Class 1-Z: Heroes of Tomorrow
by SpaceRyder69
Summary: A second chance, sometimes that's all someone needs. And now, UA is going to give a select group of kids that failed their entrance exams that chance. They'll be treated differently, but this might be their only chance of achieving those dreams of being a Hero. / Plans for eventual full AU shift with timeskips and branching story. Reviews appreciated :D
1. Prologue

**Hey, welcome to the story. If you were someone that read "Evolution: Heroes of Tomorrow" or the Revamped version "RISE", well I've got some bad news. Over the last five months since I updated that story, I've gone through a lot in terms of writing and working on what I can and want to do with characters I've made. And to be honest, like some others, I wasn't happy with Kaiji Adachi or the story I was telling. I was at the point that I decided I didn't want to continue the story, or rather... I didn't want to continue _that_ story. Because as I've kept up with the manga for MHA throughout this year, I just have this constant thought process of, "How do I do this, but with my characters involved."  
**

**And honestly? I hate that line of thought lol **

**The most fun arcs I've written for the characters I've made in this story are the ones that have nothing to do with the cast of MHA. **

**And so... Well, I think this is it. My final incarnation of Kaiji Adachi, and the story I want to tell about him and friends he is going to make. There are going to be some changes, big changes. Not just to him, but to those around him as well. Most of which you'll notice immediately. **

**If you haven't read the other versions, you'll be fine. I have no intention of doing things that require you to know context prior, this is a whole new story.**

**One that I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Prologue: A Second Chance**

**. . .**

**Shisui Adachi**

**. . .**

It was early Sunday morning when I finally worked up the nerve to approach his door. Holding my breath as I considered my options, but despite all my stalling I knew there was only one way this could go. "Hey, Kaiji? You up?" And it wasn't the way I wanted.

I heard rustling from the other side, as my son tossed and turned in his bed. "Ugh... What is it?" He asked, sounding half asleep.

"You've got a letter," I answered, taking a deep breath before adding, "Its from UA." I tried to sound enthused about it, and failed.

That seemed to wash away his grogginess in an instant. I heard the sound of him getting up quickly, "Really? I wasn't expecting- I'll be right out!"

Nodding, I turned away from the door while he started his day. Making my way down the short hall to our meager kitchen, deciding to get some semblance of a breakfast going if only to try and take my mind off things. I got some coffee going in the maker, while rifling through cabinets for food. My hands finally found the rice box, and I cursed loudly realizing it was empty. Miso soup was all we'd be getting today, until I could make it to the store again... And we hardly had any of that left either.

Which meant I'd be going hungry, so Kaiji could eat.

Maybe I should start over, this is all probably strange to you. So I'll take it from the top.

My name is Shisui Adachi, I'm a former criminal turned single parent trying to raise a kid with aspirations of being a hero. We live in a crappy apartment in the bad part of Kamino Ward, and our lives are paycheck to paycheck. I'm a tough girl, used to actually look like it too. But the lack of food every few days and work has worn me down. I'm pale skinned, thin, with blue tinted black hair tied back.

My son inherited a variation of my Quirk, and at age five turned into a lizard. Not literally, well... Kind of. He's scaly, has a head that looks like it belongs on a dragon, with horns and a plume of feathers on the back of his head. He works hard, and trains in his free time, so he's managed to stay in some kind of shape. But because of our location, and Kaiji's appearance, he didn't make a lot of friends. But even so, he's always wanted to be a hero more than anything, and I hate it.

"Isn't it a little early for the mail?" Kaiji questioned, announcing his presence as he entered through the hall. Now wearing some sweatpants and a worn out black t-shirt, his tail dragging on the floor behind him. "Also it's Sunday."

"It came yesterday," He was suspicious of me, because he knew how I felt about this. "Forgot to give it to you."

A lie, "Forgot, or chose not to?" He questioned, voice taking a bit of an edge.

"I work late nights Kaiji," I defended, "It just slipped my mind... Now are you gonna open that stupid thing or not?" I added, pointing to the envelope on the table.

Thankfully he decided not to press the matter. Kaiji picked up the envelope and tore open the seal, pulling out a few papers from inside. But as he did so, there was some kind of disc shaped device that fell out onto the table. The paper on top was some kind of form I think, at least I saw a lot of blank spaces that needed filling out. But the device was blinking rapidly on one side. Out of curiosity, I used one finger to flip it over.

Instantly, a tiny projector lit up our dim kitchen. A hologram screen appearing in thin air above the table, displaying a man neither of us recognized. He was thin in build, dressed in some kind of black suit with a white cloth wrapping around his neck like a scarf. Long black hair rolling down his back and over his shoulders, he stared back at Kaiji with a bored, tired look on his face.

"Hello," He paused to look down at some kind of paper. "Kaiji Adachi, or his legal guardian, my name is Shota Aizawa, and I am a teacher at UA High." He didn't really sound that happy about this message, which likely didn't bode well for my son. "This message is to inform you that you have not been found of sufficient merit to make it into the Hero Course."

I could tell it took Kaiji a moment to even register what was said. And the moment it hit him, Kaiji slumped back in his chair. Tail drooping to the floor as his head lowered, "Oh..." I knew he had doubts about this, it's not like he had real combat experience and from what I heard about that entrance exam it was pretty brutal. But still, he'd been so hopeful.

I moved to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it, we can get you into a different school." I didn't want him to become a hero, but I also hated to see him like this. So I'd say whatever he wanted to hear, while breathing a sigh of relief on the inside.

But I think he knew that. "Yeah... Thanks I-"

"However." The message both of us had thought finished suddenly spoke again. Drawing our eyes back to Aizawa's hologram form. "You have been selected to participate in a special course for those we deem to have some amount of potential." He explained, "You will not be taking part in the Hero Course, but rather a provisional class to try and hone your skills... And with effort, hard work and time, you may be moved into the main class."

Dammit.

"R-Really!? I get a second chance!?"

"All the information you'll need is in the paper that came with this message," He added, giving us the full prerecorded script. "This is the only second chance you'll get, so try not to screw it up."

Before the message ended, and I couldn't help but scoff. "Well he certainly seems pleasant, guess that's what you can expect from people at the high and mighty- Uh, Kaiji?" I quirked an eyebrow at him, noticing he was buried snout deep in the papers that came with this message.

"I've got three weeks before the class starts," He read off quickly, absorbing every last detail. "It starts at 3:30 in the afternoon..."

"What? That late!?" I exclaimed, leaning in to read the paper as well. "What is it, some kind of night class?"

"Maybe the person teaching us is teaching a regular class during the day?" Kaiji suggested with a shrug. "Well I guess that means I can sleep in... Train ride is three hours, I'll probably be out late too." He was already on his feet, starting to pace back and forth.

"Hey, Kaiji!" I asserted, grabbing the paper and waving it. "I'm not sure how I feel about all this! Some provisional course? Sounds like you won't even be treated like a regular student!" And if he wasn't even going to be treated like one of them... Well, then what was even the point?

But the boy was adamant, "So what if I'm not? Its UA Highschool, mom!" He argued, "This is my second chance, I can excel and make it into the _real _hero course."

"And what if you don't?" I demanded, maybe a little harsher than I meant to. "What if you fail and this whole thing was a waste of time?" I realized how cruel it sounded, like I had no faith in him... But that wasn't it, "Look, Kaiji I just... I don't want to see you get your heart broken." It was UA, and Heroes that I didn't have any faith in.

But he pressed onward, looking back at me with pleading eyes. "Please, just let me try... If it doesn't work out, I'll give up on the hero thing, I promise." Of course, he knew that was the heart of the matter. Why did I have to have such a smart kid?

But I knew he was lying, even if he failed he wouldn't stop. He was too damn stubborn, just like his dad. "Alright, fine... I'll get this stupid form filled out and sent in, but if I think the school isn't being good to you I'm pulling you out, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." The tension between us vanishing in an instant as his face lit up once more. "I'm gonna change and do some training! I've gotta get in better shape and I've only got a few weeks!" Kaiji quickly raced off back to his room, still well within shouting distance because of our small home.

I sighed heavily as he ran off, shaking my head before my eyes drifted down to the paper I was still holding. I set it aside, making a mental note to finish filling it out after breakfast. I didn't like this, not just sending him to some high class school, or even the hero thing. I was afraid of the way he might be treated, coming in under some "last chance" pretense already had a negative ring to it. But, I want him to be happy, Kaiji is all I have left. Maybe it will all work out, the world wasn't that dangerous anyways... Not like it used to be.

We had All Might now, everything should be fine.


	2. Season 1, Episode 1

**Meister56: This is a different story altogether, but there will likely be some overlapping arcs. I definitely wouldn't just call this a rewrite because of all the changes, but I also wouldn't say the Revamp is dead juuust yet. Because ya know, MHA could kick back into high gear and I might want to get involved XD This story however, is much more prone to jump the rails and go full AU on us at any time. Because I want a story where I can actively do timeskips and break some rules without worrying about canonicity, going through my Gwenom Avengers story where the character progressed over the course of like 5-7 years made me realize I like having the characters age. Hard to do in a shonen where we are about to hit season 4 and even the manga hasn't finished year 1 of their school time. **

**Also! I'm gonna try to spice things up with this story to give the OCs more flair. So I'll probably assign them theme music once they hit their big moments lol  
**

* * *

**Season One: Episode I**

**Welcome to Class 1-Z**

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

The weeks went by quickly, and it wasn't long before the day finally arrived. I was on a train heading for the prefecture UA was located in. Wearing a nice pair of jeans and black shirt, they hadn't given us any kind of uniform or said we needed one. Just sent a pass to get through security, and instructions on where to go once we arrived. I suppose I wasn't going to be acknowledged as a real student, not yet anyways. But maybe I was overthinking it, we might just get our uniforms at school... Right?

The train pulled to a stop, it was 3:00pm now, I had thirty minutes to reach the school and find my class. Hopefully tardiness wasn't reason enough to kick me out, but I had no way to be sure so why risk it? Quickly making my up the hill, I soon came upon the wall and gate of UA. Scanners up above would make sure I had the right ID to get in, so I took a deep breath and made my way inside.

There were a lot of other students making their way out, some giving me a curious passing glance. All of them clad in UA uniforms, many chatting about their first day at school here. I could tell apart the freshmen and senior students easily enough, not just the size difference but the way the freshmen had that glimmer in their eyes. Like me, I'm sure they were all so excited to really be here after all their hard work.

Of course, they were the ones that actually deserved to be here, I suppose...

Shaking off the negative thoughts, I continued inside. Passing through hallway after hallway, heading to the classroom I'd been assigned. Though, it looked more like I was heading away from the other classes... Maybe that was intentional? Either way, by the time I found my room, I was standing before some kind of double doors. Like the kind that lead into a gym, or auditorium. The middle-school I'd gone too before this didn't have anything like that, couldn't really afford it I think.

Pushing open the doors, I was met with a massive auditorium. No tables or desks anywhere to be seen, even the stage at the far end was empty. However, I did see a handful of other teens standing around. They didn't seem to notice me, so I made my way over to them. As I got closer, and got a better look at them, I realized what a colorful group I'd be working with.

The first person I noticed was a girl, standing well over six feet tall, likely closer to seven. She had broad shoulders and pale skin, thick black hair rolling down her back. Most notable from this distance however, was the fact that she had four arms, two connected with double joints at each shoulder. She wore a custom made black compression shirt that was fitted to her unique shape, and worn jeans and sneakers. She didn't seem to be socializing much with the others, and appeared both bored and annoyed.

Next was a boy, fair skinned with long blonde hair bound back into a pony-tail and sporting a pair of white feathered wings from his back. He looked like some kind of angel, dressed in a yellow hoodie with blue jeans. He seemed to notice me approach, and turned towards me with a big smile waving and giving me a look at his golden eyes. "Hey! You must be the last one we're waiting for."

And just like that, all eyes turned on me. I barely even had time to reply before a small figured appeared in front of me. "Agh!" I yelped in shock, stumbling back and staring down at her. This one might actually be the strangest of all, now that I got a closer look at her.

"Sup tall guy?" She was short, maybe only five feet tall, maybe a few inches less. But for some reason, she looked like she was... Two dimensional? Like, her skin was completely black and she filled out her clothes but nothing had any visible definition, like she was a silhouette. Her hair was a pale white, and her face had no features. It was an empty void aside from her grinning mouth. "So you're our fifth?" Her mouth didn't move when she spoke, but it did vanish and replace the surface of her face with a big white question mark. She was wearing a baggy red jacket with a white shirt underneath and black shorts. Topping off the look was a ball cap tilted sideways on her head, she honestly looked like a little thug.

"Fifth?" I repeated, quickly looking around. "I only see three other people." I pointed out, "But uh, yeah I guess I am."

"Oh right, Sen just went to the bathroom." She shrugged, stuffing her hands in her pockets. Face returning to that unmoving grin, "Names Sonzai, Sonzai Suru."

Huh, alright then. "I'm Kaiji Adachi, nice to meet you." I offered with a polite smile, despite her appearance she seemed nice enough.

"Don't be so sure." Suru replied with a chuckle, before looking to the others. "Angel boy is Haiyasu Mako, scary girl is Shikemono Ryoko." Before she gave me a playful nudge, "But she _loves_ being called Ryo."

Yeah something about that grin told me she was lying, "Right, sure." Probably a great way to get punched too.

"Call me Ryo again and I'll put you through that wall." Ryoko answered with a grunt, all four arms crossed as she glared over at us with sharp red eyes. I noticed now that she had claws too, like me, and sharp canines. The way she looked me over kinda gave me the impression I was being sized up, was this girl looking for a fight?

"Gotta catch me first." Suru replied, releasing an amused chuckle, seemingly unphased by Ryoko's threats.

It was then that the door at the far end of the room opened once again. And in stepped another girl, this one was... Exceptionally average compared to the rest of us. She stood at a typical height for someone her age maybe a few inches shorter than me, with short blue hair hanging just past her ears and light brown skin. Wearing a plain t-shirt and baggy sweatpants like she was about to go to the gym. I could see she had an athletic build too, she carried herself with a steady stride of confidence.

"You must be Sen," I figured as she joined us. "Kaiji Adachi."

She nodded with a polite smile and offered a hand, "Yep, that's me, sick scales lizard boy." She added, smile turning into a grin.

Making me chuckle, "Thanks, so has our teacher shown up yet or-"

As if on cue, I was interrupted by a different door opening. This one up behind the stage, and out onto it stepped that familiar tired looking man. The one from the message, holding a clipboard with numerous papers on it. We all turned to face him, remaining silent as he looked us over and checked the paper. "Hmm... Good, you all came." He said, nodding slowly. "If you don't remember me, I am Shota Aizawa and I'll be teaching this class... All of you step forward and get in a line."

And we obeyed, taking a few steps closer to the stage and lining up so we were all standing at attention before him. "So do we roll over now?" Suru's voice chimed from the end of the row, heavy with sarcasm.

But Aizawa didn't even seem to acknowledge her. "The five of you are going to spend the next month being put through the wringer," He began, carrying an edge of authority in his voice. "By all rights, you failed to get into UA, for one reason or another whether it was poor combat performance, bad test scores... Or bad attitude," I could tell he was either looking at Suru or Ryoko. "Or maybe it was a combination of things, either way... You shouldn't be in this school, the only reason you're standing here is because there is potential in each and every one of you, even if it's only a little."

This guy wasn't exactly great at motivating people was he? Not in a very positive way at least...

His face twisted into a smirk, "So its my job to drag that potential out of you, and if you can't show me anything worth training... Well, you'll be going home." He explained, "And there will be no more chances here."

There was no complaining from us... Well, most of us. "This is such bullshit," Ryoko scoffed, glaring back at Aizawa. "My scores were good, I should be in your top class not slumming it here with these rejects."

"Sounds like someone thinks highly of herself." Suru said, making sure it was loud enough to be heard by everyone. And I couldn't help but agree.

Aizawa however, had his gaze fixed on Ryoko. Before replying, "No, she is correct... Ryoko had exceptionally high scores in practical portion of the entrance exam, and above average scores in the written portion."

"See?" She glared down the row at Suru, "So why am I here?"

"Because you are by the far least heroic person I have ever seen take the entrance exam." Aizawa answered with a sharp tone, "I reviewed your footage, and to let you walk in the same class as my students? That would be a disgrace, even the lowest scoring students in my own Hero Course class have more potential than you." He scoffed at her harshly. "Until you've gotten a change in attitude and behavior, this class is your only chance."

Now _that_ was interesting, but as much as I'd like to hear the details it didn't seem like Aizawa was going to give them. And his tongue lashing seemed to shut up Ryoko, leaving us in an uncomfortable silence. "S-So uh..." Before Mako spoke, "What exactly are we going to be doing here?"

The teachers gaze shifted to him, and Mako visibly flinched. "You've got till the end of this month to prove to me you are worth keeping here." He answered, "Even if you succeed, that doesn't mean you join the main hero course, just that you've extended your time here, you'll be put through harsh training to develop both your skills, quirks, and academics... If any of you fall behind, you're out, no questions asked, no special allowances." He wasn't kidding was he? No more chances... "For most of you, maybe all of you, this next month is the end of the line... But who knows, maybe you'll surprise me." Yeah I don't think he really believed that. "All our classes will be four hour sessions, and today is just an introduction, we are going to start with getting to know each other and your quirks, but the real work starts tomorrow."

So we aren't really getting into it yet? Alright, "So are we doing that here? Or..."

"We'll be heading out to the training field," Aizawa corrected me quickly, "If you'll all follow me, we can get this started..."

**. . .**

Nobody said much during the trek out to the training fields. Maybe it was because of our close proximity to Aizawa, and nobody wanted to be targeted by his harsh words or judgement. But the only person to speak at all was Suru, who I was learning had a real knack for running her mouth. Taking every opportunity to get in a jab or give her two cents. I couldn't tell if she was really fearless of any sort of repercussions, or if she was just a compulsive smartass... Probably both.

"This field is huge," I pointed out, looking across the range. Other students doing laps around some of the tracks, some just hanging around and chatting. "The park near my apartment isn't even this big..." I felt nervous, knowing that so many people might be watching.

"This is where we'll train most of the time, and where I'll be examining your Quirks today." Aizawa stated simply, "So tomorrow when we really get started I can have a proper method of evaluating where you need the most work." Okay, that sounds simple enough. "Some of you are obvious, others I'll need to be sure, the entrance exam wasn't a great testing ground for individual assessment... Now who would like to go first?"

Nobody seemed eager to step forward, all our eyes darting between one another to see who would take the first step. We were all nervous? Or did none of us want to be Aizawa's first spectacle? Hard to say...

"Ryoko, if you would please." The teacher said suddenly, "Since we have no volunteers."

"Alright fine, you babies." The aggressive girl rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "I'll go first, I'm probably the only one here with a Quirk worth looking at anyways."

Aizawa ignored her remarks and simply made notes on his board. "Activate your Quirk, and explain what you can do."

"No problem," She smirked wickedly, flashing her sharpened canines. "My Quirk is called The Beast!" She tensed up suddenly, muscles bulging across her body as her hair changed colors, going to a pale grey. She grew a few inches in size, claws and fangs growing as well, her hair bristling. "My speed and strength increase by at least double what they are in my base form," She stated, her voice sounding more guttural and animalistic. "Basically, what's already better then the rest of you, gets even stronger!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that, she was definitely in for a reality check once I got up there. I was really excited to shut her up. Wait, was that the point? Was that why Aizawa called her up first? He had to know she'd taunt us...

"And how long can you maintain this form?" Aizawa questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Long enough." She grunted defensively in response.

"I need a number."

"... I don't know." Or she just didn't want to admit it, maybe her stamina wasn't all that impressive for all her boasting.

To which Aizawa smirked, "Guess its time to find out, remain in that form while we go through the others." His eyes darting down the line, "Mako, you're up."

"Y-Yes sir." He nodded, stepping forward and spreading his wings while Ryoko returned to the line. "My Quirk is called Angel, I can fly and have some healing abilities." He explained, speaking very formal, he seemed like a polite guy. "Unlike Recovery Girl, my healing drains _my_ stamina, not the one I'm healing."

"Noted." Aizawa nodded, "How fast can you fly? And for how long?"

"Oh uh..." He shifted nervously, "I'm not sure for how long, but my top speed at the moment is sixty miles per hour."

Damn, that's faster than I expected. "Good, you may rejoin the others... Adachi, your turn."

"Right," I nodded and stepped forward towards the center. "My quirk is called Lizard, I have increased strength and durability, as well as some regenerative capabilities... Along with some other reptilian abilities like smelling the air with my tongue." I explained, "And I can also do this." Tensing up my muscles, gritting my teeth, I began to grow in size. Shifting from six feet to eight feet tall, as my muscles swelled and my jaw reshaped slowly. My scales became much thicker, while my tail extended as well. Luckily my clothes were made to stretch with me. "This is... My Croc form..." I explained through grit teeth in my elongated snout, already feeling the muscle strain. "My strength goes up a lot in this form but... I'm really slow, and I can't maintain it for very long."

"How long." Aizawa didn't seem interested in the rest.

"M-Maybe a minute?" I admitted, before releasing the power, letting myself shrink back down as I panted heavily. "I-I only figured it out, a few months ago..." The main reason I failed the entrance exam, transforming and burning through my stamina before I had the chance to earn more than a few points. Looking back at the others, I noticed a few looks of surprise. While the face of Ryoko was strained from being forced to maintain her transformation, but she also looked annoyed by my own changes. Maybe because I was bigger than her?

"Hmm... Alright, go back to the others... Suru, get up here." I cleared the field on command, while Suru grinned.

"Yessir." She answered with a mock salute, before popping out of existence and appearing where I'd been standing. So she had some kind of teleportation Quirk? "My Quirk is called Glitch, and it gives me all kinds of neat little abilities... Nothing so flashy as super strength or big transformations though." She shrugged.

"Yes, I noticed during the Exam..." Aizawa seemed to drift off into thought for a moment. "You, I think, will require some special evaluation... Of your unique abilities," What was that supposed to mean? "Go join the others, we'll move on for now."

"Sure thing boss." She shrugged, hands in her pockets before she popped out of existence and appeared beside us again. It was only then that I realized not just me, but every one of us was staring down at her. "What?"

"Sen, your turn." Aizawa ordered, "Come on, you're wasting our time."

"Right, sorry," She bowed her head respectfully and began making her way to the front. "So uh, my Quirk is a little shy..." Sen explained, scratching the back of her head, "I don't really have a name for it yet, and I don't really know what activates it but... Its an augmentation type, increases my speed and strength."

"Right..." Aizawa was looking at whatever notes he already had on her. "You were completely unable to destroy any bots during the practical exam... Yet your school teachers assured the Principal that your Quirk was very powerful... So what's the deal, you just can't control it?"

Interesting problem to have, "Something like that... Controlling it when it's active is easy!" Sen assured, "Its just... Really hard to activate, or I don't know how to properly activate it yet... Sorry."

"Apologies don't give me results," Aizawa sighed and shook his head. "Alright, be back here at 3:30 tomorrow, I'll have proper tests prepared to measure your abilities... And Sen, if you can't make your Quirk activate tomorrow, you're done... As is anyone else that doesn't produce a good score tomorrow, so I suggest you bring your A game."

Ouch, "Y-Yes sir..." She answered, bowing her head once more to him. "I understand."

"Good, you're all dismissed." Aizawa didn't seem at all bothered by potentially crushing dreams, this guy was kind of a jerk wasn't he?

"Well at least we're ending on a high note." Suru sarcastically chimed in.

"Hmph, 'A-Game'." Ryoko grunted, arms crossed, "That's the only kind of game I got, you chumps are done for." Before she began walking off as she changed back to normal. I could tell she was trying to hide the fact her breathing had become heavier.

Sen was already on her way as well, likely in for a stressful evening. "I guess... I'm heading home too." I shrugged, not really much of a first class... Just an introduction to the group.

"Oh, and by the way." Aizawa spoke up, making us stop, "Welcome to Class 1-Z."

Strangely enough, I wasn't feeling very welcome...


	3. Season 1, Episode 2

**Season One: Episode II**

**The Tests  
**

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

It was the second day of our unofficial class, and I was on my way to the training field once again. I hadn't run into any of the others so I expected to see them there already. What I wasn't expecting to see, was another student making his way through the halls looking like he'd been in a bad accident. He was in a costume of sorts, the tattered remnants of a green jumpsuit. One arm wrapped in a sling and the other covered in bandages. His green hair completely disheveled. As I walked past him in the hall, I couldn't help but say ask.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Making him stop in his tracks, "What? Oh, I uh-" Stammering, had I caught him while he was lost in thought? "Had combat training for the first time today, was pretty rough."

This is what the Hero Course's combat training can do to you!? "Yeah it looks like it," Hiding my shock, "Kaiji Adachi, by the way." I added, offering a hand. Not really sure if I was supposed to mingle with the actual students, but it never hurt to be polite.

"Izuku Midoriya," He replied in kind, shaking my hand and nodding with a smile. "Are you a student here too?"

Good question, "Uuuh... Sort of? Actually, I've gotta go, my class will be starting soon." I decided it was best not to get into details, before I actually end up late. "Nice meeting you!"

Quickly making my getaway while he watched, "Oh uh... Okay, bye!"

He seemed nice.

**. . .**

"Last one to arrive again," Suru pointed out as I joined them at the field. "Gotta say Adachi, this sounds like a bad habit forming."

To which I rolled my eyes and waved her off, "My home is three hours from here, give me a break will ya?"

"You will get no breaks in my class." Aizawa chimed in, standing beside a figure I didn't recognize. He had grey skin and a really weird blocky body, garbed in a burgundy jumpsuit. "This is Cementos, another teacher here at UA, and he'll be helping with today's exercises."

"And also a pro hero," Cementos added with a smile, "I am happy to help more potential heroes."

And just like that, I already like him more than Aizawa. "So what's the plan?" Mako asked curiously, "How will you evaluate our skills?"

"All heroes are ranked in five stats," Mr. Aizawa began, "I am not going to tell you what these stats are, but today we'll put you through a series of tests and see how you rank."

"And what is the criteria for failure?" Sen questioned, drawing my eyes to her. Based on the dark rings under her eyes, I think the threat of expulsion must have kept her up pretty late.

"These stats rank from One to Five," He continued, "One being the lowest and five the highest, if you don't get a three on at least two of the stats, you're out." Before his eyes lifted from the notes he held, to Sen. "However, in your case, unless you can show me that you're able to use that Quirk today... You're going home regardless of the scores you get."

Sen swallowed dryly, "Y-Yes sir..."

That sounded grim, but Aizawa just gave away information I don't think he meant too. To make that specific point for her, must mean there are stats that don't rely on our Quirks. Maybe there will be tests of intelligence too?

"Good, there will be three tests in total, we'll start with the easiest one." Aizawa turned to Cementos, "Go ahead, set the course."

To which he nodded, "Right." Before turning towards the section of walkway on the edge of the field, the part made of concrete. Cementos knelt down and placed his big hands on the edge, before the concrete itself started to warp and shift. I watched in awe as the stone molded like clay, shifted from its rock hard form and flowed like water. Taking the shape of humanoids, like stone mannequins before it stopped moving. "These will be your targets."

"Two dozen total," Aizawa stated, moving to the far side of the track so the statues were between us. "You must destroy the statues and cross the finish line here." He explained, "The faster you complete the task, the better your score."

"I've also made the statues hollow," Cementos chimed in, "For those who perhaps lack the raw power to move such a heavy object."

"Heheh, much appreciated." Mako chuckled nervously, I could see that he was sweating.

"Kaiji, you're first." Aizawa singled me out, pointing to the statues, "Get to it, timer starts as soon as you break the first statue, so take whatever time to prepare that you think you need... Cementos will also be attaching devices to the statues to measure the amount of force you're applying." So this test was about both strength and speed...

"Alright." I nodded, stretching a bit and bracing myself. I'd worn some baggier clothes today, just shorts and a loose fit shirt so movement would be easier. Once I was ready, I grew myself to full size, forcing my way through the strain and achieving Croc form. "Alright... Let's GO!" I charged the statues, my body heavy and slow even while running. But my steps shook the ground, "HRAAAAGH!" I brought up both my arms, slamming them down into the earth. Dirt and stone uprooted beneath half of them, every statue in a fifteen foot cone in front of me was toppled over. Most smashing upon hitting the ground, while the remaining ones I stomped through.

Making my way through those that were still standing, I crushed them with my heavy arms and my powerful tail. Reaching the finish line, panting heavily by the time I made it. I was already totally drained, and began shrinking back to normal size. Stopping by Aizawa and trying to catch my breath while leaning forward onto my knees.

"Hmm... Not bad, clear time was 58 seconds." He nodded, "Power: 4... Speed: 1." Aizawa added, "But I'm guessing you already figured that would be the case."

I mean, he wasn't wrong. "Yeah... Still, I tried to move faster than usual... Bad idea." But still, that was one score above three, which meant I only needed one more to stay in!

"Ryoko, you're up." Cementos called out, as he finished rebuilding the statues from their rubble.

"Tch, always making the finishing act go early." She scoffed, rolling her shoulders and clenching all four fists, "I don't even need beast mode for this, but I'd rather crush lizard boys score so here we go!" She changed as well, growing in muscle mass and size before charging into the statues.

She was more skilled than I thought she'd be. All four arms lashing out in different directions, tearing through the statues one after another. She was definitely going to pass me in speed, that was for sure. Reaching Aizawa in probably half the time it took me, "Hmm, brutal but effective... Clear time, 34 seconds."

"Give me the numbers," Ryoko replied, giving him a toothy grin as she changed back to normal. "I want to know how badly I beat him."

"Based on the force the statues took, and your completion speed..." Aizawa quickly calculated it on a small device attached the clipboard. "Power: 3, Speed: 3."

"What?" She looked visibly offended, "Your stupid devices must be broken, check again."

She wasn't serious right? "No." Aizawa shut her down quickly, "Mako, your turn."

Angel boy made it through pretty fast as well, lifting the statues and smashing them into one another. Even using his wings to topple some of them over, but it was clear his experience fighting was severely limited. Which made sense for someone with a Quirk focused on healing. Aizawa finished clocking in his time and nodded, "Clear time, 1 Minute and 24 Seconds... Power: 2, Speed: 4."

So overall completion time wasn't the only factor in speed calculation. "Must be other devices measuring our movement speed as well for the actual stats." Suru muttered, speaking my thoughts. "These tests are gonna be fun to break..."

"Sen, you're up." Aizawa called while Cementos fixed the field again.

But I was more focused on Suru, "What do you mean by, break?"

"Just wait and see lizard boy." She answered with a grin on her face, a part of me already worried about what she might be planning.

But for now, I wanted to watch Sen. She stood near the start line, taking deep breaths. Her eyes were closed, she was breathing deeply. Probably trying, desperately, to make her Quirk activate. But during this time, she also assumed some kind of stance, was she into martial arts? That's not was I was expecting, but it would explain her respectful and somewhat reserved behavior in the teachers presence.

"HYAH!" The launched herself at the first statue suddenly, spinning and delivering a roundhouse kick that took the head clean off its shoulders. Before quickly following through and driving her bare knuckles through the face of the next, shattering it to pieces.

"Whoa!" Mako exclaimed as he watched her continue to punch through the statues, "She must have gotten her Quirk to work!"

But I don't think that was it, "Remember, Cementos said the statues were hollow for easier breaking."

"Watch her hands." Suru chimed in, stuffing her own into her pockets.

Sure enough, I could see the damage Sen was doing to herself as she punched through the stonework. Making her way to Aizawa, and by the time she arrived the skin on her knuckles was scraped and broken drawing small trickles of blood down her fingers. The teacher however, did not appear to be fazed by this, "Good technique, completion time, 2 minutes and 15 seconds." By far the worst time so far... But she still did all that damage with her bare hands, and while hurting herself.

She was driven, determined to stay here.

"And... My stats?" She asked, wincing as she carefully examined her hands.

"... Power: 2, Speed: 1." He answered, immediately taking away two chances to excel. "Suru, your turn." Not that it would matter, if she couldn't make her Quirk work.

"Here, some bandages." Cementos offered as Sen rejoined us, "Once the tests are finished you can go see Recovery Girl."

"Thank you, sir." Sen bowed her head, and quickly began wrapping her hands.

"Alright so, timer doesn't start until I break a statue right?" Suru questioned, waiting at the starting line.

"That is correct."

"Cool cool cool... And does it start counting my speed before then?" Just what was this crazy girl up to?

"No, it doesn't."

"Excellent, give me just _one_ moment to get ready."

What I witnessed next was perhaps the single most brilliant, and asinine thing I'd ever seen. As Suru crossed the starting line, and began moving the statues one at a time. Very gently sliding them around from their starting points. Inching them across the ground, over the course of the next thirty minutes. Until the small girl had carefully placed all but two into two separate piles. Making sure not to shatter any throughout her tedious work.

And the whole time, Aizawa just stared at her with a blank expression. Like he couldn't even believe what he was seeing.

Meanwhile, Suru was casually whistling as she made her way back to the only two statues not in piles. "Watch and learn everyone." She flashed a grin, before placing both hands onto the statues, and vanishing from existence with them. "UP HERE!" I heard her voice, followed by a childish laugh, come from above.

Looking up, I saw her in the air with both statues no less than one hundred yards above the field. She released both of them and vanished again, appearing right beside Aizawa at the finish line. All of us, teachers included, watched dumbfounded as the statues came crashing down on their respective piles. Shattering through and causing a cascade of crashing and breaking throughout.

Until Aizawa's timer pinged, signalling all statues were broken. "That was..." He began, looking at the clock, "I don't even know what that was."

"Come on boss," Suru nudged him playfully, "Give me the details." Her grin looked significantly more smug than usual.

Aizawa looked back at her, before sighing heavily. "Clear time... 4 seconds."

"That can't be legal!" Ryoko exclaimed, "She took like a whole damn hour!"

Mako shrugged, "Closer to thirty minutes, but I sort of agree..."

"Come on guys," Suru chuckled, shrugging, "Haven't you ever heard of the term, fight smarter not harder?"

Ryoko was fuming, "Well maybe you've heard this one! UP YOURS YOU LITTLE BI-"

"That is enough!" Cementos intervened before things could get too heated, not that it mattered as Ryoko was already steaming. "Eraserhead if you would please, give Suru her stats so we may move on?" Eraserhead? Was this Aizawa guy a pro hero too?

"Right..." He still seemed to be taking in what he'd just seen. "Power: 1, Speed: 5..."

"Max points, whoa..." I muttered, as Suru walked back over to the rest of us. "Uh... Nice work?"

"Thank you," She gave a mock bow, "See? _Somebody_ appreciates my work!" Earning me a death glare from Ryoko, and too late did I realize the side I'd taken and the enemy I was making.

"Alright, that's it for this test." Aizawa cleared his throat loudly, returning all attention to him. "Now, we'll move on to the second... If you could all please come stand over here." He offered, pointing to the center of the field with the ruined statues.

"Uh... Okay?" I shrugged, making my way over with everyone until we were standing in the center of this mess. "So now what?"

"Cementos, if you would please?"

"On it."

Before any of us had a chance to react, the earth beneath our feet shifted. The concrete rapidly sweeping out our feet as it began to rise around us. Walls of thick stone taking shape, trapping us in some kind of box. The roof was still open so we could see, but the walls themselves must have been at least a hundred feet up!

"What the hell kind of test is this?" Ryoko demanded, glaring up at the top while Aizawa appeared on another platform looking down at us.

"You've got ten minutes to get out of the box, once out you cannot go back in." Wait what? "Get to it, clock is ticking."

"Oh screw this!" Ryoko spat, growing in size before laying all four fists against the stonework. It cracked along the surface, but didn't budge.

"Its no good," Sen pointed out, "Cementos must have made the walls thicker, we'll have to climb out."

"You won't be doing any climbing with those hands," Mako pointed out, "Let me heal you."

"Wait, hold on." Something hit me suddenly, specifically when I noticed Suru not moving at all. Considering she could just teleport out... "Healing drains your stamina right? Don't do that, not yet." Aizawa gave us another specific rule, "Mr. Aizawa said we can't go back in once we get out, but why would any of us do that?"

"I don't know, the man obviously has a screw loose." Ryoko scoffed, "I'm getting out of here." Before digging her claws into the stonework, and beginning to climb towards the top. "You losers are wasting time here."

"Wait!" I called out, "Listen, I think the point of this exercise is to make sure everyone gets out... Why else would he tell us you can't come back in? Think about it, how easily could Mako just fly each of us out one after another?" The more that I thought about it, was this supposed to emulate some kind of crisis situation?

To which Suru nodded, "Now you're getting it... But there is a slight problem."

Oh great, "What is it?"

"So uh... I kinda tired myself out moving those stupid statues and... Teleporting so high into the air," She admitted with a light laugh. "I can't really teleport, not for a few minutes anyways."

I facepalmed, shaking my head. "Okay, Mako will fly Sen out of here... She's injured so she should take priority right? I'll carry out Suru." Looking up, I could see that Ryoko was already halfway to the top, and our timer was still ticking down.

"Good idea," The blonde nodded, "You ready?" He asked, looking to Sen.

To which she nodded, "Lets go." Before Make lifted Sen by her shoulders so he didn't hurt her damaged hands. He spread his wings and began to fly upwards with her, clearing the top in a matter of seconds and flying past Ryoko.

"Alright, but how are you gonna carry me _and_ climb genius?" Suru challenged, crossing her arms.

I answered by grabbing her with my tail, the thick appendage wrapping around her waist. "Did you really think this thing was just a blunt instrument?" Before digging my claws into the stonework, and beginning our ascent.

"Let the record show that I _did_ _not_ agree to this!"

Ignoring her, I got us to the top over the next few minutes. Reaching the platform where the others were waiting for us. Aizawa nodding as he looked between a few of us.

"Excellent work Adachi," He offered, focusing on me. "You figured out the point of the test with just a few key words to go on... And put together a plan that got the injured member of the group to safety first." Before his eyes drifted to the others, "Believe it or not, cooperation is a very important skill in Hero society... Heroes often have to work together with people they've never met before to save lives, and doing so without letting egos or self interest get in the way is very important." And then, he turned a sharper gaze on Ryoko. "I'm happy to say that _four _of you, got a passing score on this one."

But the wild girl didn't even give him a response, simply crossing her arms and glaring daggers back at him. While our platform slowly lowered back to the ground, which had been completely repaired and cleaned up by Cementos at this point. "So... How many more tests are there?" Sen asked, sounding just as nervous as she looked.

"Just one," Aizawa answered as we touched down. "This one will be less of a pass or fail, and more a measure of your technique and ability to develop strategy... However, overwhelming speed and power could also help you succeed." He began walking away from the rest of us, sliding one hand into a compartment on the belt of his costume. "Each of you will have ten minutes to retrieve this," And pulled out a small silver bell. "From me."

"Wait... We have to fight you!?" Mako exclaimed, looking absolutely terrified. "B-But you're like a pro hero right? Most of us barely have any combat training!"

"And you've got the advantage of knowing our Quirks," Suru pointed out, "While we don't know yours at all."

"I won't be using my Quirk or any tools," Aizawa replied, "Just my bare hands... And like I said, this test is not pass or fail, its to measure your technique and critical thinking skills against an opponent... Now, Suru will be going first."

"Baller." She replied, stepping forward with her hands never leaving her pockets. "So when do we start?"

This would be interesting, she said that her quick gave multiple abilities... But so far we've only seen her teleport, and according to Suru herself, she was out of energy to do that. But I don't think Aizawa realized that, unless he heard that part of the conversation. So what was she going to do?

"You may begin when ready." Aizawa answered, holding the bell up in his hand. Practically baiting her into it going straight for it.

Instead, Suru walked forward. Slowly approaching Aizawa, "So, you wanted a special evaluation of my Quirk right?" She said, her grin never disappearing. "How does now sound?"

Aizawa narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Do whatever you have to, just get the bell."

"Hmm... You see though, the way you're dangling it out there makes me kinda think teleporting to it would be a bad idea." She answered, scratching the back of her head, "Unless of course I-" She vanished in an instant, appearing in the air above Aizawa. "Mixed my teleport with another ability!" Sure enough, he was ready for her pulling his hand down and swinging the other arm up to block her.

But then something strange happened, it looked like... For a split second, Suru blinked out of existence but reappeared just a few inches closer to her target. It wasn't just super speed, it was like she did a short range teleport maybe? But there was no delay between disappearing and reappearing like there had been before. Either way, it allowed her to outpace Aizwa and snatch the bell from his hand, the teacher not realizing what was happening until it was too late. Before Suru came tumbling down, landing on the ground with a groan, "What was-" Aizawa blinked, looking to his hand and then to Suru. "What was that? How did you do that?"

Yeah I would really like to know too. "Right... So..." Suru was panting heavily, whatever she just did had completely exhausted her. "Glitch gives me... Three abilities in total, teleportation, the rift... And timeskip."

What? "Timeskip?" Aizawa repeated, "Explain." I guess we'll just worry about "the rift" later.

"If I push myself, I can move my body forward in time." She explained, "But... Only by like one second, that's the best I can do..."

But one second was all she needed to grab that bell. It wasn't just teleportation that made Suru fast, she was naturally quick and had great judgement and planning skills. Why the hell was she even in this class?

Aizawa stared down at her, as if he didn't believe her. Before slowly nodding, "Alright... Well, you pass the test." Before looking to Cementos, "Prepare her final scores, now... Adachi, you're up."

"Are we not gonna talk about the fact Suru can like... Cheat time?" I asked, passing her on the way to face Aizawa. "Like, isn't that against the laws of nature or something?"

To which she scoffed, "_Duuuude_ my whole existence is against the laws of nature," That didn't make me feel any better. "Just take your stupid test."

I sighed heavily, "Alright, fine..."

And what followed was... Well, I'll spare you the details. Lets just say it was ten minutes of me getting my ass kicked by Eraserhead. He was faster than me, and far more skilled. I didn't have much in the way of fighting skills other than throwing my weight around, so my plan for getting the bell was to just try and snatch it but I wasn't nearly fast enough. I never even came close.

"Compared to Suru... That was pitiful." Aizawa doing his best to raise my spirits.

I was panting lightly, and lowered my head in shame. "Yeah... It was pretty bad..."

"However," Aizawa continued, "You kept up a relentless attack for nearly ten minutes straight... You've got stamina, we can work with that, now go rejoin the others."

Well, it was some small consolation I guess. But clearly I needed to work on my technique in a hand to hand fight. Even if I'd had the energy to transform, there's no way I'd lay a finger on Aizawa with his speed and skill. So I made a mental note of what I needed to improve, and stepped aside for the next contestant. Which was evidently going to be Ryoko.

Her match went similar to my own, attacking Aizawa with incredible tenacity. But she had far more skill than I did, actually using her four arms to great effect and aiming for blind spots I didn't realize he had. Eight minutes and a few well placed sucker punches later, she managed to snatch the bell from his hand. But despite her better technique, her methods earned a disapproving glance from the teachers.

Make went next, and he did surprisingly well for someone claiming to have no combat experience. Rather than attacking Aizawa, he used his speed. Circling the hero, keeping to the skies before flying into the sun, angling himself downward. From my perspective, I understood what he'd been doing. Diving at Eraserhead over and over before, it was just to figure out what angle the sun would be in his eyes at. Using that, he hid in the blinding light, and did a fly by at maximum speed. Snatching the bell from his hand without ever actually fighting him.

I was starting to see the differences in the way we all thought. Obstacles, like the box we were trapped in, I try to think around. But when faced with a target, I have a nasty habit of trying to brute force it. And I don't have the strength or the experience to do that successfully... I have a long way to go, I think.

But throughout the others tests, I also noticed Sen. She looked terrified, nervously fidgeting with her hands while watching the others go through their test. And still, there was no sign of the augmentation Quirk she claimed to have. So even if by some miracle, she did get the bell...

"Sen, you're up."

I felt bad for her, a knot forming in my stomach as I watched her step forward. I felt like I needed to say something... Anything. But I couldn't find my voice...


	4. Season 1, Episode 3

**Just a small note to give a little bit of information on where the story is going, and I also wanted to say hi to the new followers! I hope you guys enjoy!  
**

**Now, for the roadmap.**

**Now that I've figured out how I want to structure this more, I'll explain. The story will be broken up into seasons if that wasn't obvious already, and each season will be 2-3 arcs. And it will be branching from the MHA story and going heavy into AU, not anytime soon, but it is going to happen. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading, have a nice day!**

* * *

**Season One: Episode III**

**Making Friends, And Enemies**

**. . .**

**Sen Shi**

**. . .**

So this was the end? After all that hard work...

"Sen, you're up."

"R-Right, just... I need a moment."

Stalling, all I was doing was stalling before the inevitable.

"If you can't get your Quirk to work, there is no point in continuing." Aizawa's words were harsh, but I knew it was the truth. With my hands in this condition, its not like I'd put up a good fight anyways.

But still, "Maybe I- Can I make a phone call really quick?"

"What?"

"Just... Sometimes, talking to my Mom helps me get head on straight and uh... Makes activating my Quirk a lot easi-"

"Sen, we're finished here." I was desperate. "UA isn't for you..."

I let my broad shoulders slump, lowering my head. "Right... I know you're right..." He was the one in charge, and he knew better. Mr. Aizawa, Eraserhead, he had experience that I didn't. So I bowed my head, "I'm sorry for wasting your time... But thank you, for giving me the opportunity."

I stood back up, my head held high as I began to leave the field. On the inside though... I was crushed. I felt so pathetic, so weak. Like everything I'd done up until this point was completely meaningless. All my training, studies... None of it meant anything because I couldn't get this terrible Quirk of mine to work. And you can't be a hero without a working Quirk.

"Maybe some of you thought I was kidding when I said there would be no more chances," Aizawa said, directing his words at the remaining students. "This class right here? This is the end of the line... If you can't make it in this class," Every word was like another nail in the coffin of my hopes and dreams. "You should give up on being a hero... Better to have your dreams get a reality check, than spend your life chasing something that you're never going to achieve."

But, could I really just give up? Not just on UA, but on ever being a hero at all? "Don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Cementos chimed in.

Suru quickly adding, "Yeah, that's one way to put it..."

"This is my class, Ishiyama." Aizawa shot back, his voice taking a sharp edge. "I'll teach how I see fit, and as for you." Turning his glare onto Suru, "I guess you'd like to join her? I have no room for dissidents in this class, none of you are entitled to anything here."

"Whoa easy," Adachi raised his hands defensively, "You've already kicked her out, there's no need to be such a jerk about it." He accused, probably not the best method to de-escalate the situation.

I had to speak up, "Guys stop." Before something terrible happened.

"You think so huh?" But Eraserhead ignored me, "Then both you and Suru are done here as well, get out of my sight."

"What!?" Adachi exclaimed, while the smaller girl remained silent. "B-But you can't just-"

"I can, and I did." Why was he acting like this? Why wasn't Cementos doing anything?

"Wait!" I exclaimed, stepping forward, "You can't do that, please, I'll go now just..." My fists clenching tightly, "Please don't kick out anyone else, they all deserve this chance!"

The look he sent back at me was a cold, judgemental stare. I felt myself shrink beneath his gaze, "Why are you still here? You've already been kicked out, so go... These two will be right behind you."

"B-But that's not..." This... This isn't how a teacher is supposed to act, even if we were the bottom of the barrel students. "You can't just..." A teacher, a master, they are supposed to be dignified and treat their students with respect right? Set a good example for your students. I was taught to show respect, and follow the words of my teachers. But this man... It's like he was-

"Hey." I looked back up, only see Eraserhead was standing right in front of me. Leaning forward, glaring down at me. "Unless you've got something else to say, leave."

Trying to taunt me.

"Mr. Aizawa..." And it was working, as I grit my teeth. Silently fuming beneath the surface. "You are by far, the worst excuse for a teacher I have ever seen!" I shouted in his face, making him step back. "You don't inspire anything but despair and fear in your students! If this is the kind of staff UA supports, I-" I nearly stopped it from coming out, but so rare was it that I snapped like this. "I want nothing to do with this horrible place anyways!"

But as I finished ranting, I noticed how Aizawa was staring back at me. The anger in his eyes gone, and both he and the rest of the class looked on with interest now. "Just as I thought..." He said simply, "Sen, how do you feel?" The sharpness of his voice completely replaced by his usual tone.

"What?" I blinked, before looking down at my hands. Realizing only now that there was a faint red glow coming off my skin. A barely noticeable, tingling sensation throughout my entire body. "I... My quirk is activating, but how?"

"I spoke with your teachers for more details last night," Aizawa stated simply, "After getting a rundown on the circumstances of your Quirk activating, I surmised pretty quick that intense emotions are the main trigger."

"Wait, what?" Ryoko questioned confused, "Emotions? I thought Quirks were physical abilities, how is that even possible?"

"Because emotions have physical effects on the body," Eraserhead explained, "The way your heart races when you're angry or scared, the way you feel more energy when excited or happy... There are plenty of documented Quirks with such triggers, like stress, arousal, anger."

"Just think Ryoko," Suru chimed in, "If you could harness your rage you'd probably be unstoppable."

"Hmph, you know... I know you're messing with me," She grunted in response, crossing her arms. "But you're right."

"Wait," I shook my head as the realization came to me. "If you knew, then why didn't you say something earlier? Why make me go through all the tests, and agonize over it this whole time?"

"While it seemed like the right answer, I couldn't be sure." He shrugged, "So I backed you into a corner, figuring desperation would make for a good enough trigger... And I needed to know which emotions you are feeding off of for power, and we've narrowed the field quite a bit."

Such an unorthodox, and dishonest method. "I see..." But it was effective, even if the power was already leaving me. "So what now?"

"Now, I prepare for our next class." Aizawa answered casually, "You've all passed the initial evaluation, the next will be at the end of the month... Come back here tomorrow and meet in the auditorium for your next lesson."

I think all of us breathed a sigh of relief at that... Well, maybe not Ryoko, I wasn't sure if she could relax. Either way, I was grateful. Despite what he'd put me through, the end result was... Favorable, "As you say, and thank you... I am sorry to have doubted you."

"Don't worry about, but be ready... Things only get harder from here."

As he walked off, I raised my head once again. Thinking about what had just transpired, and realizing I might need to adjust the way I think for this to work. If my Quirk is really driven by intense emotion, than the control and calmness I normally exhibit is bad... Right?

"Hey, you good?" I blinked, turning my head to see Adachi and Suru standing there, both looking at me expectantly. While Mako and Ryoko were already on their way off the field.

"Yes, I am alright," I answered with a nod, "Thank you for trying to stand up for me... Even if it was all fake."

"Eh, don't mention it." Suru shrugged, bringing her hands together behind her head. "Us rejects gotta stick together, right?"

"That we do I suppose." Feeling a small smile creep across my lips.

"Speaking of that," Adachi looked down at Suru suddenly, "Why exactly are you in this class?" But just as Suru was about to respond he added, "I mean like how did you fail to get into UA, you seem incredibly smart and your Quirk is really unique."

Suru chuckled, "Well, my Quirk is good but not really combat oriented... So destroying bots wasn't a good test for me." She explained with a casual shrug, "I guess they had off switches, but I never really got a chance to explore the stupid things with the way that explosion boy tearing through them so fast."

"Explosion boy?" I repeated, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, imagine Ryoko, but instead of punching things he just blows stuff up."

"Sounds like a living nightmare." Said Adachi.

Making me release a short laugh, "That it does... Well, I'm going to head to the nurses office now... I'll see you later."

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

The remainder of our session today was all about our stats and where we needed to improve. Mr. Aizawa telling us that we had to make more improvement before the end of the month to stick around. Which meant we only had about three weeks, but at least the path was clearer now. After the evaluation and seeing what everyone could do, I was fired up and ready to push forward. I didn't just want to improve, I wanted to excel here.

But also, after today, I wanted to get to know my classmates more. I never had much luck with friends in my last school, but I already liked most of this group a lot so... Maybe they felt the same way?

"Man you actually insulted a teacher over Sen earlier huh?" Of course, I'd have to deal with Suru's infinite sarcasm. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you _liiike _her~."

Lucky for me, lizards can't blush. "Oh shut up, that's not it." I waved her off, "I just... I don't like people that pick on others." Not that anyone does, I think...

"So you just don't like bullies?" She questioned as we exited the classroom.

"Pretty much," I shrugged casually, "But Aizawa was just messing around so..." But I didn't want to talk about that anymore, and quickly jumped to another topic. "By the way, when are we gonna talk about your weird Quirk? You can teleport, and skip seconds in time, but what was that rift thing you mentioned?"

"Oh, you don't want to see the rift," Suru answered with a chuckle, "Very spooky place." The hissing sound of a soda can opening drew my eyes back down to her.

"Where did you get that?" I know she wasn't holding that a second ago.

"A vending machine Adachi, geez." Okay now I know she's just messing with me.

I sighed and shook my head, "Fine, keep your secrets, I'm sure you'll show it off at some point just to annoy Aizawa."

"Only two days together and you already know me so well."

I slowly came to a stop as we passed by the large windows lining one side of the hall. Staring out over the campus grounds, while the sun fell beyond the horizon. It was almost dark, I'd really need to catch my train soon if I wanted to be home before too late. But still, it was nice to stop and take in the sites. Maybe I wasn't an official student yet, but-

"Oh hey, it's angry girl." What? "Hey! Hands off the merch!"

I turned to see Ryoko holding Suru by the front of her jacket, lifting her off the ground to eye level. "You think you're really clever don't you?"

"What are you doing?" I demanded, stepping towards them both.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do think that." Suru answered, still wearing that unmoving grin. "More clever than you, definitely." Before she teleported out of her grasp, leaving behind the jacket so she was only wearing the shirt underneath it now. "Case and point."

Ryoko grit her teeth, "You think you're so smart, so funny," She spat harshly, "I don't care what the stats say, I'd crush you in a real fight!"

So that's what this was about. At the end of the day, Aizawa had given us all our stats. And Ryoko was not top of the board despite all her boasting and ranting. "You need to chill out," I tried to intervene, "We're all in this together right? We all just want to be Heroes so why are you being such a jerk?"

"Relax Adachi," Suru replied quickly, "I can handle her."

Ryoko's eye twitched, "What was that?"

"Let me take a wild stab in the dark here," Suru continued, her tone becoming far less amused and joking. "You got a really powerful Quirk at a young age, but nobody in your life cared. And you've spent so much time trying to convince everyone else that you're the best, you've actually started to believe it." I don't know where she was getting this, but Ryoko didn't look happy, all four fists trembling as she clenched them. "So then you come here, fail to get into the hero course because of your bad behavior, and have to flex and shout and stomp like a gorilla trying to look tough and pretend that failing to get in wasn't your fault." Her tone was scathing, but as she finished up her grin slowly returned. "How's that? Am I in the ballpark?"

Suru was honestly very scary when she got serious. But interestingly enough, while I was expecting a shouting reply, Ryoko's voice was deathly calm. "Don't you pretend you know anything about me, you little twerp." She warned, "Don't think I can't see through your bullshit, keep laughing and making jokes... All your Quirk is good for is running away." Before she turned on her heels, and started storming off after throwing the jacket aside.

As she disappeared, I released a heavy sigh. "Why can't we all just get along?"

"Human nature," Suru shrugged, "I'll see you tomorrow Adachi, have a nice night."

"Right, you too I guess..."

* * *

**Class 1-Z Stats!**

**Kaiji Adachi **

Strength: 2 (Base Form) 4 (Croc Form)

Speed: 2 (Base Form) 1 (Croc Form)

Technique: 1

Intelligence: 3

Cooperation: 4

**Shikemono Ryoko**

Strength: 3

Speed: 4

Technique: 3

Intelligence: 3

Cooperation: 1

**Sonzai Suru**

Strength: 1

Speed: 5

Technique: 4

Intelligence: 5

Cooperation: 3

**Haiyasu Mako**

Strength: 2

Speed: 4

Technique: 3

Intelligence: 3

Cooperation: 4

**Sen Shi**

Strength: 2

Speed: 1

Technique: 5

Intelligence: 3

Cooperation: 4


	5. Season 1, Episode 4

**And now! The plot thickens~ **

* * *

**Season One: Episode IV  
**

**Getting to Know the Class  
**

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

Our third day of school was a little awkward. Something happened earlier in the day, reporters somehow got through the gates and had to be escorted out by police. So the teachers were all on edge, and rather than whatever the plan had been before, Aizawa had us reading through notes on proper hero etiquette. It was boring, but I guess with the security breech things were a little rattled. Besides, I'd take boring over yesterday's stress any time.

But we got out early, by a little over an hour, so I got home in time to catch my mom before she left for work.

"Adachi?" She seemed surprised, already dressed in her bartender uniform. Black pants, a white button up shirt with a thin black vest over it. "What are you doing back so soon? Something happen?"

I nodded, kicking off my shoes. "Class got cut short, because someone managed to get past the main gate." I explained, "So they are looking at security or something."

"What kind of maniacs would break into UA?" Shisui scoffed, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Like, that's basically just _asking_ to get arrested... Anyone get hurt?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't think it was some kind of villain attack, just a bunch of reporters trying to get an interview with All Might."

"Oh right, he's teaching there now isn't he?" Shisui quirked an eyebrow, "You met him yet?"

"No, not yet, but..." Shifting nervously, "I don't think he'd bother with students like us."

"Right... You're not, _real_ students or whatever." She shook her head, "What a bunch of bullshit, they treating you alright so far?"

I nodded, smiling faintly. "Yeah, Mr. Aizawa is... A little jaded, but he does think we can make it, I think... So I'm gonna keep trying to do better."

And she did her best to look enthused about that, "Well, glad to hear it... So long as you're still happy, just be careful."

"Right, of course." I didn't want her to worry, but I knew nothing I said would stop her from doing so. "I'm gonna go do some studying, when do you get off work?"

"Late enough that you'd better not be up when I get home." She replied with a smirk, "I'll see you in the morning."

I laughed lightly at that, "Yeah, sure thing, have a nice night."

**. . .**

I didn't sleep very good that night, got a little too distracted by my studies. As a result, I slept through most of the train ride. And by the time we pulled in to my station, I was shaking off sleep and wandering my way towards UA. The last thing I expected to see however, was a number of emergency vehicles all over the campus. Something must have happened, but what would warrant so much law enforcement?

"I'll need to see some ID." An officer stopped me, before I could even get through the gate.

"Right, of course." I nodded, handing it over without protest. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

He quickly ran it through an on-hand scanner, nodding. "Villains infiltrated the school and attacked a class."

"What!?" Here? At UA? HOW!? "Is everyone alright? What happened to the Villains?"

"Relax," The officer held up his hands, "All Might took care of them, we're rounding up the rest... From my understanding there were some minor injuries, but nobody was in any life threatening danger aside from two of the teachers who fought the villains." That sounded bad, "We're currently conducting a thorough search of the campus grounds for any stragglers, you can go inside but you'll have to remain in your classroom until we're finished."

"Right, of course... Thank you officer." I nodded, making my way past him and through the gate. Head spinning with questions, I began heading for the room we used the day before for studying in. Hoping I'd be able to get some more answers, but also wondering if anyone else would even be here. It seemed like there weren't many students around, everyone was going home. Which made sense, a villain attack sounds like a pretty good reason to cancel school...

As I turned the corner into the hall that our room was located in, I was forced to stop as a number of other students came into view. They were all heading my way, likely leaving, but they were all garbed in hero costumes. I have to admit, I was somewhat stunned by the sight of them all. In these well made costumes, and bearing some minor scuffs and scrapes. But the most notable was the intensity in their eyes.

These must be the students that had been attacked.

I stayed out of the way as they passed by, reading their expressions. Not a single one of them appeared frightened, or traumatized by whatever had transpired during the attack. No, they looked driven, determined.

So these are the students that actually made it into the Hero Course? I can see the difference between us now, clear as day.

"Huh?" I was brought back to reality by her voice, my head turning to the girl in a green and black jumpsuit staring back at me. She was really... Froggy? Yeah, that's an adjective right? Froggy. She also appeared... Confused? Surprised? It was hard to tell.

"Something wrong Tsu?" Asked another girl, this one with pink skin and hair. "You know this guy?"

What? "Uh... I don't think so?" I answered, finally finding my voice. I think I'd remember meeting a cute frog girl... Don't give me that look, I am a six foot tall lizard boy.

But her expression turned to a neutral one, "No, you're right, you just seemed kinda familiar." She brushed it off, continuing onward. "Sorry to bother you, ribbit."

Ribbit? "Oh uh... Alright, no problem really..." I replied, scratching the back of my head as they continued on their way, catching up with the rest of their class. "Huh... That was weird."

"Yo lizard boi!" Came the voice of Suru from down the hall, the way those students had come from. I turned around, to see her standing outside the classroom I was heading for, along with the others. "See guys, I told you he was gonna be here."

I quirked an eyebrow, and made my way over. "What's going on? Where is Mr. Aizawa?"

Suru shrugged, "Not sure, he hasn't shown up and everyone just keeps saying we should head home so... No class today?"

"Perhaps," Sen chimed in, "But maybe we should take some initiative and do some training together?"

Not a bad idea, "_Or,_" Mako said suddenly, "We could all go out and get dinner together instead."

Ryoko answered with a scoff, "And why the hell would I want to do that?"

"Because I'm paying," He added, much to everyone's surprise. "Come on, we can all sense the tension between us right? How about we all sit down, have some dinner and get to know one another better?"

Suru seemed relatively indifferent, shrugging. "Sure, why not?"

I could see what Mako was going for, some kind of olive branch. Sure, I could get behind that. "I'm down." I shrugged, "Beats another three hour train ride."

Sen released a small sigh, "Alright, I suppose team building could be considered training."

Ryoko rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I'm only going for the free food."

**. . .**

A short walk into the city later, we were making our way towards a buffet of sorts. According to Mako, it was a very nice and relatively well priced place. So I was looking forward to eating way too much. I rarely got to actually fill up, and for whatever reason I could put away a lot. Maybe it has something to do with turning into a hulking scaly monster?

For the most part there wasn't more than idle chatter along the way. Ryoko didn't say much of anything, mostly just ignoring anything Suru said. I didn't really know what to talk about, what we should say. I wasn't used to this, being around others and actively trying to make friends. It was a weird experience, hopefully things would be easier once we had some food in front of us.

"Table for five? Right this way." The woman at the door was kind enough to seat us, not seeming to mind the lizard or the boy with wings. We even got a special booth that accommodated Mako's extra appendages with added space.

Once we were seated, we were free to go and pick up whatever food we liked from the stations around the restaurant. The smell of various cooking meats hung in the air, and I had to resist the urge to use my tongue to taste it, trying to avoid looking like a total weirdo. Everyone started heading over to grab their plates and food, I began to make my way over as well before I noticed Ryoko still sitting at the table.

Taking a leap of faith, I offered- "You know its self serve here right? All you can eat."

"I know what it is dumbass!" She barked back at me, but based on the way the anger quickly left her expression, I had a feeling she didn't mean to snap like that. "I just... Give me a second, alright?"

Wow, that actually sounded like a request not a demand. "Okay, sure..." I knew there was more but... I think giving her a second would actually help so I left it alone and went to get my food.

After stacking two plates with all the cooked meats and noodles I could, the others not grabbing nearly as much before we were making our way back to the table. Ryoko passed us along the way, not saying anything as she went to get her own food.

"What's up with her?" Suru questioned, looking to me.

To be honest, I had no idea, but I could take a wild stab in the dark. "I think she's... Adjusting, or trying to at least." I shrugged, taking my seat and letting my tail rest on the cold floor. I was thankful for my seat on the end of our special booth, considering I was one of the larger members of the class. Of course, that also meant I'd be sitting directly across from-

"Find everything alright?" Sen questioned politely, as Ryoko joined us with her plate of food.

But she returned the look with a suspicious glare, "Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

"Easy, killer," Suru chuckled, "I think Sen is the last person at this table that would take a jab at you."

"Of course," Mako added in, "I think that is exclusively your specialty, Suru."

Ryoko narrowed her eyes at the three of them, before taking her seat. "If you say so..."

We started to eat, and as we munched through the delicious foods before us, I couldn't help but wonder something. "So Mako, you offered to pay," I reminded, swallowing a mouthful. "Does that mean you're loaded?"

Earning a laugh from the blonde haired angel boy, "Five people at a buffet is not that expensive, Adachi," Wait, it wasn't? "But, since the point of this was to get to know each other better... Yes, my family is quite well off."

"Okay," Suru added before I could reply, "But _how_ well off?"

"Its rude to pry about stuff like that." Sen noted, but did not openly oppose an answer.

"Its fine, really," Mako assured, waving them both off. "My father is a doctor and my mother teaches at a private medical school, so we've got plenty of money."

"So pretty boy is also rich boy," Ryoko rolled her eyes, food stuffed in her cheeks. "Should have figured as much, I could smell your hair products day one..." Why was I not surprised she had terrible table manners? "But why are you slumming it with us?" She added, swallowing a massive mouthful. "I can tell you are one of those wussies that doesn't like fighting, so why not go to a medical school or something?"

Offending comments aside, that wasn't a bad question. "Well... I want to get hero training, not because I want to fight," Mako explained, shaking his head. "But so I can protect someone if I need too, even if I don't want to do harm, the physical training alone at UA I think will be worth it."

"How noble," Sen answered, giving him an assuring nod. "I hope it all works out."

"Yes, as do I..." If he was bothered by Ryoko's remarks, he didn't show it. "But what about you Adachi?" Uh oh, "You asked me, now I'll ask you, what's your family like?"

Crap, "Well..." I shifted nervously in my seat, setting my eating utensils aside. "Its sort of complicated," Scratching the back of my neck. "We aren't very well off, my Dad ran off back to the States once he found out my mom was... Well, having me." I explained, "Without his paycheck coming in, we lost our home and moved into a crummy apartment in Kamino Ward."

"Kamino?" Ryoko quirked an eyebrow. "Huh, I'm only one Ward over." Oh, so we lived close to one another, relatively speaking I guess.

Mako looked like he regretted asking the question, "That is... Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

But I waved him off, "Its okay, not your fault... It's just been hard because my Mom was a former criminal, so getting a job is hard and holding it is even harder." I shrugged, "I want to become a hero so I can earn money to help her out, and well... So that hopefully one day I can find my dad and break his jaw for leaving."

"Careful Adachi," Suru chimed in with her sarcasm heavy voice. "You know what they say about revenge..."

"What, that it's cathartic?" Ryoko questioned, downing what was left of her drink.

"Alright smartass, how about you," I pointed an accusing finger at Suru. "What's your deal?"

"Who me?" She pointed to herself innocently, "Meh, not much to tell... Living out of a foster home because my parents couldn't handle their warping baby." Oh, that's... Not what I was expecting. "Took me a long time to get a handle on my Quirk, and they weren't very patient I guess."

"Ouch," Now it was my turn to feel guilty. "Sorry Suru, I-"

"Don't be, I'm not." She interrupted me quickly, "If my biological parents couldn't handle one teleporting baby they were probably pieces of crap anyways right?" She scoffed, "I'll be better than them, and when I'm a famous hero I'll have my _real _family to thank for that."

The silence that followed was... Uncomfortable, but it made me realize that just because Suru talked a lot of trash and wore a big smile, she had baggage just like everyone else. "Well then..." Mako said suddenly, clearing his throat. "Sen, would you like to go?"

We seemed to catch her during a bite a food, as she began coughing and trying desperate not to spit food all over the table. "M-Me? Well I-" Hesitation, did that mean another dark backstory? "I guess there really isn't much to tell," Dammit... Wait why was I enjoying this? "My mother divorced my father because he was a drunk, and soon after, my Quirk developed." She explained, "I guess my Quirk was similar to my Grandfathers, and skipped my Mother in the family line, so she sent me to live with him for training to use it properly."

"So you don't live with your Mom?" I asked curiously.

"No, but I see here at least once a month." She replied, giving a small nod. "I think its better that way, honestly... I think I just remind her of father, and the bad times in her life..."

"Seriously guys?" Suru scoffed suddenly, "Is there any one of you that isn't screwed up?"

"Everyone is screwed up in some way, shorty." Ryoko grunted in response. "Just how life works."

"I mean," Mako shrugged, "I'm in a pretty good place."

"Oh just wait," She shook her head, "It'll happen, your perfect life will go flying off the rails and you'll just have to live with it."

"Okay... And what about you?" I questioned, crossing my arms. "What's your deal? I can't possibly believe this anger is just... Natural."

But she scoffed right back at me, "My _deal_, is none of your damn business." Ryoko said, leaning back in her seat and bringing her arms up behind her head.. "I agreed to eat, not join in the sharing circle with you pansies."

"Come on," Suru disappeared from her seat and reappeared beside Ryoko. "We're all friends here, just trying to pass this crazy class at UA, so why not at least... Make an effort to-"

"I am making an effort!" She snapped at Suru, rising from her seat and glaring down at her. Drawing the eyes of others inside the restaurant, "Effort that's being wasted doing stupid crap like this!" Aaaand just like that, she was storming off.

Not that anyone tried to stop her, "Well, that went better than I expected... For the most part." Mako admitted, pulling out his wallet.

"You think so?" Suru questioned. "Because she seems like the same jerk as ever."

"Yes," Sen nodded, "Ryoko may not let anyone in... But she did stay to hear the rest of us."

To which I shrugged, "Progress," Before checking the time on a nearby wall clock. "I guess I'm gonna head home, thanks for dinner though, hopefully I can pay you back some time." I added with a chuckle, rising from my seat and stretching.

"Don't worry about it," Mako replied, "You guys have a nice night."

"You too."

"See you at class tomorrow, if they haven't closed down the entire school."

**. . .**

**Shisui Adachi**

**. . .**

"Come on Adachi... Dammit!" I cursed loudly, sighing and tucking my phone away after another failed call. Adachi wasn't answering his phone, and with all this news going around about an attack at UA I was worried.

But of course, for the sake of paying the bills I had to shut up, forget about it and go to work. I'd just reached the bar's entrance, the one connected through the back. This place was far from a reputable establishment, but it was one of the few places that didn't seem to care about my former line of work. We got a lot of scum here, and with only two bartenders, myself and that fancy formal guy, things got hectic sometimes.

"Hey," I said as I pushed open the door. "I know I'm late Kurogiri I slept right through my alarm and-" I paused in the doorframe, seeing the puddles of blood on the floor and a young man currently getting his wounds treated. "Is uh... This a bad time?" They looked like bullet wounds, and the kid baring them... I'd seen him around here, it was hard to mistake the shaggy pale blue hair, but what was up with the hand on his face?

"No, actually." Kurogiri answered, not bothering to look away from the wounded young man while bandaging him. "You've arrived right on time..."

I had a really bad feeling about this, but just as I took a step back I heard another voice. "Please, don't run." His voice was deep and powerful, coming from the tv on the far wall that simple said "No Signal". "You are Shisui Adachi, yes?"

I narrowed my eyes, holding my ground. "Yeah... So what if I am?"

"Your record is of interest to me," He answered, tone formal and polite. "It just so happens, I'm a bit short on... Capable hands, so perhaps we can work something out?"

Was he seriously offering what I think he was? "No way," I scoffed in response, "You seriously think I'd go back to crime? I've got a kid to take care of, you fucking lunatic."

"I can be quite reasonable, Shisui." He replied with an amused chuckle. "I think a bit of service, for good pay... And your son's life, is quite a nice deal," I felt my blood run cold. "Don't you agree?" As the screen lit up, displaying an aerial view of Adachi as he made his way towards the train station.

"You touch one scale on my son," I advanced on both Kurogiri and the injured young man. "I'll burn this whole fucking bar to the ground with you inside of it!"

His response was more chuckling, while Kurogiri stood back up and got between myself and the boy. "Yes, excellent, you haven't quite lost your spark have you?" He questioned. "And your Quirk responds effectively, good." What? Looking down at my hands, I realized I'd begun to form claws. No doubt some of my other features had changed as well. "I will pay ten times what you're earning now, and your son will remain unharmed, this is the only time I will make you an offer."

Ten times? With that kind of money I could- But, Adachi is trying to become a hero! If I get in trouble, he could get kicked out for good from UA... But I guess, that's better than him being murdered. "And what's to stop me from just agreeing and then going to the police?" I needed to know how much control this smug bastard really had.

"Oh, you won't do that." He replied casually, "Your weakness has been exposed, you wouldn't dare put your sons life in danger... But since you are so curious, I'll tell you." The sharpness his voice was taking sent a chill down my spin. "If you try to run, if you try to go to the police or heroes, I will find out, and I'll make you watch as your son is slowly, _painfully,_ killed... Before leaving you a broken, crippled husk that will have to live with that for the rest of your days."

Son of a bitch, this guy wasn't messing around. I'd dealt with thugs and scum that try to intimidate others, but this wasn't just some bluff. I had a terrible feeling that he could make it happen, and I'd be powerless to stop him. "Alright, fine... Fuck." I lowered my head, letting my aggressive posture vanish. "What do I have to do?"

"For now? You will sharpen that dulled body of yours back into a formidable weapon," He explained, "And when the time comes... I will wield you."

"Whatever you say..."

I'm sorry, Kaiji... But I have to keep you safe.


	6. Season 1, Episode 5

**Max: I do hope that's a good wow XD  
**

**Deku: Yep! Many changes this time around, so many changes... And we haven't even gotten to the big things yet, or no... Not yet... **

* * *

**Season One, Episode V**

**Combat Training**

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

Things were... Weird, around UA after the attack. The media had torn the school a new one for letting the villains get inside, despite the fact that no students were really injured in the event. Everyone was thanking All Might too, but word was still getting around fast about the Hero Course class that faced a villain attack so early. When I arrived at our class after the day was over, I was surprised to find that Mr. Aizawa was still gone.

"Still no sign of him huh?" I asked, setting my bag aside.

"Nnnnope!" Suru replied, kicking up her feet on the desk. "I think its safe to say he's dead, or just forgot about us."

"Still," Sen chimed in, "You'd think they would send another teacher to at least tell us what's going-"

Her words were cut off as the door burst open, drawing all our eyes to it. My own lighting up with awe, and disbelief, as the Number One Hero, All Might stood in the entrance. Wearing his hero costume, and wearing that massive, unfaltering smile.

"I am here!" He greeted, sending a chill down my spine with his catchphrase. "To be your substitute teacher!"

We were all staring back at him, completely dumbfounded by his presence. Our silence only broken when Suru finally replied, "No F-ing way."

"M-Mr. All Might, sir." Sen found her nerve, stepping forward and bowing her head respectfully. "It is an honor to meet you in person."

"Y-Yeah what she said," Mako added with a nervous laugh. "But, where is Mr. Aizawa?"

"Hmm?" All Might quirked an eyebrow, "I assumed someone had told you, but Eraserhead was injured during the USJ attack yesterday," He explained. "The injuries he suffered were severe, he's been going through treatment and managed to make it through his classes earlier," All Might quickly added, "But decided he was much too tired to go through with your lessons today."

Was it okay to be happy that Aizawa was injured? Probably not, but whatever. "So we get All Might as our substitute? That is so cool!" I was beaming in his presence.

"About time we got a proper teacher." Ryoko smirked, rising from her own seat. "So what's on the agenda? It better be something cool, I don't wanna waste the opportunity."

Earning a hearty laugh from the Number One Hero, "Hahahaha! Oh but this lesson will certainly be a change from what you've experienced so far! As per Eraserhead's orders, today we'll be doing Combat Training!"

What? "Really? So soon?" I questioned, "I figured we'd get more training first." I wonder if the villain attack had anything to do with this...

"So who are we fighting?" Ryoko questioned, a bit too eagerly. "Each other?" Oh no.

"That is correct!" All Might assured with a nod, making his way over to the teachers desk where some boxes were stacked. "And you've been provided with some gym uniforms so you don't have to worry about ruining your clothes!" That's good, these form fitting shirts aren't exactly cheap. "So everyone get changed, and we'll make our way to the field!"

**. . .**

Even as we all stood before the Number One Hero, now dressed in the blue UA athletic uniforms, I could hardly believe it was really happening. I knew All Might was a teacher here, but I never imagined he would actually teach our class. I mean, who better to learn about being a hero than from the guy sitting firmly at the top? It wasn't even close, the gap between All Might and Endeavor the Number Two Hero was massive. And now we got to learn from his experience...

"You'll be facing off in one on one mock battles, " He explained, holding a few notes that looked comically small in his massive hands. "No special scenarios, the rules are simply to incapacitate your opponent, force them out of the ring, or make them admit defeat."

I guess that explained the painted battle circles on the ground, "But sir, we have an odd number of students, does that mean some of us will be going twice?" I questioned, looking down the line.

"That is correct," All Might nodded, "Each of you will face at least two opponents, selected by myself of course!" He added with a laugh. "But before I draw any names, do we have any two contenders that would like to kick things-"

"I'm in." Ryoko cut him off, stepping forward. "I'll fight first."

Why was I not surprised? "Oh ho! So eager!" All Might laughed, before looking to the rest of us. "Any brave challengers?"

I swallowed my fears, and stepped forward. "I'll go first." Let's be honest, Ryoko would probably tear anyone else apart right?

"That's what I like to see, eager contenders!" All Might was a beacon of positivity, why couldn't we just keep him as our teacher? "Take your places in the ring, and we'll begin on my mark!"

I nodded, before looking to Ryoko. To my surprise, she was staring back at me intently, "Hey, good luck and no hard feelings?" I offered, giving a faint smile.

"Heh, sure if you say so." Well that sounded genuine, not sure what I was expecting though.

We both took our places at opposite edges of the ring, it was roughly thirty feet in diameter so we had plenty of room to move around. As I measured up my opponent, I was already thinking strategy. Knowing that Ryoko had me beat in terms of combat skill, my best bet would probably just be to try and brute force her out of the ring right? So I braced myself and prepared to transform.

"Ryoko! Are you ready?" All Might asked.

"Hell yeah!" She answered with a wicked, toothy grin.

"Adachi! Are you ready?"

"Hnnngh!" I clenched up, growing in size rapidly to my croc form. "Ready!"

"BEGIN!"

"HRAAAAH!" I charged at Ryoko head on, attempting to catch her off guard as I picked up what little speed I could. If I could just back her into a corner, and force her out fast, I might have this in the bag.

But she didn't even transform, eyes narrowing sharply as I closed the distance. "Tch, how pathetic." As she crouched down, letting me get closer and closer, before she sprung up into the air. I was hardly expecting her to launch directly over me, spinning through the air while I tried to stop.

Realizing all too late that now I was the one on the edge of the ring, my momentum carrying me dangerously- "Gah!" I yelped as I felt a powerful kick to the back of my neck, forcing me to stumble forward while I was already off balance. I stepped right over the line, out of the ring.

"And Adachi is out!" All Might sounded, "Whew, I wasn't expecting the first match to go so quickly, but excellent work letting your opponent get in close Ryoko."

"Excellent work is the only kind I do." She answered smugly, "Still, would have appreciated a _real_ fight..."

Now was yet another time I had to be grateful that lizards can't blush. Because I was drowning with embarrassment, outplayed by a single move in front of the Number One Hero. My quirk timing out, I made my way back to the others as I changed back to normal. "I can't believe I fell for that, I'm so stupid!" I kicked myself, sighing heavily.

"Worry not young Adachi!" All Might offered, "With every defeat, comes the chance to grow! Think about why you lost," Because I'm a big stupid idiot? "And strive for improvement!"

"Right... Thank you, All Might."

"Alright, for our next two contenders..." All Might looked over the student names, "Lets go with... Suru, vs... MAKO!"

"Nice." The short warping girl vanished and appeared in her place. "Alright angel-boy let's see what you're made of!"

To which Mako sighed, "Is it weird she is the one I was most afraid of fighting?"

"No," I shook my head, "No it is not."

Once Mako took his position opposite Suru, All Might gave the signal. "You may begin!"

"Alright Angel Boy," Suru called him out immediately, "Wanna see what's faster? My teleportation or your wings?"

"That seems kind of obvious," He answered earnestly, "You can literally teleport across the distance between us in an instant."

"Well aren't you a buzzkill," She chuckled in response, as Mako spread his wings. "Oh well, I guess if you're gonna be like that, I'll just-" She vanished in an instant, but at the same time Mako took off into the air. When she reappeared directly in front of where he'd been, she actually looked surprised.

"He outran her teleport?" I blinked in surprise.

"You sneaky little bird brain," Suru replied with a grin, "You kept me talking so you had time to prepare for take off!"

"What can I say?" Mako shrugged, remaining in the air above her. "Your biggest weakness is that mouth of yours."

"Ha! You've got that right," Ryoko added, smirking as she watched. Her interest clearly piqued by now. "Kick her ass bird boy!" She sounded... Excited? Not just at the prospect of seeing Suru get beaten, but the fight in general.

"So you like fighting huh?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

She looked almost embarrassed for a second, quickly deflecting. "Who wouldn't want to see that runt get smacked around?"

"So what, you're just gonna sit up there the whole time?" Suru asked, tilting her head.

"Yes, out of your reach." He nodded, before spreading his wings wider and giving one powerful wing beat. Much to everyone's surprise, it actually released a pretty powerful gust of wind onto the ring, Suru had to visibly brace herself. "You've got a pretty small body, which means your light and easy to push around!" He explained, generating gust after gust. To the point Suru had to start teleporting around the ring to avoid getting blown off her feet. "And I remember how you exhausted yourself during our evaluation, if I make you teleport too much you'll burn out your Quirk!"

"I didn't realize Mako had such a strategic mind," Sen voiced my own thoughts, as we waited to see just how Suru would react. At this distance, it wouldn't matter even if she time skipped either! What was one second going to do when Mako was so far away? "I wonder how Suru will reply..."

"Very perceptive bird brain!" Suru called out, bouncing around the ring with teleports like a pinball. "One small problem, you are missing the part that actually tired me out!" Before she vanished once again.

"Huh?" Mako blinked, slowing his wing beats.

"It wasn't just teleporting, I can do that all day," Of course, right behind him. "It was teleporting so high up, and moving two objects with me that burned out my Quirk!" She declared, slapping a hand down onto his back. "Bye bye!"

They both disappeared, before reappearing at the edge of the ring. Mako just on the outside, while Suru remained within the painted circle. "Mako is out! Suru is the winner!" All Might declared, "An excellent battle of wits! Mako you created a sound strategy based on what you knew about her Quirk, but Suru was also careful not to reveal she still had the upper hand until you'd lowered your guard!" He sounded like a child, raising a fist as he beamed. "Such capable young Heroes! I wish I'd visited this class sooner!"

Mako sighed, shaking his head with a small smile. "Well, its hard to be mad with praise like that, good fight." He added, looking to Suru.

"Yeah, it was," She nodded, "Better luck next time." Before walking back over to the rest of us together.

"Lets see, who hasn't gone yet?" All Might quickly looked back over the list, "Alright, Sen! You will have your first match against... Adachi!"

So my round two was already here, I suppose that was to be expected. With only five students I don't think anyone was going to get much break time. I nodded and made my way into the ring, weighing my chances while Sen took her position across from me. I couldn't use my transformation again... Well, maybe I could, but it would be painful. Besides its not like I'd want to use that on Sen anyways, she could get seriously hurt.

"You may begin when ready!" All Might called out.

But as I prepared to fight, Sen bowed her head. "Good luck, do not hold back." She said, before rising up and assuming her fighting stance.

Right, her martial arts... This was going to hurt, wasn't it? "Right, you'd better not hold back either!" And I just made it worse for myself, probably.

But she nodded in response, smirking faintly. "Then lets go."

She charged at me, full speed. I barely had time to raise my arm to block her attack, as she jumped and spun into a roundhouse kick. The blow slammed into my forearm, the impact hurt but it gave me an opening. Pushing her leg away, I stepped forward threw my own punch. It was heavy handed and inexperienced, but Sen knew that despite being clumsy I could hit hard so she backed off to avoid it.

The distance between us didn't remain for long, as she landed on the backfoot and lunged for me once again. I tried to defend by spinning around and swinging at her with my tail. "Ngh!" I yelped, as she caught it with both hands.

"Nice try," Sen offered, keeping a firm grip, "But I figured you would try t- Agh!"

While she was talking, I yanked her towards me as hard as I could with my tail. Taking her off guard before cocking back one arm, and close-lining her with my forearm. Knocking her flat out on the ground, "Less talk, more fight!" I said with a toothy grin, reaching down to try and grab her. But Sen recovered quicker than I thought, rolling across the ground to avoid me before springing back to her feet. "Get back here!" I lunged at her once more, knowing my best chance to get her out of the ring was to grab on tight and give her a good throw.

Unfortunately, my desperation was my downfall. As Sen planted her feet, and ducked low. She moved faster than I thought possible without a Quirk, and rather than dodge like she'd been doing, leaned in beneath my outstretched arm. "HYAAGH!"

"GAH!" Driving her elbow into my ribs with all the force she could muster, I had the wind knocked out of me. My lunch nearly following, before she pulled back and jumped. Spinning around in the air before me, and slamming the heel of her shoe into the side of my jaw. The combo attack had me reeling, and before I had the chance to recover, Sen attacked with a flying knee.

The attack hitting me right below the jaw, an uppercut that rung my bell hard. It was more than enough to knock me senseless, as I fell flat on my back just outside the circle. "Adachi is out! Sen is the winner!"

While the victor landed gracefully on her feet, and bowed once again. "It was an honor to fight you." She offered, before approaching to give me a hand.

I was still getting my senses back, and felt sore about the loss. "Right... Thanks." I mean, she didn't even use her Quirk right? I just got my ass kicked. I let her help me up, rubbing my sore snout, "Did you have to hit my jaw so hard?" I asked, groaning in pain.

"Sorry about that," Sen chuckled nervously. "After feeling the toughness of your outer hide, I realized your underside was less protected... And you left it wide open." Oh great, I've got weak spots, good to know.

"Excellent technique, Sen." All Might congratulated, "Adachi, you put up a good fight but your fighting style could use some work." He added with a nod, before looking to the others. "Alright, I'll draw names for the next match... With only two matches left, next we'll have... Suru, up against... Ryoko!"

Uh oh.

"Good," The four armed firebrand smirked, quickly making her way into the ring. "You should put up a good fight."

"I don't know," Suru shrugged, taking her position as well. "Maybe I'm too worn out from all that teleporting~"

"We all know this isn't going to end well right?" I pointed out, looking to Sen and Mako. "I'm not crazy, right?"

"Begin!"

"HRAAAGH!" Ryoko charged at Suru like a wild animal, wearing an excited grin as she transformed mid charge. Growing in size, lunging for Suru who teleported out of the way.

"Ease up will ya?" She asked, appearing behind her a safe distance away. But Ryoko was already on the attack again, taking swings at her as Suru frantically tried to dodge. "What the heck is your deal!?"

"Such ruthless aggression..." I heard All Might mutter as he watched.

What the hell was this? I'm not crazy right? This is completely different than how she fought me. Instead of waiting for an opening, she is just attacking and attacking over and over again. There didn't appear to be any kind of strategy here just... Aggression. Wait, why wasn't Suru teleporting?

"Now take THIS!" Ryoko had Suru on the backfoot with her constant attacks, and reached out with one clawed hand aiming for her face.

Suru was desperate, and had to use a timeskip to get clear of the attack. Vanishing and appearing at the opposite side of the ring, panting heavily for breath. "Wh-What... The hell, Ryoko?" She gasped out.

The much larger, four armed brute chuckled as she approached her. "Watching you bounce around so much, I had plenty of time to study your Quirk... You might say you can teleport yourself whenever you want, but I think there are certain conditions you need for that to happen." Ryoko explained, coming to a stop a few feet from the exhausted girl. "Something simple, like a second to focus or... Both feet on the ground, I'm not sure, so I attacked relentlessly to see what would happen."

And lucky her, she got the desired result.

"Damn," Suru sighed heavily, lowering her head. "You got me figured out, forced me to use my timeskip... Guess you aren't as dumb as I thought."

"That's what you get for underestimating me," She scoffed, slowly shifting back to normal. Before she smirked wickedly, "But there is something else-"

"Oh really?" Suru replied, before lifting her head with a big grin, before vanishing. "You'll have to tell me after the-"

I physically cringed as Ryoko turned on the teleporting girl, laying into her face with two fists at once and catching her just as she appeared. The impact sent Suru flying clear from the ring, where she tumbled to a stop in the grass. "You shouldn't interrupt people," Ryoko sneered, "I was going to say, you're predictable, always attacking from behind like a coward."

"Match over!" All Might called out, "Ryoko is the victor, are you alright Suru?" He added, quickly making his way over.

The girl sat up slowly, wincing in pain and holding her face. Though, because of its lack of definition it was impossible to tell what the damage was. "Tsst! Owe owe owe... Yeah, yeah I'm okay..." Before looking back at Ryoko, "You seriously changed back to normal, just to make me think you lowered your guard?"

The four armed beast of a girl nodded, chest puffed out and proud of her victory. "That's right, did you really think your own tactic couldn't be used against you?"

I had to give it to her, that was smart. And seeing Suru lose was a nice change of pace too I guess...

All Might cleared his throat, "Alright, well... With that, our last match with be Sen versus Mako, and afterwards we'll go back to the class to discuss results." He assured with a nod.

I had a feeling this match would be much less antagonistic. But I had a hard time paying attention, seeing how Ryoko proudly took her place on the sidelines. It wasn't just that she beat Suru that made her so happy, it was winning both matches or... Just winning in general. I couldn't be sure, but I think...

I think Ryoko has something to prove, whether it be to herself or someone else... I'm not sure.


	7. Season 1, Episode 6

**Deku: I see you like them crazy XD**

**Le055Li0N: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it X3**

* * *

**Season One, Episode VI**

**The Next Step  
**

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

"Mr. Aizawa!?" We all looked on in shock, as our teacher came through the door. But if it wasn't for the messy long hair and clothes, I don't think anyone would be able to tell it was him. Considering he was entirely encased in bandages from head to toe.

"Good afternoon." He greeted, carrying the same bored tone as always. Though it was slightly muffled now due to the bandages. "I went over the results of your combat training this morning, some of you performed better than expected," He turned sharp eyes onto me. "Some of you, performed exactly as expected." Okay, rude.

"Can we talk about the mummified elephant in the room." Suru questioned, crossing her arms. "What's up with the bandages? You even okay to teach?"

"Even on my worst day, I could handle you five," He answered bluntly, "But we don't have time to chitchat, we have important matters to discuss." He added, shaking his head. "You remember what I said before, about your evaluation at the end of the month? Well, plans have changed..."

Uh oh, "You aren't about to say our evaluation is getting moved up are you?" I asked worriedly.

"No, but after speaking with Principal Nezu, he's made a decision that I entirely agree with." Aizawa explained, "Originally, I was going to have you compete in the UA Sports Festival, however... After going over your records, and current test results, Principal Nezu has decided against that."

"What!?" Ryoko nearly shot up from her chair. "That's bullshit!"

"Please explain to me," He shot back a deadly glare at her, "Why would UA allow someone as rude and crass as you to represent our School during an event that millions will be watching?" His reply silenced her, Ryoko reverting to a low growl and simmer. I was upset too, but after how badly I got beaten yesterday... Maybe this was for the best. "You _were_ too compete alongside the other classes, but as it stands, with the USJ attack, we want to show the world that we're strong and have capable young heroes on the rise."

"So what you're saying is," Suru chimed in, her voice sounding less playful than usual. "You don't want to mix the trash with the real students?"

Aizawa held her gaze for a moment, "To put it bluntly, yes... But there is another reason," He added quickly, "As it stands, the Class 1-Z program isn't public, nobody outside of UA and even most of the students here don't really know about this class, excluding your families of course." So we're UA's dirty little secret? "And while I'm very confident that some of you would perform exceptionally well during the Festival, people are here to see the Hero Course students and scout them... If you were to participate in the festival, and an Agency scouted you, well... They would find out that you aren't actually in line for a license, yet."

"And that would take away the opportunity from a real student." Sen surmised easily enough.

"Precisely."

"Alright..." Mako nodded slowly, "But then what is going to happen with our evaluation?"

"You'll be evaluated the week following the festival, so you've got extra time." Aizawa explained, "I suggest you use it wisely, now... For today we'll be hitting the gym." He stated simply, "Working on your physical prowess or expanding the use of your quirks, change into your uniforms and follow me..."

I understood why this was the decision, but... I still didn't like it.

And as I looked around at the dejected, frustrated faces of my classmates, I knew that they felt the same.

**. . .**

"Hold that form as long as you can," Aizawa ordered, "Expand your limits, fight through the pain, any injuries you sustain can be healed by Recovery Girl."

I was in agony, cringing and clenching everything as I tried desperately to keep my Croc form up. After a few minutes warming up, we moved on to Aizawa's real training for me. It had been nearly two minutes, double what I could handle normally. But I doubt I could actually sustain this in combat, I doubt I could even MOVE let alone fight right now. It was taking all my concentration and will power to not return to normal. While all around me inside the UA gym others were hard at work.

Ryoko was transformed as well nearby, forced to sustain it as well while she hammered away at a punching bag with two arms, the second pair curling dumbbells. She would often alternate between them but I could see she was starting to sweat. While Mako worked out his wings by hanging on to heavy weights and trying to maintain flight. At the same time, Suru was teleporting small objects around the room quickly.

And Sen was... Sitting there?

"Hey!" Ryoko seemed to notice as well, "Why the hell is she just sitting on her ass?" She demanded, not how I would have asked, but it got my question across. "You taking a nap, Sen!?"

But while Sen did not respond, Aizawa gave an answer. "It's called meditation, we're still trying to narrow down exactly what fuels Sen's Quirk, and focusing her thoughts and feelings through this activity is the best way." He explained, "Besides, as far as physical prowess goes she's in perfect health and at peak physical condition, while her fighting skills are also well above the rest of you."

Oh, the annoyance in Ryoko's eyes when he said that, it was almost funny. "You think so, huh?" She asked, voice dripping with venom.

"Yes, actually," Aizawa replied simply, "If she can figure out her Quirk, she'll likely rank top of the class without much effort."

At that moment, I saw one of Sen's eyes open, "Thank you, sir."

"_If_, she can remain focused, and figure out her quirk."

"R-Right, sorry sir..."

I couldn't take it any longer, finally collapsing onto my knees and shrinking down to my normal form. Gasping for breath, sucking air like a vacuum trying to get it together while my muscles cried in sweet relief that it was over. But even so, my everything hurt. "S-So was that good enough?" I asked, looking to Aizawa.

"It's a start, take five to recover and try again."

While he focused on the others, I dragged myself to a seat. Not that I had the power to climb into it, but I wanted something to lean on. Propping myself up against the chair, I looked over at Ryoko. She'd been silent since Aizawa's comments, but the pace at which her fists slammed the punching back was concerning. So, like the fool I am, I decided to offer my opinion.

"I wouldn't worry about Sen," I said simply, "I mean, I'm confident you could kick everyone else's ass so-"

"I don't care about wonder girl," She scoffed in response, never taking her eyes off the bag, "Its this stupid festival... We should be competing, it's not fair."

Ah, of course. "Yeah... I can't say I don't agree." I nodded, sighing, "But I understand why they're doing it."

"Yeah yeah, everyone has their reasons for being shitty." She grumbled, wincing in pain suddenly. She set aside the dumbbells, "Dammit... I want to compete, what the hell is even the point of all this if we can't compete?"

She was pretty torn up over this wasn't she? I wish I knew what to say, or do to help but-

"Adachi, on your feet, time to continue."

Oh god no, "Y-Yes sir..."

Right, I can worry about the festival later, for now there is only _pain._

**. . .**

When I returned home later that night, the last thing I expected to find was a feast on the kitchen table. My mother wearing a proud grin as she stood before the plates of finely cooked foods. None of it made by her, I'm sure, but this all looked...

"You look beat," She noted, smile never faltering. "Take a seat and dig in!"

To which I tilted my head, "Mom... Where did you get all this?" I questioned, "It all looks so... Expensive!" And tasty, I couldn't resist approaching the table and taking a seat. My body aching with every step I took, Recovery Girl's treatment helped heal my torn muscles but I was still sore.

"I got a new job!" She exclaimed, taking her seat as well. "And that new job comes with a big paycheck!"

What? Really? "Whoa!" A big grin quickly forming on my face as well. "That's awesome! I didn't even know you were looking for another job."

"I wasn't, really." She shrugged, filling her plate as I did mine. "But the guy who owns our bar found out about some of my... Particular talents," Her smile faded ever so slightly, almost barely noticeable. "So, he offered me a new position as a body guard to his... Son? I think it's his son."

"So no more ridiculous, late hours?" I asked, resisting the urge to stuff my face as we spoke.

To which she nodded, "That's right! I've just got to get back into shape, but the paycheck is way more than I was making before." She took a quick swig of her water, before adding. "But enough about me, how is school going? You look exhausted, was training tough today?"

"Yeah, we started some kind of Quirk reinforcement training," I explained, finally starting to eat. "Mr. Aizawa is putting us through the ringer... Oh," Was it even worth mentioning? I guess there was no reason not to... "Also, the UA Sports Festival is at the start of next month."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I heard about that on the news," She said, speaking through a mouthful. "Some people are pretty surprised they are going through with the Festival right after the attack." Neither of us have very good table manners, it seems.

"Gotta maintain a strong public image, I guess." I shrugged in response.

"So, will your class be competing too?"

Dammit, "Well... No," No point beating around the bush right? "But I do get free tickets for you and me-"

"Why the hell not?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes. "Is this because you aren't _real _students?"

"I-I mean, sort of?" It was for a lot of reasons, "B-But also because the point of the Festival is to get agencies to scout students... And because of our unique situation, we can't be scouted so-"

"So even though you might kick the asses of some other, _real_ students," What is it with people interrupting me today? "You can't compete because it's bad for the business, basically."

I needed to put out this fire before she did something like complain to the school, "Look, Mom, it's fine really," I assured, forcing a smile. "I don't think I'm ready anyways..."

"And if UA keeps doing shit like this, you never will be." Ouch, I wonder if everyone else's parents responded this poorly to the news.

An uneasy silence settled in between us, as we continued eating. After I finished stuffing my face, I got up and began taking dishes to the nearby sink. "I'm pretty tired, I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Right, sleep tight." She replied, giving me a hug before letting me take off.

I took my things back to my bedroom, setting them aside while thinking about the Festival. It was hard to argue that we weren't being treated unfairly, but maybe I was just being childish. Most of their reasons were sound, but still...

"There isn't any way to fit us in?" I muttered, pulling the information on the festival from my bag. Just a few papers detailing the event, what would be going on and times of certain events. Of course, most of the main events were left in mystery as they'd be decided at the Festival itself. But they still had a general layout for the schedule. I was reading through it idly, not really sure what I was looking for.

When the answer came to me, as I looked upon the schedule. My eyes lighting up, an epiphany striking me in that instant.

"Oh my god... That's it!"

**. . .**

It took all my nerve not to leave for school early the next day. And by the time my train arrived at the station, I began sprinting all the way to UA. My tired muscles healed overnight, and I was riding the high of excitement thanks to the answer I'd come across. I didn't even go to class, I made a direct line for the Principal's office, earning strange looks from every teacher and student I blew past.

"Excuse me? Principal Nezu?" I asked, knocking on the door loudly, paper clenched firmly in hand.

"Yes? Please come in!" I heard a small voice from the other side.

I pushed the door open and stepped through, "Principal Nezu! My name is Kaiji Adachi from class-" My words caught in my throat, as I laid eyes upon our... Mascot? A small, white furry animal wearing a suit. And he was... Sitting in the Principal's chair, "Uh... Principal Nezu?"

"That's me!" He greeted with a smile, "And I am well aware of who you are, but I would like to know why you've come barging into my office, isn't your class starting soon?"

"I-It is," Shaking off my shock and focusing on the task at hand. "But I need to talk to you about the Festival!"

"Ah yes, I figured those in your class would be upset," He replied with a small sigh while bringing a tiny tea-cup to his mouth. "I am sorry, but there is no way we can work you into an event with the other students."

"But what if it wasn't with the other students?!" My words seemed to give him pause, the Principal lowering his cup and giving me a quizzical look. "What if it was an event that just involved our class?"

"..." He seemed to consider it for a moment, "Explain."

I quickly unfolded the paper and set it on the desk, showing the schedule. "Mr. Aizawa said the reason we can't compete, is because we'd be taking spotlight off the other real hero course students during the main events, so don't put us in the main events!" I planted a finger firmly on the paper, "There is a single timeslot, where nobody is competing and no major events are happening!"

He looked where my finger was pointing, and blinked in surprise. "How very interesting..."

"It's perfect, right?" I questioned, pulling my hand away from the paper. "After the first two events, there's an hour long intermission before the final event," I explained, "And we don't even need the full hour, just give us the last thirty minutes." My master plan, it seemed sound enough but it all hinged on him. "Just a small window, to show what we can do..." We didn't need to get scouted, or get praise. "Even if we aren't named, or presented as available students... Just give us a chance to prove to the world-" And ourselves. "That we belong at UA too!"

Nezu stared at the paper for a long time, and honestly I was afraid he might reject the idea. But... Even if he did, at least I could return to class knowing I'd done everything I could to try and make this happen. "Well well well," Luckily, I wouldn't need to. "It seems we underestimated just how spirited your class is," A smile returning to his face as he looked back at me. "Yes, I think this will do just fine, you've made your case and I like this idea!"

A massive grin spread across my face, as the tension lifted from my shoulders. "R-Really?"

"Yes, absolutely," He confirmed with a nod, "I will speak with your teacher about this, but you should convene with the others in your class and figure out what the event shall be."

I bowed my head to him, "Thank you so much, Principal Nezu, I promise we'll make the most of this chance!"

And just like that, I'd laid the groundwork... Now all that needed to be done, was make sure we could all put on a good show.


	8. Season 1, Episode 7

**Le055Li0n: Adachi's real quirk is plot relevant epiphanies :D**

**Two parter here, second should go up the day after tomorrow if all things go to plan... **

* * *

**Season One, Episode VII**

**Training Days Part 1**

**. . .**

**Sen Shi**

**. . .**

"Grandfather!" I had practically sprinted all the way home from the station, throwing open the doors to the dojo and running inside. My eyes darting around, "Grandfather? Are you here? I have news!"

"Sen," His voice sounded from nearby, deep and rough from age. "In this dojo you will address me proper."

Right, of course. "My apologies," I bowed my head as he stepped through a nearby archway. "Sensei."

My grandfather, my teacher, was a man in his late sixties. But he remained in great shape, wearing a loose white gi with no undershirt, showing off his scarred body and rigid muscles. He had silver hair, bound back into a pony-tail, as well as a thick bushy beard that just barely went past his neck. "Hmm, and you forgot to remove your shoes as well... Yes, I sense it," He scratched his chin, stroking that beard of his. "Your excitement is palpable, much different than when you returned from class yesterday... Has something happened with the Sports Festival?"

I lifted my head, nodding with a smile. "Your insight is on point as always, Sensei." I noted, "We will be competing, in a special event at the Festival."

He quirked an eyebrow at my response, "How interesting, come... I have prepared tea, give me the details." He motioned for me to follow, and I eagerly fell in line as we made way for the small garden out back.

"My friend, Adachi, he came up with the idea." I explained, doing my best to maintain my composure despite my excitement. "The Sports Festival will have an hour long intermission before the final event, so they are going to give us the last thirty minutes of that for a special preliminary match."

"A single match?" He questioned curiously, "How will that work?" As we stepped out into the pleasant little garden, a small stream running through it to a pond with a couple cherry blossom trees around the edges. We made our way to a small table, where the teapot was already waiting for us.

"We talked it over after getting the news today," I took my seat as well, while he poured the tea into small cups. "It's gonna be a battle royal!"

Which seemed to take my grandfather by surprise, "That is... An interesting idea."

"I think it'll definitely surprise everyone," I nodded, grinning. "Since we have an odd number of students, we can't just do a tournament, so we'll all be in the ring at once! The objective being to knock out your opponents, and the last student standing wins!"

Grandfather nodded his head slowly, taking a long sip from his tea. "It sounds like it will be quite a show... However, I do have reservations about putting you under such intense conditions."

"I understand your concerns," I replied calmly, "But even without my Quirk, I can hold my own well enough thanks to your training."

But he shook his head, "It is not your inability to activate the Quirk that concerns me, it is the potential dangers of you activating it at all."

"My quirk has never been that dangerous," I assured, "Just a speed and strength booster."

He closed his eyes, setting the teacup down. "Yes, but now that your teacher has confirmed my fears, that your Quirk is fueled by intense emotions, we have to assume that the more intense your emotions rage, the more power you will generate."

Confirmed his fears? Wait, "Are you saying you anticipated that my Quirk was tied to my emotions?"

To which he nodded, "Your Quirk and mine are virtually the same aside from their triggers," He explained, refilling his cup. "However, mine is stronger when I have peace of mind, so that is how I tried to train you... To maintain calm, collected thoughts." Before he sighed and shook his head, "But I realized early on, that your power responded much better to emotions, anger, frustration, excitement..."

"So why didn't you start training me to use those instead?" I questioned, suddenly feeling a little betrayed. "If I knew how to use my Quirk... Maybe I could have gotten into UA's main hero course!"

"Because you needed to master having a calmed mind before learning to use that power," He defended, never raising his voice. "Imagine, for a moment, if you did not have this tempered, calm disposition... How uncontrollable would your Quirk be, if you acted out in anger like that other girl in your class you mentioned, Ryoko." Opening his eyes, and giving me an intense stare. "Your power is dangerous, as are most Quirks, you needed to know how to control your emotions before you could learn to let them flow."

I bowed my head to him, "Of course, I understand your reasoning... I am sorry for doubting you, Sensei."

But he waved me off, "And now, to enter a battlefield that will no doubt be hectic, while the world watches?" He shook his head once more. "You will be under a lot of stress no doubt, and I fear what may come of it, but I also will not deny you this chance to grow and achieve your goals."

I raised my head, thinking over this revelation carefully. "Alright," I nodded, a determined smirk crossing my lips. "So I need to master keeping a level head while channeling my emotions? Well, the Festival is in two weeks! That's how long I have to train."

He caught on quickly, smirking as well while nodding. "Then we'd best get to it, but don't think that means I'll let you slack off in the rest of your training either."

"I wouldn't want to, even if you offered Sensei."

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi  
**

**. . .**

Two weeks, that was all the time we had to prepare for the big show. Every day of class was going to be intense training, Aizawa all but confirmed that. Though he hadn't been too happy about the change in plans, he did so some appreciation for my tenacity and resourcefulness. Or... Maybe he didn't, I am not really sure, its hard to read that guy. Either way, he demanded we all be in better shape and form for the event. We were still representing UA in some small way after all.

Which meant I needed to up my game, and there was only one way I could think of to do that. And it brought me to the Gym at UA, on the weekend when classes weren't in session.

"I want you to teach me how to fight better!"

The four armed firebrand stared back at me like I just told a bad joke, "... Did you hit your head or something?" Ryoko scoffed, "We're going to be enemies in the battle royal right, so why would I help you?"

"Because we're all in this together, right?" I tried appealing to her sense of decency, she had one of those right? "And I'm not asking you to teach me your moves, just... Give me some tips! Maybe spar a little..."

She rolled her eyes, picking up a few heavy dumbbells to curl as we spoke. "Why don't you go ask wonder girl? She seems to be the one with an actual fighting style."

"Yeah I don't exactly have time to pick up martial arts," Or any desire too, really. "But you and I are both... How do I put this..."

"Beasts?" She filled the gap, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, exactly." I nodded, "So give me some tips, please?" It was either this, or try to teach myself. "I'll owe you one."

She remained silent for a moment, before releasing an exasperated sigh. "Fine, whatever... But don't get the wrong idea, I'm only doing this because your face is the least annoying out of everyone in this stupid class and I could use a tougher punching bag."

I stifled a laugh at that, "Careful Ryoko, that almost sounded tsundere."

"And just like that you've made it worse for yourself, come on."

We made our way over to the sparring ring inside the gym. It was relatively small, not really large enough for us to go all out with our Quirks but good for some one on one. I took to my corner, while Ryoko stood in hers at the opposing end. "So, you're smart, what do you think my biggest problem is now?" I questioned curiously.

"You are incredibly naive."

I rolled my eyes, "I meant, for fighting."

"You are incredibly naive."

Okay, I should have seen that coming. "You aren't very helpful."

"Never said I would be," She shrugged, "Now pay attention, you want my advice? Throw your weight around, you aren't really a bad fighter but you aren't putting your all into your attacks." Ryoko scoffed, "That fight with Sen, you showed a pretty solid understanding of technique and how to use your tail, but you didn't show off any of the power you did during the evaluation test."

I mean, she wasn't wrong. "That's different," I defended, "In the evaluation I was fighting statues, I can't use that kind of power on a person... I could kill somebody!"

"Not if you learn to control your strength," She shook her head, "And you don't do that by _not_ using it, that isn't control, that is ignoring it... When I fought the warping girl-"

"Suru."

"Whatever, when we fought did it look like I hesitated at all in punching her when she tried to get the drop on me?" Well, now that she mentions it- "No, I laid into her with all the force I knew I'd need to knock her out," She held up both left fists, "Someone her size against my physical strength? I could have snapped her neck with that punch, but I didn't because I know how to use my power."

"So... You're saying I need to practice hitting things as hard as I can?" It sounded simple, but maybe I was missing something?

"Basically," Ryoko shrugged, "When I said you were naive, I meant it, you are afraid of using your power because it _could _kill someone," She explained, "Well then learn how to use it, dumbass, so you _don't_ kill someone."

I nodded slowly, "Alright, I'll try... You're more helpful than I thought you'd be." I added, flashing a toothy grin.

To which she rolled her eyes, "Shut up and transform," She demanded, beginning to change as well. "Then come at me!"

I have a feeling this ring is gonna need some repairs by the time we're done...

**. . .**

**Sonzai Suru**

**. . .**

That's right, I'm the narrator now, read my thoughts you weirdos.

Nah, I'm just kidding. But lets get to the point of why you're here. To see what I'm doing to get ready for our big debut. I was currently in the basement of my foster home, it was relatively spacious and I didn't have to worry about anyone coming down and bugging me. It was also coincidentally where my room was, so... What? Are you really surprised I'm sort of a shut in?

Anyways, where was I? Before you so rudely interrupted me.

"Come on... Work dammit!" Clenching my everything, I activated my Quirk, everything stopping for a second as I moved forward in time. Coming out of it with another wave of exhaustion, on top of all the others I'd gone through so far. "Ugh, come on!"

No matter how hard I tried, skipping ahead more than one second seemed impossible. Maybe I was missing something?

"Meh, oh well." I shrugged, switching up the training for a moment. I began teleporting rapidly around the room, disappearing and reappearing in a different place, doing my best to change up the way I picked target spots. Because as much as I hated to admit it, Ryoko was right. I tended to have one strategy for a fight, and that was catch my opponent off guard and teleport them from behind.

But she made the mistake of exposing that weakness to me, so I could overcome it. I had to become more unpredictable, faster, that's how I would win the Battle Royal. But it was hard, because Ryoko was also right about the fact that I had to meet certain conditions to teleport. Mainly, that I needed a second to focus and familiarize myself with the terrain. But also that I cannot teleport to something I haven't seen already, and even then I needed to be within a certain distance of it.

So when training my teleport, it was all about moving large objects, and trying to expand the distance I can go and how fast I can do it. If I got good enough, I might just be able to end the match in a few seconds.

Of course, I wanted to put on a good show. That was part of the deal right? No point in going to all this trouble just to win and make everyone look stupid.

Sure, it would be funny, but kinda mean. So I'd play with my food a little first, so to speak.

"Hey Sonzi!" I stopped as I heard the tiny voice from the top of the stairs. Calling me by a nickname only she used. "It's lunch tim- AGH!" Scaring my little sister by teleporting right in front her the moment she opened the door. "Don't do that!" She was short, only about seven years old wearing a white spring dress with cherry blossom images across it. Her shortcut brown hair hanging to her shoulders. Of course, she didn't look like me at all, we were foster siblings.

I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, "I'll stop when it isn't funny anymore," I assured, patting her head, "Now what's for lunch, Miki?"

"Uh..." She stopped, blinking before smiling and giggling back at me, "I forgot."

"Of course you did," I chuckled. "Well let's go find out together."

Before I had a chance to start walking, she tugged my sleeve, "Can you teleport us? Big sis?" Looking at me with those sparkling, pleading eyes.

I sighed in response, "You're too cute for your own good kid," Placing my hand on her head. "Fine."

"Yay!"

Despite being exhausted, I could make one more short jump I think. So I teleported the both of us to the kitchen.

**. . .**

**Haiyasu Mako**

**. . .**

Figuring out how to train for the festival was hard for me. My Quirk didn't really have combat applications aside from my flight capabilities, so I'd need to get creative. And it seemed I would spend most of my time just improving my physical body. I was nervous about the festival, despite my desire to show the world what I could do. The fact of the matter was, that aside from flying around and healing, there wasn't much I _could _do!

Compared to the others I mean, my chances of winning in head to head combat were slim. I'd have to fight smart, like Suru does!

"Haiyasu? I'm home!" I heard her voice downstairs, and left my room behind. Leaning over the railing to look down into our homes massive entrance hall, my mother standing near the door. She was wearing a simple suit dress, sporting blonde hair like mine but her face hard sharp features and deep blue eyes. "Oh there you are, how was your day? More training for the festival?" She also had big white angel wings like mine, but no healing powers.

I replied with a polite smile, "That's right, have you and dad figured out if you can make it to the festival?"

"Oh yes," Her tone seemed to shift, from one of happiness to uncertainty. "You know how busy we are, I've requested the time off and your father plans to do the same but..."

I understood, "Of course," I nodded, my own smile fading slowly. "I know how it is." I looked away briefly, breaking eye contact. It was hard to pretend I'd be okay with that. But maybe it was selfish to ask them to drop everything and come all the way to UA, for an event that I'd only be in for a few minutes.

"Hey," I nearly jumped at the sound of her voice, she'd flown up to the railing before me. "Even if we can't be there in person," She was wearing a warm smile, and pulled me into a hug. "We'll be watching, and I know you'll do great!"

I felt a little choked up, glad to know somebody had confidence in me. "Thanks... I promise I won't let you down."

Time was running out though, the Festival fast approaching... I just hoped I was ready for it.


	9. Season 1, Episode 8

**Sorry for the delay on this, had to cover a coworkers shifts all weekend because he got sick. Had no energy to edit this one XD  
**

**It is a short chapter, and should have gone up right after the last one but alas, work...**

**Anyways, setting up for the season one finale, strap in boys as we near the moment our story jumps the tracks!**

* * *

**Season One, Episode VIII**

**Training Days Part 2  
**

**. . .**

**Shikemono Ryoko**

**. . .**

"Get up!" I demanded, glaring at my opponent, heart pounding in my chest. "We aren't finished yet!"

But Adachi was already shrinking back to normal, "N-No I... I'm at my limit," He complained, rasping for breath. "I think we're done for today..."

"You've got one more day before the Festival and you wanna slack off now?" I scoffed back at him, "Pathetic."

"Yeah yeah I'm pathetic and you are angry," He waved me off casually, "Sing a different tune already..."

I narrowed my eyes, "I do not sing."

"Well I'm sure you'd be very good at it."

Was... Was he mocking me? "Hmph, moron... Fine, if you're done then I'm going home."

But he wasn't going to let me leave yet, "Hang on!" Adachi barked, "I don't think we'll be training tomorrow, right?"

"That's right," I replied simply, grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat from my bro as I stepped out of the ring. "Better to rest and recover, one more day of training won't make a difference anyways at this point..." This was the end of my stupid obligation, "See you at the Festival."

"Will you just wait one second!" I didn't stop, but I could hear Adachi forcing himself up and stumbling after me on weak legs. "Hey!"

Ugh, "What?" Turning halfway to face him.

He came to a stop before me, taking a second to catch his breath before standing up straight. "I just wanted to say, thanks... For training with me over the last two weeks."

"... What?"

"You didn't have to help me, but you did, so thanks." He added, putting on that stupid toothy grin of his. "I really owe you one."

Was this... Praise? Of course, he was thanking me for making him stronger, that's all any of us should care about right? "Yeah well using you as a punching bag helped me prepare too," I scoffed, crossing my arms. "So don't think you can beat me just because we've been sparring."

To which he laughed, "Man you are relentless, but you're probably right," Of course I- Wait, what? "But either way, it was fun, I know you don't like any of us very much but... I think you're pretty cool."

What was this weird- Wait, are my cheeks blushing? "Yeah yeah whatever, don't think a few compliments are gonna make me let my guard down!" I barked back at him, turning heel and starting to storm off. What is this? Why am I panicking?

"I would be disappointed if it did," He added, as I increased the distance between us. "I look forward to fighting you for real, so bring your all!"

Alright that's it, turning back to face him while glaring daggers I replied, "What the hell are you doing? Where did this come from?" I demanded.

But he looked back at me confused, "What are you talking about?"

He's screwing with me, I know it! Trying to throw me off, "The compliments, the praise, the challenge, what are you trying to pull?" I nearly shouted.

But Adachi held up his hands defensively, "I'm not trying to pull anything!" His expression changed again, looking fearful. Was he afraid of me? "I know you didn't want to talk much while we were training... But I had a lot of fun even if it was hard, and..." He seemed to hesitate briefly, "And it would be a shame if this was the last time we trained together like this." Shrugging casually, he added. "So, I figured I would try to... I don't know, befriend you or something?"

I visibly flinched, blinking in surprise. "Be... Friend me..." Something was wrong here, this wasn't like when I talk to that annoying teleporting girl. He wasn't screwing around, he was being serious!?

And just like that, I saw Adachi's confidence vanish. His shoulders slouched slightly and he lowered his head a bit. "But well, if you aren't interested that's fine, I guess."

What a fragile guy, backing down so easily. "... Damn you are a pest," So, I relented. "Fine, you said you owe me for the training? You're buying me lunch tomorrow." He mentioned his mom having a new job right? A free meal sounded good to me... And maybe it would get him off my back. "I'll send you the address we can meet at tomorrow."

And with that, I continued walking away. While the great blue dumbass processed my offer. "Wait... Is this gonna be like a date?"

"Gnngh!" I nearly tripped, "NO YOU DUMBASS I JUST WANT FREE FOOD!"

**. . .**

Surprisingly enough, Adachi actually followed through. And the next morning, I woke up to a message asking what time we'd get together. I figured as soon as possible was best, so I left before _he_ had a chance to wake up...

I met Adachi at a bus stop not far from my home, leaving the row upon row of scummy apartments and making my way towards decent people. It wasn't long before he arrived, the bastard was punctual.

"So you live around here?"

"Yeah, I do," Shooting Adachi a sharp glare, "Got a problem with that?"

"N-No! I just... Well," He shifted nervously, "Not that different than my own neighborhood."

"Well its only one Ward away and in an equally shitty side of town," I shrugged, "Now lets go." Stuffing two of my hands into the pockets of my jeans, I began walking.

"Right, where did you want to eat?" He questioned, keeping pace beside me.

"Frying Fish, just down the block a little ways." My favorite place, not that I went very often. It wasn't exactly high class, closer to a fast food restaurant but... I would take what I could get.

"Sounds good to me, I love fish." Adachi shrugged, "So I take it you aren't exactly living the high life out here either huh?"

He said it so casually, "Yeah, and until your mom got that new job... You didn't have much either." He mentioned that before, when we were at the buffet with everyone... Wait a second, "Hold on," I stopped in my tracks, glaring daggers at Adachi. "Is this some stupid attempt to get me to open up like before?" I demanded.

The stupid blue lizard stumbled slightly in his steps, "I-I uh, well... I mean," Stammering, the little bastard _was_ up to something! "I did want to get to know you better... And you wanted to free meal so, why not kill two birds with one stone right? Heheheh..." His nervous laughter ended sharply as I slugged him in the shoulder, "OW! Hey that hurt!"

"You are relentless, you know that?" I scoffed, shaking my head. Turning right around, "I'm going home." I didn't want any part of this nonsense.

And he didn't argue, not at first anyways. But I didn't get far before I could hear him coming after me, "Why?" He asked, making me stop. "Why won't you even_ try_ to make friends?" His voice had changed, lost it's usual friendly tone for a sharp edge. "Do you really just not like us that much?"

Just keep walking Ryoko, move your damn feet.

"... Let me ask you something," But I was stuck in place. "Why are you trying so damn hard?" I questioned, not looking back at him. "Have I given you any incentive that I am interested in making friends?"

"No, actually... You've done the opposite," Adachi replied in quick order. "You actively push us away, and pretend you don't like us."

My eyes narrowed and I turned halfway around to face him, "Pretend?"

"Look at me, Ryoko," Adachi replied, motioning to his reptilian body. "I had no friends throughout most of my school years, and I know that the idea of shoving people away before they can hurt me has crossed my mind before." Before he brought his arms down, "You and I, we're the same in some aspects... So I know you probably feel a lot of what I did, so why not just give being friends a try? We can help each other out, and get through UA together, all of us."

"And what if you're wrong?" I scoffed, "What I do just hate you all and want nothing to do with the rest of our class?"

But he didn't back down, "If that was the case, we wouldn't still be talking."

"Hmm, never thought of it like that," I shrugged in response, "Guess you're right, bye."

With that, I continued on my way. Leaving him behind with no inclination that I wanted anything to do with him.

**. . .**

After leaving Adachi behind, I returned home. He didn't try to follow, which I was grateful for. I entered through the door of our floor level apartment, kicking off my shoes and looking around the dirty living room. The TV was already on, while a portly, balding older man sat firmly in his wheel chair in front of it.

"Ryoko? That you?" He asked, never looking away from the screen. "Where the hell have you been?" He demanded, "Nevermind, this place is a mess, and I need my breakfast."

"Sorry Dad, I'll get on it right away." And here, in here I was a different person entirely. Because in here, I had to put everything away, push it deep down inside.

"... So what were you up to?" He asked, shooting me a sideways glance as I picked up various empty bottles and cans. "More of that training?"

"Yeah," I lied through my teeth, while picking up his trash. "I gotta get ready, the Sports Festival is the day after tomorrow."

"And you're competing? Ha, I guess they need somebody to make the hero course look good..."

I didn't show any emotion over the comment, "Right... Well we aren't actually gonna compete with the Hero Course, we're having our own event during the halftime break." I explained, putting on a smile as I prepared his lunch, heating up a TV dinner in the microwave.

"And why the hell would anyone want to see that?" He scoffed, shaking his head. "UA must be getting desperate..."

His disdain for heroes was... Well, comparable to his disdain for me. "It's going to be fun, we're going to fight each other in a battle royal... One of my classmates came up with the idea and convinced the Principle." Once the food was ready, I carefully brought it over and placed it on his small table. "Here, it's hot..."

"You forgot my drink." He said sharply, holding up an empty glass bottle. "Refill, now."

"R-Right, sorry..." I bowed my head, going back to our meager fridge. Pulling it open, and finding nothing that would satisfy his thirst. "We're out."

"We're out?!" Raising his voice suddenly, "I just bought that pack the other day!" That was over a week ago. "Have you been getting into my drinks?!"

"What!? No! Of course not!" I didn't want anything to do with something that could turn a man into... Whatever my father was.

"Well go buy me more! How am I supposed to eat without a drink?" He could drink water, but such a pure liquid would be like poison to him I'm sure.

"Sorry... I'll run to the store really quick." I wasn't the same person that I was out there. Trying to become what he once was, thinking it would satisfy him. But my failures did nothing but reinforce his hatred of me and what I wanted to do. But if I could just show him what I'm capable of, make him believe in me... Maybe things would get better around here.

But, I also think he blames me for Mom not being around.

Still, I had to try. "Hey uh... By the way," I had stopped just as I was about to head out the door. "The Festival, they gave me a free ticket in case... Well, in case you want to come and watch us out there."

But he scoffed at the idea, "And why in the hell would I want to do that?"

I knew that would be the answer, but some twisted part of me craved his praise, any small show of support would mean everything to me. "I-Its just... We've all been working really hard and, I would appreciate it, if you would show some supp-"

"How about you show me my damn drink!?" I'd already been on thin ice, and tested his patience far too long. My reactions, they weren't like they were in combat. I could only flinch and cower, as the bottle in his hand flew across the room and struck me in the side of my head. Shattering against my skin, glass cutting the surface and drawing blood just above my brow. "And when you get back, clean that shit up."

Shutting up, I left through the door. Silently whimpering, as I did what I was told. On the surface, hiding my anger, my disappointment.

But it was bubbling beneath the surface, just like before the entrance exam...


	10. Season 1, Episode 9

**Deku: Oh yeah, we're in the end of Season One, and its time to set the tone for this story ;3**

**Sorry about the delay guys, I've been sitting on this chapter for about a week but wanted what follows to be finished before I posted. But it's all done now, so here we go kicking off the Season One Finale!**

* * *

**Season One, Episode IX**

**The Big Day**

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

"Alright, I'm heading to school... Feels weird to be going in this early."

"Good luck, I'll be in the stands watching."

"I won't let you down, Mom."

"You never could... Now go show the world what you're made of!"

Those were the parting words I'd been given by my mother, when I left home to catch my train to UA. It was the big day, the news and internet were buzzing about the Festival. It was as popular as the Olympics used to be, before Quirks. Millions around the world would be watching, and even though we weren't the ones they came to see... Well, I didn't care. I was gonna show them who I am.

The school was already surrounded, the entire campus flooded with people waiting to get in and find their seats. Thousands, maybe tens of thousands were here. News reporters hounded anyone they could, dozens of news stations from just Japan alone were on the watch for any students. But a few teachers were hanging around out front to make sure we weren't hounded, something I very much appreciated.

It would still be some time before we went out there, but the staff were already preparing things for the first event and as far as I could tell the other students had arrived. I met the others in a different area from the others, they still wanted us to be kept separate I suppose. But when I arrived, I was surprised to see that Ryoko wasn't there...

"And here I thought I was always the last one," I joked, approaching the others after slipping into my athletic uniform. "Where's Ryoko?"

"Hasn't shown up yet," Mako replied, "I hope something didn't happen..."

"I'm sure she'll be here," Sen added, smiling faintly, "I doubt she would want to miss this opportunity."

Right, but after our conversation yesterday... "Yeah you're probably right." I nodded, "So are you guys ready to put on a show?"

"Hells yeah!" Suru chimed in, appearing nearby in her uniform. "Don't worry, I'll be nice and _not_ warp you all out of the ring as soon as we start." Her face showing nothing but a smug grin.

"As if I'd let that happen," Sen scoffed, crossing her arms with a smirk. "You won't get the drop on me."

Mako quickly adding, "And I won't be made a fool of again!"

I just kinda shrugged, "I mean, I'm probably screwed, but you'll definitely tire yourself out doing it, so... Yeah, think about that." It's not like I had a defense against her abilities.

Before she had a chance to retort, Sen intervened. "Let's save this for the battle royal, why don't we find our seats? I'm sure they'll be starting with the first years soon."

Fair point, I did actually want to _watch _the Festival too. "Alright, did Mr. Aizawa give us a seating arrangement or anything?"

"Yeah actually," Mako nodded, "Come on, I'll lead the way."

**. . .**

**Shisui Adachi**

**. . .**

"Go on, enjoy the festival, watch your son... We have no plans to make an appearance."

The parting words my new boss had left me with the night before, when I questioned whether or not this League of Villains was going to make a move. I was relieved to find out that wouldn't be happening, but I suppose it made sense. With that Shigaraki kid still recovering from his bullet wounds, and so many heroes gathered at the Festival including All Might? It would be a suicide mission...

I tried not to think about it now though, as I made my way to the seat I'd been designated. There were so many people here, fighting through the crowds took a lot of pushing and shoving but I'd already started getting back into good shape so it wasn't any problem for me. By the looks of things, I'd be seated in the front row, how nice of them. Still, something about this place just rubbed me the wrong way. Maybe it was the prestige, or what I knew about Hero Society in general.

"Hmm?" I quirked an eyebrow, spotting the seat with my name on it. Alongside a number of other people I didn't recognize. There was a broad chested old man wearing a karate gi, beside a rather thin looking younger woman. Along with a woman that had big wings, and a man dressed in a suit, the two were holding hands so I assumed they were together. Lastly, I saw a rather rotund, but jolly looking man with a little girl sitting beside him, both were smiling excitedly as the first event was kicking off.

I didn't pay much attention, some kind of obstacle course or race, I knew Adachi wasn't competing yet so I didn't really care.

"Hey there," I greeted, putting on a polite smile and taking my seat. "Are you also parents of the Class 1-Z students?"

The old man in the gi was sitting directly to my right, and greeted me with a nod. "That is correct, I am Sen's grandfather and this is my daughter." He introduced me to the younger woman.

"A pleasure to meet you," The thin woman greeted me with a halfhearted smile, she looked so tired. "I'm Sen's mother, Naoto."

Yeah I didn't really know who Sen was, "I'm Shisui Adachi," But I returned the greeting, "Kaiji is my son, you'll notice him immediately because he looks like a giant lizard." I added with a chuckle.

"Yes I believed Sen mentioned him before," The old man nodded, "I am Ro Shi, you may call me Ro."

"And I'M Miki!" Suddenly cried the little girl two seats away, standing in her chair.

Her father laughing and patting her head, "Now now Miki no need to bother the others," He said, sitting her back down. "I'm Suru's foster father, Gendo."

Foster? "Oh? Well its nice to meet you too."

"Daddy!" The little girl cried out, trying to climb over him to reach me. "Can I have blue hair like the pretty lady?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." He replied, doing his best to contain her.

But I just laughed, "Hey you know what? When you grow up you can have whatever hair you want, don't let your old man tell you otherwise!"

"You are not helping!"

"Oh, I know."

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

The first two events were a wild ride to watch, first the race and then the cavalry battle. The students from the Hero Course were crazy, the skill they used their Quirks with was amazing to watch. It really showed me the difference in our abilities. Though, I guess there isn't really anything technical about my Quirk, that I know of anyways.

Either way, it was about time for us to go out. Cementos was preparing the ring for us, after they'd announced that the final event was going to be a tournament nobody was expecting this special preliminary match to kick things off. For the first thirty minutes of the hour long interlude, people were taking bathroom breaks and grabbing food. While we were all told to make our way to the waiting area for Aizawa's final briefing...

"I'm going to make one thing clear," Aizawa began, voice slightly muffled by his bandages. "This is going to be your first, and maybe last real exposure to the world as an up and coming Hero." He explained, "And I've given specific instructions to the referees about when they should step in... Cementos and Midnight will be overseeing the match, but short of anyone dying the match will not be stopped."

Sen blinked in surprise, "Why? Isn't that risky?"

"This is, in part, a test of how you handle your Quirks when facing other live opponents," He went on, "Your training so far has given you some experience using them on people, and now it's time to put that training to the test."

I looked around the room slowly, still not seeing our four armed firebrand. "Ryoko still isn't here..."

"Then she won't be competing," Aizawa said simply, "It isn't my job to escort you to the ring... Also, your names will be kept hidden, as we'd prefer to keep the information on Class 1-Z limited to the public."

"Then how are you gonna announce us?" Suru questioned curiously.

"That is part of the reason I am here, to figure that out." He stated, holding out a few papers that Mako took from his hand. "Pick your name, the name that might one day become your Hero name... And wear it out there with Pride, you fought and earned this chance."

I felt my heart swell with pride, my brain buzzing with excitement at the idea of using a hero name. "Thank you, sir." I bowed my head slowly, while Sen did a full bow for him before taking her paper from Mako. I did the same, already having a good idea what Hero name I wanted. I quickly filled out the paper, many others doing the same. But I was still worried about Ryoko, where was she? This was supposed to be the big day, for all of us...

"Hmm, interesting choices..." Aizawa noted, looking over the papers as we handed them in. "Alright, get ready and head to the stadium entrance, we'll announce you soon... And we'll keep an eye out for Ryoko, good luck."

As he departed, we looked between each other somewhat nervously. Mako the first to voice our thoughts, "So, this is it huh? Our big moment..."

"Let's all agree to do our best, and maybe try to make each other look good eh?" Suru suggested with a chuckle and shrug.

"No complaints here," I replied with a nod. "Make sure everyone gets a chance to-"

The door swung open suddenly, interrupting me as Ryoko stepped through.

"-Flex... A little..." I felt a wave of relief wash over me, "Ryoko! I was starting to worry you might not-" But she stormed right by us, heading for the lockers to get changed, grabbing her uniform. I noticed immediately that something was wrong, she had a look in her eyes that I'd never seen, it wasn't just anger... It was something much scarier. And the cut above her brow, what happened to her?

"Why don't we give her some privacy?" Suru shrugged, "See you ringside Ryo! Don't get lost on the way out!" She teased, waving her off and waiting just long enough for a response.

But even to that jab, Ryoko didn't reply at all. Something was wrong, very wrong...

As the others started leaving, I had to ask. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Never better, now get out so I can change." Her words were cold, and calm. Somehow that was worse than fiery rage.

I knew she was lying, but I didn't have the resolve to push further, so I left through the door as well. I was more focused on the big day, the match, on how I was gonna appear before the world...

And that's how I ruined everything.

**. . .**

Ryoko joined us at the entrance just moments later, when she replied to anything it was in short, sharp words. But we hardly had time to talk, as the announcers started things off.

**"We've still got 30 Minutes before the Final Event kicks off!****" **Present Mic boomed, **"And we've got a special show for you to cover that time! TAKE IT AWAY ERASERHEAD!"**

Followed by a heavy sigh, **"I'd like to take this time to introduce a special class at UA, one started this year as an experiment... These students have not competed today so far, and this will be the only time you see them before the Festival is over." **He explained, **"These students will _also_ not be available for the Hero draft, so their names will be kept private." **He paused briefly, and I tensed up as he cleared his throat. **"Without further delay, Class 1-Z! ROLL CALL!" **

The crowd was starting to make noise, I could hear them talking. As Present Mic shouted, **"First up is the angel from above! Equipped with healing powers and some fast wings! It's Azazel!" **

Mako was stiff as a board, not expecting to be called first I think. He swallowed nervously, and made his way out, waving as the crowd cheered. He spread his wings as well. He had only just made it to the steps when I heard more voices crying out. "GO GET'EM SON!"

"We know you can do it!" I smiled faintly, watching his tension melt away almost immediately, as his parents cheered him on from the front row.

**"Next up! She's fast, smart, and likes to run her mouth!"** Present Mic continued, **"It's the human anomaly, PARIAH!" **

"My turn." Her face was just one big grin, as she vanished from sight. I could hear gasps and more cheers as she blinked around the ring rapidly, holding up peace signs as she finally stopped in the center. "Thank you! Thank you! Yes, I do deserve it!"

Sen chuckled lightly, "Always the show off..."

**"Our third fighter! He's big! He's Green-"**

**"No, he's blue." **Aizawa corrected.

**"He's mean!"**

**"He's actually one of the more well mannered students..."**

**"It's RIZADO!" **I sweat dropped a bit, and made my way out.

**"Let the record show that these intros were not my idea." **Aizawa added.

**"Where's your sense of showmanship?" **My heart was racing, as all eyes landed on me. The crowd seemed excited, maybe it was just the mystery surrounding our group, but they wanted to see what we could do.

**"Fourth Contender! She could kick your butt even without her quirk, which is good because it barely works! It's Cindra!" **

Sen was the next out, and I had to give it to her she didn't appear nervous at all. Keeping a stern expression, marching forward and into the ring before offering a bow to each of us, her opponents. Afterwards, she took to her position on one side of the ring and turned towards the stands, specifically where her Grandfather was sitting, alongside that frail looking woman. She bowed to them both as well, but the smile that woman returned was... Halfhearted, to say the least.

_"So you don't live with your Mom?"  
_

_"No, but I see here at least once a month... I think its better that way, honestly... I think I just remind her of father, and the bad times in her life."_

Right, how could I forget.

**"And our final fighter!" **Present Mic called with excitement, **"She's big, she's mean, and she isn't afraid to get rough! It's THE BEAST!"**

**"That was almost the same as your intro for Rizado..." **

**"Yeah well, I don't have a lot to go on with your kids so shush!" **

Ryoko made her way to the ring, eyes focused on our battleground as she took her place in it. Her razor-sharp gaze darting between the rest of us, her pupils were nothing but slits as she targeted each of us with a predatory glare. It was nothing short of terrifying, honestly. But I wasn't about to back down, and I knew that from here on out we were all enemies, this was a fight to the finish, last student standing.

**"The rules are simple! With the twenty minutes we have remaining, these five will compete in a battle royal!" **Present Mic explained quickly, **"The only way to eliminate an opponent is to knock them from the ring! Last student standing in the ring wins!"**

Once they gave the order, it would be mayhem, I was sure of it. I had to watch out for Suru, and Mako, or I might just be taken out in an instant. And of course Sen and Ryoko were no jokes either, if I wasn't careful I'd be pushed out. Some of the others could run circles around me.

**"Ready!"**

"KICK THEIR ASSES KAIJI!"

I had to pick my target, and after training with Ryoko...

"Do your best big sis!"

The choice was obvious, to me at least.

**"GET SET!"**

I couldn't match Mako or Suru in speed, and I didn't wanna burn myself out against Ryoko.

"I know you can do it, Haiyasu!"

Sen, I knew how to use my power better now so I didn't need to hold back.

So as soon as we start-

**"BEGIN!" **

Suru disappeared.

Mako took flight.

I turned my attention to Sen who had already dropped into a fighting stance.

And Ryoko-

"HRAAAAAGH!" She jumped, everything came to a halt as she flew through the air. Transforming mid flight, I could only watch as she collided with Mako. One hand wrapping around his throat, while two more grabbed him by the arms to prevent his struggle, before she angled them both towards the ground. "AAAAAAAAAGH!"

Her scream was feral, violent. The entire arena went quiet, as they slammed into the floor of the ring.

**"And right off the bat! The Beast takes Azazel right out of the air!"**

As the dust cleared, my eyes widened in horror. As Ryoko stood over Mako, who had taken the brunt of the impact, wings bent and crooked. For a moment, just a split second, her eyes reflected horror at what she'd done. But it vanished completely, as a toothy, vicious grin spread across her face.

This was wrong, this was all wrong!


	11. Season 1, Episode 10

**Deku: Perhaps... Perhaps not...**

**Anyways, time to kick off the finale! Only one more chapter after this to end Season One. **

**And with this chapter today, we've got our first character theme! That's right I didn't forget, I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

**Season One, Episode X**

**Finale Part One**

**Grudge Match**

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

The crowd had gone silent, or maybe it was just the pounding in my ears that blocked out all other noise. As I stared across the ring, in stunned disbelief at Ryoko standing over Mako. Her clawed hand gripping him firmly by the throat, as she slowly pulled him up from the arena cracked arena floor. He was barely moving, but still had one eye open looking back at her, filled with fear.

What is this? What is she doing?

Those were the only thoughts I could manage, before Ryoko threw Mako's limp body from the ring. He tumbled to a halt in the grass, and instantly Midnight ran to his side. While the announcer attempted to keep the show going, **"And in a brutal display of power! One of the combatants has already been eliminated!" **

"Haiyasu!" My eyes darted to the stands, seeing what I could only assume were his parents rise from their seats, looking horrified.

My fists clenched tightly, "Hey!" I barked, my own reptilian eyes narrowed to slits as I glared at Ryoko. "What the hell was that!?"

Ryoko turned a malicious, fanged grin back at me. "What do you mean? I just did you wanted, and flexed a little..."

Suru appeared on the opposite side of Ryoko from me. Her face was blank, but I could see her hands trembling. "You think this is funny? Alright you psycho bitch I'm about to warp you right out of this-"

"This is bad!" Midnight interrupted with a gasp, "His windpipe has been crushed! We need to get him to Recovery Girl NOW!"

"What?" My head whipped towards them, my heart clenched with fear, while mutters began to spread through the crowd. Many having no doubt heard the diagnosis. This wasn't just an injury, Mako's life was in danger!

"Dammit!" I looked back to Suru's voice, but she was already gone. "I'll take him!" She'd appeared beside Midnight, outside the ring, meaning she was out as well. "I'll get him to Recovery Girl!" Before she placed a hand on both Midnight and Mako, disappearing with them both.

**"One more fighter down! Voluntarily leaving the ring to help out her classmate!" **Present Mic called out, **"If that isn't noble than I don't know what is!"**

"Good," Ryoko sneered, clenching all four fists. "No more tricks and games, time for the REAL fighters to get started!"

I looked to Sen, but she was frozen in place. Staring back at Ryoko with horror in her eyes, hands trembling and fists slowly clenching. But I didn't care what she was doing, all I could see now was red. "HAAAAH!" Transforming as I ran, my footsteps cracking the floor as I grew in size. "RYOKO!"

This wasn't right, this wasn't how things were supposed to go. She ruined everything, and I wanted her to pay.

We collided in the center of the ring, Ryoko locking grips with me using her two upper hands. "You'll have to do better than THAT!" The feral girl snarled, as her two free hands slammed into my exposed ribs. Digging claws into the scales, or driving knuckles into my stomach.

"Gnngh!" I cringed in pain, struggling to keep the deadlock as my blood dripped to the arena floor."Nnngh! Y-You won't... I won't let you win!" I tightened my grip on her hands, swinging her up over my head and surprising her with my strength. "HRAAAAGH!" Turning, I slammed her back-first into the arena floor. Shattering tiles and spreading cracks all around us.

But she wasn't down for long.

"You don't have a choice!" On her feet in an instant as she rolled over, Ryoko charged and drove two elbows into my damaged ribs. The impact and pain made me double over, as I felt my ribs cracking. Before she threw her head back up, slamming it into the bottom of my jaw. Striking my weakpoint, I was reeling, and she knew that.

I heard her movement, and lunged forward, opening wide and snapping at her with my massive jaws. But the four armed girl dodged, rolling past me and taking hold of my massive tail, "Ngh!"

"NOW GET OUT OF MY RING!" She pulled hard, digging her claws into my tail as she turned. I was yanked right off my feet, as she spun around and threw me as hard as she could. I came crashing down in the grass outside the ring, the wind knocked out of me on impact.

**"And then there were TWO! Can anyone hope to defeat this absolute beast!?"**

I opened my eyes wide, sitting up and hissing in pain as I gripped my stomach. The wounds weren't deep, and bled steadily, but my ribs were definitely damaged. My eyes then focused on the ring, as Ryoko turned away from me, her eyes going right back to the final challenger.

Sen wasn't focused on her though, the martial artists eyes drifted around the ring, to where Mako had been crushed, over to me, and even to the teachers up in the stands. They looked worried, one glance at Cementos ringside told me he was ready to end the match in an instant. But they wouldn't stop us just yet, the show had to go on. While the crowd looked on, no cheers or boos, just waiting to see what was going to happen next.

They wanted to see what Sen could do, _if_ she could do anything...

"Your turn wonder girl," Ryoko's voice drew my attention back to her as she marched forward. "What's the matter? Still no Quirk? You should have dropped out while you had the chance!" She sneered, getting closer every second.

Dropping into a fighting stance, she finally spoke. "Why Ryoko? Why would you do this? This was supposed to be our chance to show the world what we can do!" Her words reached far, the crowd silently listening.

"That's exactly what I'm doing," She assured, never slowing in her advance. "Showing everyone that I'm the strongest, and that the rest of you are a waste of time!" The moment she was in range, Ryoko lunged for her. "Now be a good girl and GET OUT OF THE RING!"

But Sen jumped back, putting a little distance between them before counter attacking. Spinning into a roundhouse kick, she planted the back end of my foot against Ryoko's jaw with all the force she could muster. Perhaps unsurprisingly, the blow had no effect and the beast before her didn't budge. She backpedaled to try and gain some distance and think of a plan, but Ryoko wasn't going to give Sen time to think.

Stepping forward right after her, Ryoko drew back two of her four arms and slammed them into Sen. The blow landed with nearly bone crushing force, sending Sen tumbling across the hard stone floor of the ring. "Come on Sen! I thought you were so much better than the rest of us," She mocked, while Sen rolled back up onto her knees, sliding to a stop. "Show me how good your martial arts are, show me how well trained you are!" It was hard to watch, I struggled with the idea of charging right back into the ring. "Oh wait, you CAN'T! Because your Quirk is useless!" Sen pushed herself back up, but resuming her fighting stance again only seemed to anger Ryoko further, "Why are you still trying? Just give up already!"

"I didn't make it this far by giving up!" Sen barked back at her finally, letting anger show with a powerful glare. "You're absolutely right, my Quirk isn't very good... And I've had to rely mostly on my own abilities to make it this far, but that's only made me stronger!" Her fists clenched, chest swelling with pride. "Stronger than you will _ever_ be!"

I know she wasn't talking about physical strength, and maybe it was arrogant of her to say such a thing. But it got under Ryoko's skin, and that was good enough for me. "Grr... SHUT UP AND GET OUT ALREADY!" She jumped, bringing both fists above her head and slamming them down as she closed the distance between them.

Sen had to go forward, back would only drive her closer to the edge. She rolled beneath Ryoko just as she made impact, the floor of the ring was torn up further and a shockwave was released by the sheer force of her attack. Was she really trying to kill Sen? I couldn't be sure, but the shockwave and flying stones had Sen stumbling, bits of rock scraping and bruising my body.

I was afraid of what might happen if this continued, I didn't want anyone else to end up like Mako. But if Sen kept pushing her-

"COME ON CINDRA!" My head whipped around, as cheers rang out suddenly from the crowd. I tracked the sound, and felt my heart skip a beat as I saw it coming from the student section. "DON'T GIVE UP!" It was the hero course students, Class 1-A.

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

"BEAT HER!"

"KNOCK THAT BULLY DOWN!"

The cheers were spreading rapidly, as the narrative of the match changed entirely. It wasn't a competition anymore, it was a good guy against a bad guy. Even though she was a student too, the crowd had decided for now, that Ryoko was the villain. And I honestly couldn't blame them.

"I won't go down easy!" Sen declared, regaining her footing before going on the attack. Charging Ryoko just as she turned on her, Sen leapt into the air and landed a flying kick to the center of her face. Using her nose as a springboard to back-flip out of her reach as all four arms lashed out at the young hero. The moment Sen's feet touched the ground, she sprung forward and drove a fist into Ryoko's stomach, pulling back only to deliver a few more fast jabs to her ribs and one right to her jaw.

**"Despite an overwhelming difference in their power! Cindra doesn't appear to be backing down!"**

I could hardly believe what I was seeing, "Could she actually win?" I muttered, eyes widening.

"Gah!" Though she was taken off guard by Sen's assault, the martial artist lacked the punching power needed to deal lasting damage. "You are so ANNOYING!" She rushed Sen head on, and forced her to retreat. But the moment she tried to step back, I saw one of her heels slip out from under her.

"Gnngh!" Her eyes widening, as she slipped on some of the loose flooring from Ryoko's previous attacks. And Sen's loss of balance was all the opening the four armed beast needed.

"Now STAY DOWN!" Stepping into it, Ryoko slammed two fists into Sen's body. Both of her right arms striking at once, one to the stomach and other hitting Sen's face. The impact made me cringe, as she drove Sen spine first into the arena floor hard enough to spread more cracks along the surface.

I could taste blood in the air, blood that wasn't my own. From here I could see Sen, and had to assume her nose was broken. A hot liquid was running down her face, and it looked like she was having trouble catching her breath. Her body must have ached, she was wincing in pain, trying to sit up. "R-Ryoko..."

"Sit your ass down wonder girl!" She ordered, before kicking Sen in the face. Knocking her flat on her back again, "And stay down this time... Or it gets _worse_."

"Worse?" Sen repeated, as the crowd began to boo the performance. Their voices drew Ryoko's eyes away from Sen. "How... How could this possibly get worse?" Sen asked, forcing herself to sit up, "You... You ruined everything... You hurt Mako, you destroyed our big debut..." Her voice, the way she clenched her eyes shut, I could tell she was fighting the urge to cry.

"Huh?" Her eyes darted back to Sen, as she began to force herself up once more. "You want more punishment? Fine! I did what I had to, to _win!" _

"B-But you haven't won," Sen growled back, hand on one knee as she began to push herself back to her feet. Muscles were visibly trembling, something was wrong, my feathers were standing on end but- "Not yet... I'm still standing!"

The booing was dying down, and I could feel the air around the ring beginning to heat up. Ryoko took a step back from Sen, "What do you think you're doing!?"

I couldn't resist stepping back either, further away from the arena as a familiar faint glow started to form along Sen's body. We'd all seen this before, the brief glimpse of her power from training. "R-Ryoko..." Her words struggled to pass through clenched teeth, as Sen trembled, veins bulging. "I-I won't... I won't let you," The anger in her words, she spoke with barely contained rage, "I won't let you get away... With THIS!" No more flickering, the light surrounded her body completely and remained glowing strong.

**((Dragon Ball Super - Ultimate Battle/Ultra instinct | Instrumental Epic Rock COVER))**

**((By Friedricch Habetler Music on youtube))**

There was no denying it now, with that faint glow covering her body, the sweat steaming off her form. Sen's Quirk was working, just like we'd seen during training. But was this it? Ryoko appeared to be on edge, but wasn't about to back down from this small display of power.

**"It seems Cindra is finally going to show us what her Quirk is! But will it be enough!?"**

"So what? You put on some kind of light show and suddenly you think you scare me!?" She demanded, all four fists clenching tightly, "You think just because your stupid Quirk is working, that you can fight ME!?"

But then, an uncharacteristic smirk crossed Sen's lips. "I guess we're about to find out..." Her sudden rage had vanished in the blink of an eye, Sen was calm once more. But was that a good thing? It looked like her Quirk was barely even active, not that I had a very good example to measure off of though...

Sen raised one hand, wiping the blood from her nose and mouth and flicking it aside. My own eyes widened, as the moment the droplets hit the ground-

"HRAAAAGH!" Ryoko charged, her clawed feet tearing into the arena floor with every heavy footed step. And Sen met her head on, both lunging in with one fist cocked back. They collided knuckle to knuckle in the center of the ring. Sen only held her ground for a moment, before pivoting her feet and rolling off the punch. Spinning to Ryoko's exposed flank, before delivering a powerful kick to her ribs. "Gnngh!" She winced in pain, finally showing some sign of actually hurting. "Just STAY DOWN!" She screamed, swinging wildly with two fists, her right arms trying to backhand Sen away.

But the martial arts hero got both arms up, the impact striking her guard and causing her to slide back on her heels. Ryoko charged right after her, throwing her other two fists forward, but Sen backflipped out of the way, landing on one foot before springing forward. Closing the distance between them, she slammed her knee into Ryoko's jaw, making her head snap back.

"Gah! HnnnAAAAGH!" She was furious, eyes bloodshot with rage as she grabbed Sen by the arms. As if she'd forgotten all about the rules, she slammed Sen into the arena floor hard enough to form a small crater as dust and debris were sent flying. My heart clenched with fear, that was the same kind of power that had completely broken Mako! She raised all four arms overhead, ready to bring them down and crush her when Sen exploded from the dust cloud just as fast as she'd entered.

Her glowing fist uppercut Ryoko hard, knocking the brute right off her feet and sending her flying towards the edge. Unfortunately, the beast wasn't out yet, landing on the edge just barely inside the line. She stood back up on somewhat shaky legs, bell rung hard by that punch. But as she wiped away the blood it was clear that the damage was minimal.

While Sen ripped away the tattered remnants of her top and threw them aside leaving her in nothing but the black tank top underneath. Her expression remained intense and focused on Ryoko, "You need a second?" She asked, dropping into her fighting stance.

"Don't get cute," Ryoko spat a bit of blood onto the floor, slowly stepping away from the edge. "You can't fool me with that poker face... You aren't used to that power, how long can you keep it up huh? Enhancement Quirks like that tend to put a pretty heavy strain on the body, and you're already in rough shape." She accused, flashing a toothy grin. It seemed like that blow to the head was enough to bring Ryoko back to her senses, not good. "How long until your body gives out on you? Minutes? Maybe just seconds..."

"Why don't you attack me and find out," Sen challenged, not moving from her place in the center. "Or are you scared?"

The low, wicked chuckle that escaped Ryoko's teeth sent a chill down my spine. "I just needed to catch my breath, thanks for waiting..." She crouched down slowly, placing two hands on the floor, "And thanks for hitting me so hard, gave me a chance to clear my head."

Sen narrowed her eyes, never dropping her guard. "Hopefully you realized what a jerk you've been..."

Ryoko shook her head, lowering it slightly so her hair rolled down covering her face slight. "No, I made it clear from day one, we aren't friends... And I've got no interest in anything but WINNING!"

My eyes widened as she took off, breaking into a dead sprint for Sen at full speed. Running on all fours, moving faster than she had been before. Once half the distance between them had been crossed, Ryoko lunged for her. Her swings were more precise now, no more enraged or wild swings. Sen ducked and weaved between them, blocking what she could. But likewise, any punches she threw were dodged or blocked by the Beast.

**"Both fighters appear evenly matched! But how long can they keep this up!?"**

I don't know who realized it first, but it was clear that neither could play both offense and defense at the same time. If either of them wanted to do some damage-

"HAAAAGH!" They screamed together, throwing mighty punches and ignoring their own defenses.

The crowd releasing a resounding "Oooh!" As they punched each other right in the mouth, both fighters stumbling back with blood flying from their mouths. Ryoko shook it off first, attempting to follow through with a two handed punch. But Sen went low and swept out her legs with a powerful kick, using her other leg to then plant a might blow in Ryoko's stomach sending her tumbling away from the center.

"Hnngh!" I could tell the wind was knocked out of her, but Ryoko dug her claws into the arena floor to stop herself before charging right back in. "HAAAAGH!" The distance between them was too small for Sen to get clear in time. So she held her ground, digging in her heels and catching two of Ryoko's outstretched claws. The two locked grips, both gritting their teeth as their impact released a gust of wind throughout the arena.

"Hnnngh! What's the matter Sen!?" Ryoko demanded, grinning wider, "Need a hand?" Before using her free hands to start hammering the martial artist with punches. Sen tried to pull away, but the beast tightened her grip. "Ah ah ah! I told you it would get worse if you didn't back down! YOU ASKED FOR THIS!"

Even as Ryoko's knuckles struck her face and head over and over again, the young hero didn't stop. Gritting her teeth, closing her eyes tight as she tried to hold on. "I-I won't give in!" She shouted back at her, her aura flaring ever so slightly. "I don't know... What drives you to fight like this, to treat your classmates this way... I don't know what dream you're trying to achieve but..." She opened her eyes, and I could see tears at the corners of them. And a bright smile on her face, it actually made Ryoko stop her pummeling for second, made her hesitate. "I've got hopes and dreams too, and as long as I'm still standing I won't give up!"

"Tch," Ryoko narrowed her eyes sharply back at her, "You are so annoying!" I visibly flinched, as Ryoko threw her head forward and delivered a brutal headbutt to Sen's face. The impact staggering her slightly, "You think you can get ahead, just by believing in yourself and clinging to stupid things like that?" She scoffed down at her, "No, you can try as hard as you like but sometimes you JUST! AREN'T! GOOD ENOUGH!" Each word punctuated by another blow to the face, another foot of ground Sen was giving up as Ryoko pushed her back.

But everything she was saying, the venom in her words... I don't think it was aimed at Sen.

"That's why I'm going to win this!" She continued, as they neared the edge. "AND PROVE THAT I **AM**!"

The light around Sen was starting to fade, that faint glow flickering. Her power was failing, as Ryoko beat her senseless. "Sen!" I called out, fearing for her safety and the outcome of the match. The entire arena on the edge of their seats, cheering Sen or booing Ryoko.

My words wouldn't reach her, but someone else's would...

"SEN!" My head whipped around to the stands, to where my Mom was sitting with the other Class 1-Z parents. And I was surprised to see that woman, the fragile one, on her feet. "I know you can do this Sen!" The old man beside her looked stunned by the outburst. "You're stronger than her! I KNOW YOU ARE!"

I felt a sudden shift in the air, drawing my eyes back to the ring as that heat from before returned, much hotter than before. "No way..." I muttered, seeing that Sen had somehow stopped Ryoko in her tracks, just a few feet from the edge.

"Ngh! H-Hey!" Ryoko shouted, trying to push her again but gaining no ground. "What the hell is- Let me GO!" She demanded, unable to get her hands out of Sen's grip.

Sen lifted her head, looking back at the beast with fire in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ryoko." Before an explosion of energy erupted from the young Hero, that faint glow was now a raging torrent of fiery light surrounding Sen's body. It was almost blinding, but I knew this was the real deal, this was Sen's raw power unleashed in full.

"S-Sorry!?" The beast demanded, desperately trying to wrench her arms free. "Yeah, yeah you'll be sorry once I finished KICKING YOUR ASS!" She threw both of her spare hands at Sen's face, powerful punches striking her in the jaw and forehead but unlike before, Sen didn't budge at all. "No... That's not- AGH!"

She spun around suddenly, whipping Ryoko by her arms, "This is for MAKO!" She shouted, throwing Ryoko with incredible force. The beast hurdled through the air, screaming as she cleared all the way over the far side of the ring and smashed into the nearest wall, becoming stuck in the stonework.

**"And The Beast has been eliminated! WE HAVE A WINNER!" **

The crowd exploded with Present Mic's announcement, as the brutal battle came to an end. I watched Sen's aura burn out just as quickly as it had formed, the girl collapsing to her knees and wheezing for breath. Midnight was by her side in an instant, having returned from delivering Mako to the infirmary I guess. While Cementos used his power to get the unconscious Ryoko out of the wall.

**"Give it up! FOR CINDRA!"**

The crowd was cheering, that meant we did good... Didn't it?

So, why did I have a terrible feeling, that things were about to go from bad to worse?


	12. Season 1, Episode 11

**Season One, Episode XI  
**

**Finale Part Two  
**

**Consequences**

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

I thought that mess of a match was going to be the worst part of today.

I was wrong.

"What do you mean permanent damage!?" Suru was angry, angry like I had never seen her before. "You're Recovery Girl! Can't you just fix it?"

The old woman shook her head, frowning. "My Quirk isn't all power, I can repair his body to a point, but there is a good chance he never fully recovers."

I couldn't even look at Mako, who laid back on the medical bed staring at the ceiling. He had bandages around his throat, to staunch bleeding caused by Ryoko's claws. His wings were healed thankfully, but according to Recovery Girl the damage to his spine was from that impact was... Excessive. "So, he might never walk again?" I asked grimly.

"I never said that," She corrected me quickly, "But his back will be always fragile, even if he recovers... To put it bluntly, his hero days are over..." Mako couldn't speak, thanks to the damage done to his throat, but I could see his eyes starting to glaze over with tears.

We let the silence sink in, as my eyes drifted over to Sen and Ryoko. The former was still bruised and scraped, but most of her real injuries were healed. Ryoko was still unconscious, having been knocked out by hitting that wall. According to Recovery Girl she had a concussion, and might be out for some time. My own injuries were bandaged up and healed to some extent, but Recovery Girl decided to let my natural regeneration handle the rest.

"Why?" Suru questioned, clenching her fists tightly. "Why would she do this?"

"Maybe she got carried away," Sen suggested, "The pressure might have gotten to her, made her careless..."

"You're defending her?" Suru scoffed, "After the beating she gave you!?"

"No, I still think her actions should be punished severely but..." Sen looked away, down at her own hands. "There has to be a reason right? I can't believe she would just..."

As she trailed off, I couldn't help but notice that Sen looked absolutely exhausted. Recovery Girl's healing aside, it seemed like her body had taken a heavy toll in using that sudden burst of power. She looked thinner, like she'd lost some muscle definition.

I hope the effects weren't permanent...

"Hnngh?" All eyes landed on the criminal among us, as Ryoko began to stir. She winced in pain, eyes opening slowly. "Where... Oh, that's right..." She said, seeming to remember what happened. "I lost."

"Is that all you care about!?" Suru demanded, teleporting over by her bed. "You could have killed Mako!"

Before more words could be exchanged, the door swung open. And in stepped both Principal Nezu, and Mr. Aizawa. "Suru, step away from the bed." He ordered.

She stared back at him for a moment, her expression blank, before she teleported back across the room. Sitting in a chair with her arms crossed, "She's all yours..."

Both faculty members approached the bed, Ryoko stared up at them with fear in her eyes. Aizawa spoke first, and his word were cold. "I told you there would be no more chances, you not only crippled a classmate, but behaved like a villain out there." He said sharply, "Your time at UA is finished, and we're sending you home with papers for a reform school... Maybe once you learn to temper your behavior you could become a hero... But I wouldn't get my hopes up, and you certainly aren't welcome at UA anymore." He set the papers on the table beside her bed, and turned away without bothering to wait for a response.

"But-"

"Don't you _dare_ try and defend your actions out there," Aizawa cut her off sharply, not even bothering to turn around. "You've betrayed not only your classmates, but the trust we put in your character." And just like that, it was over.

Ryoko watched him walk away, before her eyes darted to the rest of us. It hurt to look back at her, seeing the desperation in those eyes. She wanted us to say something, to say anything at all. But how could we? After what she just did. Her gaze lingered on me, of course, because I was the one that tried the hardest to be her friend. I tried to get to know her, but now I was angry, I was upset. I couldn't bring myself to defend her. So, I turned away, and let her sink into despair alone.

"As for you," Nezu ended the silence between us all as he hopped up onto a chair beside Mako's bed. "You have my deepest apologies for what happened out there, and I assure you we're going to do everything in our power to aid in your recovery."

"However," Aizawa added in, "You can't remain in Hero Training, not in your condition... There is another path still open to you though," Mako's tear filled eyes blinked, quirking an eyebrow as he looked back at him confused. "A special class, for those with quirks for healing... It won't be hero training, and you'll be buried in medical studies, but if you want to continue at UA while you recover, this is your only option."

"We're already spoken with your parents," Nezu explained with a smile, "They leave the decision up to you, you'll have the weekend to decide while you stay here to heal."

Mako nodded as best he could, taking in a deep breath through his nose, left with a lot to think about I'm sure.

While Aizawa looked around at the rest of us, "As for you three, Adachi, Suru, Sen... You performed better than expected today, and I'm going to go ahead and void your next assessment in light of today's events."

"What?" Suru quirked an eyebrow, "But, Sen's the only one that really performed well, Adachi and I weren't even in the ring very long."

"Maybe not, " Aizawa shrugged, "However, Suru, you prioritized the safety of an injured individual over your own personal gain, showing maturity and the ability to think fast in a critical moment, your actions might have very well saved Mako's life." Before his eyes darted to me as well, "Adachi, you've showed considerable growth with your Quirk, maintaining your second form much longer and exhibiting development with your fighting skills."

I guess he wasn't wrong, I did go through two weeks of intense training. "Th-Thank you, sir..." Training with Ryoko, I was only excelling because of her.

"Take the next two days off, rest and recover," He added, "Starting next week, your training is going to get more difficult... While the hero course students are focusing on their internships, you three are going to be doing intense quirk reinforcement training."

"So that's it?" Suru questioned, voicing my own thoughts. "After everything that happened, we lost two members of our class and got a passing grade? And, we just move on?"

"What happened to Mako is unfortunate," Aizawa replied, "But otherwise, yes... That's it." He added with a shrug, "You were all told from the beginning how cut and dry this would be... Take the next few days of rest to think about what you want to achieve here, and when we get together again you can tell me if you aren't up to continuing." The two of them began making way for the door, stepping through it and leaving us alone together in silence.

They'd only been gone for a few seconds, when Ryoko forced herself out of bed. Not looking any of us in the eyes as she stormed out. I didn't bother trying to stop her, not even sure what to say if I did. Besides, I think all of us had some thinking to do...

**. . .**

**Shikemono Ryoko**

**. . .**

This was all their fault, why couldn't they just make it easy and bow out?

Why couldn't they do anything to help me?

For all their bullshit, all of that blue scaled bastards talk of being "friends", he abandoned me.

So what if I hurt Mako? They said he'd probably recover... Besides, it's not like I meant to hit him that hard I just...

_"KICK THEIR ASSES KAIJI!"_

_"Do your best big sis!"_

_"I know you can do it, Haiyasu!"_

I was angry.

I took the long way home after leaving UA. Getting plenty of looks of both concern and recognition as I limped my way off campus. I was still sore, though my injuries were healed, I felt so tired. I was angry, because they abandoned me. And I was fighting a wave of despair now that I'd been kicked out of UA. All because bird boy couldn't take a punch, ridiculous.

But maybe it wasn't over, there was this... Reform school, and if I did that maybe I could go to another school. I could excel with over a bunch of low class losers and prove that I can be a hero!

I just had to convince, _him_...

I felt like I'd hit rock bottom, like I had lost my only chance. And he was the only one that could give it back, he had to. Even as terrible as he was, he had to see now that I needed him, I needed him to be my father, just once...

"You're back early," He grunted, after I stepped through the door. "Figured they'd keep you in the infirmary longer, after that beating."

Wait, what? "You... You were watching?" Was... Was this it? Was he finally going t-

"Wasn't anything good on tv," He shrugged in his chair, before finishing off another bottle of that poison he loved so much. "Tuned in just in time to see you get your ass kicked by the glowing girl."

"W-Well... I did knock out two others, and almost got her too..." I defended meekly. He was so close, he just had to say a few words, and everything terrible about today would go away.

"A loss is still a loss, get me another beer would you?"

I lowered my head, slouching my shoulders, realizing what I wanted was far beyond what he had the ability to give me. "Right, sure... But, dad there's... Something else," I cautiously approached his wheelchair, "I was... They kicked me out, for using excessive force during the match... I'm sorry, I tried my best but-"

"Can't say I'm surprised," He sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair. "You always were badly behaved... Probably better this way."

My hand clenched tightly around the papers I'd been given, "B-But, they said that... If I went through a reform school, I could still apply to a different Hero School and then maybe-"

"No."

And with one word, he snuffed out my last hope. And the way he did it, so bored and uninterested... "But... Why?"

"Because clearly you aren't cut out for it," He scoffed, "It's time to stop chasing this stupid dream and focus on reality, my pension can't cover another private reform school... You're going back to a regular school, getting a job, and earning some money so we can get out of this dump!" Before he held up the empty bottle, "Now, refill."

All four of my fists clenched, as I felt something inside of me finally snap. "So that's all you care about? Me getting money so I can take care of _you_!?" I demanded, throwing the papers aside, "What about what I want? Huh!?"

He glared daggers back at me, "Don't raise your voice to me! I am your father, and you'll do what I say!"

"And I'm your daughter!" I shouted back at him, pulse racing as my hair bristled up and my pupils narrowed to slits. "Not your damn caretaker! So why don't you get up, and GET YOUR OWN DAMN BOOZE!" My words carrying every bit of venom I'd repressed for so many years, "Oh wait, YOU CAN'T!" I took every cheap shot, every word I knew that would hurt him. "Because you're a washed up hero turned alcoholic!"

I saw the rage flood his face instantly, as he cocked back his arm with the bottle. "You little BITCH!" Out of instinct, and the conditioning he'd imprinted on me, I flinched. The glass shattering against my face and cutting the center of my forehead open, drawing blood down my face. "Now clean that up! It's the only thing you've ever been good at, you fucking failure..."

But with the hot liquid seeping from my wound, I felt something else slipping. My head throbbing, from both the bottle's impact and my earlier concussion. All my anger, my hatred, it boiled over and far outweighed every bit of reason I had. "HRAAAAGH!" I attacked the fat bastard, driving him and his chair back against the wall before two of my hands grabbed him by the neck, lifting him out of his chair. I couldn't even speak, teeth grit so hard my jaw hurt as I stared into his eyes, before I knew I was transforming. Growing larger, turning into the beast.

He was choking, I was choking him. He flailed his arms, struggling for breath, trying desperately to push my hands back. "Gnngh! Hnngh! Sh-Shi-"

I pulled him away from the wall before slamming him right back against it. "What dad? You suddenly want to talk!?" I demanded, my grip never loosening. "Now that you realize I'm not your meek little servant you want to try and reason with me!? Now that your _life_ is in danger you want to try and work things out!?" My visage was that of a raging animal, as my own blood ran down my face like a crimson mask.

"I-I-I'm... S-Sorry..." He managed to choke out, face turning colors.

I knew what I wanted to do.

I knew it was wrong and it would mean the end of everything but...

I didn't care.

"Heh... Heheheh... Sorry isn't GOOD ENOUGH!" I couldn't help but feel some twisted sense of amusement as his eyes filled entirely with fear. "But you were right about one thing, _dad_..." Panic turning to desperation, as my grip tightened. "I am nothing... But a **_Failure_**!"

And with sickening snap, his body went limp.

I let him go, watching his fat body hit the floor, lifeless. The adrenaline rush slowly wearing off, as I stared down at him.

"Heheheh... Hahahahaha! Hahahah!" Something inside me broke, "Hahaha- Hnngh!" I felt sick, as his empty eyes rolled back slowly. The weight of my decision hitting me full force. "Gnngh!" I grabbed a hold of my head, nails digging into the skin.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

**And so ends, season one...**

**And the full tone for this story has been set, it will be bitter and grim. Hopefully not too edgy, with bits of hope glimmering in the darkness~**

**Season 2 will begin in a few weeks. Feel free to give me your thoughts, ideas, things you'd like to see :D**

**Until then, have a nice day ;3**


	13. Season 2, Episode 12

***sees all the reviews that popped up since ending season one* WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?**

**Lmao seriously wasn't expecting so much support to spring up AFTER the first season ended XD But you guys put me on blast like a week later! So here, to sate yourselves for a bit, have a prologue! **

**The story isn't continuing immediately, I've got other projects to make some dents in first. But just be aware that the story WILL continue, I've got season 2 already completely planned out.**

**But thank you guys so much for the support, helps me a lot :D**

* * *

**Season Two, Episode XII  
**

**Proluge**

**The Only Way Out**

**. . .**

**Ryoko  
**

**. . .**

Two Days.

I sat alone for two days, in silence. Nothing but the sound of my own sobbing, or hysterical laughter at the cruel joke that was my life, to keep me company. While his corpse sat cold on the floor, never moving from where I'd dropped him. And in all that time, after my screaming and anger had died down, and I'd reduced our filthy home into a total wreck, I was just hoping that somebody would come and save me.

While I raked my claws across the walls, while I tore apart the furniture, and destroyed every material possession we had. I was just waiting for the moment, when I'd hear someone's voice call out to me. When a helping hand would pull me from this pit I'd dug.

But nobody came.

It was late night of the second day, my body ached with hunger. But when I tried to feed on the tiny scraps of food we had remaining, I couldn't keep anything down. I threw up bile all over the floor, and decided I couldn't eat anymore. I couldn't sleep either, there was no darkness when I closed my eyes just the picture of his face as I killed him. I found myself sitting on the floor, staring at his body, waiting. Waiting for nothing.

No police ever arrived, I doubt anyone around here cared enough to call when screaming was heard. We lived in the worst part of town of course, I'm sure what I did wasn't even uncommon. I tried to think about what was going to happen now, where I would go from here...

But really, there were only two answers.

I'd either get found, and turned over to police. Or, I'd sit here in silence, and starve to death.

The pain was already gnawing at my stomach, I was so hungry... But something kept me from moving, kept me from really thinking. I was mesmerized by his corpse, by what I'd done. In the moment, I'd felt so good about what I did, the sweet catharsis of killing the bastard. And then there was pain, anger... Not for him, but because I knew there was no hope left for me. And now?

Now there was nothing.

As the clock struck midnight, I felt a faint breeze pick up. My head finally turned away from the body of my father, locking onto the swirling mass of purple and black at the far side of the room. Through it, stepped a man dressed like a waiter at some fancy bar. But he had no hands or human face, just a mass of more purple and black mist. His yellow eyes were piercing, I knew that I should be afraid, or... Reacting at all.

But I couldn't move.

His eyes drifted over to the body, nodding slowly before turning to the gateway he'd come through. "It is already over."

"I suspected as much." The new voice was commanding, deep and powerful, but also sounded much older. As a new figure stepped through the gateway, a man in a fancy suit. His face was hidden by some strange mask, maybe a breathing apparatus? Facing me, he never bothered to look towards the body. "And you must be Ryoko, The Beast, as they called you..."

What is this? What is happening?

"I'll understand if you are still in shock..." He offered, stepping forward slowly. "You've been through quite a lot haven't you? And yet, here you sit... Alone, but alive." He didn't come any closer once half the distance had been crossed, he was giving me plenty of space but... I don't think it was out of caution that I could hurt him. No, every instinct I had told me, this man could end my life in an instant. "You are a survivor... And with power like yours, you deserved better than... This." Motioning to the building around us.

"I-" the words were caught in my throat, interrupted by violent coughing. The dryness of my throat left it raspy and in pain.

"Tell me," The masked man continued, while I struggled through my coughing fit. "Where will you go from here? What happens next? Have you even considered it?"

Once the fit ended, I panted for breath, finally getting my senses together. "Jail... Or... Maybe I'll just... Sit here, and die..."

"Ah, but that isn't a way forward now is it?" He countered, spreading his arms slightly. "Those, are endings... And I don't think you want to end, not yet." Before he knelt down, placing himself on eye level. "You were hurt weren't you? You were abandoned by Hero Society, tossed aside when you needed their help most... How does that make you feel?"

"A... Angry."

"You spent your life living with his... Pathetic wretch," He scoffed, standing back up now that I was holding eye contact. "This abusive monster, this unfit parent... A man, I'm sure you would agree is a criminal, but you had to get rid of him yourself... How does that make you feel?"

"Angry."

Why was I agreeing with him? This man... He was clearly a criminal, "And how many more out there, suffer like you in this society? Strong, oppressed by the weak because of simple, pointless laws? Tell me, how does _that _make you feel?"

I didn't respond, shaking off whatever trance I was in. "What do you want?"

He paused briefly, "I want to give you a chance, to become something more... To strike back at the society that wronged you, and so many others."

"You mean... You want me to become a villain."

He kept quiet for a moment, reading my expression... Or maybe the lack-there-of, "You are strong willed, good." He finally replied, giving a chuckle. "Yes, in the eyes of the current society... You would be seen as a criminal, however," He stepped closer, offering a hand to help me up. "I do not have any plans of having you unleash your power, on anyone but the corrupt heroes and broken system this world has created." His guard was completely lowered, was I that little of a threat to him? "And I can give you more power than you ever dreamed of, beyond that of your Quirk, to do it."

More power? "And... What exactly is your plan for society, if you manage to bring down the Heroes?" I questioned, there was no way this guy could defeat everyone... Especially not with a Number One hero like All Might.

"Oh, we'll get to that... For now, I need powerful allies." He wasn't stupid enough to give me the full story, smart. "So will you join me? Or stay here to rot?"

Well... He was right about one thing, staying here wasn't a way forward, it was an end. "..." I forced myself up without his help, my legs shaky and weak from sitting for so many hours. "Alright... I'll go with you, for now..."

"An excellent choice..."


	14. Season 2, Episode 13

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, October was a really shitty month for me... **

**But, I've moved past it, and am working hard to continue this. The chapter after this one is already finished and will go up in 2 days, by then I should have the next chapter done as well. So hopefully things can move through this season much faster and we won't have anymore delays...**

* * *

**Season Two, Episode XIII**

**Quirk Reinforcement Training  
**

**. . . **

**Kaiji Adachi  
**

**. . .**

After the festival, social media was buzzing with the events that took place. Not just our mess of a half-time show, but the Class 1-A students as well and the fantastic show they put it. Still, every news outlet squared away a little time to talk about our performance. Some thought it was staged, others scolded the school for allowing someone as unstable as Ryoko to even be allowed at UA. Especially when the extent of Mako's injuries was leaked.

I told my mother the details, and she was supportive. Assuring me that I did a good job and what happened wasn't my fault but... I don't know, there is still this gnawing sensation in my gut. Like, I should had done something differently, even if it was after the fact. Anything would have been better than silence right? But I was so angry at the time, I didn't care about what Ryoko might be feeling. And I didn't even want to think about Mako, he was going to be in recovery for some time, and I wasn't even sure we'd hear from him again any time soon with the changes to his course.

I thought about calling Ryoko, we had exchanged numbers after all, but I lost my nerve every time. Looking back, I couldn't imagine what it must have felt like. To have a pro hero tell you to your face that you've failed and you wouldn't make it? After all the hard work we put in together...

Still, I had to keep moving forward. Another day, our first day back, and I had to make the most of it. I'd passed the evaluation, sort of, so that meant I'd secured my spot for the time being. But I had to keep going.

Stepping through the doors into our classroom, while the late afternoon sun shined through it's windows, "Hey." I greeted the figures of Suru and Sen, the duo hanging around a few desks further back. "You're looking better Sen." I added, smiling faintly. After the immense power she released during the Festival, her body had looked emaciated, and lost much of her muscle definition but... Well, she looked totally fine now.

"I guess I bounced back pretty quickly," She replied with a small chuckle. "I slept through half the weekend, and ate too much food the second half." The martial arts hero added, "It seems my quirk burned out my body pretty hard, I'll have to be more careful going forward."

Suru teleported into a chair, just as the doors to the room opened behind me. "Afternoon, teach!" She greeted, as Aizawa stepped through.

I quickly made my way to a chair, sliding into it and setting my bag aside. Noting that his bandages were gone now, "So I guess Recovery Girl finished fixing you up?"

To which he nodded, "Went a little overboard with the treatment, but we've got important matters to discuss before class starts."

"Is it about the Festival?" Sen questioned nervously.

"Yes and no." He replied simply, filing through a few papers on his podium. "As it stands, the Hero Course students are preparing to enter week-long internships with Pro Hero Agencies, as part of a field training program." Aizawa explained, "During this time, I'll be free while the hero students work at these Agencies, so we'll be undertaking a special change in our classes."

What like earlier days? Sounds good to me, "Alright, what else?" I asked, considering he hadn't spoken about the festival itself yet.

"Heroes who watched the festival are scouting for talent, as I explained before," He continued, "And if any of you were worried about your performance, let me assure you that despite our warning that none of you would be available in the draft, you each got at least one offer." Aizawa stated, smirking faintly, "But don't let it go to your head, as far as I'm concerned that half time show was a PR nightmare."

Couldn't exactly argue with that. "So what's the next phase of our training?" Suru questioned curiously, leaning back in her chair

"Our plan, is to go camping." Aizawa answered casually, before bringing over a few papers. "I told you we'd be making a change, and after discussing how to best handle your new developments... Well, to put it bluntly you're going to be moved around a bit, somewhere out of the media's eyes and away from UA."

"Wait," I blinked, "What? Why?"

"Because right now our school is red hot," Aizawa explained, "With All Might starting work here, the USJ attack, and the events of the Sports Festival, the media is looking at every chance they can to knock us down a peg or get some answers." You'd almost think they didn't like us, "Class 1-Z is under specific scrutiny, because details about you were deliberately kept secret from the public, meaning they only want to know about you more."

"Makes sense," Suru shrugged, "We're super mysterious~ or whatever."

He nodded, "Right... So rather than expose you to unwanted attention, we're going to remove you from the equation for a short while." We were each given a single paper, listing various items and clothes we'd need for camping and other outdoor activities. "We'll be heading to a facility in the mountains, to a Hero Agency compound that has agreed to take you on for training, we're breaking up this new training regime into two segments," This was getting really complicated, "Two weeks starting on Wednesday, after the first week I'll be handing you off to a friend of mine, they'll handle your training for the remainder of segment one and all of segment two, you'll meet them when we arrive."

"Why the hand off?" Sen questioned curiously, "Is the camp that far away?"

"Yes, but also because the Principal wants me to focus more so on the Class 1-A students."

"Makes sense," Suru shrugged, "They are the stars of the show after all..."

"No, that isn't why," Aizawa shook his head, "He's made this decision, because he believes they need more oversight than you three... And I agree."

I looked back at him in surprise, "R-Really?"

"The three of you," He looked between us all, "You're all strongly independent, you've shown critical thinking skills and maturity that some of my other students... Don't." Aizawa shifted, rubbing the back of his neck as he returned to the front of the class. "So I trust you to use good judgement... Besides, my friend can handle three kids, as can our Hero Agency associates."

I suppose I should feel proud that he put so much faith in us, but is just made me nervous. Really, it was this entire situation that worried me. "So we'll be living in the mountains for like, what, a total of 4 weeks?"

"Not all at once, there will be a week-long break between segment one and two," Aizawa shrugged, "And you'll be undergoing intense training, unlike anything you've done so far, to expand on both your fighting styles and improve your Quirks." Stuffing both hands into his pockets, "It's not exactly conventional to push you along so quickly, but then again this isn't exactly a conventional class."

"Heh, you got that right," Suru chuckled in amusement, "So who is this friend you'll have watching over us? Another Pro Hero?"

"Yes actually," Aizawa nodded, "But their work is mostly in the dark, like my own, so you won't find them on any rankings."

I quirked an eyebrow at that, "Cool, what's the hero name?"

"I'd be surprised if you've heard of them," He nervously rubbed the back of his neck once more. "But, they goes by... Actually, no, I'd rather not ruin the surprise."

Great, I just love surprises...

**. . .**

**The Beast  
**

**. . .**

I wasn't allowed to meet the others, not yet. When I stepped through the black haze, I was delivered to some kind of medical ward. A creepy doctor hooked me up to some machines to restore my physical strength. Feeding me the nutrients I'd denied myself in starvation, making sure I was healthy. I slipped in and out on consciousness during that time, I couldn't tell if it was because of my own exhaustion or if I'd been drugged through the IVs. Not that I really cared much either way...

I faintly remember him, the Doctor, asking me questions. What they were, I'm not sure. They were vague, like he was trying to learn more about me. Not about my Quirk, or my capabilities, but the kind of person I was. He was prodding my brain, my personality. It was annoying, but in my mentally drained state, I couldn't just tell him to screw off like I would anyone else.

It was days before it felt like I had full control over myself again. My body returned to perfect health, as I sat in that stupid ward. The door at the far end opened, and the masked man entered. Walking forward to meet me, sharing a small greeting with the Doctor.

"He informs me you're finally back in good health," He said simply, sounding elated. "It is good to see you recovered."

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm back to full strength, ready for whatever you've got planned." I still had some anger to work out, so if I could just get a target-

"No, not yet," He chuckled in amusement, "But I appreciate that you are eager... I plan to save your talents for a very specific kind of mission, one that we are still in the works of preparing for." He explained casually. "And, when you next show the world what you can do... I promise you will be stronger than anyone else."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, "So what? You're going to train me?"

Earning a laugh from the doctor, "Train? Please, there is only so far you can go through such a menial form of improvement."

But the boss silenced him with a look, "Training you would only benefit your already formidable skills, what I intend to do will make you exponentially more powerful," He stated, putting his hands together behind his back. "Through my years of study, I have learned the ways Quirks can improve, evolve even... And if what my associate here says about your power cells is to be believed... All it will take for you, is one good breakthrough, to reach a level you've never even dreamed of."

I looked down at my hands briefly, remembering the Sports Festival, and how Sen so effortlessly threw me aside once she really unleashed her power. "What will it take?" I demanded, angered by the memory, at how helpless I was. At how helpless I'd let myself be for my entire life.

"It may break you, destroy your mind or cripple your body," The Doctor warned, "It will take a will of fire, and a body of steel to survive unscathed... And even then, the trauma the procedure may cause could drive you mad." He almost sounded excited by the prospect, the sick bastard.

But I'd gone too far to back down so easily. "I can take it."

The Doctor looked to his boss, "Well? What do you think?"

To which he chuckled in response, "Oh yes, I think so... And we lose nothing if she fails," He shrugged simply, making it clear where we stood. "Begin preparations... I'll pick out the Quirks I believe she could best utilize."

I quirked an eyebrow, confused by those words. "What do you mean?"

"All in due time, my dear... All in due time..."


	15. Season 2, Episode 14

**Season Two, Episode XIV**

**An Unexpected Detour**

**. . .**

**Shisui Adachi**

**. . .**

Ever since I started working here, I was forced into strict training. My one command was protect this bar, continue my role as the bartender, and get back into fighting shape. I was basically just a guard dog, on a really short leash. But that was fine, they weren't making any real demands... Yet.

But things were happening, things that I didn't like. The boss, the man behind the screen, he wasn't focused on us anymore. He was giving this kid, Shigaraki, more free reign and letting him decide things. It was scary, because I could tell this brat was entitled, unhinged. If I annoyed him, he might try to kill me, and he'd likely face no repercussions for it... Who the hell am I kidding? He'd probably be complimented for doing it.

However, this morning was different. We had a guest that I... Wasn't ready for. I'd seen his face all over the news, and I remember hearing about Kurogiri making contact. And here he was, answering the call. Wearing body armor, covered head to toe in all kinds of blades and knives. With that mask and red scarf, there was no mistaking him.

"Hero Killer Stain," I muttered under my breath, swallowing nervously. "Great..."

"Good to see our guest has finally arrived." Shigaraki answered, turning full attention to him while sitting on a bar stool.

"Now I get it," He said suddenly, after eyeing us all over. "You must be the ones who attacked UA," He accused, "And now you want me to join up and help rebuild your little group again."

To which the blue haired boy shrugged, "Yeah, it'll be great, you've got so much experience..."

"And what's your mission?" Stain questioned, a damn good question actually.

"For now? I really just want to kill All Might," Oh, so an easy mission. "I like to destroy anything that pisses me off, like this little brat here, game over." He held up that picture, of that young man who competed in the Sports Festival, I remember seeing him and a lot of others on the news. Why did Shigaraki hate this kid so much?

Whatever the reason, that didn't sit well with Stain. "I was a fool to think you could offer me anything." It was subtle, but his stance shifted just barely, and I could see his body tense up. My instincts told me that something was coming, he was going to attack! "It turns out, you're the type of person I hate most in this world!" He began reaching for the blades strapped to his sides, "The goals of your League are those of a child!" Gripping the handles tightly, "What meaning is there to killing if you don't have real convictions?"

"Alright," I pushed off the wall in the back. "Don't do anything stupid here blade guy..." I didn't want to fight him, but if I let this kid get hurt... The boss might take it out on Kaiji.

"No," His voice came through the speaker of the TV beside me. "Let it happen, it's possible this is the only way he'll learn..." What? "He must think about the ways he must grow, only then will he reach his potential."

And then he attacked. Throwing a knife at both me and Kurogiri, the bartender getting a single cut across the shoulder. I evidently had better reaction time, and evaded the strike. Holding my position as Shigaraki was pinned to the floor, a blade in his arm keeping him down. The boy hadn't even come close to countering the Hero Killer's incredible speed.

"So you want me to be a part of your crumbling League?" He scoffed, glaring down at him. "But you won't accomplish anything if you don't have conviction, and desire." He scolded harshly, "Without those, you'll always be an aimless weakling, achieving nothing, that's how you got here."

The way he was talking to him... I think I was starting to understand why this meeting happened. This wasn't about getting the Hero Killer to join the League, it was to give Shigaraki a reality check, and maybe temper his impulsive, violent tendencies somewhat.

And in response, the boy chuckled even as the knife in his shoulder spilled blood onto the floor. "Heh, hey now, you're being a little rough aren't you?" He asked, "Kurogiri, send this guy back."

"I'm sorry," Kurogiri winced, and I noted that he was struggling to move position at all. "I-I can't move, it must be his Quirk at work."

"The word hero has lost all meaning in this society," The Hero Killer began, "The world is overrun by fakes, and criminals like you who chase petty dreams," Slowly moving the other blade closer to Shigaraki's neck, and consequently, also getting closer to the hand attached to his face. "They must all be purged."

Before the boy moved, grabbing the Hero Killer's serrated knife with his other hand. "What do you think you're doing? You touch this palm, and I'll kill you." The knife started to crumple to dust, taking Stain off guard. "You sure talk a lot... Conviction? Maybe I don't have something as loaded as that, but if I had to choose a desire? Yeah, it'd be killing All Might... If this world wants to worship trash like him, then I'll destroy their beloved symbol of peace and then crush them while they're in shock!" He sounded absolutely manic, excited by the idea, and it was enough to give the Hero Killer pause.

He jumped back, getting clear of Shigaraki's reaching hand and allowing the boy to get up. "Hmph, I see your nature... It seems our goals fundamentally oppose one another, but this wasn't in vain." He smirked suddenly, "We both agree that we must destroy the present."

"I thought I was the kind of person you hate most, remember?" Shigaraki replied sharply.

"I was testing your motives, people always show their true colors when on the verge of death." Stain retorted, "It's abnormal, but there is desire... And a warped sprout of conviction inside of you, how will it bloom I wonder?"

I rolled my eyes, "Great, he's a poet now..." I sighed, feeling the tension break, I reached over the counter for our on-hand medkit and pulled out two rolls of bandages. I threw one at Kurogiri, "Here."

It bounced off his smokey face, "Ngh! I still can't move..."

"Oh, I know." I replied with my own smirk.

"You, woman." I turned my gaze back to Stain as he addressed me. "You lack any sort of attachment to these two in your eyes... If I'd slit his throat, you wouldn't have batted an eye," I mean, he wasn't wrong. "Are you just a hired thug here for the money? Or you just don't care who's in charge... What are you?"

A hired thug? How insulting, my fists clenched tightly. "I'm a mother, and that's all you need to know."

He quirked an eyebrow, before nodding slowly. "Of course... My business here is finished," Stain continued, "You will return me to Hosu, there are still several false heroes I must attend to there..."

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

Aizawa had us up bright and early, where we met at the school before boarding the bus that would be taking us to our training camp. He spent some time telling us how this was going to be really hard and... Stuff. I don't know, I fell asleep pretty quickly once I was on board. I thought it was kind of excessive that we had an entire bus to ourselves. I was excited for the camp, but also nervous. Considering it was Aizawa giving us this training, along with some mystery guests... Well, I was bracing myself for the worst. And focusing on moving forward.

I had to focus on what was in front of, because looking back...

It was hard not to see _her_ face.

"Hey! Adachi," I jolted slightly, eyes opening and adjusting to the lights outside our windows. "Wake up, something's going on."

"Hmm?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, realizing quickly that our bus had come to a stop. We were on a long winding road on the edge of a mountain. "What? Why have we stopped?" There wasn't anything here, we weren't even at a pull off spot.

Sen was watching outside as well, "Something's blocking the road, Mr. Aizawa went to go check it out."

I nodded slowly, moving to the front of the bus. And sure enough, through our large windshield I could see a number of boulders and large trees laid down over the road ahead. "What the... Come on, lets see what's up."

I lead the way off the bus, heading for Aizawa as he stood near the fallen debris. He was on the phone, but looked towards us as we approached. "Yeah... Okay, right... We'll be right here waiting." He said into the receiver, before pulling the phone away from his face and ending the call. "Just spoke with a local hero agency, they'll send someone out to clean this up within the hour."

Something about this felt off, I noticed he was tense. "What happened? Just a landslide?" I asked, though looking up the rest of the cliff side I didn't see any signs of that kind of natural event...

"No," Sen shook her head as she approached one of the boulders. "These markings... This didn't fall down a mountain side, this was ripped from the ground and put her on purpose."

"Very observant," Aizawa nodded, "Apparently criminals in these parts have been leaving blockades like this along the roads, and then stealing from the cars that get stopped once enough pile up." Before looking around at the roads, "Looks like we're the only one's here, but lets get back on the bus just to be safe..."

I swallowed nervously, "So, we might run into a real villain out here?"

"Criminals and villains are two very different things." He corrected, "This seems more like a group of thugs throwing some weight around with a strength quirk, if anything happens I'll handle it."

Right, he was the Pro Hero here after all. "Okay." I nodded, heading back to the bus with the others. Once inside, I moved back over to the seat where most of my things were stored for the trip. While Suru and Sen returned to their seats as well, the former kicking back to relax while Sen watched out the windows diligently.

Out of curiosity, I pulled out the regional map from my bag. It had our destination marked, and I blinked in surprise. "Oh, we're only about fifteen miles from the camp."

To which Aizawa sighed, "Yeah, we might even be there already if it wasn't for this..."

"H-Hey!" Sen exclaimed suddenly, rising from her seat. "Somebody is standing up the mountain!"

"What?" I blinked, starting to move as well.

"Everyone stay seated!" Aizawa ordered sharply, moving towards the window. "Where do you see- There, okay..." He narrowed his eyes, and I followed his gaze trying to get some kind of inclination as to who it was.

My eyes widened as I finally laid eyes on her, seeing a woman wearing what appeared to be baggy black and white pants and a tube top along with a white and black kabuki mask, bracers guarding her arms as well. The entire outfit, along with her hair, was divided down the middle with one side being black and the other white. Her feet were bare, as she finally reached the base of the mountain and stepped onto the road.

"So uh..." Suru even sounded nervous, "That wouldn't happen to be the heroes would it?"

Suddenly, the woman's body bulked up. Muscles forming on her once slender form, as long sharp bovine horns grew from her head. Without warning, she charged the broadside of the bus with surprising speed. "Dammit! My quirk is working on her!" Aizawa cursed, looking to the rest of us. "Everyone HANG ON!"

The entire bus rocked as she slammed into it. Metal screeching as her horns pierced it with ease, and after one lurch of the frame I could feel the entire vehicle being pushed! Sen seemed to realize what I did, as we started pushing against the guard rail. "She's trying to send us over the edge!"

I felt my heart clench with fear, eyes widening as the bus began to tilt and the guard rail gave way. My mind racing as we began to tip over the edge, "Suru!" I blurted out suddenly, "Can you teleport us out!?"

"N-Not while we're tumbling!"

"Brace yourselves!" Aizawa shouted, before we finally tilted too far. And with a violent, thunderous crash, we were sent tumbling over the edge. Our bus rolling down the cliffside into the forest below.


	16. Season 2, Episode 15

**Sorry for the delay guys! I've been sitting on this chapter for almost a week now... Managed to finish the next 2 chapter as well, seems I like writing more than editing lol**

**Anyways, next chapters will be out over the course of this week. Things are gonna start picking up, before we build into the finale of this season which is gonna be longer than expected it seems... **

**Side note! I have linked a private google doc in my account profile, it has reference images for OC characters. I've updated it to have both Suru and Adachi's reference images if you'd like a better idea at what they look like, even some brief explainations to how... "Animated" Suru is lol **

* * *

**Season Two, Episode XV**

**First Contact  
**

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

My head was throbbing, I think I banged it pretty hard when we hit the ground. Sitting up slowly, I winced in pain, there was glass all over the floor from shattered windows. The framework of the bus was totally busted, but the trees must have cushioned our fall quite a bit. I was okay, I had my tough hide to thank for that, but what about the others?

"Sen? Suru?" I called out, forcing myself to stand, "You guys okay?"

I had only taken two steps, before a familiar figured poofed into existence right in front of me. "ADACHI!"

"AAAGH!" I screamed out of reaction, before shaking my head and realizing it was Suru. "Don't do that! I'm rattled enough as it is..."

"Right, sorry," She chuckled lightly, before grabbing my hand. "Come on."

And in the blink of an eye, we were standing outside the bus just below the shade of a tree. "Adachi, good you're okay." Aizawa greeted me, Sen was standing nearby as well. Both were a little scraped up, but we seemed to be okay. "I tried to call the Agency for back up, but I'm having trouble getting signal in this valley."

Oh, great, "So what's our next move?" I asked, "Any sign of that lady that attacked us?"

"None yet," Sen replied, "Who was she? Mr. Aizawa did you recognize that villain?"

Eraser shook his head, "No, not one I've ever seen before, but my Erasure didn't work on her for some reason." He looked towards the damaged bus, "Stay here, I'm going to grab some of our supplies, then we'll hike to the next rest area and hopefully get a distress call out, shouldn't be more than a few miles."

He made his way back over to the bus, climbing inside while we waited around. "Some camping trip this turned out to be." Suru noted, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"Not like we could have seen this coming," Sen sighed, rubbing her arm and wincing slightly. "Hopefully we can just get to the camp and be back on schedule..."

"Right..." I nodded slowly, looking her over briefly. Her injuries weren't too bad, just surface level, but probably still hurt. It was hard to tell if Suru was injured at all given her appearance but she seemed fine.

Aizawa was on his way back just moments later, carrying a backpack for each of us. "I packed these emergency bags just in case," He explained, handing one to each of us. "They've each got a map, some food and water, bandages, and some other basic survival gear." Slinging one of them over his own shoulder as well, "Now lets get moving."

But before we had the chance to reply, the sound of flapping filled the air above us. It started small, enough to make us question if it was really just a bird, before getting heavier and heavier. Looking up, my eyes widened as I spotted her, that woman from before, descending on the crash site. She hadn't seemed to notice us, and Aizawa started shoving us along into cover.

We were forced down behind some bushes and beneath tree cover. While he knelt down, whispering. "Stay quiet and don't move."

Yeah because I was planning on screaming and running away, give me some credit...

She landed on the overturned bus, digging into it with sharp avian talons on the bottom of her feet. She tore apart the metal, before kneeling down to look inside. There was no doubt about it now, she was searching for us. Aizawa held up a hand, waving it slowly, I think he was giving the order for us to start moving away from here. But either way, I never had the chance to react, before a flash of movement bolted by.

Curved horns, a thick mane of black wool, along with another black and white mask. Those were the only details I picked up as she attacked. Hitting from behind, she slammed into Aizawa headfirst, sending him flying through the brush and into the open. Both he and the new arrival now ten feet in front of us. She looked just like the woman on the bus, wearing the exact same outfit mask and all.

The attack took us all off guard, and I before we knew it Aizawa was on the defensive. Springing to his feet, lashing at the new attacker with his scarf. But she nimbly dodged, flipping through the air. The moment her feet touched down, she charged, woolly hair and horns disappearing before she lashed out both her arms. They stretched, turning green and scaly while her hands turned into Cobra heads! She used Aizawa's own attack style, wrapping around him quickly and lifting the man off his feet.

I shook off my fears as the other figure at the bus started moving towards them as well. "We have to do something, Mr. Aizawa!" I shouted, taking one step forward through the brush. But both of the masked figures turned their eyes onto me, making me freeze in place under a cold analytical gaze.

"G-Get out of here!" He shouted, even as the vipers constricted around his restrained body. "Run for the camp! I-I'll be fine!"

I wanted to argue, to do..._ Anything_, really. But my legs wouldn't move, "Ngh!" I flinched as Sen grabbed my arm.

"Come on!" She urged, trying to tug me away. "We don't have hero authority, it would be illegal for us to take action anyways..." I could tell she didn't want to leave, but she was scared too.

"But I-" My words catching as I caught movement from the corner of my eyes. Spotting the first villain, the one that had attacked the bus, walking past Aizawa and towards us. "Oh crap."

"Come on!" Suru grabbed both Sen and I, before I even had a chance to blink we'd disappeared and reappeared some distance away. Surrounded by more trees and brush. "Lets go, I couldn't move you both very far at the same time..." She explained, "We gotta get to that camp, then we can get help right?"

"But... What about Mr. Aizawa?" I questioned, looking between them. "Are we really just... Going to leave him there? To fight both of those two?"

"Adachi we can't-" Sen's words cut off as rustling sounded in the bushes nearby. Out of them, stepped that girl with the mask again, which one it was we couldn't tell. But her ears were pointed and fluffy, twitching like a dogs.

"Found you." She said with a twisted, amused voice slightly muffled by the mask. "Shouldn't you be running~?" She asked, crouching slowly. Her ears disappearing, as those big bovine horns grew once more, along with her arms swelling with muscle. "Kids like you should be avoiding big scary villains like me!"

"MOVE!" Suru shouted, vanishing as the villain charged, Sen and I scattered, breaking away in different directions. Our attacker crashed into the tree, smashing through through the trunk with her incredible power, toppling the entire thing.

Seeing that kind of power, it only made me more afraid of what we were facing. I'd lost sight of the others, and got back to my feet quickly. Stepping back from the criminal as she slowly turned on me. "St-Stay back!" I ordered, swallowing dryly.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked, her horns and muscles disappearing. Before those wings began to grow out of her back again, legs turning to sharp avian talons. "When you're such an easy target!"

I felt a hand slap down onto my back, "Don't just stand there dumbass!" Suru's voice echoing behind me before we vanished.

Suddenly I was in another clearing, the villain nowhere in sight. I looked around to my savior, seeing Suru standing there panting heavily. Sen was nearby as well, watching our surroundings. "You teleported us away again," I pointed out, noting her exhaustion. "How far did you send us?"

"As far as... I normally can by myself." So, more than she should have tried with two others, dammit. "You guys okay?"

Sen was already kneeling down, going through her backpack and digging out a map. "We're fine, but we need to keep moving, that woman can clearly track us somehow."

"So how do we keep her off us?" Suru asked curiously, making her way over along with me.

I needed to calm my nerves, get my head on straight, this situation was life and death. I couldn't keep freaking out, or freezing up, somebody could get hurt. "Where is the camp?"

"Here," Sen pointed it out quickly, I noticed her hand was shaking. "It's gonna take us hours to get there on foot..." She was scared, Suru was exhausted, this stupid camping trip had totally fallen apart.

I looked around the clearing, noting that we hadn't been found out yet. "We should..." I trailed off, unable to really think of anything.

"We should..." Suru repeated, waiting for me to add on... Something.

"I-I don't know," I nervously stepped away from them. The way they stared back, so expectantly. "Why are you both looking at me?" Like I was supposed to know how to get us out of this mess?

"You are usually the quick thinker," Sen noted, looking at the compass inside the bag as well. "You and Suru..."

"Hey I'm good at messing with and outsmarting idiots," She scoffed, "Not some psycho animal lady!"

"Don't start yelling," Sen warned, looking back at her. "You'll just draw her to us."

The tension growing between us was getting thick. We were all scared, starting to lash out. But that wasn't going to help anyone, "Just... Give me a second to think." I said, walking away from them both, towards the center of the clearing. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down even as a knot of fear rested in my stomach.

_"Why were they looking to me?"_ I couldn't help but wonder, _"Why was I the one they wanted to give them an answer?"_ I needed to stop thinking about it, my anxiety was only getting worse. _"Because I saved the day with the sports festival idea? No, that couldn't be it, that was a disaster..." _Great, now my thoughts were going back to Her.

What was I even doing here? Chasing a bad dream that was going to get worse before it got better. This whole mess of a camping trip, this was just the tip of the iceberg for hero work wasn't it? I was terrified of two villains, not very heroic at all. Abandoning my teacher, making my friends have to save me. Sure, I was a better fighter, but I hadn't made any progress at all!

Just as I started slipping further and further into my own self pity, a cool breeze came through the clearing. Washing over me, I released a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. I breathed in the fresh air, something about it was so... Freeing. My reptilian tongue tasting the wind, I caught faint hints of other scents in the forest around us, there was even a stream flowing nearby. It all seemed so... Peaceful.

Before the realization hit me, as if my mind cleared in an instant.

As I picked up another scent.

"We can't keep standing here!" Suru argued.

"Running off into the forest and wasting our energy isn't any better!" Sen fired back, both now in heated debate. They'd clearly forgotten the danger of the situation, and neither saw the figure looming in the branches above.

But I could see her, that woman, preparing to strike. The moment she made her move, so did I. "HRAAAAGH!" Sen and Suru looked to me in shock as I suddenly sprinted at them, leaping off the ground, I slammed into that villain, knocking her from the air with all my body weight, before planting my tail on her and springing off. I'd taken her off guard, and the attack made her crash back into the tree, while I landed awkwardly, stumbling a bit before regaining my footing. "Sen! What direction is the camp?" I demanded, "NOW!"

"Uh..." She blinked, looking to the compass and the map, "East! The camp is due east of here!"

"Faster than I expected." The woman sneered, regaining her composure. "But you won't-"

"And where did the bus crash?" I added quickly.

"To our west."

"A-Are you ignoring me!?" The villainess demanded. "You can't ignore me! I'M ME!"

I knew it! "Suru," My eyes darted to her, "You need to teleport us east, as far as you can, even if it takes up every bit of stamina you have left!" The wheels were turning rapidly in my brain.

She didn't argue, grabbing both our hands, "Hang on!"

The last thing I saw before we disappeared, was that masked woman lunging at us. Her body warping with orange fur and stripes, claws at her hands. But she never made contact before we appeared in the underbrush some distance away. Almost immediately, Suru dropped to her knees gasping for breath. Sen was by her side in an instant, "Adachi, what's going on? What does the direction we're going have to do with this?" The Martial arts hero asked.

I looked back at the two of them, "Everything, I know how she's tracking us, and how we can turn the tables on these villains." My confidence flaring, as I reached up and ripped away my black shirt.

As my muscles were exposed, Sen looked away, while Suru managed to release an exhausted laugh. "Neat... Idea... But I don't think... Seduction is going to work."

"And what do you mean turn the tables?" Sen questioned, "We can't fight them, it's illegal for us to engage."

"Maybe it is," I replied sharply, eyes scanning our surroundings. "But even if we get in trouble... I won't stand by while Mr. Aizawa gets hurt or worse, and I won't run away from a villain." Looking back at the both of them, "We all saw the Sports Festival, we saw the gap between us and Class 1-A, students who faced a real villain attack... Well come on, this is our chance!" I exclaimed, tail slamming the ground behind me. "We came to UA with one goal in mind right?"

I took a deep breath, steeling my resolve as I looked between them. I could see the hope flickering in their eyes... Well, I could see it in Sen's, it was hard to tell with Suru. I did this, they trusted me, for one reason or another, they were putting their faith in my words.

"So DAMMIT! Let's be heroes!"


	17. Season 2, Episode 16

**Deku: Omg shut up XD**

**Acosta: Thanks I appreciate the support XD Glad people are seeing what I'm going for lol **

**Anyways, this chapter short and sweet, next one goes up on Thanksgiving! **

* * *

**Season Two, Episode XVI**

**Counter Attack  
**

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

This was going to work.

"So... You decided to, what? Stay behind and let your friends make a break for it?"

It had to work.

I stood alone now, bare chested in clearing, guard up as that masked woman came through the underbrush. She was on guard, but didn't seem at all apprehensive about walking out into the open like this. She saw us as a small threat, we could never hurt her right? That was her mistake...

"Being a hero is all about saving people right?" I replied sharply, planting my feet as she came to a stop. If I didn't time this just right-

"And if you die, then what?" She scoffed in response, "Typical amateur, bleeding heart idiot..." She sighed, shaking her head. Before those feline features began to take shape once again, claws, a tail, tiger stripes and a thin layer of fur covering her body. "Fine, I've got a job to do, so its time to take you out, then chase down your- Hey!"

Before she'd even finished, I was running. Turning heel and running in the opposite direction, "Now that you mention it, dying doesn't sound that fun!" I shouted back, trying to goad her into following. "Thanks for the tip! BYE!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" She roared, no doubt chasing. I'd made her angry I think, that was good, in my experience angry people were never the most rational.

Breaking through the underbrush, I sprinted towards the nearby stream. "Catch me if you can, psycho!" Raising my voice, as I cleared the final row of bushes and jumped clear across the water. It was only a few feet wide, and not very deep, more of an attempt to trip her up as she gained on my heels.

"You think you can slow me down with a few obstacles!?" No such luck, "I know this entire mountainside like the back of my hand! There's nowhere you can go where I can't find you _or_ your friends!"

She was right behind me, any second she'd close the gap and I'd be caught. But I just needed to make it a few more feet, break through these bushes and-

"Ha!" I stiffened, stumbling as her clawed hands dug into my tail. "I've got your tail brat! You're little game is over!"

**. . .**

**Sen Shi**

**. . .**

This plan was... Inspired, to say the least. But given the circumstances it was probably our only shot. "I can hear them coming this way, are you ready Suru?"

"Ready and waiting." She replied beside me, before disappearing with her teleport. Moving one of us would be too much for her right now, but teleporting herself around a short distance was no problem, even if she was a little burnt out.

"Then lets do this." I took a deep breath, ignoring the smell of the thick mud clinging to my body. An improvised scent hider, courtesy of the stream Adachi sniffed out. It was cold, but no big deal. As the aura surrounded my body beneath it with that faint glow, all I could muster at will, it heated me up slowly.

"I've got your tail brat! You're little game is over!"

Almost showtime.

They were so close now, Adachi having just broke through into the clearing before she grabbed him. With a mighty pull, I saw the masked villain get dragged forward by Adachi, "You won't take me that easily!" He shouted back at her, trying to get her into the center of the grove.

"Hnngh! You're stronger than I thought!" She sneered, trying to dig in her heels and resist his pull. "But its not enough!"

"Hey masked chick!" Suru's voice echoed from the treetops. She was standing on some branches above the scene, drawing the villains eyes to her. "Yo!" She vanished, reappearing in the trees on the opposite side of the clearing. "Over here!" Disappearing, reappearing. "No wait! Over here!" Almost every word punctuated by her vanishing, and teleporting somewhere else nearby. Suru doing her part, and making as much noise as possible.

"What are you doing!?" The villain demanded, as her head whipped around trying to track her. "You sneaking little bastards! Is this supposed to be a trap!?" She sounded amused, probably not good.

Now it was my turn.

Kneeling down, I entered a runners start stance. Wasting no more time, I exploded out of the underbrush in a supercharged sprint. "HraaAAAAGH!" Crossing the distance between us, leaping forward and lunching myself knee first into her. "GO ADACHI!" My knee slammed into the side of her face, the force enough to make her let go as she stumbled back.

"GAH! OW!" She hissed, shaking it off quickly and glaring back at me. Instantly going on the attack, she swung at me with her clawed hands. I backpedaled quickly, knocking aside her attempts to land a hit with precision strikes to her wrists.

"Wooo!" Suru cheered from above, continuing her loud, annoying display of warping around the grove. "Kick her ass! Don't let up! She's got nothing on you!"

"You kids think you're pretty clever huh?" She questioned, ducking beneath one of my swings. She drove a fist into my ribs, her body changing rapidly. Her fur growing more shaggy, feet changing to look like rough hands, her fists growing larger and her feline striped tail replaced with a long monkeys tail! Her control of this quirk was incredible, to be able to change forms like this in the heat of battle. "But you've underestimated your opponent!"

Her martial arts skills suddenly changed entirely, her fighting style shifting completely as she changed from tiger to monkey. Her attacks became less swift, but more direct and heavy handed. I tried to block an oncoming punch, while still recoiling from the shot my ribs. "Gnngh!" Hissing in pain as she struck my guard with her rough first, arms trembling trying to hold it back. Before she kicked up, delivering a backflip kick to my chin, hard enough to knock me flat on my ass while she landed gracefully. I'd landed near the edge of the underbrush, a bit of blood running from my bottom lip.

While on the ground, I could feel the vibrations of heavy footsteps.

"You brats thought that leading me into this sneak attack would be enough?" She scoffed, standing over me. "Maybe you could have done something, if you'd all attacked together..." Her eyes narrowing sharply, "Instead of just hanging around in the trees and shouting, what are you even doing up there?!" She demanded, looking back at Suru while planting a foot on my chest, forcing me down.

Oh, if only I had my phone, so I could take a picture of the grin on Suru's face. "I'm messing with your healing abilities!" Before disappearing and reappearing just a few feet from us. "Dumbass!"

The moment she'd gone silent finally, the footsteps I'd felt through the ground were louder. The villain's eyes darted to the source, looking to the brush I laid in front of. I could see the look of horror on her face as Adachi's shadow loomed over me. But before she had a chance to flee, I grabbed her by the ankle, "NOW ADACHI!"

_"She's using her animal senses, just like I can. Tracking us through scent and sound, so lets remove her senses." _

The mud covering my body, to hide my scent for the ambush.

Suru's loud, annoying shouting, to prevent her from hearing movements beyond the clearing.

And an article of clothing from each us, shredded and scattered around the grove to prevent her from sniffing out our heavy hitter.

Smashing through the brush, one mighty reptilian fist cocked back, **"HRAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **His voice thundering, as he threw his massive punch.

"W-Wait stop!" She cried out, waving her arms, "I'm not-" But she was silenced on impact. The massive scaly fist slamming into her body, sending her flying as I let go of her leg. The villain cleared the entire grove, smashing into a tree on the far side. The trunk itself was dented by her impact, the villain falling to the ground and collapsing unconscious instantly. I couldn't tell if her arms were broken, or just badly damaged, either way...

"We WON!" Suru exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down. As Adachi released a heavy breath, maybe a sigh of relief? "Nice work lizard lips! And you too Sen, very convincing." She added quickly.

Adachi chuckled lightly, giving a giant thumbs up. "Thanks... Now lets get her tied up, and go get our teacher back."

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

The climbing rope in our survival packs came in handy, allowing us to easily tie up and gag our captive. From here on out, the plan was simply, return to the crash site and help Aizawa, we could even use this criminal as a bartering piece if he'd been caught. She wasn't exactly putting up a fight, that punch was more than enough to knock her out in that form.

Luckily we hadn't traveled too far, it wasn't long before we neared the crash site of our bus below the cliff. We were trying to keep silent, in case we needed to do another sneak attack. But as we neared the scene, lights could be seen up above on the rode. Some were police lights, emergency vehicles. And it sounded like people were talking near where the bus landed...

"Hang on just a sec," I ordered, kneeling down behind the brush. "I'll check it out..."

Before stepping through, my eyes widening at the sight before me. Seeing emergency workers around the bus, a number of girls dressed in some weird cat-maid costumes, and-

"MR. AIZAWA!?" I blurted out, as I laid eyes on our uninjured teacher. "Wh-What is- how are you-" And right beside him was the other masked woman! "And what is SHE doing here!? What's going on?"

All the heroes looked towards me, Aizawa blinking in surprise as he registered my outburst. "Adachi... Why are you- Wait, hold on, where are the others?"

"And where is Yin?" The masked villain questioned.

"Uh..." Sen slowly stepped out of the bushes, carrying the unconscious villain with her. "Is uh... This Yin?"

"YIN!" The masked villain shouted in shock.

Aizawa facepalmed, "You idiots..."

"What do you mean idiots?" Suru questioned, appearing beside him with her teleport. "You've got some serious explaining to do..."

"Uh yeah, please." I added, nodding as Sen cautiously handed off the injured villain to the other masked woman. "Starting with them, maybe?" As she began taking her... Comrade, to the emergency workers for help.

Aizawa sighed heavily, looking between us all, eyes drifting back to the other heroes. "Class 1-Z, these are the Pussy Cats, the hero team you'll be staying with and training with at the camp." He explained, shifting nervously. "And uh... These are the Zodiac Twins, the heroes I mentioned before that would be taking over your training for the second week..."

"Wait," Sen's face twisted with horror. "These two are HEROES!?"

"Yep."

I slapped myself in the forehead, "Oh god I punched out a pro hero... Am I trouble?"

But he waved me off, "No, we've got a healer joining us at camp..."

Suru scoffed, "So was this all some stupid training exercise?"

"Yes, actually," Aizawa replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was hoping to teach you something about staying out of trouble, avoiding a villain you can't beat but... Well, I wasn't expecting this." He added, "Yin was supposed to stay on you, chase you through the forest to the camp, it was a survival test, if you made it without getting caught, you passed..."

"So what's the score now?" Suru asked, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "Like, double mega extra credit?"

"... Let's just get to the camp."

I slouched my shoulders, "Yeah... Yeah lets just do that..."

Not... _Exactly_ how I wanted this trip to start, but clearly I need to be on my toes more.

And I'd need to apologize to Yin once she woke up.

Hopefully she isn't too mad about getting decked...


	18. Season 2, Episode 17

**acosta: Yeah they certainly didn't behave in the way he was expecting, definitely something he'll keep in mind for future "tests" **

**Also Happy Thanksgiving to anyone who celebrates it! This chapter is a little longer than the last few, and is a looooot of talky talky. It's time to fully reveal the potential of everyones power! **

* * *

**Season Two, Episode XVII**

**Our Quirks  
**

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi  
**

**. . .**

We traveled separate from the Zodiac Twins to the compound of the Wild Wild Pussy Cats. Trying telling somebody that, out of context, and see if they still think you're sane.

By the time we arrived it was late afternoon, with all the delays and the uh... Surprise test, things took longer than expected. Arriving at the compound, we were greeted by the Heroes that would be hosting us. The four of them standing before the doors, each and every one looking absolutely ridiculous in their catgirl-maid costumes, especially the big muscle guy.

"Sorry we didn't really give a proper introduction earlier," The apparent leader, dressed in red, began. "But we're the Wild Pussy Cats, as your teacher said, I'm Mandalay, this is Pixiebob, Ragdoll, and Tiger."

Would you be surprised that the big guy was Tiger? No? Me neither...

"We'll be hosting your training camp here," Tiger added, voice rough as sand paper. "This entire mountain range is all our land, and we'll make good use of it working you all into shape!"

"Buuut lets worry about that after you've been settled in," Pixiebob added with a nervous laugh. "For now you three can take your things to the guest rooms on the first floor."

"Right, of course." Sen replied first, bowing respectfully. "Thank you very much for allowing us to stay here."

I nodded as well, "Yeah, much appreciated... If you don't mind me asking, how's Yin doing?" I know they'd only just arrived, but I was still worried. I hadn't really held much back with that punch and was afraid I might have seriously injured her.

Mandalay shook her head, "She's in pretty rough shape," Dammit, "Bones in her arms are cracked, and she's got a nasty concussion, but our healer will arrive sometime tonight and get her all patched up."

"The healer isn't already here?" Suru questioned.

"They got a little held up on the road," She shrugged, "Either way, don't worry about that for right now, just get settled in and we'll go over your training regiments."

Holding any further questions, we were lead inside. Shown to the side of the first floor we'd be staying in. There were other rooms here too, one looked like a classroom, there was a cafeteria too. But I wasn't able to fully explore before we reached our destination. The girls both got their own room together, I was set up in my own. It looked large enough for a big group of people, shame I was the only one here who'd get to use the space...

After setting my bag aside, and grabbing a new shirt, I made my way back outside. The others were already on their way out as well, and Aizawa was waiting in the open space out front. Hands stuffed in his pockets, waiting for us. I wasn't thinking much about the training though, mostly what happened in the forest. I don't know why I took charge, or really... How? I've never really been that confident in myself before coming to UA but... Knowing we had to do something, knowing that we couldn't just keep running-

"Class 1-Z!" Aizawa interrupted my thoughts sharply, "Roll call!"

I straightened up, looking to my classmates and realizing they had equally been taken off guard. Were we all worried about what happened? "R-Right sorry, ready to get to work, sir!" I answered.

"I said Roll Call," He repeated, "Now sound off."

What was he- "Pariah." Suru answered suddenly, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"Cindra." Sen followed suit quickly.

Alright, I guess we're doing this. "Rizado."

A faint smirk flashed across his face, just for a moment. "Hmph, good... We need to go over your actions in the forest... And why you thought it was okay to engage a villain, even without your licenses."

"T-To be fair sir," Sen offered a rebuttal, "The laws due state that using quirks for self defense is not illegal, so long as excessive violence is not pursued."

"You damn near broke her arms." Came a voice from behind, as the compounds doors opened. And out stepped Yang, the other Zodiac Twin, her mask had been removed letting us see her face. She was quite beautiful, with sharp features and intelligent golden eyes. "I'd call that excessive, unless you're going to admit to not knowing how to control your powers." She scoffed.

I spoke up, "I know exactly how much force I used, and given the implied circumstances of the situation... I don't regret my actions, but will accept punishment." Looking back to Aizawa quickly, "It was my idea to lay the trap, and try to take her out, I didn't exactly leave these two much choice..."

Aizawa held my gaze for a moment, before his eyes shifted to Yang. "Has your sister woken up yet?"

To which she nodded, "Yeah, she's resting now but she was awake enough to give me the rundown on what happened."

"And?" He pressed, "How did my students perform?"

"Ahem, well..." She cleared her throat nervously, "Despite the, _obvious_ break in rules, they completely outsmarted, and outmaneuvered Yin..." Was that shame in her voice? Had we damaged her Pride? I guess that made sense. "Yin is... Not very happy about it."

Aizawa nodded his head, "As she should be, given the circumstances of her defeat..." Before looking back to us, "Your ability to think critically and perform in what you believed was a crisis situation is impressive, but you need to learn when to act and when to run, too many heroes are killed because they think good intentions is enough to win the battle or save someone."

I bowed my head slightly, "Of course... I wouldn't have acted if I thought we didn't have a good chance of success."

I don't think he believed me, I sure didn't. But either way, he moved on rather than pressing the matter. "Anyways, we'll call the results of that test... Unexpected, but there was another reason for going through with it, and that was to assess your abilities to some degree, so the Zodiac Twins could get a read on you first-hand." He explained, "Most training at UA is slow and technical, we build strength and foster mental growth before moving into the intensive physical regiments, you've probably noticed from past training that your regiment has been different... Well we're about to up the ante."

Mandalay stepped outside as well, moving to Eraserhead's side with Yang. She was holding a clipboard, various papers attached to the front. "Your training up until now has been both about reinforcement and analysis, trying to figure our how your Quirks all work... Or so I've been told."

"And as of the Sport's Festival," Aizawa took the board and continued, "We've finally reached conclusive answers to how your Quirks tick, and how we're going to improve them." Before his eyes darted up from the papers, right to me. "Kaiji Adachi, Quirk; Lizard... After extensive examination of bloodwork, we've discovered your DNA holds a codex of genetic information on hundreds of species reptiles, both current... And extinct, some of which we can't even identify."

I stared back at him, blinking in surprise. "Are you saying," The slow realization hitting me as I looked down at my hands. "I could have more forms? Different reptiles?"

"Bingo," He answered simply, "Though, some of the fragmented DNA strands are stronger than others, like your current Croc Form, it has a higher percentage of a complete DNA strand than any other, which is likely why you figured out how to use it first... We just need to figure out the triggers to accessing other strands." Okay, that makes sense I guess. "So, that's what we'll be focusing on as well as increasing your time limit in these forms." Before he flipped the page over, leaving me with a lot to think about as his eyes darted to Sen. "Sen Shi, Quirk; Aura."

What? Hold on...

_"So uh, my Quirk is a little shy... I don't really have a name for it yet."_

Did she finally come up with a name? "Aura, sir?" Sen seemed just as confused, so I guess not.

Aizawa nodded his head, "Yes, after witnessing you use your quirk at the Festival, and speaking with your Grandfather about it, we've come to a conclusion on how your power works."

Sen looked relieved to hear that, actually. "And what did you find out?"

"So far, you've been comparing your Quirk to your Grandfather's, because they are very similar," He explained, "However, there is a key difference, when your Grandfather activates his power, is flows through his muscles and supercharges his body... His augmentation, is internal, yours however is external."

Uh... "And what exactly does that mean?" I asked curiously.

"Sen's body doesn't get stronger when she activates her quirk," Aizawa shrugged, "The energy that surrounds her acts as a barrier, a projection of her power cells, enhancing her movements and her attacks by magnifying her impact as she pushes off surfaces or strikes blows." Before his eyes went back to her, "You remember when your aura flared up during the match right? And Ryoko punched you in the face? You hardly felt anything from that blow right? Same as when she slammed you around the arena floor, you bounced back pretty quick despite your condition."

Sen swallowed nervously, "I-I guess you're right... I certainly felt the impact, but it wasn't nearly as painful as I thought it would be."

"Exactly, your aura acts as a barrier, a layer of protection over your skin that dampens trauma to a degree," He stated, "However, your power cells can only support so much energy at the moment, when we examined your body after that massive outburst in the match, Recovery Girl found that your Power Cells had entered a state of hibernation to recover."

"Hold on," Suru chimed in, "Are you saying that's why she looked so thin afterwards?"

"That's my understanding," Aizawa nodded, "Every action you take that is enhanced by your aura, whether its attacking or defending, strains your power cells directly, not just your muscles." He added, before smirking, "So the goal of your training, is learning to wield your aura properly, and increase the amount of energy your power cells can release."

That didn't seem to make her feel very good. "A-And how do we do that?"

"Like exercising any muscle," Mandalay spoke up with a big grin, "We'll tear it apart and let it recover stronger over and over again!" I suddenly understood why we needed a healer...

"Of course there is also the emotional trigger," Aizawa added, "Keep in mind, every time you've activated your ability, there has been an outside influence... When you were angry at me during our first Quirk testing, when you were angry at Ryoko during the match, and when your mother cheered you on at the festival, the latter of which seemed to get the most powerful response." Yeah no duh, "So, why don't you tell me what emotion you were feeling when that happened?"

Sen blushed lightly, eyes drifting down nervously. "It was... Well, a lot of things... I was started to feel fear, and anger because Ryoko was going to beat me, but when I heard her voice..." She paused shaking her head, "My mother was never an outspoken woman, and... Hasn't been a part of my life very much, because I just remind her of my terrible father... So when she shouted out to me, I was so happy... So determined, so confident in myself."

Aizawa nodded his head, "So positive emotions seem to have a bigger impact than negative ones, we'll work with that." Before making a quick note on his clipboard. "And you," Aizawa's gaze shifted over to Suru, who's blank silhouette of a face looked back at him. Aizawa maintained the stare for a moment, before sighing. "I don't even know where to start with you," Shaking his head, "Those two? Sen and Adachi? They had one page of notes," Flipping over the clipboard, "You though? You've got seven."

To which she shrugged casually, wearing that big smug grin of hers. "You should know by now that I am a very complex individual." Clear amusement coloring her voice.

"Right... Ahem, anyways," He gave one more exasperated sigh before continuing. "Sonzai Suru, Quirk; Glitch... Through examination of previous training exercises and study of your power cells, we've drawn the conclusion that you're Quirk isn't necessary as straightforward as you thought."

"Skipping time and teleporting are straight forward?" I blurted out, "Are you saying its about to get even _more_ complicated?"

"Maybe not complicated... Terrifying might be a better word." Oh great, love hearing that. "You said your quirk gives you three abilities, Teleportation, Timeskipping, and the Rift." He continued, returning full attention to her.

"Hang on," Sen chimed in, "We've never seen the rift before, can you explain that one to us please?"

Yeah, now that she mentioned it... Up until now, we'd only seen two thirds of her Quirk. "I wouldn't mind knowing too."

Suru shrugged, "Fine by me, what do you say? Demonstration time~?" She asked, looking to Aizawa.

To which he nodded, "Go right ahead, it'll help explain my point."

"Alright, hang on everybody we're going for a ride." Suru brought her hands together, cupping her palms around something. Before she started opening them, between her fingers was a swirling orb of grey and white. It began to expand rapidly, spreading around us all in quick succession.

I instinctively tried to step back, but couldn't get clear in time. As the orb swallowed us up, everything turned to grey and black. We were still standing in the yard outside the camp, but I couldn't see colors anymore. On top of that, I noticed that both Yang and Mandalay were looking around confused, as if they couldn't see us.

"Welcome to the Rift!" Suru's voice drew my eyes to her. And I was surprised to see her body was no longer a blank silhouette, but rather a white one amid the sea of grey that blanketed the area. "My own pocket dimension, pretty cool right?"

Sen was touching herself all over, as if trying to asses whether or not we were really here. "This... Mr. Aizawa, is she right? Is this really a different dimension?"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration," He shrugged casually, "What she really does is creates a space in our reality that can't be touched or heard, as you can see." He swept a hand through Mandalay's head suddenly, it shifted and blurred but nothing seemed to happen otherwise as the image returned to normal. "However, after extensive examination of this power, and her others... As well as intensive debate with several experts on quantum physics and the laws that govern reality..." Man, Suru was exhausting him even when she wasn't in class. "We've figured out exactly what makes your powers tick, and how they function."

Suru nodded her head, "Alright, so spill it, don't keep me waiting." She replied, bringing her hands back together as the light around us returned to normal. A felt a strange shift in my weight, as we returned to... Reality, I guess?

"Oh, you're back..." Mandalay greeted, sounding just as confused as she looked. "So uh... How did the demonstration go?"

"Perfect," Aizawa nodded with a smirk, "So, Suru, I'm assuming you don't know why these two weren't brought into the right with us right?"

She shifted slightly, as if taken off guard by the accusation. "Well... Maybe I just didn't want to bring them in?"

"Like you don't enjoy showing off," He retorted, shaking his head. "What our studies have found, is that your strange body... Well, it is almost constantly emitting power cells, _your_ power cells to be precise." Casually flipping through his notes. "Dormant cells, emitting from the body that cling to surroundings, objects, people... Tell me, have you _ever_ been able to teleport to a place you haven't been before? Or teleport someone you've just met?"

"N-No... On both accounts." She replied, crossing her arms.

I think I was starting to understand, "You're saying that her cells leaking into these places and sticking to stuff are what lets her do these things?"

"Exactly," Aizawa nodded. "Suru, what would you say the range of your rift is? How far can you get from a person or object before it reappears in reality?"

She had to actually think about that one, hesitating before giving a response. "Maybe forty- no, fifty yards at least." She shrugged.

"And the maximum range of your teleportation at any given time?"

The dots connected in her head almost immediately, and Suru facepalmed. "Oh my god how did I not realize this sooner!?"

"Though our theory is untested," Aizawa continued, "We believe that once within a certain range, your cells respond to the dormant ones you're leaving behind in places you've already been too." Before holding up one finger, "However, you've also told me that you can increase your range of teleportation by focusing hard or using more energy, meaning its possible to activate distant dormant cells at will correct? That's my theory anyways... And what we'll be working on here."

"So just expanding my range?" Suru questioned, "Sounds kind boring but-"

"That's _Eraserhead's _plan," Mandalay interrupted, placing her hands on her hips. "That explanation gave me an idea too... We'll work on that later though." Ominous.

"Hmm, maybe..." Aizawa shot her a suspicious glance, "Anyways, as it stands you now know what you'll be focusing on... The Pussy Cats and Zodiac Twins will be working you harder than you've been worked ever before," A somewhat amused smirk crossing his face. "It's going to feel like you're dying... But if you make it through, you'll become exponentially stronger... Are all of you ready for that?" He demanded, as a car pulled up from the dirt road nearby.

Well, I'd already come this far. "I'm ready."

"Do we really have a choice at this point?" Suru shrugged with a chuckle.

"Only the cowardly choice of backing out," Sen nodded with a smirk. "I for one an eager to surpass my limits, Plus Ultra style."

It was then that I noticed the two figures at the vehicle that had pulled out. One helping out the other, into some kind of chair. "A little late," Aizawa turned attention to them as well, "But I suppose now is a good a time as any for a reunion."

My eyes widened, as I saw a familiar face. It had only been days, but I was so relieved to see him after what happened. Even if he was confined to that chair, back adjusted so his wings could still spread out from it. I felt a big grin spreading across my face, "Mako! You're here!?"

Aizawa nodded his head, "A brutal boot camp like this seemed like the perfect place to work on his medical studies, while also letting him train his healing Quirk as well."

The winged boy rolled on up to us, wearing a proud smile, even in his current situation. "Hey guys, don't you worry... If anything happens, I'll get you patched up in an instant!"

It was a rocky start, sure. But with Mako here again, I was looking forward to this training camp now more than ever! No matter what challenges it was going to throw at me...


	19. Season 2, Episode 18

**Sorry guys this chapter shouldn't have taken as long as it did, mainly because its all just set up T~T But work and rapidly approaching holidays has been eating up too much time. I'm gonna try to have the next chapter out by Friday at the earliest, Sunday at the latest. **

* * *

**Season Two, Episode XVIII**

**A Darkening Horizon  
**

**. . .**

**Shisui Adachi  
**

**. . .**

That attack on Hosu City, by those freakish villains the League was using. I didn't get to see it first hand, but I watched the news while waiting around in the bar. At the same time, I guess Hero Killer Stain was apprehended... Meaning recruiting him wasn't an option anymore, Endeavor took him out while dispatching the monstrous villains. The news seemed to think Stain was linked to the League, which was far from the truth.

However, I knew this would only help the League in the days to come. Having a fanatic like that man showing support, would legitimize them. I'd had it wrong, or maybe just half the truth. The man behind the screen didn't just bring Stain in to teach Tomura, this entire mess... It had all been calculated. He wasn't just powerful, or had immense resources, the brain behind the League was an incredible strategist.

Somebody needed to do something about this.

I _could_ do something about this.

One phone call, just running into one hero on the street I might be able to stop this.

But I was scared, terrified of what might happen if I stepped out of line.

I couldn't risk it, I couldn't risk my son.

Even if it meant watching the world grow darker...

"Leaving so soon tonight Shisui?" I just wanted to go home, not talk to this warping bastard. "Well, you do like quite tired... Haven't been sleeping well?"

I could tell my internal struggle was funny to him. I wish that cloud didn't hide his jaw, I'd only need one good swing to break it. "Fuck off." Was the only response I gave, before stepping out the door and heading home.

The walk wasn't bad, maybe a mile from that shitty little bar. But before I could turn the final corner, my phone went off. Buzzing in my pocket, I pulled it out. "Who the hell is calling me this late?" I muttered in annoyance, seeing it simply labeled as "Unknown Caller". I sighed heavily and answered, "Hello?"

"There are two police officers currently waiting at your apartment." My body instinctively tensed up at the sound of his voice, the Boss. "I don't believe they have any reason to suspect you, but I'd watch what you say... We'll be listening."

I didn't even know how to respond... Okay, I knew how I _wanted_ to respond to that, but I'd rather not piss this guy off. "Great..." I sighed heavily, "Anything else?"

"No, nothing at all, have a lovely night." Before the call ended.

I tucked away my phone, and leaned against the wall beside me. Taking a moment to get myself in order, before pushing off and heading for the apartment complex. Sure enough, I could see the cop car sitting nearby, parked right across the street from my building. I pretended not to notice it, making my way to the door when two officers approached me from behind.

"Excuse me, Miss," One greeted, his face was that of a cat and he had a bell around his neck. "I'm sorry to bother you, but we've got some questions we'd like to ask." The man beside him looked incredibly normal, no remarkable features. "I'm officer Sansa, and this is detective Tsukauchi."

I turned around to face them, noting the change in their expressions when they saw the bags under my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked bluntly, making it clear in my tone that I was tired. If they were decent, maybe it'd get them off my back faster. I didn't know if this was about the League, or the bar I worked at, but I kept up a strong poker face.

"This won't take more than a moment of your time," The plain looking man assured, "We're investigating a murder and missing persons case, and we think your son might have some information."

That woke me right the fuck up, "What?" I scoffed, "My son- No, he wouldn't know anything about a- And even if he did, he's going to UA! He'd have said something to somebody if-"

"Easy," Tsukauchi held up a held up his hands defensively, "We aren't accusing him of anything, we just need to know if he's been in contact with Ryoko Shikemono." He explained, "They were classmates at UA, but she was kicked out after the Sports Festival," Of course, that girl who acted so ruthless during their match. "Yesterday, her father was found dead in their apartment not far from here, evidence points to murder... But nobody has seen the Ryoko in days."

I understood what was being implied immediately, "You... You think she killed him and ran away?"

The officer nodded slowly, a grim look on his face. "We've already spoken with UA, and know that she left that school very distraught... People in the apartments around their own noted hearing shouting, arguing." Sansa stated, "Evidently, their living conditions were poor and it seems that Ryoko's Father was a heavy drinker... A bad combination for raising a kid, especially one with such a strong Quirk."

Did that all have something to do with her behavior at the festival? There was that empty seat in our section... "Well, as far as I know, Kaiji hasn't had any contact with her since the Festival." I replied with a firm nod, "But, if I hear anything I'll call the police immediately, and I know he would too if he knew what happened..."

Tsukauchi took down a few notes, looking back up at me. "Alright, thank you for your time, have a nice night."

"Of course... And, you too Officers..."

Another weight to carry, another thing that could drag him down.

Kaiji, I have to protect you... From all of this.

**. . .**

**The Beast**

**. . .**

He called me here, the boss himself. It was the first time I'd been allowed outside of the medical ward, since they disconnected me from the life support systems and began preparing my body. Daily I was being fed supplements to strengthen my body, the doctor said I needed to be sufficiently prepared for whatever was about to happen. I was scared, but also... Resigned.

My fate was in their hands now, if I died... Well, that was it. I didn't have any other options now that I was in so deep. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

Our place of meeting, it was deep within this facility he called our headquarters. I still had no idea where this building even was, what the outside world looked like. But when I stepped into this strange... Observation room? Yeah, that's a good word for it, with all these monitors displaying current news and activities. Though, how he made use of them without eyes was beyond me.

"Your body has been prepared as best we are able," He said suddenly, not bothering with a greeting. "Now, it is time we discuss your... Quirks."

Right, he mentioned that before in a... Strange way. "Yeah, you said something about picking out Quirks?" I replied, as he slowly turned his chair around to face me.

"But of course," From here, I could see just how much life support gear he was hooked up to. I had to wonder what happened to him. "You deserve a proper explaination, you see... I have a unique Quirk, one that helped me gain immense power both figuratively and literally in my time as ruler of the criminal underworld," He was awfully forthcoming with all this crap, "My Quirk, is called All For One... It allows me to take, and distribute Quirks from other people."

My entire body tensed up at the thought, "There's... No way!"

"Ah but it is true," He chuckled in amusement at my disbelief. "There is no time limit, no repercussions, I can store and use Quirks I've taken from others, and even distribute them to my allies..."

I understood where this was going immediately, "And you... Plan to use that power to give me more Quirks?"

"Yes, however... I have told you that your body is prepared, but your mind... Well," He brought his hands together, smirk never wavering. "Forcing multiple Quirks onto an individual can, and most likely will, break you." Right, they mentioned this before. "I think, you may be a special case, and I've taken care with the Quirks I've selected and our methods this time around will be slightly different... But, should your mind not withstand the burden, you will become a broken tool that can only accept basic commands." The very idea sent a chill down my spine, as the screens flickered and changed to images of terrifying humanoids. Each of them with visible brains as they battled Pro Heroes, "A Nomu, as we call them... This is your final chance to back out."

Losing my mind, becoming some kind of living weapon... But even so, that power. Watching one of them throw a bus so effortlessly, recovering from deadly injuries. Something inside of me, it _wanted_ that kind of power, no matter the cost. What choice did I have at this point anyways right? "I've come too far, and been scared too long to back down now."

His faint smirk shifted into a large grin, "Excellent... Welcome, to the High-End Program."

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

We were all woken up before the sun had a chance to rise. Dragged out of bed, and told to get ready and meet outside for our training to get started. I had only just gotten dressed and started to head out when I bumped into Mako rolling by. We hadn't had much time to speak last night because we were all so tired, and maybe we wouldn't have much time going forward today either so I took my chance.

"Hey, getting an early start too huh?" I asked with a toothy grin.

He replied with a sigh and a faint smile, hair all kinds of messy. "Yeah, gotta focus on improving as much as possible to make up for well... This." He shrugged, looking at his legs.

"Yeah... I know we already talked about it but," I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry about that."

To which he chuckled, "Adachi, you weren't the one that broke my back."

True, "But the whole stupid festival thing was my idea," I argued, "I know it was important to all of us... But I think a lot more harm than good came from it." Mako shook his head, rolling by suddenly and running over my foot with one of his wheels. "Ow! Hey that hurt!" I yelped.

"Adachi," He shot me an intense glare. "Because of what happened, I'm now studying in a special medical course at Japan's top school, being mentored by Recovery Girl herself." I mean, yeah but- "Lets be completely honest, I don't know if I had the physical prowess to keep up with Aizawa's class," He added quickly, releasing another sigh. "He said it himself, they were considering moving me to a different course... This may not be how I wanted to get there, but its where I am now and I don't regret it."

Well, he certainly sounded convinced. "Yeah, I guess you're right... Still, I hate seeing you like this." But I wasn't so sure.

"Don't worry about it!" He waved me off with a big grin, brushing back his messy blonde hair. "Now that we know how my Quirk works, I may be able to fix it myself some day!"

I blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, after discussing things with Recovery Girl since I got my injury, we discovered a big fundamental difference in our healing powers." He sounded so excited explaining it to me, "Her Quirk accelerates the bodies natural healing, turning months into minutes, so really its less of a healing Quirk and more of an enhancement if you think about it." I guess that makes sense, "But my Quirk is more direct, that's why it eats up my stamina and not the person I'm healing, I'm the one directly influencing the injured body, my power cells emit and repair damage on a cellular level! I just need to know what I'm doing."

"So that's why you're undergoing such intense medical studies." I realized, my own smile returning. "And maybe, you could even fix your own back... That's incredible Mako!"

He nodded, wearing a big stupid grin on his face still. "That's right! Mark my words Adachi, I'm going to fly again and I'll be landing on my own two feet!" He declared with intensity, continuing to roll onward down the hall. "Just you wait!"

It didn't exactly absolve me of my guilt, but I did feel a little better knowing he wasn't too down about his injury. Maybe he was just hiding it, but was going to keep pushing forward. I guess that's all any of us could do now, which meant I needed to try harder too! I began making my way out to the field with the others, Suru and Sen already waiting for me along with Aizawa and the Zodiac Twins.

Suru herself releasing a low whistle as I approached, "That's an intense look you've got there lizard lips, something happen?" Wearing her usual grin.

I just smirked back at her, before looking to Aizawa. "I'm ready to get started."

Aizawa nodded, "Before we begin, I have to inform you all that the camp duration for the first course has been... Extended." He explained calmly, "Some recent events involving the internships, and some changes we plan on making to our end of term exams."

"What do you mean?" Sen asked worriedly, "What's happened?"

"Some students encountered villains on their internships," He shrugged casually, but I could tell he was holding something back. "This has made the Principal realize the old methods of training and pacing might need to change... As such, you'll be staying here one extra week under supervision from the Zodiac Twins, and we're prepping you for a special exam of your own once your training here is finished."

"Ooooh ominous~" Suru chuckled in amusement, "Works for me I guess, hope you informed our parents..."

"Of course, anyways... You'll each pair off with an instructor, and one of the Pussy Cats," Right back to business, as if that hadn't left us all with questions. He knew he was doing it too, smirking faintly as he continued. "Try not to die on your first day of training, you got it Class 1-Z? We've got a long way to go."

"Yes sir!"


	20. Season 2, Episode 19

**Final transition before we hit the Finale of Season 2! It will only be maybe 2-3 chapters depending on how I feel about their length. Can't give a very specific timeframe for the release because holidays and whatnot. But if I'm not back in time, Have a Happy Holidays everyone!**

* * *

**Season Two, Episode XIX**

**Course Correction  
**

**. . .**

**Sen Shi**

**. . .**

I was already sweating, the tension setting in as I stood in the silent grove. Listening for anything, but he'd gotten pretty damn good at staying quiet. Even the slightest breath, the faintest twitch might give him away if he wasn't careful. And he had to be very careful, he was up against me after all...

"THERE!" My aura exploded around me, as I turned heel and launched towards a nearby thicket in the blink of an eye. I drove my fist into the bushes, striking something hard and leathery. My eyes widening as I realized my mistake. "Uh oh."

The blast from my impact had blown away much of the underbrush, and standing before me meeting that punch snout-first was the scaly bastard himself. "What? My camouflage making you jumpy?" Adachi asked, flashing a toothy grin beneath his pale, bony face. He tried to swipe at me with clawed hands, but I jumped back to get clear and gain some distance as he charged out of tattered bushes.

Dammit, I was so convinced he'd try to sneak up on my in his stealth form I let him catch me off guard with his new offensive one!

His body was a bit larger than it was in his base form, skin pale in color turning to a gray instead of black around his body. While his face was more of a bony white, and the horns and feathers on the back of his head had converted into a spiny frill rolling down his spine. And jutting from the end of his nose, a sharp three inch horn was protruding. As far as strengths went, I know it wasn't quite as powerful as his croc form, but he also had much better speed and durability than his base form like this.

"I must be getting pretty good at sneaking around if you couldn't catch me like this!" He declared, slashing at my form with sharp reptilian claws again and again.

I minimized my aura, only protecting the areas that were hit before focusing the energy around my fists. "Don't get overconfident!" Aiming low, I tried to deliver a full power punch into his stomach but he crouched just in time! Another explosion of force releasing between us as I struck his bony face, the hide around that horn was much more dense than the rest of his body like he was made for ramming into things head on. "Dammit! I've heard of face tanking but this is ridiculous!"

"I know right!" Adachi was grinning, sharp serrated teeth flashing in the afternoon sun. Turning fast, his long tail slammed into my ribs. The aura only just barely forming in time to protect them, still the impact knocked the wind out of my lungs and had me sliding back. "That increased bone density is incredible! And my scales are so thick around the head I can barely feel it!"

"You've definitely improved," I noted with a nod, slowing my breath. I just needed a moment, and this fight was over. "But you aren't the only one picking up new tricks!" I planted both feet, aura focusing around my hands and upper arms. "Now lets go!"

Adachi's pupils narrowed to slits like a predator about to pounce. "You'd better not hold anything back!"

But just as he lunged forward, a familiar figure appeared between us.

It wasn't Suru, no, it was her victim.

I mean, it was Yin.

Falling from the sky just a few feet up and landing on her butt in the grass, "Gah! Ow! Dammit!" She huffed in annoyance, rubbing her backside as she stood up. Her outfit was damaged, mask cracked and her breath haggard. "That was a cheap shot at you know it!"

Popping back into existence, Suru stood beside me. "No such thing when you're fighting a villain." She shrugged, "Besides you weren't really getting anywhere with your attacks, hate to say it Yin but I think I've outgrown you~"

Uh oh...

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHI-"

"YIN!" Exclaimed Yang as she emerged from the treeline nearby, "Language, sheesh... So easy to get under your skin." She sighed, shaking her head. "You know she's baiting you right?"

"I do and I don't care!" Yin barked back at her, before taking a deep breath and forcing herself to calm down. "Fine, training over, you've pretty much mastered what we had in mind anyways... Just needs some fine tuning."

"And you two have grown exceptionally well also," Yang offered as she approached. "Your mastery over your new forms is quite impressive Adachi, I didn't even see your Tokay Gecko." She chuckled.

To which he nodded, rapidly shrinking down. His body shifting shape to a much thinner frame with larger hands, his scales changing colors to a bluish gray with orange spots all over. He only stood at about five feet tall, and had big wide eyes. "That is the point after all!" Skin colors flickering through various different mimics of the surrounding foliage.

I chuckled lightly as he returned to his base form. "And you've certainly learned how to properly use the strengths of that iguana form." I added.

"Cyclura Cornuta, the Rhinoceros Iguana," Adachi corrected, "Very different from a regular Iguana."

Yang waved him off with a roll of her eyes, "Alright, lets get back to the camp and rest up, I think we can call your first season of training here complete."

All three of us looked between one another, "Really?" Suru asked, "Three weeks has passed by already?"

"That's right twerp," Yin nodded, taking off her cracked mask and flashing a grin. "You'll be getting picked up in the morning and returned to school."

It was hard to believe, but we'd all just been so focused on training, the brutal training. Every morning, from sunrise to sunset we were pushed to the very limit. It got worse once Aizawa had left, the Zodiac Twins held nothing back and wanted us to break through every single limit we could find. It was painful, but our powers... We'd all gotten so much stronger.

While the others exchanged a few words, I bowed respectfully to our teachers. "Thank you, Yin and Yang, for taking us this far."

The duo quirked eyebrows, looking down at me somewhat confused before Yin waved me off. "Yeah yeah whatever, gotta foster the next generation and all that..." But I could tell she just didn't want to admit enjoying the praise.

"Come on," Adachi patted me on the back as I rose, "Lets get cleaned up and find some food, I'm starving."

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

Leaving the camp, it didn't feel like we were really saying goodbye. We'd be returning in another few weeks to continue our work, but I don't think the Zodiac Twins would be joining us for that. Which was a real shame, they were good teachers even, if their methods were kind of intense. It was all physical training, and the strain they put me through helped me adapt and draw out these new forms. I had to wonder how much more I could change into, but for now I would continue focusing on improving my current skills.

For now though, we had to prepare for our exams. We'd gotten in plenty of bookwork between the gruelingly difficult physical training. The Pussy Cats made sure we didn't fall behind academically, and honestly we'd probably been working harder on the books at camp than we had back in classes. Rather than just covering fundamentals and basic hero law, we were getting into the advanced studies. I felt like we'd really started making progress, both physically and academically we were all on a whole other level than we were at the Sports Festival...

Hard to believe that was almost a full month ago... I wonder what Ryoko is doing now? I know Mr. Aizawa mentioned recommending her to a disciplinary school, hopefully she was doing better.

After a long bus ride, we were back at UA. I thought we'd be dismissed immediately to head home, but Aizawa stopped us before we could get very far.

"Before you head home and enjoy your week off," He began with a casual tone, "You should know, there will be another evaluation with the coming exams."

"So the exam isn't an evaluation?" Suru questioned curiously.

"Sort of," Aizawa scratched the back of his neck, "The exams will cover your academic skills, but there is a practical portion." Before he took in a deep breath and sighed, "I know I shouldn't be telling you this but... Perform well enough, and Principal Nezu is considering moving you all to the main Hero Course Classes."

My heart skipped a beat, eyes widening. "R-Really? You mean we might... Finally become real hero course students!?"

"_If_ you perform well enough," He repeated, "Don't get your hopes too high, the evaluation will not be easy... And here, take these, fill them out and leave them on my desk before you head home." Before handing each of us a few pieces of paper.

The form was strange, all about measurements and specifics on materials. "What is this?" Sen questioned, voicing my thoughts. "It looks like the kind of form you'd fill out for a tailor-made suit."

Before the realization hit me, "Or, a costume." I said in a tone barely above a whisper. The others caught on, gazes darting from me to Aizawa rapidly, as did my own. "We're getting costumes!?"

He released an exasperated sigh, "I knew I should have waited to tell you... Yes, you'll need them for part of the evaluation, don't take too long designing them." He waved us off, preparing to walk away before pausing briefly. "One last thing." When he looked back at us, my cheer faded, seeing what I could only say was a pained look in his eyes. "Have any of you had contact with Ryoko since the Sports Festival?"

Suru shook her head, "Nope." Before vanishing with her form to fill it out.

"I haven't either." Sen added.

The question took me off guard, "Uh... No, why?"

But he simply nodded, "Good," Before he finally started walking away. "You don't want to get mixed up with someone like her, trust me..."

I felt a knot forming in my stomach. Because I knew he was holding something back. I swallowed nervously, eyes drifting back down to my paper, "R-Right..." I didn't have the courage to press for an answer though.

**. . .**

What did he mean by that?

Had something happened? What wasn't he telling us?

The thoughts plagued my mind all the way home.

I'd left the completed form for my costume at the school, and left without much word to my friends. I just wanted to go home, see my mom and try not to think about it. I knew trying to push these thoughts down wasn't going to help me, but maybe there wasn't anything to worry about and I was just overthinking it? Maybe Mr. Aizawa was just talking about her behavior at the festival... And _nothing else._

Pushing open the door to my apartment, I noted there weren't any lights on. "Hello? Mom?" She knew I was getting home today, didn't she? Making my way into the kitchen, I spotted her passed out at the table, snoring loudly. Just seeing her filled me with a sense of relief, "Hey, mom?" I nudged her lightly, patting her on the back.

"Hmm?" Her head lifted, turning sideways to face me. "Huh? Oh! Kaiji, you're home already..." She groaned, trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes. "I thought you said... You'd be back at the school by 3:00?"

"Uh, its almost 6pm, Mom." I replied, "Are you feeling okay?" Her messy hair, the bags under her sunken eyes. "Have you been sleeping alright?"

"I'm fine I'm fine," She waved me off, getting up and stretching out. "Just worked a late shift last night that's all..."

"Oh, okay... Here, let me help you to bed, we can talk later."

"Whoa, Adachi, you really filled out." She pointed out, as I helped her along to the bedroom. "Since when were you this ripped?"

"Training at the camp was pretty intense, I guess I never really noticed." I replied with a chuckle, stopping as we made it to the doorway. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'll be alright, just need some sleep." She promised, a faded smile on her face. "Left some money in your room, feel free to do whatever... Let me know if you need something."

"Yeah... Will do, thanks."

Why was everyone so intent on lying to me today?

* * *

**In case anyone was worried, during the Exams we'll get a more direct look at exactly what developments the class has gone through as far as their quirks go. Adachi's were pretty straightforward, but Sen and Suru have got some fun tricks to show you X3 **

**I just wasn't very interested in doing a "Training arc" This early in the series. Especially since we'll be back at the camp later anyways lol **


	21. Season 2, Episode 20

**Hope everyone had a merry christmas! Here is part 1 of 3 for the season finale, after that it'll be a short break before season 3. **

**Anyways, next chapter will probably be up new years eve or new years day. Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Season Two, Episode XX**

**Season Finale Part 1  
**

**The Test**

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

The written exams came and went, over the following week.

It was difficult, but I think I did alright. Maybe not as good as Suru or Sen, but I'm sure I passed.

Now, the day following our written exams, it was time for our Practical Exam. Aizawa had refused to give us details, but considering there were no surprises on our written tests this had to be where our evaluation would come into play. We were given a simple order, change into our hero costumes and meet at one of the other training facilities on UA's Campus.

It was the first time getting to see my hero costume, and I was happy to say the design came out perfectly. Though it hadn't exactly been very complicated, given the nature of my Quirk it couldn't be something very cumbersome or intricate. I wore a pair of loose-fit pants, made from materials that could both adjust to my size changes as well as retain heat. I wore a similar material up top, with a compression shirt that would change size and retain heat as well. Both pieces were black with green streaks going down my legs and up my back, on the center of my chest was the symbol I'd decided on once learning the nature of my quirk. A fractured double helix.

On my way out, I was nervous, but also eager to see the others and what they'd come up with. I spotted them waiting for me up ahead, "Hey!" I greeted with a wave, smiling sheepishly as I saw their costumes. So much more intricate, and detailed than mine...

I took note of Suru's first, given that her outfit was something I never thought I'd see her wear. It was a checkered tuxedo, fit tight to her small body. But on her face, she wore a smiling mask, like something that a jester would have on. It was checkered as well, and gave her a very eerie appearance. "Yo!" She waved casually.

Sen's was sort of obvious, given her martial arts background. She wore a deep blue gi, with a black belt and no shoes. Beneath the gi's top, she also had on a compression shirt. Her arms were wrapped in white binding tape from her knuckles to her elbows. "I like the symbol, very ominous." She chuckled lightly.

I released a nervous, bashful laugh. "Ominous huh? Thanks, not sure that's what I was going for but I appreciate the compliment."

We kept walking, making our way towards the facility. It wasn't long before the building was in sight, but that wasn't all we could see on approach. Already there was a small crowd of students outside the main entrance, along with a handful of teachers. I recognized most of their costumes, they were the same kids we'd seen the day of the USJ attack. It was all the members of Class 1-A, and beyond them stood the teachers. There was Mr. Aizawa, Principal Nezu, Thirteen, Ectoplasm, Present Mic, Power Loader, Snipe, and even All Might was here!

"Oh hey!" The spiky red haired boy noticed us first, "Its Class 1-Z!" I visibly stiffened as all eyes turned to us. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Good question, actually..." Suru stuffed her hands into the pockets of her suit, "So whats the deal Mr. Aizawa?"

"As we just explained," Principal Nezu took the wheel immediately, "This years practical exam will involve you fighting real people instead of robots, in most cases it will be teachers!" Before his eyes flickered, with what I could only describe was a brief hint of amusement, "However, the members of Class 1-Z are also up for evaluation, and will be taking the place of your opponents in 3 different matches!"

"Wait what!?" I exclaimed immediately, "Hang on, how are we supposed to be a match for the Class 1-A students!?"

All Might released a booming laugh in response, "Hahaha! Not very confident are you young man?" He questioned, making me shrink a little. "But keep in mind, the three of you have undergone rigorous physical training during your time at the camp that these students haven't yet had access too!"

Aizawa nodded, "That's exactly right, you may have started off the year behind but..." His eyes drifting over the rest of us, "All things considered, you should be significantly stronger than my students."

"Will the Class 1-Z students have weight restrictions too?" Asked the small boy with purple balls on his head.

"Nope!" Nezu replied happily, "Though they should be quite stronger than you, they still don't compare to a real pro hero and lack the field experience you've all gained, so we want to even the playing field as much as possible!" Before his eyes darted back to us, "The rules are simple for your three, in each match you must try to incapacitate your opponents, or prevent them from passing the escape gate until time runs out!"

A small holo screen displayed before us all from a handheld device Aizawa pulled out. "Here is the current line up of your matches, each will be two on one." Names flickered across the screen, even though I didn't recognize the ones from Class 1-A, I felt my heart sink as I saw the line up.

**Round One: ****Eijirou Kirishima and Rikido Sato VS Kaiji Adachi**

**Round Two: Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui VS Ectoplasm**

**Round Three: Tenya Iida and Mashirao Ojirou VS Power Loader**

**Round Four: Momo Yaoyorozu and Shoto Todoroki VS Eraserhead**

**Round Five: Ochako Uraraka and Yuga Aoyama VS Thirteen**

**Round Six: Mina Ashido and Denki Kaminari VS Sonzai Suru**

**Round Seven: Koji Koda and Kyoka Jiro VS Present Mic**

**Round Eight: Toru Hagakure and Mezo Shoji VS Snipe**

**Round Nine: Hanta Sero and Minoru Mineta VS Sen Shi**

**Round Ten: Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo VS All Might**

"Seriously?" I muttered, swallowing dryly. "The first match?" And who the hell are Sato and Kirishi-

"I saw you show off your Quirk at the Festival!" The Red Headed boy asserted himself towards me with a big toothy grin, holding up one fist. "Don't hold anything back! I wanna see what you're made of out there!"

"Yeah!" Added the larger guy with big lips.

I laughed nervously, "R-Right, yeah, good luck to you guys too..."

"Combatants proceed to the designated testing ground, your exam will begin in fifteen minutes." Aizawa ordered, "Everyone else, feel free to strategize for your upcoming fights or watch from the observation room, and remember that this is a test."

"Good luck, Adachi," Sen offered, "We'll be watching."

"Don't screw it up." Suru added, helpful as ever.

"Thanks guys." I replied, rolling my eyes.

People started spreading out quickly, but before I could start heading out, Aizawa stopped us. "One last thing you three, remember, this is your evaluation." He stated simply, "I said you likely outmatch them physically, but you'll still need to display your growth out there to pass..." Before he smirked faintly, "So if you've got any tricks hidden up your sleeves, now would be the time to show them off."

I looked at the others, before nodding slowly. "Right, okay... Thanks."

"Now get over to the testing ground, and put my students through the wringer."

**. . .**

New tricks?

I don't have new tricks, just these transformations!

The Tokay Gecko lets me camouflage myself and climb walls, but is basically useless for fighting because of the big awkward hands. If I could shift between forms faster, it might be useful, but I was still getting used to my new ones. And changing shape eats up my stamina, I don't know the capabilities of these two students and can't risk wearing myself out. Running out the clock isn't a good idea, I'll have to confront them or they could make it to the escape gate!

"Ugh! Dammit, I'm over thinking this." I lamented, standing now in the center of main street in a faux city. It was like the place our entrance exams had taken place. At least this wide open street would give me plenty of room to use my power, but maybe I'd need to hold back? I seriously hurt Yin back at the camp, I wouldn't want to-

**"Team Sato and Kirishima! Practical Exam, Ready? GO!"**

"W-Wait, already!?" I yelped as the announcers voice faded, my eyes widening as I spotted two figures sprinting towards me from the end of my street. They were already coming after me!?

"There he is!" The red head shouted, "Come on Sato! Lets capture him and shoot for the high score!" So this guy was Kirishima? Kinda bullheaded, but he probably had the skills to back it up!

"Aww yeah!" His companion shouted in agreement, pulling something from his pouch. A white powdery substance, he poured it into his mouth and I could see his muscles bulging in size. His body was growing more defined with rigid muscles, at the same time Kirishima's body was getting jagged, I remembered seeing this at the festival!

"Don't hold anything back Adachi!" The redhead shouted, my legs frozen in place.

Why was I hesitating now? This wasn't a life threatening situation, just a stupid test! "Dammit okay, try this!" I met them head on, moving as if I'd be throwing a punch before turning on my heels. Lashing out with my powerful tail and slamming it into Kirishima's ribs, "Ngh!" It felt like I'd slammed them into a brick wall!

Hardening, his quirk was hardening!

I really should have paid more attention during the festival.

"HRAAAGH!" Kirishima hadn't budged, and Sato advanced with one fist cocked back. He rang my bell hard, the blow to my face sending me flying. I was left dazed, tumbling across the ground as I tried desperately to regain my senses.

I rolled back to my feet, starting to transform as fast as I could. Reaching my Rhinoceros Iguana form, I went on the defensive. Blocking a barrage of punches, sliding back on my heels. I tried to lunge forward and strike back at Sato, but Kirishima pushed him out of the way. My horn collided with his hardened skin, creating sparks between us. I could see the visible damage I'd done to his arms but it wasn't enough!

"Ha!" I tensed up as Sato grabbed me by the tail, "Lets GO!" Before spinning around and throwing me as hard as he could. I was sent crashing through the second story windows of a faux office building, rolling across the glass.

"Aagh! Come on Sato how are we supposed to catch him if he's all the way up there!?" Kirishima barked in annoyance, before quickly adding, "Good throw though."

**. . .**

**Sen Shi**

**. . .**

Suru and I had moved to the viewing room to watch the other exams. Ours weren't until later, so it seemed like a good idea to pass the time. I thought it might be fun to watch Adachi fight, but I only felt frustration as he forced himself up from the broken glass.

"Come on, Kaiji," I muttered, tensing up. "What are you doing?"

"He usually doesn't hesitate like this," Suru shrugged, looking to the others inside the room. Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka, who were also hanging around to watch the matches. "I don't know why he's holding back like this."

"After all our training," I narrowed my eyes, Adachi was on his feet again, trying to regain his breath. "This should be easy! He's great at close quarters combat!"

"I was afraid this might happen," Recovery Girl sighed heavily, shaking her head. "I told Aizawa he was too harsh on your class... Of course, the popularity of Class 1-A likely doesn't help the situation." Before her eyes returned to the screen, "Perhaps this is one of the reasons your class was chosen to participate in these exams..."

The green haired boy looked to her, "What do you mean? What's wrong with him?"

"He lacks confidence," Suru said suddenly, as if realizing it herself. "From day one, we were told we had to catch up to you... After the USJ, after the Festival and Hosu..."

The students of Class 1-A were being praised constantly, but I never felt like they were- "I guess, I didn't realize Adachi felt so inferior to them." He seemed so confident when fighting, with us anyways. But maybe that's the problem, he's only ever been exposed to us.

"If things keep up like this," Uraraka added, "Kirishima and Sato are going to capture him."

"He won't lose." My eyes darted to Suru, her voice carrying a sharp tone. "They're backing him into a corner."

"Uh..." Izuku blinked, "Isn't that, exactly why he might lose?" He asked, sounding confused.

But Suru ignored him, looking to me. "You remember what happened in the forest right? And when he came up with the idea for the festival? Hell," She shrugged her shoulders, "Even back during our first training exercises! Adachi always works best under pressure," Before she looked back to Midoriya, "Sorry, but your classmates aren't going to pass this exam."

I'd never heard her speak with that kind of conviction before. I wish I shared her confidence but... No, no I'll have faith in him. Adachi has never let us down before. He's going to win, we're all going to pass and make it into the Hero Course, together!

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

"Damn that hurts..." I winced, picking some glass out of my scales while steadying my nerves.

"He won't have room to turn into that giant monster inside of there!" I could hear Kirishima's voice outside. "I'll go flush him out, you wait out here to catch him!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Sato replied, "We've got him outmatched in combat, we can wear him down!"

He was coming for me, I could hear him crash through the windows down stairs. I needed to think fast! A hardening quirk, and a physical augmentation quirk. These two, they had brute force on their side, I could too, if I just transformed I could probably beat them both down, but if I transform they'll definitely be able to outrun me and reach the escape gate. I need to think!

_"You'll still need to display your growth out there to pass..." _

_"So if you've got any tricks hidden up your sleeves, now would be the time to show them off."_

The door at the far side of the room was kicked open, I knelt down behind a desk to avoid being scene as Kirishima entered. "Pretty cool of you to take us head on, but Sato and I are much better brawlers wouldn't you agree?" He asked, wearing an excited grin as he moved through the space.

I shrunk down, entering my gecko form and changing colors to match the surrounding area. Unless he walked right into me, I'd be invisible to him. This would buy me some time, time to think. How do I show what I can do? How do I take these two down and show how much I've grown!?

"Ngh!" I yelped out of reaction, as my hand stuck to one of the chairs around the office space. Making plenty of noise as I struggled to unhook it, "Damn these stupid gecko hands!" As the millions of tiny microscopic hooks on my palms attached to the fibers of the chair.

"Found you!" Kirishima declared, "You know hiding isn't very manly!" I rose to my feet, I could see him moving towards me.

I used the chair to defend myself, but his punch smashed right through sending me stumbling back towards the window I'd crashed in through. I was on the edge, glass crackling beneath my feet. A sharp drop downward with Sato waiting for me at the bottom, "C-Crap I'm cornered!"

"HYaaAAAGH!" My eyes darted back to Kirishima, he was lunging for me with a hardened fist drawn back. It was then that I realized, with my sharp gecko eyes, that only his arms were hardening. The rest of his body was... Wait, maybe he doesn't have as great a control over his power as I thought!

I didn't have time to transform and exploit that now, but maybe I didn't need to! "Not like this!" I ducked low, evading his punch with surprising speed. As his fist soared over my head, I slapped one hand onto his exposed chest, "Lets go for a ride!" Before I threw us both over the edge using his forward momentum.

"Gah! Are you crazy!?" He shouted as we entered free fall. I rolled in the air, using my tail for leverage to get him beneath me. "Oh crap!" He began hardening his back, knowing it would be first to hit the ground.

The impact dented the street, as Kirishima slammed into it back first with my weight coming down on him as well. Dust was kicked up with us, but I was alright, one hand still stuck to him. "Kirishima!" Sato called out, "Are you alright?!"

His response was a groan of pain, the wind knocked out of his lungs. I had to catch my breath as well, the rush of that move coursing through my veins. "You two... You think I'm just a bruiser like you?" The words left my mouth, as a smirk crept across my face. "That mistake just cost you this fight..." All the pieces falling into place.

Ignoring my words, Sato rushed me. "Get off of him!" One fist drawn back, ready to level my smaller frame.

My grip on Kirishima tightened, and he knew exactly what I was thinking. "Sato wait!"

With both arms stuck to Kirishima's body, I pulled him upward with all my Gecko form's might. A guy with a hardening quirk would make a hell of a shield after all. The impact, as Sato's fist slammed into Kirishima's hardening body, I felt it. We were both sent flying by the force of it, I began to transform mid flight. Letting go of the redhead and letting him tumble across the ground, knocked out cold by Sato's incredible power.

By the time I hit the ground, I was already back in my Iguana form. I stood up, ready to take on Sato one on one. But I was pleasantly surprised to see he wasn't looking so hot. "Uh... You okay bud?"

He stumbled a bit, as if having trouble staying standing. "So sleepy..."

An easy target, "Well, if you're just gonna give it to me." I charged, slamming into him nose first, avoiding goring him with the horn as I drove him into the nearest wall. Smashing him into it, and leaving him to hit the ground as he passed out from the drawbacks of his Quirk. I stepped back, panting lightly as I looked between the two of them.

**"Sato and Kirishima have been knocked out! Exam over."**

I won, I couldn't resist grinning from ear to ear before fist pumping, "Yes!" I cried out, feeling an incredible weight lifting from my shoulders. Confidence surging, as I finally felt like I was really on their level. It wasn't just the excessive training I'd had, I finally had cold hard proof that I could stand up against Class 1-A, the real deal Hero Course students!

I could only hope Suru and Sen do just as well...


	22. Season 2, Episode 21

**Only one more chapter for this season following this one, likely won't be up for a few days maybe this weekend? Anyways, to everyone out there that celebrates, Have a Happy New Year! **

* * *

**Season Two, Episode XXI**

**Season Finale Part 2  
**

**A Whole New Kind Of Power**

**. . .**

**Sonzai Suru**

**. . .**

**"Team Ashido and Kaminari, Practical Exam."**

**"Ready? GO!"**

The matches had been going by pretty quickly so far, now my match was finally here. In this massive industrial complex, I was up against the pink girl and electric guy. I knew Kaminari's quirk from the festival, all I could remember about Ashido was her knocking out that one guy with a punch though. I wasn't too worried, all I had to do was give them the runaround for a few minutes and run out the clock.

There was a big disadvantage I had however, given our terrain. We were fighting in a place I'd never been too before, with people I'd only been in close proximity with for a short period of time. So my power cells hadn't gotten a chance to spread out, my teleportation would be limited to the immediate area and I'd have to stay in close range to them for a few minutes if I wanted to start teleporting them as well.

"So what do you want to do?" I could hear her voice, they were close. I blinked across another rooftop, peering down over the duo.

"Lets just run," Kaminari replied, "Even if she does find us, she's really small right? Besides I can just zap her if she gets close."

"Sounds like a plan." Mina nodded.

"Besides it'd probably look bad if you ended up melting our opponent."

I took a deep breath, breathing out as I calmed my nerves. Analyzing and going over every way I could think of to mess with them. I had a lot of time to kill right? Once I felt I had a good idea in mind, I vanished. Reappearing in the street down below, blocking their path and making the duo come to a halt.

"There she is!" Ashido exclaimed, a viscous ooze emitting from her fingers in preparation. Any drops that fell sizzled on the ground, no wonder they were afraid of melting me.

"Alright stand back!" Kaminari declared, marching forward, "I'll take care of this one easy!"

A burst of electricity was released around him, I teleported further back to stay clear. Dammit, that kind of defense was only gonna make this harder. I needed to get in close, and stay there to be effective. "That's right she can teleport!" The pink one called out.

"Yeah, she teleported that injured kid at the festival," Kaminari nodded as his electricity died down. "We've just gotta keep her at a distance and we'll be fine!"

Well, they figured that out pretty quick... Crap.

"You sure that's all I can do?" I asked, blinking around them with every other word. "Maybe I've got some secret, ultimate moves you never got to see~?" Disappearing again as Mina tried throwing a glob of acid at me.

"She's too fast!" Ashido lamented.

"Just keep moving!" Kaminari ordered, breaking into a sprint once more. "She's not attacking, only messing with us! Just wasting our time! Come on!" I blinked in front of them once again, trying to make them stop but the boy didn't even hesitate. "You may be fast but you can't get close if I do THIS!" Unleashing another small burst of electricity around himself as he reached out for me.

A few sparks caught me, sending a jolt through my system but I managed to blink clear a little further up the street. "Geez you two are headstrong..." I offered, but he was definitely right. I needed time, and they just wanted to rush through me. I'd never do damage like this, I can't rely on teleportation, and I can't use the Rift because I need to actually show off my skills here! Which only left one ability... "You're right sparky, I can't teleport faster than your lightning, there is a brief delay between jumps and I really can't account for every bolt you're firing off at once." Though it was hidden beneath the mask, my face twisted into a grin. "So I guess I'll just have to move faster than time itself to reach you!"

"What?" Kaminari blinked.

"No way, she's bluffing!" Ashido argued, shaking her head. "No way somebody with that kinda power wouldn't be in the main class!"

"It's a new ability, you see..." Ah yes, my favorite part of the show. Where I gloat and flash my new moves~ "A variation, of my time skip..."

"Hold on, what is Timeskip!?" Kaminari demanded.

"I have a bad feeling we're missing some important context here..."

"A power that lets me push myself forward in time by 1 second," I explained, "Works by increasing the speed of my cells to effectively push them forward through time before I jump ahead to meet them, but that's an inefficient method of attack... And in the grand scheme of a fight, 1 second isn't that much time." My body began to tremble, as I started the process, "However... I realized that if I super charge my power cells, without jumping forward." I took one step, and in that moment crossed the distance between us. "Everything my body does becomes exponentially faster!" Before delivering a brutal uppercut to Kaminari, the blow making him stumble back. I had to back-step immediately though, easily evading Ashido's acid as she tried to cover for him. "Physically, I'm not that strong, but when moving this fast I can land dozens of bullet punches in just a few seconds!"

"Stay back!" Mina tried to stop me, getting her arms up. But I moved right between her defenses, delivering a barrage of super speed light punches. She stumbled back as well, Kaminari refocusing.

"We've gotta push through to the escape gate!"

"I know but she's too fast!"

"Get to cover! I'll electrocute this entire street!"

Are you watching Aizawa? Principal Nezu?

Because this is it, blink and you'll miss my ultimate technique!

"Chrono-Boost!"

As Ashido took to cover, Kaminari released all his power. It was a desperate attack, and against anyone else probably would have worked. But I was too fast, pushing my body even faster and faster. I moved through the lightning storm with incredible speed, evading every single bolt of electricity and blasting right past him. I didn't need to hit Kaminari of course, he was already going to burn himself out. But his lightning would be useful to me, as I reached Ashido hiding in an alleyway.

I hope Adachi didn't mind me borrowing his finisher from earlier.

I think we'd just about spent enough time together to make it work after all.

"Hi there!" I grabbed Ashido by the wrist.

"Agh! Wh-Where did you- WAIT!" And teleported her right into the lightning with me. I, of course, was just barely on the edge and only received some light zaps, she was right in the middle of it.

By the time it was over, Kaminari was standing there in a daze and Ashido was totally fried on the ground. I let my Chrono-Boost die down, and walked over to Kaminari. Knocking him over with a push, he laughed and cheered for me as he hit the ground. His brain effectively fried by his own Quirk, he was finished as well.

**"Ashido and Kaminari have been knocked out, Exam Over."**

I collapsed to my knees, panting for breath. My muscles were trembling, everything throbbing with pain. Yeah okay, so maybe Chrono-Boost isn't a perfect technique. The problem with making your body move so much faster is, well, _everything_ moves faster. It essentially puts all your organs into overdrive and even small movements can overwork your muscles. So it's dangerous to use for more than a few seconds. But it got the job done...

"Thats two... Out of three," I muttered, rolling over onto the ground to rest. "You better not let us down, Sen..."

**. . .**

**Sen Shi**

**. . .**

Watching the other students compete, not just Adachi and Suru, but all of Class 1-A.

It was inspiring, it made me want to excel. To show what I can do to the fullest.

**"Team Mineta and Sero, Practical Exam. Ready? GO!"**

Which is why I also felt a little guilty about our match up.

I took my position at the escape gate, waiting for my opponents to approach. I took a seat on the ground, resting on my knees while closing my eyes. Some simple meditation, leaving me surrounded by a very faint aura. It coated me in red energy, while I steadied my nerves. My new move wouldn't work without focus after all...

It was only moments into the match that I could hear them approaching. Faint footsteps, they were trying to be quiet, but my senses were keen. They wanted to get the drop on me, they probably had some kind of plan. They had seen my explosive power at the festival, they knew I was a powerful fighter. And would likely try to avoid confrontation, I wasn't quite sure how combat effective their quirks were.

The attack finally came, and to their credit it was both swift and precise. As Sero and Mineta emerged from behind the nearby rocks, a hail of purple balls and tape was unleashed. They surrounded my body, wrapping every inch and attempting to stick me to the ground. I was practically mummified by the sheer amount they covered me with. If they'd been up against any other opponent...

"Ha! We got her!" Sero cheered, "That wasn't so bad!"

"Yeah," Mineta nodded as they left cover, approaching me. "Even if she does power up, she'll still be covered and stuck to the ground."

"Hmm, I think I understand why they made me your opponent." I said suddenly, taking them by surprise with the calmness of my voice. My aura starting to shine through a bit more beneath the tape imprisoning me. "Your quirks, they stick on contact right? Well, it just so happens that my aura prevents things from making direct contact with my body..."

Both began to step back slowly, Sero swallowed nervously, "Y-You mean-"

"Agh!" Mineta cried, as I let my aura explode around me. The sticky balls and tape flying in every direction, some hitting Sero as he tried to cover his smaller comrade. "Retreat! We've gotta run!"

"Time for plan B! I don't know everything about your Quirk, but I know you're a close quarters fighter" Sero latched Mineta with a strand of his tape, before throwing him as hard as he could towards the escape gate trying to send him through. "So I've just gotta keep my team mate at a distance you can't reach in time!"

A month ago, that would have worked.

"Not gonna happen!" Turning swiftly, I aimed both hands at the flying boy. The aura surrounding my body left, shooting across the sky and hitting Mineta, surrounding his body and stopping him dead in the air. He'd been caught only a few feet from the gate, if I'd been a second or two late... "This fight is over." I said simply before pulling back hard, throwing the boy down into the dirt.

My new ability, Aura Projection, letting me enforce my aura on other bodies or objects to move them or catch them. The only real drawback, being that I couldn't use the ability at substantial range without dropping the defenses around my own body. But with this new power, I had a strong capture weapon.

While Mineta was on the ground pinned by the aura, I attacked Sero. Rushing him head on, getting in close where he wouldn't be able to use his tape. I didn't have my aura to protect me, or boost my moves, but that was okay. My martial prowess was more than enough to overpower the ranged capture artist.

Sero tried to thrust his elbows forward to shoot more tape at me, but I struck from below knocking his elbow upward and making tape shoot over my head. Before ducking low, and driving my own elbow deep into his ribs. The gasp of pain he released signaled all the air being forced out of his lungs, I followed by sweeping his legs and taking him to the ground.

I finished, by using my aura control to drag Mineta back over to us. Even as he struggled to move, I pulled him through surrounding tape that had been scattered about. Before pulling both him and Sero together, covering them both in tape and my aura.

"You can't move any more," I said simply, taking a seat while my Quirk kept them trapped. "Like I said before, its over."

Putting my focus to the test, the teachers didn't end the match. Forcing me to sit there and run out the clock, likely to give Sero and Mineta some chance of breaking free. But they lacked the strength to overpower my aura. I could feel a similar strain to how it felt actually defending with my aura, but they'd need significantly more power to break out, so I didn't really know what my limit was just yet.

**"Team Mineta and Sero have run out of time."**

**"Exam Over."**

I felt a sigh of relief leave my lungs as the aura faded around them. "We did it..." Smiling faintly, elated that all our hard work had really paid off. I could only hope things stayed this good...

**. . .**

**Ryoko**

**. . .**

Hours, days... Weeks.

"Impact Drivers, Kinetic Dampener, Overdrive Matrix... Alone, simple abilities, but combined with her current strengths she will be a formidable weapon."

How long had I been laying here?

"And you're sure she's ready?"

"Her modifications were minimal compared to some of the others, and I've skipped the mental conditioning... For now."

They think I can't hear them.

"Do you plan on properly conditioning her later then?"

"Once we see if she can follow orders properly, need to see what your power has done to her cognitive functions."

They want to know if I've been broken.

"We have a few days before Shigaraki's raid plan, you have until then."

"You want her in the field already, Master?"

"A test, an easy one at that."

They want to _use _me.

"And if she does not live up to your high hopes?"

"Then we will dispose of her, just like all the other _failures._"


	23. Season 2, Episode 22

**Sorry I didn't clarify last time, but this is more of an Epilogue than an actual chapter so its a bit shorter and really only stands to set up season 3 a bit. Sorry about that DX**

**Either way, I'll be taking a break after this so don't expect more chapters for maybe 2 or 3 weeks. **

* * *

**Season Two, Episode XXII**

**Season Finale Epilogue  
**

**Prelude**

**. . .**

**Shisui Adachi**

**. . .**

"Two days from today, I suggest you keep your brat away."

Everything was moving too fast.

"But... Why target the camp? Its just a bunch of kids..."

"Because I want to send a message, and show the world their heroes aren't untouchable."

That conversation with Shigaraki, it was unlike any I'd had with him before. Ever since he had that run in with a UA student at the mall, just the other day, his entire perspective had shifted. Now we'd been recruiting almost nonstop, villains being brought in left and right. They weren't just thugs either, these were high class criminals. And for what? All to raid some school camping trip? Why now? Why attack like this?"

I guess it didn't really matter, I had my own problems to worry about.

"We all passed our evaluations Mom! We'll be joining the hero course students at the camp!"

"That's great Adachi!"

"Yeah! And afterwards, they're gonna move us into the actual classes!"

Everything was falling apart, my web of lies and deals unraveling.

But maybe it'd be okay. Adachi and his friends wouldn't be joining the camp until the third day so... Maybe they'd miss the attack? That would be okay... God, what am I saying? These are kids, kids that are going to _die!_ I felt like I was going insane, trapped between doing what was right and desperately trying to protect my son. God dammit Shisui, when did you become such a fucking coward!?

In the end... Fear was going to win.

It always won.

Because I'm pathetic, a coward.

One that would let dozens of children die before putting her son in harms way.

**. . .**

**Sonzai Suru**

**. . .**

The days had rolled by since the our evaluation, and we were all still riding that high of victory. The Class 1-A students weren't too sore about losing, in fact I'd say seeing what we could do only hyped them up for the camp even more! Either way, we were joining them there tomorrow. For tonight, I was packing a few things for the trip. Just hanging around in the basement room I had.

"Hiking shoes, check, bug spray, check... I think that's everything." I muttered, setting the list aside. "Excellent, time to chill." Before flopping back onto the bed, breathing out a sigh of relief. I closed my eyes, and started to reach out, feeling through the power cells I spread around.

Maybe it was kinda creepy, but it was so interesting to see how far my reach could be. I was always afraid to test it, but imagine being able to teleport like... Across an entire continent or something! That would nuts, maybe that wasn't out of reach. Though it was definitely outside my skill set at the moment. But just the fact that I could feel the concentrations of my cells all over Japan, some bigger than others obviously, was-

"Whoa..." I audibly muttered, visualizing Adachi and Sen in my mind. I could almost see them, I could feel their presence through my cells. "That is so cool... And creepy, definitely creepy, I shouldn't spy on..."

An idea, probably a bad one.

"I wonder... We did spend a lot of time together before the festival..."

I wonder what she's been up to.

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

"I told you, no!"

"And I told you to give me a good reason!"

"I am your MOTHER! That is all the reason you need!"

I couldn't believe this was happening, this back and forth. I'd just gotten home from buying my supplies for the camping trip, when my Mom came down hard. Saying I needed to take a break, I was working too hard. But why? Where did all of this come from suddenly?

"I'm going to that training camp and you can't stop me!" I barked back at her, out of frustration and anger. Maybe it wasn't right to think this way, but after everything I'd done? Pulling myself up from failure, to becoming a real hero course student? How dare she try to stop me now, when things are going so well.

But I knew she was holding something back, just like before.

She slammed a fist down on the table, "God DAMMIT KAIJI!" Her anger exploding for a moment, before her breathing turned to near sobs. "You... You aren't going," What was happening to her? "Please... You can't... You just can't."

I was about to respond, when my phone began to buzz. Looking down at the device, I saw that it was Suru. And quickly picked it up, "Hey I'm a little busy at the moment can we talk later?"

"RYOKO IS AT THE TRAINING CAMP!"

My entire body stiffened, eyes widening. "What... What do you mean?"

"I can't contact anyone there, somethings wrong Adachi! I can feel her, and... And I think somethings wrong with her!"

I didn't even know how to respond, but pieces were beginning to fall into place. My eyes drifted back to my Mother, who stared back at me with fear and shame in her eyes. I hesitated to ask, because I feared the answer. But I needed to know the truth.

"Mom... What's happening at the camp?"


	24. Season 3, Episode 23

**And here we go Season 3 Kicks off with a bang! Sorry for the long wait, I hope these first few chapters make up for it because we're getting right into the action! over all this season will be a lot of fighting, and also focused primarily around our favorite homicidal dropout :D**

* * *

**Season Three, Episode XXIII**

**Unleashed**

**. . .**

**Haiyasu Mako**

**. . .**

They'd brought me to camp early, earlier than the rest of Class 1-Z I guess.

I arrived with the other Hero Course students, though I wasn't put through the rigorous training they were. But my medical studies had gotten harder, going beyond the basic medical field. With my Quirk, I could repair injuries at a cellular level, so I had to learn every fine detail about the human body right down to the molecular structure and cellular make up of an average body.

It was boring, tiresome work.

Over the first two days, I was doing my best to avoid the Class 1-A kids. Most of them looked at me and my chair like some kind of sob story. But I didn't want their pity, or apologies. I just wanted to put what happened behind me, and become skilled enough to fix it myself. I know that if I just figure this out, complete my training, I'll be able to walk again. That was my goal, maybe it was a little selfish to pursue my improvement for my own gains but... I'd be able to save more people if I wasn't confined to this damn chair, even moving my wings now was a struggle.

That's why I'd stay in this room, studying late into the night while the others have their fun and games... Their "test of courage" or whatever the Pussy Cats called it.

_"EVERYONE!"_

My head shot up from the book as Mandalay's telepathy echoed in my mind.

_"Two villains attacked us, it's possible there are more coming!"_

My heart clenched at the thought, villains? Here?

_"Everyone return to camp immediately! We're regrouping, do not engage any enemies."_

"Vlad look after the students!" I could hear Aizawa shout, racing down the hall as he left another classroom. "Protect them!" Before my own door was thrown open, "Mako!

I was already looking back at him, reaching over to grab my text book. "I know, I heard." We had to go into crisis mode, every second counted here.

"Join the others in the classroom down the hall," He ordered, "I'll send any injured students to you." Before bolting, rushing off to help protect the students in the forest and regroup.

I rolled out the door, heart racing dangerously fast. I was so scared, but I had to stay focused. Mom and Dad always told me that keeping a steady hand was the most important part of being a doctor, I couldn't panic. If someone was hurt, it would be up to me to save them!

"What about the others?" I could already hear arguing as I slid open the door and rolled in. The red haired boy barking back at the teacher keeping watch her, Vlad King, otherwise known as Mr. Kan. "We can't just sit here while our classmates are in danger!"

"You're all unlicensed," He defended, arms crossed. "Self defense is one thing, but if you go looking for a fight it would be a criminal act."

"B-But-"

I decided to step in, setting down my medical book rather loudly. "You guys can help me set up a medical station," I said quickly, keeping a calm expression as their eyes darted to me. "If students are injured, we need a place to treat them, so lets move some desks out of the way and make some space."

Mr. Kan gave me a nod of approval, "You heard our doctor, get to it!"

Kirishima begrudgingly nodded, getting to work with the others. Creating space for me to work should anyone come in injured. It only took a few moments, as I laid out various medical supplies the camp had on hand like bandages and gauze. My quirk had its limits so keeping all of this on hand would be help treat injuries that weren't life threatening, meaning I could save my stamina for anything serious.

"Everybody stop!" Mr. Kan suddenly shouted, holding up his hands. Motioning for us to be silent, as he moved towards the far wall of the room. The one that faced the forest, my body began to tense up. I could hear it, heavy footsteps, getting closer and closer as a large shadow appeared through the window. "GET BACK!"

An explosion of dust and debris poured through the room as the buildings outer wall was smashed in. Kirishima covered me with his body, while everyone moved back to the wall by the door. I tried to see past him, Vlad King taking a position between us and the gaping hole in our wall. Dust beginning to clear, as a tall broad figure stood in the newly made archway.

"Monoma take everyone to the rooms upstairs!" He ordered, "I've got this one!" Thrusting both arms forward, crimson fluid erupted from his gauntlets. Lashing out and wrapping around the villain before us. "Just try to break free of my blood prison, scumbag!"

"Well, if you insist..." My entire body froze up, as the others were moving towards the door I came to a complete stop. Hearing her voice, one I wasn't sure I'd ever hear again. It was a little deeper now, but the amusement in her tone, the twisted enjoyment, I'd never forget that sound.

"Ryoko..." Was all I could manage, as she shattered the blood around her with what looked like a simple flex of her muscles. Her body, it had changed drastically, I could barely even tell it was her anymore!

She was in her beast form, muscles larger than before as well. Her skin was that cold grey, her hair a wild mane that rolled far down her back. But there were difference that couldn't be explained by her quirk, like the strange red lines tracing down her arms and legs, all meeting at a crystalline orb in the center of her chest. Most concerning however, was the long metal rods extending six inches from the back of her elbows. Something had been done to her, her body had been physically altered into some kind of monster!

"Come on Mako!" Ashido pushed my chair along from behind, "We have to get out of here!"

"Mako?" Her sharp eyes darted to me, giving Vlad King an opening.

"I'm your opponent, Villain!" He roared, charging and throwing a brutal punch. The impact released a shockwave, making her slide back a few feet, the burly mans strength was nothing to scoff at.

She countered without hesitation when he tried to follow up, catching Mr. Kan by the wrist. "I always thought Pro Heroes were supposed to be strong," She sneered, showing her jagged fangs. "But you, you're so WEAK!" Her right fist was slammed into his gut, at the same time her punch landed the metal rod extended from her elbow drove back inside, the noise it released was like a gunshot.

The students fleeing were forced to stop, as the impact with Vlad Kings stomach released another noise that was undoubtedly ribs being shattered. As he doubled over her arm in pain, blood flying from his mouth. We could all only watch in horror, as she grabbed him with two of her arms and lifting Mr. Kan off his feet.

"I've been wanted to do this for a long time!" She laughed in delight, as her other two arms began battering his body. The metal rods firing in and out with every blow, increasing the impact of her punches visibly. "If only you were Mr. Aizawa, I'D REALLY ENJOY THIS!"

"LET HIM GO!" The red head charged, body hardening as he crossed the distance between us and them, while Ryoko beat Vlad King into a bloody mess.

"You want some too?!" She demanded, throwing her foe aside. "You're from Class 1-A right? Lets see how tough you ARE!" Ryoko lunged at him, one fist cocked back, she threw a mighty punch. Kirishima blocked it with both arms, but it still sent him flying, smashing through the far wall and out into the hall. "HAHAHA!" Her booming laughter followed, "So you're the prodigal Hero Course students... How pathetic, _this_ is what I wasn't good enough for!?" She demanded, amusement turning to wrath in an instant.

Ashido was by Kirishima's side, trying to help him up, "Come on, get up we have to run!"

"Gnngh! M-My arms!" He hissed in pain, trembling as he struggled to hold them up. Cracks along both forearms, his hardening shattered with ease by her attack. "W-We can't just... Abandon Vlad..."

I grit my teeth, eyes clenching shut tight for a moment. "You're in no condition to fight!" I barked at him, "So get moving! I'll do what I can for Mr. Kan."

"Uh... Seriously?" Ryoko scoffed, before releasing a booming laugh. "REALLY?! You're gonna try to fight me? You can't even walk!" She mocked me, as I started rolling towards Vlad King. "You couldn't even stand after one of my attacks before, so what are you going to do now?!"

"I am not going to fight you," I answered, even though I was scared I kept a stern face. "I'm a doctor, my job is to save peoples lives..." Vlad King was pretty busted up, broken nose, maybe a busted jaw, he definitely had a concussion, maybe even skull fractures considering how hard she beat him. If I could just get close- "Gah!" I yelped, as Ryoko kicked over my chair from the side. I hit the ground hard, wincing in pain.

"You tell them to run away, and you think I'm just going to let you heal him?" She scoffed, standing over me. What did she want? Why wasn't she just killing me, or anyone else huh? No, this was about stroking her ego, the one damaged by Sen at the festival. "Well, what do you have to say to that? Weakling?"

My long blonde hair had fallen over my face, which helped maintain a calm expression even as my eyes began to water a little. The fear was asserting itself, and the feeling of how helpless I was compared to someone with this kind of power. "I... I am the son, of one of Japan's most respected doctors, a man that saves lives without any quirk at all... And a mother, that's taught thousands how to provide desperately needed medical assistance around the world." I dragged myself forward with my arms, I even tried to move my wings but they could only twitch and quiver. "It isn't official, because I haven't finished my schooling... But I swore an oath, that I'd use my power to heal anyone in need, even if it means putting my own life in danger."

My outstretched arm finally reached Vlad King, I gripped his arm and dragged myself closer. "Is that right?" She snorted, glaring down at me from behind. "And what happens, if I just beat him into the ground again? You're really just prolonging his suffering..."

I grit my teeth, reaching out with one hand over Vlad King's face. I needed to focus, I couldn't doubt myself now. "You came here to kill us right? So either do it, or shut your mouth and let me work." Before my hand started to glow, and I began the healing process. The moment it made contact I could start to asses the damage and focus on what to heal first.

But my resilience only angered her, "Hmph, how about instead I beat and drag every single one of those students cowering around the corner back in here and you can watch me break them all first? That sounds fun right!?"

"W-Wait," I looked back at her, as she started walking towards the others. Why were they still here!? They should be running!? "Ryoko! Don't!"

In the blink of an eye, three familiar figures appeared before me. I barely had time to even register who it was, before that crimson aura exploded around one of them. Power I'd never felt, only heard of, the same power that she'd released only once before.

"RYOKO!" Sen roared, blasted towards her at incredible speed.

The beast turned on her, eyes widening. "Where the hell did you-" Before Sen slammed her with a full powered aura punch. The blast sent her crashing through the wall, smashing right out into the grass at the forests edge.

"S-Sen... Adachi..." My pokerface crumbling, as tears of joy welled up and began to spill over. "H-How did you even..."

Suru collapsed to her knees beside me, "All... Me... Baby... WOOO!" Before falling flat on her face, "Oh god... I-I think I'm gonna barf..."

"Be careful!" I warned, wiping my eyes as I tried to focus on healing Vlad King. "Ryoko's power, its on a whole other level than she was at the festival!"

"Well so are we," Sen nodded, aura still raging around her. "You ready?"

My eyes darted to Adachi, he was already starting to grow in size. Taking no chances and going straight to his largest form. "Everyone stay back, look after the wounded." He commanded, voice carrying a grim tone but also seething with anger.

Ashido looked back to him, as she helped move Kirishima from the hall. "What are you going to do?" She had the same reservations as I did, having seen first hand how strong Ryoko was.

But the massive lizardman remained resolute, "I'm going to take responsibility for my mistakes..."


	25. Season 3, Episode 24

**acosta perez jose ramiro: Haha yeah that would be something lol _*Sweats realizing I never even considered that and its a really good idea*_  
**

* * *

**Season Three, Episode XXIV**

**Reunion**

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

**30 Minutes Earlier**

"Mom... What's happening at the camp?"

A single question, carrying with it an accusation I wish I'd never had to make. It broke her, and it released her. I watched every single thought she'd been hiding from me, every ounce of stress, all come pouring out as she collapsed. It was hard to make out the details between her sobbing, and the apologies she repeated over and over again, but I understood enough of the situation. I could tell how much this hurt, admitting she'd gone back to that life. I had so many things I wanted to say, to ask her... But now wasn't the time, people were in danger and-

"Suru, you're sure you can feel Ryoko there?" I asked into my phone.

"Yeah, no doubt."

"Call Sen and meet at the station near my place, as fast as you can." I ordered, before hanging up. I looked back to my Mother, she couldn't even muster the courage to see me eye to eye. Her head hanging low, as she sobbed into her hands. I left her there, walking past her and down the hall to my room.

I should call the police, I would call the police. But any time wasted now could mean life and death. The camp was under attack, and Ryoko was there. I couldn't believe it, that she would fall so far after being kicked out of UA. I knew she was messed up, that what she might have needed more than anything was someone to reach out and help her. But in my anger, after what she did to Mako... I turned away, and let her sink into darkness alone.

If this was how far she could fall, maybe it was inevitable but... I still felt responsible.

I returned to the kitchen after switching into some of my sparring gear. Nothing really armored, but some padded training clothes might at least provide me with a little extra cover. I walked around to my Mother, who remained seated on the floor, frozen in place. "Mom," I knelt down before her, "Look at me, I have to go I can't just sit here." I explained calmly, but she never lifted her head. "Call the police, tell them everything, and tell them whats happening at the camp." Before rising to my feet, I turned to leave but she grabbed me by the hand.

"Kaiji... I just didn't want to lose you," She managed to get out, "E-Everything I've ever done since you were born... It was so I didn't lose you... You know that right?"

I was angry at her, but I also pitied her. "Stay here, and call the police." But I couldn't pretend this was okay, or that I agreed with her decision. I pulled my hand away, and rushed out the door.

I started running towards the main road, breaking into a sprint towards the station hoping to catch the others as they arrived. Suru appeared first, taking teleportation as her travel method to get here. And Sen wasn't far behind, using her aura to move faster. "Suru filled me in over the phone, my grandfather is calling the police but what do you want to do Adachi?" She asked.

"We need to get to the camp," I explained, "We can catch a bullet train maybe? Get close enough that Suru can teleport us there."

"That'd still take hours!" Sen argued, "If Ryoko is there right now, and other villains, we need to move faster."

I held up my hands, "Hey I'm open to suggestions, but unless you can fly our speed is limited here."

Suru shook her head, "No it isn't, we can be there in a split second." She assured, looking between us. "I'll do it, I'll use every bit of power I have to get us to Mako."

"That's a couple hundred miles," I pointed out, "Are you sure you can pull it off?"

"Just shut up, take my hand and maybe pray a little." She scoffed, "We spent weeks at that camp, so its filled with my cells, I could sense Ryoko and Mako all the way from here so-"

"Hold on," Sen held up a hand, looking between us. "What are we going to do once we arrive?"

Her tone suggested she already had plans, "We fight, and hopefully clean up our mess..."

"Glad to see we're on the same page."

**. . .**

**Shikemono Ryoko**

**. . .**

"You're here... All of you are here," My cheek stung a little, but otherwise... "Well wonder girl, seems your punches have gotten weaker."

"Or your skull has gotten thicker." She scoffed back, as both she and the towering form of Adachi stepped out of the ruined classroom. "Why do this to yourself Ryoko?" She asked, eyes narrowed, "Why let them turn you into... That?"

"I didn't have many options," I shrugged, rolling my shoulders as all four drivers reset in my elbows. "After killing my dad, it was either prison... Or this." The look of horror that spread across her face told me all I needed to know, "Oh? They didn't tell you? Of course, I'm sure Mr. Aizawa was afraid you'd blame yourselves... But don't worry," I sneered planting my feet as I braced for combat, "The abusive bastard had it coming, I just needed the right push to pull the trigger!"

I charged them head on, but Adachi met me in the middle. We slammed knuckles together, two of mine against one of his mighty reptilian arms. The impact drivers slammed in, adding extra shock to the punch. He visibly cringed from the added force but held his ground, while Sen used her speed to get behind me. I felt a powerful roundhouse kick strike my ribs from the side, but it barely got through.

"Glad to see you two haven't shirked your training!" I mocked, before swinging back at her with my free arms. "But a few push ups is nothing compared to the upgrades I've got!"

While my eyes were off him though, Adachi grabbed two of my wrists. "Upgrades?" He repeated, planting his feet. "No, you're the same as before, I thought I'd feel bad having to fight you... For abandoning you, but you haven't learned ANYTHING!" Turning sharply, he threw me with little effort. I slammed right through a treetrunk, rolling across the ground.

"Hah... Hah, hey, I actually felt that one." I replied, rising to my feet. My fierce eyes glowing in the dark as I stared across the grass covered yard at them. "Maybe I should make it clear how outmatched you are now..." Tilted my head slightly, cracking my neck to loosen up. "Remember those monsters that attacked Hosu? The ones with multiple Quirks?" I questioned, "I'm kinda like them now, but I'm not some brainless doll I am a stone cold bitch that's gonna make you pay for looking down on me!"

This time I went for Sen, claws digging into the ground and tearing beneath my feet as I lunged for her. But Adachi broadsided me, driving me into the wall of the building again. We smashed clean through, rubble falling onto us from overhead but I shrugged it off with ease. The cries of other students sounded as they watched, my blood red core starting to shimmer as the Overdrive Matrix activated. I felt my muscles getting completely juiced, even as Adachi pulled back and delivered two mighty punches, ones that shook my entire body.

Even with my Kinetic Dampeners, I could feel the impact on my bones. Incredible, I guess they really have gotten stronger, good. I knocked his arm aside as he went for another punch, before driving two fists into his ribs. The Impact Drivers slamming in behind them, adding a couple thousand PSI to each already incredibly powerful punch. But his hide absorbed much of the shock, tough bastard.

"Hey keep it outside!" Mako barked from nearby, before Adachi lowered his shoulder and barreled into me once again. I was driven clean through an opening I'd already made, back out into the yard.

"I'm glad you didn't fall behind in your training!" Cocking back all four fists the moment we separated, the red lines tracing up and down my body were glowing brighter. "This wouldn't have been fun otherwise!" Before I unloaded a barrage of punches, the Impact Drivers slamming in over and over at rapid speed while my Overdrive Matrix burned red hot. Each driver punch sounding like a gunshot as I hammered the mighty lizard.

"Gnngh!" Adachi snarled in pain, protecting himself with his large arms. "You won't win, with your borrowed power!" Before he pivoted, turning completely and swinging at me with his mighty tail. It slammed into my flank, knocking me clean off my feet.

I tumbled to a stop on the ground, before Sen's fiery aura surrounded my body. "What the hell?" I grunted, feeling a strain on my body when I tried to move. It was hot too, that same heat I'd felt in her presence before surrounding me was almost suffocating.

"Stay down," Sen ordered, arms outstretched towards me, "You can't overcome my Aura Projection."

"You think so huh?" That sounded like a challenge, "You two... Just don't get it." Sneering, I began to move my arms. Planting them beneath me as I started forcing myself up. It was a struggle, but I could break free of her Aura. "I was already a beast, now I've got three new Quirks backing me up!" My Matrix fired up and I flexed my muscles, breaking her Aura. "Overdrive Matrix! Supercharges my Power Cells, so the Beast gets even stronger!" I laughed, charging Sen now that her aura was down, one arm cocking back. "Impact Driver!" Throwing a brutal punch, one she just barely managed to block with her aura, but the impact still sent her crashing back into the building. "Every punch I throw is magnified by these metal rods driving them in!"

"Will you shut up!" Adachi cold clocked me with a brutal punch across the jaw, before throwing another uppercut making me stumble back a bit.

But the blows, they only rattled me a little bit. The pain was minimal, "And Kinetic Dampeners, my skin cells absorb physical shock and kinetic energy." I looked back at him, lips curling into a twisted grin. "To put it bluntly, you can't hurt me, but I can hurt you all quite a lot..." Looking past Adachi, I could see Sen was looking pretty rough, struggling to move as Mako moved to her side with the assistance of Class 1-A kids. "What's the matter wonder girl? I thought you were the best of us all? Not so high and mighty NOW are you!?"

Adachi grunted in response, showing his sharp teeth. "You're so full of yourself, just like at the festival... You think you're in control, so you run your mouth and get arrogant!" Tail slamming the ground, fists clenching tight. "You lost then, and you'll lose now!"

**. . .**

**Sen Shi**

**. . .**

I defended her once.

After the festival, I tried to argue that there was a reason, that she wouldn't have done it just to be cruel.

But maybe... Maybe she was this person all along.

"Hey, you good?" Mako was beside me, back in his chair thanks to the helpful students of Class 1-A. "I've healed the splintered bones in your arms, but I need to get back to stabilizing Vlad King."

I rose to me feet, the booming impact of Ryoko and Adachi brawling outside echoing into the forest. "Yeah, I'm fine." I looked around at the others, and saw none of Class 1-A's heavy hitters. Dammit, we could have really used that ice guy, or the explosion kid or even Midoriya right now. "Look after him, and don't engage." I warned looking to the others, "Those punches, she almost broke my arms even through the aura... She could kill one of you if you aren't careful." Before my aura flared, and I raced back into the fray.

Adachi and Ryoko were locking grips, teeth grit and snarling as they tried to force the other back. As Ryoko's Overdrive Matrix glowed, she began to gain ground. But I couldn't let them push closer to the building, we'd knocked out too many walls already as it was. So I jumped in, springing off Adachi's tail and flipping overhead, coming down hard with an aura boosted axe kick.

"GAH!" She gasped in shock as the back of my foot slammed down onto her head. The impact took her by surprise, and gave Adachi the leverage he needed.

"Do it now!" I ordered, "Drive her back! Away from the camp!"

"HRAAAGH!" He roared in her face, putting his massive body to work as he pushed her clear through the forests edge and deep into the thickets.

My eyes darted back to the building, "Suru! As soon as Vlad King is stabilized come to us!" Before racing off after them both. By the time I caught up, Ryoko had already gotten her footing back. Both she and Adachi were trading brutal blows, the kind that would kill a normal person. Grappling and driving each other through tree trunks, tearing up the terrain.

Adachi was holding his ground, driven by a fierce determination. He had tried the hardest out of us all to befriend her, and in the end let her go without a word just like the rest of us. I felt terrible that things had come to this, and with what he just learned about his mother... I couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now, and yet he kept fighting.

"I won't let you bare this burden alone, Adachi!"

**. . .**

**Shikemono Ryoko**

**. . .**

"Gngh!" As soon as I heard her words, it was too late. Following Sen's cry, her damn aura projection grabbed a hold of my body once more. Leaving me wide open, as Adachi cocked back his mighty reptilian fists and laid them against my ribs and skull. "Gah! Grah!" Before he grabbed two of my arms, spinning and hurling me through another tree. The falling trunk nearly landed on me, but I knocked it aside with one arm before rising back to my feet. "You two... You're a really annoying combination."

"We've both trained together, and sparred against one another," Sen answered, aura simmering down a bit as she stood beside the beastly reptile. "Even if we can't overpower you alone, together we'll wear your down until that twisted body of yours is all burned out!"

So she says, "You think you can outlast me?" I scoffed, "What makes you think this body even has a limit huh? You're both looking pretty tired already, and I'm just getting warmed up!"

_"Vanguard Action Squad, I've acquired our target!"_

I hesitated briefly, hearing the voice through my earpiece.

_"Our little show has officially come to a close, meet me at the retrieval point in five minutes for the final bow~"_

Dammit, no! Not yet, I can't leave yet! I haven't even finished-

I was interrupted by a massive fist slamming into my face, "What's wrong!?" Adachi demanded, following through another heavy handed strike. "You seem distracted!"

I slid back on my heels, gritting my teeth as blood ran from the corner of my mouth, "Hrnnngh! SHUT UP!" I couldn't run now, I had to finish this, I had to prove that I was stronger! "I'm done messing around with you two!" Now wasn't the time for restraint or worrying about my limits, if I used the Overdrive Matrix at full power I could beat them down no question!

The core began to fire up, burning bright red along with the lines tracing up and down my body. I felt my muscles tense up and tremble with the power running through them, the ground beneath my feet cracking as I dug in my heels. My body was burning, my grey skin starting to turn a pale shade of red as my hair bristled up and my eyes began glowing. I was pushing my main quirk to the limit, my power raising exponentially. My insides were screaming, but I didn't care.

"HRAAAAGH!" The moment I charged, screaming like a feral beast, Adachi got between me and Sen.

"Shield yourself NOW!" He shouted, not that it would matter.

I slammed into him with a barrage of high powered punches and slashes from my claws. Every blow punctuated by the firing of an Impact Driver as they went off in rapid succession. The noise released sounded like machine gun fire, as I brutalized my former classmate. I could see the cracks in his scales, blood leaking through as I broke that dense hide. The smell of it only incentivized me to push harder, adding more punches even as my arms burned for release.

"Don't EVER forget how weak you are!" I screamed at him amidst the barrage, "You weren't strong enough back then! AND YOU AREN'T NOW!" One final, brutal swing to his ribs. I knocked Adachi clean off his feet, sending him flying into Sen as she tried to block with her aura. The two crashed through a nearby fallen tree, sliding to a stop in the dirt.

My Overdrive Matrix powered down, and I was rasping for breath. My Impact Drivers were red hot, steaming in the cool night air, while my body returned to normal. Everything hurt, but I was still capable of walking away. The fight was over, and I'd done what I came here to do...

"Don't ever forget," I sneered, turning my back on the fallen wannabe heroes, "Don't _ever_ forget, that sometimes you just aren't- Huh?" I stopped, as a small figure stood before me when I finished turning away. "Suru..." Eyes narrowing sharply. "You gonna try to stop me now pipsqueak?"

"You think I came here just to watch?"

"I think you came to be annoying."

"You aren't going anywhere, not before I get my shots in you psycho bitch."


	26. Season 3, Episode 25

**Sorry for delays, this chapter took a while to edit for 2 reasons!**

**1\. Its very long.**

**2\. I had a bitch of a time finding out Adachi's heroic theme music~**

**Anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Season Three, Episode XXV**

**Our Attack  
**

**. . .**

**Sonzai Suru**

**. . .**

"So you're going to fight me now?" Ryoko asked, looking down at me with a sneer. "You're joking right? Those two combined couldn't stop me, but you think that you, _alone_ could beat me?"

I shrugged casually, "Don't need to beat you, just gotta keep you here until the Pros arrive." Teleporting back, I narrowly avoided her fist slamming down on top of me, instead she hit the ground uprooting a chunk of the earth. "What you think I'm just gonna stand there and take it? I'm not a brawler like those two so you'd better work on your aim!"

"How long until you slip up huh?" She demanded, lunging at me again. I teleported out of her reach, appearing behind her before she took a backswing at me. "You're so predictable!" But I was ready and before her fist could make contact, my body phased out into the Rift. "What the hell?" She stopped, looking around trying to find me.

I appeared again in the same spot, hand on her leg. "Yeah, I realized most people would try to counter my warping the same way you do, predicting my moves." Before teleporting us both a few hundred feet into the air. "So I learned how to counter that!" Then I let her fall, teleporting back to the ground safely.

Figuring out how to use the Rift in combat was difficult, and took a few extra steps in my thought process to do it on the fly, but with the power to phase out my body I could safely get the drop on just about anyone now no matter how good their reaction time is!

"Gaaah! DAMN YOU!" Ryoko cried out as she fell the to earth, bringing up her arms to protect her face as she slammed into the ground. Smashing it up more and opening a crater.

"So what do you think?" I taunted, landing beside the crater, "Kinetic Dampeners handle that one alright? I can go higher."

Ryoko pushed back up to her feet, dirt falling from her body as she shook it off. "Hrrnn... You were always the most annoying," She grumbled, turning back to face me again. "You might have a few new tricks-"

"Will you just shut up already," I interrupted, shaking my head. "Blah blah blah still can't beat me blah blah, you are such a broken record," Stuffing my hands into my pockets. "You wanna brag about how we can't do anything, about how our attacks don't work, and about how much better you are than us... You really don't get it, none of us care!" Not often that I lose my cool, but I think I was just as annoyed with her as she was with me. "You're like a bad anime villain, you've got this sense of superiority that you never earned, this power you have now isn't even yours!"

I could tell I was only making her more angry, "Shut your mouth, runt!" Teeth grit and eyes that could kill.

"Make me!" I fired back immediately, "You spent the last few months getting turned into some kind of science fiction monster, while we all busted our asses! The difference is that we actually grew from our experiences together, while you're still the same hateful, pathetic, lonely person you were before."

"SHUT UP!" I disappeared, reappearing in the trees above as Ryoko smashed the ground where I'd been. "You don't know ANYTHING!"

"I know that we tried to be your friends!" I scoffed, "You were one of the rejects just like us, but you couldn't accept that and now here we are..." My hand landed on her back, as I phased in and out of reality to get in close, "That's why you'll fall, over and over again." Before teleporting her high up into the air just like before. "Until the pros get here and put you away for good..."

She was falling fast, I could see her exiting the heavy smoke clouds looming over the camp from those fires. She was facing upward, what was she doing? I could see that her body had changed again. She looked like she did when using that brutal power on Adachi and Sen. Her Overdrive Matrix must have been active but for what purpose? Trying to cushion the fall in that form?

She flipped, just before hitting the ground she righted herself in the air. Raising her arms high above her head, "HRAAAAAGH!" Screaming as she brought them down.

On impact, I had to teleport away. Coughing for breath as she blew the ground apart, dust spreading in all direction around us. I couldn't see anything, but I wasn't stupid enough to stick around. Knowing she might try to sneak attack I teleported further away, trying to escape the cloud. But the moment I reappeared-

"GOTCHYA!" I tensed up as she grabbed me by the neck. Immediately putting pressure on, cutting off my air as she lifted me off the ground. "I told you, the Overdrive matrix improves every aspect of my Beast Quirk, that includes all my senses," She sneered, wearing a vicious fanged grin as she pulled me closer to her face. "Looks who's underestimating others now... And it JUST COST YOU YOUR LIFE!"

Before she could even draw back her fist, there was an explosion of dust nearby. I saw a blue and red blur, slamming into her flank, a massive reptilian fist right to her jaw. The gust of wind blew away the dust cloud, and the blow sent Ryoko flying while she let me go. Adachi caught me with his tail, but he wasn't his usual self. I mean, sure he was in his croc form, but-

"Is that Sen's aura?" I asked confused, it was cloaking his entire body like her aura projection but didn't seem to be impairing his movements.

"Sen will explain," He replied quickly, setting me down. It was only then that I realized he one had one good arm, the other was clearly broken and hung limp at his side. "She's nearby, I need you to bring Mako to her and come get me once he's there."

"But how is-" Before I stopped, smirking internally. "You've got a plan don't you?"

"Its not a good one, but its a plan."

"Ballin, try not to die while I'm gone!"

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

Easier said than done, Suru.

A plan? Yeah I had one.

Maybe not a very well thought out plan, but it was a plan.

Suru vanished, as Ryoko pushed herself up. The blow to her cheek bled lightly, good. I knew her Kinetic Dampener had to have a limit, Suru's use of Gravity seemed to have forced her to it. "So you're back up," She spat a bit of blood on the ground, body shifting back to normal as the Matrix powered down. Her muscles were trembling, did that power hurt her body? "Hmph, then I'll just put you down again!"

Her attack was less reckless, as she charged swinging with two upper arms. I jumped back, movements enhanced by Sen's Aura, increasing the power of my jump. It was a hell of a shift in balance, and I had to be careful to account for the extended movements. Landing on my heels, I knew I had to keep moving. I needed to buy time now, but Ryoko's attacks were more focused, less rabid.

Something changed while she was fighting Suru, "You think it'll be that easy?"

"Don't try to bullshit me," She scoffed, as we began to circle on another. "Your arm is busted, and you can't keep up that form forever... Not in your condition."

She wasn't wrong, I still had plenty of stamina by my body was aching everywhere. "Then why are we still talking?" I narrowed my eyes sharply, "You know the police and pro heroes will be here soon, why haven't you retreated yet?"

She grit her teeth, "Who said I wanted to go back to the League huh?" She demanded, "Maybe I got what I wanted, and maybe now I'm gonna fly solo!" She lunged at me, I used my one good arm to defend as she hammered in with those Impact Drivers. My splintered bones cracking further, struggling to hold together under the weight of her assault as I was pushed back.

I couldn't keep losing ground, I just needed a moment for Suru to do her job. "HrrrAAAGH!" Pivoting, I spun around rolling off her attack, slamming her with my tail as Sen's aura focused around it increasing the impact. The blow sent her flying, sliding back across the clearing she'd created with her impact. "I can't let you do that Ryoko!" I shouted back at her, "I'm stopping you tonight, I won't let you get away!"

"I'd love to see you back that up!" She charged me again, and just as I was bracing for another attack-

"Yo!" Suru's hand slapped onto my back, "Found bird boy, lets go!" Before we both vanished.

The world changed from an uprooted section of the forest to a nice grove, Sen was meditating nearby with Mako waiting in his chair. She lifted her head as we arrived, "Adachi, you're still standing, now are you going to explain this idea of yours?"

I fell forward onto my knees, shrinking down into my base form. "Y-Yes, just give me a moment... The aura projection worked perfectly Sen, you nailed it." I added with a faint chuckle.

"Those lacerations are bad, and your arm is broken." Mako analyzed at a glance, "You've likely got bone fractures, maybe internal bleeding, you need to stop fighting."

"Not happening, my wounds will be fine." I assured, "Regeneration, remember?"

"Yeah but its slow right," Suru scoffed, "It takes you like an hour to just heal a bruise or a cut... Also why am I here?"

"Mako, heal my other arm." I ordered, "I'm going to need it, it probably won't heal fast enough." I explained.

He rolled himself over suspiciously, taking my injured arm into his lap. "Okay... But I want more details." As he started to get to work.

I looked between my classmates, cringing occasionally as my bones were slowly put back together. "Now that we know Sen can use her aura to increase my attack power..." My eyes landing on Suru, "I just need to be faster."

Her face turned to a question mark as she tilted her head, before seeming to realize what I was getting at. "No way, we don't know if that'll even work! Or if its safe!"

"Doesn't matter," I shook my head, "You explained your new power as super charging you cells, and your cells are in all of us... By that logic, it should work." I explained, "Chronoboost me."

"Not happening," Suru shook her head. "That puts an incredible strain on the body, you can't brawl with Ryoko like that, you're already injured!"

"Any damage it does will be healed," I assured, not really knowing the truth myself. "Remember, you said it makes your body do everything faster, that should include my regeneration right?"

"Hold on," Sen seemed to understand what I was getting at, "You're banking this plan entirely on your body healing faster than Ryoko and the Chronoboost break it?"

I mean, when you say it like- "Yeah, basically."

"Adachi, my aura is one thing but this... I don't know." Sen shook her head. "We've gotten her far enough from the camp, we can wait for the pros to arrive and deal with her."

I grit my teeth, seeing the reservation on their faces. But I couldn't stop, we were so close! "Dammit, I don't want to wait for the pros!" I barked at them, forcing myself to stand as Mako finished up with my arm. "I want to fix this! Right now! Ryoko was our classmate right? We... We have to take some responsibility for this!" Looking between the lot of them, before my eyes drifted downward. "I... I have to take some responsibility for this."

"Adachi," Mako placed a hand on my arm. "Look at you, you can barely stand, what Ryoko did wasn't your fault... We've done enough here."

"No, no we haven't." Suru sighed heavily, shaking her head. "Look at this mess we've created," She scoffed, "If we let her walk away the winner, it means she was right doesn't it? At least in her mind..."

"Perhaps," Sen didn't sound too sure though. "But I don't like the idea of sending you back out there alone to face her..."

I placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look me in the eyes. "I won't be alone, you and Suru will be backing me up with your power, this isn't just me..." I looked around to the others. "This is _our_ counter attack."

Mako released a short chuckle, "Geez I forgot how convincing you can be... Alright alright fine, go kick some ass... Not like I can stop you anyways."

I smirked at that, before patting him on the shoulder. "Thank you Mako, we'll be back for you... Now let's move Class 1-Z!"

**. . .**

**Shikemono Ryoko**

**. . .**

Adachi was gone.

Sen was gone.

Suru was gone.

I'd sent them all running, now it was time to go. Panting heavily as I moved through the forest, not heading for the extraction point, I'd long since gone over my five minutes as it was. They'd likely all disappeared without me, now I just had to escape this place before a pro hero caught me. Even then, in my banged up state, I could probably still crush the average pro... Maybe I'd cross paths with Mr. Aizawa, I'd love to smack him around a little...

"RYOKO!"

Turning slowly, I spotted Adachi standing alone at the edge of another clearing. He'd noticed me already, even in the underbrush and darkness he could see me. So I made my way over, stepping out into the moonlight as smoke parted briefly above us thanks to the breeze that flowed through these mountains. I stared back at him, in his base form... Maybe he didn't have the power left to change.

But if that was the case- "Why are you still chasing me?" I demanded, eyes narrowed sharply. My sensed were keen, ready for Sen or Suru to jump out at any second.

His arm was healed, I could tell as he rolled his shoulders. "I told you, I wasn't letting you leave here..." He was squaring up, the same way he did back... When we used to train together. "Last chance, surrender or get taken by force."

Any feeling that pose dragged out, I shoved it right back down. "Screw you, I must have knocked something loose if you think you can take me down in your condition." I spat harshly, as I began advancing on him. "But if you're so eager, I'll make this quick!" I lunged at him, two fists drawn back to level the little bastard. "Huh!?" He dodged, sidestepping with speed someone in his condition shouldn't be able t-

**((Adachi's Theme time! Seigi Shikkou From One Punch Man, preferably extended))**

Before I could react, his left arm lit up with Sen's aura. "HRAAAAGH!" He threw his own punch, driving a fist right into my gut before I had time to react. The impact magnified massively by the aura and some other force, the sheer speed his blow had struck my ribs created a gust of wind and had me sliding back on my heels.

"Gaah!" I lurched forward, blood spewing from my mouth. When I looked back at him, I was so confused. The fingers on his left hand were broken by the punch, but they were healing slowly. "What the hell was that? What did you-"

But he didn't give me time to make demands, charging me at high speed I only just barely had the time to get my arms up. A barrage of punches hammered me from all sides, powered by Sen's Aura and this newfound boost he'd received. My Kinetic Dampeners were at their limit, I could feel every blow breaking through my defenses. But I could feel Adachi's bones breaking on impact as well. What was he doing? How did this happen!?

His tail struck me from behind, but he'd just been in front of me right? How was he this fast!? The impact rocked my spine, sending me face first into the dirt. My shock was replaced quickly by rage, everything about this just pissed me off. My Overdrive Matrix was kicking into high gear while I pushed myself up. "I don't know where you got this strength from, this sudden boost in power..." As I turned on him, in my advanced form, I charged. "But how long can you keep it up!?"

Adachi attacked me head on, both his fists lit up with her raging aura. "I guess we're gonna find out!"

His blow landed first, striking me across the jaw. But I dug in and held my ground this time, swinging right back. I slammed a fist into his ribs followed by the Impact Driver firing. I could hear his ribs crunching as he doubled over my arm, why wasn't he using Sen's Aura to defend himself?! "Gnngh!" I winced his claws dug into my skin, he'd grabbed a hold of my arm and was gripping it tight. Before he threw his head upward, slamming the back end into my chin from below. "Gah! Dammit!" I stepped back, jaw rattled by the blow even as blood ran from the back of his feathered head.

Why was he doing this? Just how much abuse could he to take?

Had he just been toying with me when we fought before!?

"So you were holding back earlier!?" I demanded, swinging wildly at him. He weaved in between attacks, delivering a barrage of blows to my chest and stomach that took the wind out of me. Before I managed to lay into him with my lower arms, my Impact Drivers striking his arms as he tried to block. The force sending him flying, rolling across the ground. "You gained new power and tried to hide it from me!? DID YOU THINK I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR IT ADACHI!?"

"This power isn't mine alone, and I'm not afraid to admit that." Adachi replied, blood running from the corners of his mouth. His eyes burning with a fire I'd never seen before, even though his breathing was labored. "Mako's Healing power, repaired the arm you broke... Sen's Aura empowers my attacks, and Suru's Chronoboost super charges the speed of my body..." What the hell is he talking about!? "All their strength, flowing through me..." I don't remember this Adachi. "This... This is all of Class 1-Z, trying to defeat you!" Before he charged me again, "I will stop you, Ryoko! No matter the cost!"

No matter the cost? I could see the cost.

As blood from internal wounds I didn't create splattered the ground with every movement he made.

I couldn't imagine how much pain he must be in...

When did this happen? When did he get so strong?

He was just... Some loser that I sparred with!

I tossed him aside so easily before, at the festival.

"GAAAH!" I screamed in frustration, Overdrive Matrix burning red hot as I pushed it to the very limit. "Then show me what you've got!" If he wanted to meet me head on, fine, I'd crush him with a barrage no amount of stubborn determination could survive! "FINE! You're Quirks against mine! DON'T HOLD ANYTHING BACK!"

Adachi closed the gap, meeting me head on like a madman. "ALRIGHT RYOKO LETS GO!" He roared, both arms cocked back. At the same, time Sen's Aura exploded around him, using an immense amount of power to try and shield his entire body.

But I didn't slow down, hammering away at him with impact drivers firing rapidly. That sound like machinegun fire echoing into the night, across the forest as I struck him. He was punching me right back, we beat the living hell out of one another. I could feel his punches losing steam as the split skin on his fingers seeped with blood. But something was wrong, he wasn't budging. I'd sent him flying with attacks of his caliber before, maybe it was Sen's aura shielding him, or this new power. "Damn you Kaiji!" I snarled viciously, picking up the speed of my attacks even as my arms burned with pain. "WHY ARE YOU SO STRONG!?" My attack finally broke, arms slowing down as the drivers slid out, steaming hot and bright red. They were marked with my blood, internal damage most likely.

I'd pushed myself too far with that attack, but Adachi was-

Transforming!?

His body was bleeding all over, skin broken all over his broken arms and upper torso. The aura faded, as he rapidly changed forms into a pale lizard. I didn't realize it until it was too late, as he lunged forward. Sen's Aura rekindled around a horn that had sprouted on his snout, and he had a clear shining target. My arms were too slow to stop it!

"GAAAH!" I cried out in pain, as he drove that ivory horn into my Overdrive Matrix, the crystaline sphere embedded in my chest pierced with ease. My blood spurted from it, covering his body, as pain shot through my entire form. Almost immediately, I began to shrink back down to my regular beast form. "Gnnngh! Aaaagh!" Pain, so much pain, it made me angry! "You... BASTARD!"

My arms, one of them at least, found the strength to move. I swung at Adachi with a brutal uppercut, firing off an impact driver one final time even as it burned and blooded my arm further. The blow sent him sky high, any semblance of balance or sturdiness lost as he flipped through the air upward. Before Sen's aura surrounded his form, halting his flight and leveling him out over me.

The moon shined through from above, making him look like a burning silhouette as the lights faded and he began to fall. Adachi clearly still had some semblance of his senses, as he began to roll forward into a flip. Spinning downward towards me, was this some kind of attack? Wait, Sen's Aura! It had reformed, surrounding Adachi's muscular tail. Even though his arms were battered and completely broken, his tail was in perfect condition! Was that part of his plan this whole time!?

He was spinning so fast, his speed increasing with every rotation. The impact, it was going to hurt, I needed t- "Gah!" I tried to move, but my body resisted. My muscles exhausted and legs cramping, I couldn't escape. "Nngh! NO!" Raising my weak, overworked arms. "I-I'll block it!"

"From Class 1-Z!" Adachi cried out, as that powerful tail came down. "THIS IS OUR ATTACK!"

The ground gave way beneath me as he made contact. I could feel my arms breaking, the Impact Drivers taking some kind of mechanical damage as well. The blow rattled me to the core, and the entire area was leveled. Trees had leaves ripped from them, any loose brush was blown away, the grass and dirt layer beneath it were torn asunder. I was driven into the ground, blind to whatever the aftermath might have been.

Everything had gone silent though, aside from my own haggard, heavy breathing. Getting up was painful, so painful. My entire body ached, back screaming, arms refused to move. It wasn't just the bones, my drivers were totally busted and wouldn't move in or out, jammed into place. Even so, I managed to get up on my knees, crawling out of the dirt, I began looking around for Adachi. This had to be it right, I'd... I'd survived his ultimate attack, I'd won!

But as the dust cleared, my heart began to sink. I saw Adachi standing nearby, his back was turned to me. Arms still hanging limp at his sides, tail dragging on the ground broken and bloody. Most of the scales had been broken off by the attack, he only had weak legs to stand on. But even so... How? How was he even still standing!?

"Gngh!" Shooting pain in my chest, a hand went to my Overdrive Matrix, the bloodflow had stopped but- My heart clenched with fear, as I realized the noise had alerted Adachi to me. He turned his head, staring over his shoulder at me. His pale face was covered in a mixture of his blood and my own, and those once sharp reptilian eyes were empty, was he even conscious?

"R-Ryoko..."

How?

How did he get so strong?

This couldn't be real, he wasn't even close to Sen and I before now!

This had to be a nightmare, just a bad dream...

"You..." I muttered, fear filling my voice. "Y-You're... Some kind of monster, Adachi... Th-That's the only way you could..." This was just like before, as soon as Sen began to overpower me at the festival I was consumed with this horrible feeling. "Ngh!" I flinched, as Adachi turned fully and took a step towards me.

"Y-You're... Wrong..." His words were nothing but mutters, almost incoherent. "I-I'm not... Strong enough..." He took one more step, and started falling forward. Before he could hit the ground however, he got one foot under him and regained his support. "Ryoko..." His head lifting slowly, until he was staring me right in the eyes. His senses had reasserted themselves, it seemed. "Next time... Next time I'll-" His words never made it out, as he finally collapsed onto the ground.

Did this mean I won?

...

No, this was a loss.

_Another_ failure.

"You were late." I stiffened as Kurogiri's voice sounded behind me. The warping criminal taking shape, "Are you finished here?"

I winced in pain, eyes drifting downward. "Why... Are you here? I thought if we didn't make the rendezvous-"

"Adachi!" I heard Sen's voice, footsteps approaching rapidly.

"The master has one more assingment for you..." He replied, as the smoking warp began to consume me. I looked up towards Adachi one final time, seeing not only him but Sen and Suru racing over as well. They only got one last look at me, before I disappeared into the darkness and left the camp behind.

So that was it? I survived the attack, lost again... And now its just over?

What's supposed to happen to me now?


	27. Season 3, Episode 26

**Not gonna waste time with a longwinded apology for the delay with this one. **

**Just know that things are about to shift, and I had a lot of tough choices to make for this chapter. I finished it, deleted it, rewrote it, deleted it again, and after exploring 3 entirely different possible plotlines to follow... Well, here is the one I decided on XD  
**

**This is where everything starts to change...**

* * *

**Season Three, Episode XXVI**

**The New World  
**

**. . .**

**Shisui Adachi**

**. . .**

Questions, so many questions.

When I was taken into police custody, I was berated with demands for information.

They eased up once they realized my condition, that I was a broken woman now. I didn't hole anything back, just like Kaiji told me. I told them every last detail of what I knew about the League's Activities, and their location. As a result, just two days after the attack on the training camp, Police and Pro Heroes launched a joint attack on the League of Villains to rescue a student that had been taken.

And that was the beginning of the end.

All For One finally showed himself, the man behind the screen, the one giving me orders. He showed up to protect his protege, and in a battle against All Might they leveled Kamino Ward. My home was destroyed, all my possessions lost, but in the end he was defeated. But... All Might was forced to retire, that's what they told me. The world was about to change, and there was a good chance I wouldn't be allowed to see it.

I sat alone in a cell, currently being held, and potentially tried, as an accomplice of the League. They hadn't even let me see Kaiji, who was still laid up in the hospital. Almost two weeks, and I'd heard nothing about his condition. What was happening to him? What did those villains do to him at the camp?

Were they ever going to let me see him again? Would he be taken away by protective services? All my old fears were coming back, crashing down on me like an avalanche of shame and regret.

"Ms. Adachi?" I lifted my head as the door opened, a familiar face stepping in. It was that Detective, Tsukauchi I think. "Good, you're awake."

Not as if I could sleep with all this anxiety, "What do you want?" We'd spoken before, he'd been part of the group questioning me after I was brought in. "When can I see Kaiji?"

"Your son is fine," He assured, closing the door behind him. "He still hasn't woken up, but his body has almost completely recovered from his injures." He added, "I've come to talk about you."

Right, of course. "Alright, so what's my sentence?" I asked, releasing a heavy sigh. "I won't bother trying to fight it, I've already told you everything so what's the verdict?" I tried to keep my composure, even as the fear gnawed at my insides.

The detective quirked an eyebrow, before smiling faintly. "Your situation was under heavy deliberation for the better part of the last two weeks, but your compliance with Police and... Well, your son helped both of you out." He explained, "But there had to be a compromise, to set a precedent for other potential accomplices to the League."

That was vague, "So... What's going to happen to me?"

"Officially, you're going to Tartarus," Tsukauchi shrugged casually, "Unofficially, you're going into the witness protection program, in case the League wants to get any sort of revenge on you for all the information you gave us."

"That is... More than I thought I'd get," I was taken off guard by the offer. I was relieved, but there was another issue. "And what about my son?"

"Well, unfortunately with the League's repeated targeting of UA, we'd like to limit any risk to the students." He stated grimly, "So he'll be going into the program along with you, once the League has been dealt with or enough time has passed they've agreed he could return to complete his studies or apply for a Hero License."

I nodded slowly, "He's not going to be happy about it..." But I was, the further he was from villains the better.

Tsukauchi nodded, "I know... We're just waiting for him to wake up to deliver the news." He explained, "We're still working out the details on where you'll be relocated, but once everything is squared away we'll move you out of this cell."

"Thanks," So I wasn't a prisoner, sort of. Still, I doubted they'd just leave me alone after my involvement with the League. But that wasn't important now, "So... Do we get to pick our new home?"

Tsukauchi quirked an eyebrow, before chuckling lightly. "Well, we're considering a few locations at the moment... Did you have a preference?"

"Hmm... Somewhere quiet, low crime rate preferably... Maybe an island town."

"You're going into witness protection, not on vacation."

"So is that a no?"

"... I'll see what I can do."

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

_Everything was dark, I was surrounded by nothingness._

_My body felt like it was floating, but my head was cloudy and I couldn't focus._

_Was I dreaming?_

_I could see a faint silhouette in the darkness. _

_Taking her form._

_"Ryoko..."_

_Not the monster I'd fought in the forest, but my classmate._

_No impact drives, overdrive matrix, no modifications at all._

_Just who she used to be._

_"Adachi." She stared back at me with sunken eyes. "Why didn't you help me?"_

_I felt my heart clench._

_"I tried! But... You were too strong!"_

_"You were going to save me right?" She lurched forward, reaching for me with all four arms._

_"W-Wait!" I couldn't move, my body frozen._

_"You were supposed to bring me back!"_

_Her fists slamming into an invisible wall between us._

_"Why didn't you help me!?"_

_As she screamed at me, I saw a shadow looming over us both._

_It was Ryoko, the monster from camp._

_She was massive, looming over us with blood red eyes. _

_All four arms outstretched, hands slowly closing around the girl trying to claw her way to me._

_"You should have helped me! I needed you!"  
_

_Fingers tightening, her body disappearing in the shadow. Any second, they would close and she'd be-_

_"I THOUGHT YOU WERE A HERO!"_

_***CRUNCH***_

"Ryoko!"

My eyes bolting open as I sat up in bed, instantly pain shot through my body. Forcing me to double over, my insides on fire for a brief moment. The pain itself began to subside rather quickly. But looking down, I saw that I was covered in bandages, casts and braces. Like I was being held together by these things, but my body underneath... My injuries weren't too bad, but that nightmare... I was gasping for breath, covered in a cold sweat as the nearby heart monitor slowed down.

I told myself when I faced her, that this wasn't my fault. That she'd made her choice... So why do I feel so terrible?

"You've got a remarkable Quirk," My head lifted and my eyes darted to the unfamiliar voice. Sitting beside the window, where the light of the morning sun crept in, was a man wearing a gray suit. He had sharp features, but also appeared very old, with white hair and a few scars on his face. As well as a bushy white mustache. Though he seemed old at first glance, those broad shoulders implied a hefty amount of muscle. "To heal so much damage so quickly... Even after Recovery Girl went to work on you."

I didn't know who this guy was, maybe someone with Police? There was something off about his accent, like this wasn't his native language. We were in a hospital, that much was for sure but there wasn't anyone else around. "How long have I been asleep?" I questioned cautiously, "And... Who are you?"

"Tell me," Ignoring my question as he adjusted in his chair, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "What do you remember, about the League's attack on the camp?"

So maybe he was with police... But still, "I didn't see any villains other than-" Hesitating briefly, before shaking my head. "Aside from Ryoko... She was the only one we engaged."

"And she escaped," Yeah I know, thanks. "Via that warp gate villain, your classmate told me... I wasn't sure if you'd remembered, they reported you'd collapsed by then."

"I remember," I nodded slowly, lowering my head. "I couldn't bring her back... No matter how hard I tried."

"I want to hear more about that part," He pressed, "Your plan, the way you utilized your classmates Quirks..."

What? Was he serious? Why did that matter now? "I... No, hold on," Shaking my head, "I want some answers, who are you? Where is everyone? And why are you asking me these things?" It didn't exactly sound like details you'd need for a police report.

"Hmph," Smirking faintly, the old man leaned back in his chair. "You're cautious, that's fair... I'm not with police, but I do come from a branch of law enforcement, my names Adam Fletcher." And now I had more questions, "I can't give you more details on my work... Yet, not without more questions... As for why no one else is here, probably because everyone else has already been checked out of the Hospital."

"Already?" I questioned, though I guess I didn't have a good frame of reference for most of the UA students. But Sen had been pretty banged up, "How long was I asleep?"

"Just over two weeks."

That answer hit my like a truck, my eyes widening in shock. "I wasn't sleeping... I was in a coma!" I exclaimed, looking around for my phone. "I... I have to call my Mom! She's gotta be worried sick!"

"We'll get to that," He said simply, "But first I've got something I'd like to discuss with you about-"

"Fletcher!" The door opened suddenly, and in stepped a rather plain looking man in a longcoat. "Out." And he didn't look happy.

The older man smirked, standing up slowly. "I guess my times up, I'm sure we'll speak again." He flashed me a suspicious look before making his way out.

The new arrival sighed lightly, his tense expression disappearing. "Sorry about that... He wasn't supposed to speak to you without me around," He explained, "I'm detective Tsukauchi, its good to see you're awake."

Detective.

Mom...

_"E-Everything I've ever done since you were born... It was so I didn't lose you... You know that right?"_

"Please," I looked towards him with clear desperation coloring my voice. "You have to understand, the League threatened to kill me if my mom didn't work for them! Sh-She was just trying to protect me!"

Tsukauchi held up his hands, "Relax, we know the whole situation and everything is going to be okay." He assured, though I had a hard time believing him. "There are things we need to talk about, concerning your schooling and your mothers criminal activities."

He explained everything to me over the course of a few minutes. I had a lot of questions, but waited until he was finished. I had a lot to process, knowing what had happened to All Might with the League of Villain's Leader. His subsequent retirement, and the fallout of my mothers involvement with the League. And what it meant for me now...

"I know you had your heart set on becoming a Hero," He went on after covering all the important details. "But this isn't the end, just a short while in witness protection and you can return to UA and Hero Training." Trying to reassure me, "We've already got the League on the run now that their leader is gone, maybe a month or two and you'll be back." He put on a smile for me, that was nice of him.

But, if I'm being honest...

I don't really feel like much of a hero anymore.

"Right, yeah... Thanks." But I smiled faintly, nodding my head. "And... Thanks for not locking up my mom."

He nodded as well, "We wouldn't gain anything by separating the two of you... But we will be keeping an eye on her." Tsukauchi warned, I understood and didn't plan to argue. But something about my look must have given me away, because he added- "And... Don't dwell too much on what happened, you did something incredible and saved a lot of lives." The detective offered, "In fact, Eraserhead wanted to bring down your classmates and some of the other hero course students to thank you once you woke up."

Oh, "That's... When will they be here?"

"Might be tomorrow, they wanted to visit before classes resumed, for now I've got a few more questions for you."

**. . .**

**Ryoko**

**. . .**

"How much longer am I going to be stuck like this?"

"Until you are properly healed," Scoffed the Doctor, as he finished changing my bandages once again. "Soon, very soon..."

Yeah, he kept saying that. But what exactly was he planning to do with me? Now that All For One was gone, the League was on the run right? But we never left this strange structure, somewhere underground I think. I'd spent the last two weeks on this bed, healing under the doctors treatments. He told me over and over again that what happened wasn't a failure, that I was simply testing the limits of my new body. And maybe he was right.

But I still felt like I'd lost, again.

"So... Kurogiri mentioned a mission for me," I said finally, before he had a chance to leave again. "Is that why you're so obsessed with getting me fixed?"

"... Hmm, so you were conscious when he brought you back," He noted, not bothering to turn and face me. "And here I'd thought you were in shock... Yes, a final mission from All For One, you'll be delivering a message to an old friend of ours."

"... Don't you literally have someone that can teleport?" I scoffed back at him, "Why send me?"

"Because Kurogiri is busy keeping watch over Tomura," He replied simply, "And you... Well, if you cannot do this, you're truly of no use to us."

This old bastard, "Tch, fine... Whatever."

I hated this old man, this place. I was so frustrated, I wanted to get out of here, but I had nowhere to go. I needed time to think about everything, but even after two weeks of laying here I had no answers. I couldn't go back like this, I could never go back. My options were keep digging this hole deeper, or give myself up. I didn't want to be bound, locked away or experimented on. I still wanted to live, I wanted to get stronger.

_"Y-You're... Some kind of monster, Adachi..."_

That feeling, that horrible fear in my stomach whenever I remembered his face. I didn't want to feel that anymore, I wanted to become stronger, so much stronger. So no matter who I fight, I didn't have to be scared. But how? It seemed like no matter what I did, I wasn't ever good enough.

_"I won't let you get away... With THIS!"_

_"But I swore an oath, that I'd use my power to heal anyone in need, even if it means putting my own life in danger."_

_"I will stop you, Ryoko! No matter the cost!"_

All of them, they were all weaker than me. In terms of our Quirks, our physical abilities, I was stronger right? So... Why do they always keep fighting? Why do they push through all that pain? Why aren't they ever afraid? Why?

Why can't I...

* * *

**Sorry its short, next chapter will be out in day or two.**


	28. Season 3, Episode 27

**Season Three, Episode XXVII**

**Diverging Paths  
**

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

They took my bandages and braces off the following morning, once the doctors were sure I'd fully recovered. It wasn't until then that I realized how much damage my body had actually taken. My arms and upper body were riddled with scars, permanent scuffs and marks from where Ryoko had broken through my scales. The wounds had entirely healed, but I was marked heavily with the reminder of my decision to face her head on. In time they would probably fade, but for now I was stuck with these scars.

When I heard that the students from UA were arriving, I was quick to cover up. Not wanting to scare anyone, and maybe I was already a little self conscious of the marks...

When the door opened, I was surprised to see Aizawa was the only one who came through. "Good morning Adachi." He greeted casually, "Glad to see you're doing better."

I nodded my head, "Yeah, thanks..." I wasn't exactly sure how he felt about us rushing to camp to help his other students. "So, where are the others? I thought-"

"They're waiting outside," He explained with a shrug, "I wanted to come in first and... Well, make sure you're doing okay but the louder ones had a chance to bother you."

I smiled lightly, holding up both my arms and flexing a bit. "A little sore, but all my injuries have healed, I'm good to go."

"That isn't what I meant."

"... Right..." Yeah, I guess I figured as much. And there were things from that night I wish I didn't know now but... "Why didn't you tell us about Ryoko?"

Aizawa hesitated for a moment, before rubbing the back of his neck. "Because, we weren't entirely sure what had happened... We thought she might have been taken by force, and didn't want to worry the rest of you or cause a panic."

"And you didn't want us to feel responsible." Ryoko had said that herself, and it made sense.

He drew in a long breath and sighed, "What she did wasn't your fault, I'm to blame... For not guiding her well enough, for misjudging not only her... But all of Class 1-Z." This wasn't just him telling me what I wanted to hear, I could feel the sincerity of his words. "You, Sen, and Suru, have grown into fine young heroes... Don't dwell on the mistakes you've made, learn and continue to grow..." Going silent for a moment, before adding. "And next time... Bring her back."

Right, if I ever saw her again.

"Yeah... Next time..." I wasn't so sure of myself. "So, what about the others? I can't return to classes but, what about Sen and Suru?"

"Well, with the students changing to the Dorm system we've had them effectively moved onto campus." He explained, "Suru has joined up with Class 1-A, and Sen is joining Class 1-B, but regular classes won't be resuming for another week or so."

I nodded, "Well, I'm glad they finally made it into the Hero Course," It is what we all wanted right? "I'll have some catching up to do."

Aizawa smirked faintly at that, "I'm sure you'll find a way to keep up... I'd send you a training regiment but they don't plan on letting us know where you go."

"Why not?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"The less people that know that info the better." He shrugged casually, "Anyways, you seem... Mostly okay, you ready for visitors?"

Right, no point putting it off for much longer. They came all the way out here after all, "Alright fine, send them in..."

Aizawa nodded, turning back to the door and pulling it open. "Alright, he's ready for you."

"Finally!" My head whipped to the left as Suru appeared beside the bed with her teleportation. "About time you woke up." Her face nothing but a big grinning mouth. And as per usual, it didn't move when she talked.

Through the door stepped Sen, Kirishima, that pink girl, the guy with the weird elbows, and Sato. All people who had been in the classroom when we arrived to stop Ryoko. Wait, no there was an extra. Somebody that hadn't been there, "Hey, everyone." I greeted with a faint smile, feeling nervous already with so many people here. She was from class 1-A, green hair and a little froggy.

"Hey man!" Kirishima stepped forward, holding up a fist. "Great to see you're finally awake!"

"Yeah," Mina nodded, "We wanted to thank all of you for coming to save us, but you were sleeping so..."

"I mean, I was basically in a coma," I shrugged, spirits lifting a bit from their praise. "But yeah, don't worry about it... I'm just glad everything turned out alright."

_"You should have helped me! I needed you!"_

__"I THOUGHT YOU WERE A HERO!"__

Yep, everything turned out just fine...

"Well, not everything." Sen spoke up finally, looking down at me sadly, "Mr. Aizawa explained the situation, and... That you're going to have to go away for awhile."

"Total bummer," Suru shook her head, appearing on the bed across from my own and taking a seat. "But no biggy, no matter where you are in the world I can find you remember?" She added, tapping her head with one finger.

I suppose she wasn't wrong, "Ha, yeah I'll keep that in mind."

"And next time," She quickly added, "I won't need you to save me, I'm sure of it."

That was cryptic, she was definitely up to something. "Yeah I sure hope so," I waved her off as I joked. "I can't go taking beatings like that every day."

Before Sato added in, "Yeah well we won't need to be saved next time either!" He declared eagerly, "And we won't lose to you next time Adachi!"

"Yeah," Kirishima nodded, "Seeing you and the rest of Class 1-Z fight so hard really lit a fire under me!" His arms visibly hardening as he slammed both fists together. "We won't be helpless next time! We're gonna train even harder!"

To which Aizawa sighed, "You just had to go inspiring my students on the way out huh? They were already too loud..."

Mina giggled lightly at that, "You know you love our enthusiasm!"

A bunch of characters, this group. I was glad they were excited, and happy. But I had to force my smiles and enthusiasm, "Well, he isn't wrong... I'll join you guys later, and we can all work towards becoming Heroes together." Yeah, that was the response they wanted to hear. I had no reason to bring them down with my uncertainty.

It was at this point, that the frog girl finally spoke up. "If everyone's finished, I wanted to ask you something, ribbit."

I quirked an eyebrow, looking back at her. "Yeah? What's up?"

"I remember when we bumped into each other a long time ago, right after the USJ attack." Wait, we've met before?

_"Something wrong Tsu? You know this guy?"_

_"Uh... I don't think so?"_

_"No, you're right, you just seemed kinda familiar."_

"Oh yeah we did," I blinked in surprise, "Uh, your friend called you Tsu right?" But what did she want now?

"I'm Tsuyu Asui," She greeted, retaining that somewhat blank expression as she spoke. "My friends call me Tsu, but anyways... I didn't put much thought into it at the time, but after the Festival, and the training camp incident, I think I do know you." She explained, "Did you attend Mafuba Middle School?"

Whoa, that takes me back. "I did, only for one year though." I explained, shifted a little in my bed. "Because of our financial situation, we couldn't afford to stay in such a nice neighborhood, so my mom and I moved to Kamino Ward."

Asui nodded, "I knew it, I remember who looked like you." A somewhat sad smile spread across her face. "I know you got picked on a lot for your appearance, I hope that got better after you left..."

It didn't, not until UA anyways. "Not really, but I made it to UA." I shrugged it off, "So I think it all turned out alright... But why did you want to bring this up now?"

"Well, I wanted to bring it up at the camp but, you know how that turned out, ribbit." She shook her head, "Then I tried to come see you here at the hospital after I was treated, and saw your condition... Talked to your friends and, well..." She hesitated for a moment, before smiling a little brighter. "I just wanted to say, knowing how far you've come... It was really inspiring to me, I'm glad you made it all the way here and found friends."

"Awww Tsu~!" Mina giggled lightly, leaning against her. "That's so sweet!"

She released a bashful ribbit, "And, thank you... For protecting my friends, I hope you can join us at UA soon."

Alright, that one actually felt pretty good. "Yeah, I do too..."

**. . .**

**Sonzai Suru**

**. . .**

Hey there, we don't talk a lot do we? Seems like I hardly ever get the perspective in this story.

That's probably a good thing. My perception of things is... Different, from everyone else's.

You already know, I don't look human. I don't really... Have a face, not one you can see anyways. You just get this black silhouette, and different symbols or smiles appear on that blank surface to show how I'm feeling. But I've got no real mouth, I just mimic what eating and drinking look likes while my body absorbs it. And there are no eyes beneath my blank canvas of a face. And its about time I explain how all of that works.

Which is gonna be interesting, because even _I _am not entirely sure.

The thing is, I've never had trouble seeing. Everything around me, its all images in my mind. I didn't even know, until somebody told me, that I didn't have eyes. And for a long time, it was difficult. I had to teach myself to just focus on what was in front of me. The images of my surroundings hit me all at once, it probably has something to do with my body emitting power cells. I suffered headaches, because I was taking in too much stimulus all at once. Eventually, I trained myself to only see what was in front of me.

I didn't realize until learning how to reach my power cells at a distance, how that stunted my growth.

No, not my literal growth, I think I'll always be short... I mean my Quirk's growth.

Why am I bringing this up now? Because the game has changed.

Ever since I pulled off that crazy teleport, crossing over a hundred miles in a split second, I shattered whatever limitation my power had at that time. I realized, that if I put in the time to train and break my limits over and over... Nothing would be able to touch me.

"And next time, I won't need you to save me."

That's what I told him, and I meant it. I'm sick of being weak, I'm sick of being a utility. I can't just use teleportation and some phasing out to fight. Its been hard, but since returning to school and training with the rest of Class 1-A, I've been focusing on interacting with objects my power cells have reached. I think that's the key to reaching the next stage in my power.

My Quirk is called Glitch. It's never been straightforward, none of my powers make sense, and maybe that's the point. I chose the hero name Pariah, because I've never felt like I really belong. I am out of place anywhere I go, there is no one else in the world like me. I will train my body, my Quirk, and find out every last secret to my power. But I can only do that by losing every limit I've got, physical and mental.

Maybe it's a long shot, but I'm going to attain loss.

Anything to make sure my friends don't get hurt protecting me again...

**. . .**

**Sen Shi**

**. . .**

"A wall just like this?" Cementos questioned, standing across the way from beside a wall a few inches thick.

"That's perfect," I nodded my head, "Please stand back, it might not be safe."

Ever since I was released from the hospital, following what I'd learned about my aura projection so far, I had focused solely on training. Upon being admitted to Class 1-B, and moving into the dorms, I was surrounded by distractions. I was fine with making more friends, but they lacked my drive. They lacked the experience I had, despite their impressive skill.

Maybe I'd taken Adachi's departure harder than I'd like to admit. But I wanted to be stronger, I wanted to grow so I'd never have to see a friend injured like that again.

And now, there was this Provisional License Exam coming up, and they wanted us to make Ultimate Moves. And I already had something in mind, to take my Quirk to the next level.

I took in a deep breath, focusing my mind as my aura began to flare up around me. Ki surrounding me, before it began to flow just around my arms. Using what I'd learned fighting alongside Adachi, and making the power around my forearms dense. The red light shimmering and changing to a deeper shade. "This is it..." I could feel it, the power was there I just had to control it!

I moved into my fighting stance, arms raised and fists clenched. "Ranged special move, Flying Ki Fist!" Throwing two quick punches, I watched as ethereal fists flew across the distance between myself and the wall. Strike it and cracking the surface in two different places. "Hmph, a good start... Just need more punching power."

But my findings were a good start, measuring the focus and time required, I already knew the next step.

"Excellent work," Cementos nodded from the sidelines, "Focus on reducing your preparation time, and increasing impact force." He urged, "You'll have an ultimate move in no time!"

Ultimate move? No, this was just a ranged attack. "Yes sir, thank you sir." But what I'd learned from it already, made the idea for my _real _ultimate move a reality. I just needed time to perfect it.

I learned to access my power, by controlling my emotions and keeping a clear head. But the more I used that power, protecting myself with a barrier, the more I realized it was an inefficient method of fighting. It didn't really hit me just how inefficient it was until I fought with Ryoko at the camp, and when I used it to protect Adachi.

My aura wasn't a perfect shield, it didn't nullify damage just dampened it. I could still feel every blow I took, and every attack I dampened drained my stamina. But when I was projecting my Aura onto Adachi, I was focused almost solely on attacking. With his body already breaking and healing from the Chronoboost, I knew I didn't need to hold back. The result, was an immense increase in impact force.

The human body has instinctive limiters, to prevent you from hurting yourself. These limiters can be bypassed in extreme stress situations, but not always. Meaning that if I kept using my Aura the way I had been up until now, I'd never be hitting at full strength without draining too much power or hurting myself.

The answer to this problem?

"Hmm?" Cementos hummed, as two ethereal arms appeared, hovering in the air over my shoulders. "Interesting..." While I approached the stone wall.

Learn how to attack with my aura, without my body being behind it.

"Ultimate Move Demo One."

The fists cocked back in the air above me, while I crossed both my real arms over my chest.

"Ki Fist Barrage!"

All of us, in our own ways, we were going to become strong.

Because we'd all tasted defeat, we tried to be heroes and I think in all our minds, failed.

None of us, not a single person from Class 1-Z, was going to let that happen again.


	29. Season 3, Episode 28

**Season Three, Episode XXVIII**

**The Message  
**

**. . .**

**Ryoko**

**. . .**

It was almost a month after I was free of that place, allowed to walk around again. The doctor had done things to be, saying he needed to improve me. But when I woke up, I didn't feel any different. I don't know what he did, but there were no new quirks, no new powers I had to be told about. Instead, he simply sent me out, on whatever mission his boss had left for me.

I emerged from that disgusting, black sludge warp coughing and sputtering. Standing now in some back alley, trying to gather my bearings before the doctors voice rang into my earpiece.

"Your contact should be in the apartment complex just up the street, apartment number 35, Second floor."

"Blech... Great..." I grumbled, regaining my composure and adjusting the large overcoat I'd been given. It didn't exactly do much to hide my appearance. "And what do I do if somebody recognizes me?" I was a wanted criminal now I think, right?

"I've already run through the information all Hero Agencies operating in your area," He explained quickly, "There is only one in this small town, and you're more than a match for the members working there."

Good to know, I guess. "Alright... And what exactly am I supposed to tell this guy?" He said I was delivering a message, but neglected to actually tell me what said message was.

"Simply let him know, that it's time to wake up."

Well that was vague, and spooky. "Fine, whatever..."

Making my way through the backstreets, I neared the apartment complex. There weren't many people around, it was late morning so most were probably at work or school. This small town probably only had a few thousand people living in it anyways. Still, it was only just outside a major prefecture, so if something did start between me and a local hero, other pros could be called in pretty fast.

So I kept my head low, making my way up to the back door of the complex. Nobody was around to watch, not that I could see anyways. I made my way through the door and into the lobby, stiffening as I spotted a little old man sitting behind the counter. He had to squint to see me I think, adjusting his glasses before giving a smiling wave.

"Why hello there! Did you come to see our vacant apartments?" He asked, sounding excited. He clearly couldn't see my full appearance.

"Uh... No," I replied, "Just visiting... A friend." It wouldn't be hard to slip something by this senile old fool, right?

"Oh well then I won't keep you," He waved me off casually, "You have a nice visit!"

"Right, thanks." Huh... Been awhile since I had a nice, casual human interaction.

Anyways, the doctor said this guy lived on the second floor so I made my way to the stairs. Keeping any eye out for anyone else here at the complex, this whole thing seemed so strange. How did the doctor even know this man would be here? What was I supposed to do if he wasn't? Just stand around until he came home? Break into his apartment? Dammit, I was on edge, I needed to calm down.

"Apartment 35..." Coming to a stop outside his door, I took a deep breath and knocked. My large knuckles banging against the wood, rocking the door in its frame. "Hello? Anyone home?" Banging the door a few more times.

"One sec!" Well, he sounded annoyed. The sound of shuffling on the other side, footsteps stopping just beyond the door. Likely checking who it was through the peephole. "Whoa..." The sound of a lock moving, before it opened. I was greeted with a scrawny young man, maybe in his twenties. He had glasses, a rough unshaven face, and a complete lack of musculature. Wearing baggy sweatpants and a stained white shirt, he had combed back black hair that was equally unkempt. "I didn't order a hot monster girl, how much you charge?"

How much do I... What? "I just came to deliver a message." I grunted in response, crossing my arms over my chest. Suddenly feeling creeped out by his stare, "Doctor Ujiko says, it's time to wake up."

"What?" He blinked, tilting his head. "What the hell is that supposed t-" His words hitched, his body stiffening and twitching awkwardly. He almost collapsed, head going limp as he leaned forward, glasses falling to the floor.

That was... Freaky. "Uh... Are you okay?" I asked, confused.

He lifted his head, staring back at me with twisted eyes. They had been green before, now the schlera were black and his irises were a glowing golden color. "Aaaah... Yes, yes I am fine... Now." His voice had changed, guttural and much deeper now. He righted himself, limbs moving strangely as if he wasn't used to his body. "Come, this degenerates apartment is hardly worthy of either of us." Stepping past me so casually, he started heading for the stairs, did he want to talk on the roof?

"Right..." I followed cautiously, feeling even more on edge now. We made our way up and to the roof, in short order because it was the next floor up.

"I wondered when you would contact me, with All For One behind bars." He mused, stroking his unshaven face as the morning breeze washed over us both.

"So, you weren't really sleeping..." I noted, wondering what that message was really supposed to mean, "You some kind of back up plan for the League? Who are you exactly?"

"I see the good doctor told you nothing more than what was necessary... How interesting..." The young man hummed in thought, staring out over the city. "Tell me... What do you know of the criminal world beyond Japan?"

Well, "Nothing, really..." I answered, being honest. "Never figured I'd need to know..."

"Ah, such woeful ignorance..." He shook his head, "It is true, as Quirks emerged, All For One became a ruler of the underworld for a very long time... But one mans reach can only extend so far." He turned halfway around, staring back at me. "What if I told you, many countries around the world have villains just as heinous as All For One?"

Hmph, "I'd call you a liar." I answered simply. I wasn't exactly an expert, but I know All Might was one of the most powerful heroes in the world, if not _the_ most powerful. And it took everything he had to defeat All For One, I have a hard time believing every super villain had All For One's patience in waiting to make a move. "If there were criminals of his caliber hiding all around the world, they'd have made their moves by now."

He released a laugh suddenly, one that echoed unnaturally in the air around us. Making me flinch, "Yes! That is quite correct, you're sharper than you look... All For One was truly one of a kind, there may never again exist another with his raw power and guile... However," His smile turned to a twisted smirk, "What if any of those who tried to challenge his rise, and refused to be apart of his plan weren't gone but simply... Indisposed?"

I shifted nervously, getting an eerie feeling from this man. "What do you mean by that?" Hoping he just meant prison.

He brought one hand to his chin, pacing around me in a circle. I kept turning, refusing to let him get behind me out of instinct. "Did the doctor tell you, about my power? And why I am so important?"

I shook my head, "No, nothing..."

"Ah, then you are disposable, no... An offering... " What the hell did that mean!? "You see, I was once a criminal lord that attempted to rival All For One," He explained casually, amusement coloring his twisted voice. "Kibari Gendo, The Overmind, that's what they called me... Because of my unique power, every would-be rising power in the underworld would serve All For One, as a reserve or on the front lines." He spread his arms wide, smirking wickedly. "Those he defeated, were given to me! Their bodies added to my collection, the collective of puppets I can freely control and influence!"

The doctors voice chimed in my earpiece, "Hmm, he is behaving much differently than before... Perhaps the absence of All For One has made him bold."

Bold? What the hell did that mean for me!? Dammit, "Yeah well, that's pretty impressive, the League will make great use of you I'm sure..." Starting to tense up a bit, there was some kind of pressure surrounding me. My instincts screaming.

"All For One underestimated my power," Gendo went on, "He assumed I needed direct contact to add another possessed thrall to my collection... But no," My body froze up suddenly, as he turned those glowing golden eyes on me. "I can spread my control through even the lowest of pawns!"

"Gnngh!" I struggled, unable to do more than tremble against this strange power holding me in place. "W-What is this!?"

I heard his mocking, annoying voice in my earpiece. "Seems I miscalculated, how unfortunate." He chuckled lightly, as The Overmind's eyes started to glow brighter, I couldn't look away. "Oh well, the chaos this misguided fool brings will be more than enough to assist in young Tomura's own endeavors, by shifting focus away from him of course... And I'm sure he will put your body to good use."

"Gnnngh! Y-You bastard!" I growled out, fear gripping me as I felt control over my own body starting to slip away.

"I tried to make use of you, truly I did," Ujiko replied with a heavy sigh. "But even after finishing your transformation into a Noumu, you could not be conditioned properly like the others..."

"You... When I get my hands on you!" I snarled, gritting my teeth, trying to dig up every bit of willpower I had to resist. "I-I won't... Y-You can't!"

"In the end, it seems you were never going to be more than this," He added, throwing salt in my wound. "Never more, than a _failure._"

**"AAAAGH!"**

My Overdrive Matrix kicked on, I could feel control returning to my body. Not completely, but it was enough. "Hnngh!" The Overmind's voice echoed through my mind and the air around us. "Surprising amount of strength, your resistance is strong!"

"I-I am not-" Raising all four arms above my head, my skin slowly turning red. "And I... Will never be," Fists clenching together tightly, "ANYONE'S SLAVE!"

With all the power I could manage, I brought all four arms down onto the rooftop. The flooring beneath us was completely destroyed, cracks spreading rapidly throughout the upper portion of the structure. I began to fall through immediately, crashing into the room below, Gendo doing the same in a different apartment because of our distance. The moment we'd been separated, I felt my full control returning.

"Aaagh!" My eyes darted to the sound, spotting a young woman with spiky red hair standing nearby. "A-A monster!"

"Shut up," I spat back at her, making my way towards the door. I kicked it open and stepped out into the haul, leaving her behind as I started making my way to the door across the hall, "Now where the hell are you?"

I'll admit, I let my anger get the better of my judgement.

Breaking open the locked door with ease, I was met with the sight of a young man trying to help Gendo to his feet. His eyes turning to me in horror, while Gendo merely smirked. "You came after me?" He asked, eyes still glowing yellow. "Foolish, this body is nothing to me, I have more, so many more."

"Yeah, well this one is pissing me off." I growled, stomping towards him. The man that had been trying to help him quickly stumbled away, crying out for help. "Try to posses me again and I'll break every single body you have!" Just as he'd gotten to his feet, I slammed two arms into his gut, delivering a brutal lariat that sent him crashing out through the window.

I could feel the bones crunching, but I didn't care. Whoever the poor bastard was he was controlling, it didn't matter to me. The body landed limp on the balcony across the alleyway. Dead or unconscious, I wasn't sure. "You know," I stiffened, as the man across the room spoke. His voice completely different than it had been a second ago. "I only posses bodies with useful Quirks..."

I turned to face him, ready for an attack. But it was then that I noticed a thin layer of dust in the air, a twinkling silver dust. Following the trail, I saw it lead out to the first puppet I'd just crushed. "What is-"

"You're going to be mine," The man sneered, a few sparks popping between his fingers. "Even if I have to break you first!"

The air around us ignited, that dust acting as some kind of catalyst. Everything went white, as the entire apartment around me was engulfed in a massive, fiery explosion.


	30. Season 3, Episode 29

**Only one more chapter after this to close out season 3, if I had to put a number to it... I'd say there is maybe two more left in this story?**

**Anyways, moving on with the show! Special treat this chapter, we're getting a new character theme!**

* * *

**Season Three, Episode XXIX**

**The Overmind**

**. . .**

**Ryoko**

**. . .**

I could tell something was wrong the moment I began to open my eyes. I couldn't see anything but dust and smoke, slowly being cleared by the natural breeze flowing through the town. There were people screaming, the sounds of sirens. It was all muffled by ringing in my ears, and when I finally managed to push myself up I realized I was surrounded by rubble, the remains of the apartment complex thanks to that explosive quirk. I'd fallen through the floor again and down to the bottom level.

That puppet was nowhere to be seen But that wasn't what had me on edge. No, looking down at my body I felt a sense of nausea wash over me. "Hnnngh!" Eyes widening, in horror as I looked upon the rebar spike sticking out of my ribs.

But there was no blood, and I felt no pain.

"Aah... Haaah..." My eyes darted up slowly towards that voice, his twisted distorted voice. As I laid my eyes on the Overmind's puppet body, I wanted to throw up. Completely immolated, body charred and tattered, both arms missing from the elbow down. "Such weak... Pathetic shells..." He lurched forward, struggling to rise on broken legs. "But yours... Is a much sturdier form..." A twisted, malicious grin spread across his charred face.

"Stay the hell away from me!" I barked at him, stumbling back a few feet. But before he could get any closer, the eyes of his puppet went dark, and the body collapsed. I wasn't going to breathe a sigh of relief just yet. I looked down at the metal rod sticking out of my body, wondering how I could feel so calm, and no pain at all. Was I in shock?

_"But even after finishing your transformation into a Noumu, you could not be conditioned properly like the others..."_

Dammit! "What did that bastard... Do to me?" I gripped the metal rod, wincing slightly just as an instinct. But I felt nothing, even as I slowly pulled it out of my ribs. No pain, no blood aside from a thick, darker colored liquid that stained the metal itself.

"Turned you into a perfect vessel," No, he couldn't still be- "An undying soldier..." I turned towards the voice, and saw a Police Officer standing nearby. His eyes, they were the same as that puppets. His voice the same as well. "So many pawns I've collected here..." My head whipping around to another source of his voice, watching as that young woman with spiky red hair entered the crater as well. "And yet, none of them could be as valuable to me as you..." She was injured, a broken arm and blood running down the side of her face from a head injury.

But that didn't seem to impede Gendo's control at all either.

"B-Back off, or I'll crush all your dolls!" I shouted at them, eyes darting between both puppets. How many could he control at once? If these were all just puppets, where was his real body? What's the range on this damn Overmind Quirk!? Dammit! I need information!

"I can feel your fear," His voice echoing as all of them spoke at once. "When I reached into your mind, I saw who and what you are... It is pitiful, that one with your level of power is so shackled by society, your own doubts, and even _guilt._" The two spoke in tandem, "How pathetic, to have such frail convictions, to go so far as to completely surrender who you are..."

I grit my teeth, clenching my fists. "SHUT UP!" I screamed at him, hating every truth he spat in my face.

"Why do you fear _my_ control, I wonder?" He continued to muse, unfazed by my shouting. "You've already been somebody else's puppet, for quite some time... And you put on those shackles, _willingly._"

"GAAAH!" I charged the police officer, wanting nothing more than to tear him apart. But before he could be reached, a bright flash emitted from his hands followed by a loud pop. Like a flashbang going off right in my face, I was blinded, the sensation of losing my senses added too as I felt sharp needles piercing my back. I still felt nothing, no matter how deep they cut, but he must have realized I couldn't feel pain and went for something else. I felt my arms going limp, as if he'd struck pressure points causing me to lose control of my limbs. Turning back to the woman, just as my vision began to return, I could see her short red hair standing on end aimed at me.

"You feel nothing, you do what you're told, and you can be rebuilt as necessary." She said with a twisted sneer, "You let them turn you into a doll."

"So make your stand," The officer behind me added, "Bark your resistance, spout that you're not some disposable tool even as your masters abandon you."

"But I have seen your mind," They spoke together. "You know the truth, the fear that consumes you because you understand that no matter what you do... You will _never_ be enough."

The ruins around us began to tremble, I could hear shouting, as the rubble itself began to rise surrounded by a thin golden veil. Rising into the air, all around us. While a third voice rang out. "So weak, that even the tiniest bit of human decency," No, god damn him. "Made you feel so happy..." The old man, the one from the front counter. He hovered across the area, moving himself and the rubble with some kind of telekinesis quirk. "Such a pitiful creature... But if you must be broken to be tamed, so be it!"

I could only watch, paralyzed by the truth he'd slapped me with. As a mountain of stone debris came crashing down, smashing me into the earth and crushing every bit of resistance I had left.

Gendo, The Overmind, was right.

He knew what I'd tried to deny for a long time.

I am nothing, but a _failure._

No amount of genetic modification, or gifted power would change that.

I might as well be one of his puppet bodies...

But... Even in my state, drowning in despair.

I still had one tiny, undeniable part of me that didn't want to go.

Gendo broke me, in that moment.

And it forced me to do the one thing I'd never been able to.

"S-Somebody... Anybody..." Forcing myself up, onto my hands and knees and surrounded by fallen rubble. "I-I... I need HELP!" Throwing back my head, I screamed out. Not at all trying to hide the fear in my voice, tears running down my face. "PLEASE! I... I need a Hero to save me!"

A cacophony of laughs echoed from all three puppets, Gendo's mocking voice following quickly behind it. "You really are the lowest of the low, choosing the life you have and in the end crying out for a savior? You've had your chances, with the destruction caused by that blast, no hero from the local agency could reach you in time," As the old man's kinesis quirk lifted various rebar spikes out of the rubble. "It's OVER!"

They rained down on top of me, piercing all of my limbs and driving me down into the dirt once again. He was pinning me in place, trying to prevent me from moving at all or using my abilities. He turned my body into a pincushion, skewering me knowing I wouldn't die. I didn't feel any pain, but the sensation of my joints being destroyed was sickening.

I laid face down, as the brutalization of my noumu body continued. "P-Please... Someone... Please save me..."

"Hmm?" The spikes stopped suddenly, clanging to the ground around me harmlessly. "How very interesting..." Gendo's voice sounded. "You disrupted my control... And I didn't even sense your arrival... You're not a local hero, are you?"

What? I was barely able to lift my head, even then my vision was limited thanks to all the rubble. "A... A Hero?"

"Consider me, a hero on loan from UA," Wait, I knew that voice. That annoying, mocking voice. "It's called an internship, or work study, if you want to get technical."

I managed to lift my head just enough to finally see. My eyes widened, a sense of awe and relief filling me as I laid eyes on her from behind. Wearing some kind of checkered suit, back turned to me as she faced down the old man. "S... Suru..."

**((Suru's Theme! "Deltarune - Revolvania by Retrospecter"))**

"It's Pariah, when I'm on the job." Suru answered casually, "I was responding to the reports of this explosion, the Hero I'm interning with will arrive soon but I teleported ahead when I felt your presence." She explained, "I almost jumped in too early, but I know what's going on... You certainly know how to complicate things, Ryoko."

"I-I-" I didn't even know what I was supposed to say. A weight had lifted off my chest, as if she had just reached into that raging torrent of despair the Overmind forced me into, and pulled me out in one swift motion. I... I didn't feel hopeless, "..." I bit my tongue, and remained silent.

"A touching reunion," The old man chuckled, the puppet police officer and the red haired woman joining him. "Yes, I've seen you in her memories, though you never showed power quite like this..." He noted, before all three puppets started speaking in tandem. "Are you really going to put your life and body on the line for her though? After everything she's put you and your friends through?"

"Tch, you don't seem to understand," Pariah scoffed, stuffing her hands into her pockets as she shrugged her shoulders. Face hidden beneath a black and white mask, "I'm not here because of personal feelings, or because I was ordered to come... So forget about the past, whatever you saw in her mind means nothing, because right now..." With a flick of her wrist, rubble around us began to rise. "I'm just another Hero, answering somebodies cry for help." Before it rained down on those three puppets like a hail storm.

The red haired woman fired back, shooting her needle-like hairs into the storm, shattering some of the incoming stones. But all this did was create a cloud of dust obscuring Pariah. And in an instant, she vanished, appearing right behind the trio as the officer turned on her.

"You always attack from behind!" The Overmind sneered, releasing the explosive flashbang right in her face.

But she continued moving, getting right up close to him. "You can't blind something without real eyes, dumbass!" Her body suddenly started moving faster, almost like it was vibrating. She launched her attack, a barrage of bullet punches. Her form shaking similar to how Adachi's had when we fought before, was this the Chronoboost he'd mentioned?

Low impact, high speed, she leveled the police officer knocking him unconscious on the ground. The Old Man floating further away with his power, "You brat, how did you know-"

"The way you were talking about using Ryoko's body, about having a sturdy puppet that couldn't be harmed," She cut him off, amusement clear in her voice. "Sounds to me like you can't control a body that's sustained too much damage, or been knocked unconscious!" Before dashing into the red haired woman, giving her the same treatment. A barrage of high speed light punches knocking her off her feet. "Good for me, raw physical power was never my strength, I can take down these low tier puppets without doing any real harm to their bodies." Before placing a hand on both the woman and officer, "Be right back."

Before she vanished along with both the unconscious puppets.

"Gnngh! No!" The final puppet, the telekinetic old man was furious. "Those are MINE! You can't just-"

She reappeared right over his head, "I can, I did, now it's your turn."

His eyes flashed suddenly, and the earth beneath all of us erupted. A psychic blast sending Pariah flying into the air with a mass of debris, I was blown back but otherwise unharmed. My eyes darting to my former classmate, her suit had been damaged, mask cracked apart slightly. "You're overconfident!" He spat at her, pulling chunks of concrete from the foundation of the apartment, "You have no idea how far I can push even the weakest of Quirks!" He laughed, unleashing a hail of large earthen chunks. They flew towards her, but Pariah blinked between them, evading the attacks as she tried to cross the distance. "This old fool can barely lift a pen! SEE HOW STRONG MY CONTROL IS!"

My eyes widened, watching as the stones she dodged started coming back, still under the old mans control. "Suru!" I shouted out of reaction, "Watch- Huh?!" Her body moved, as if she could still see what was behind her. The boulders coming from behind missed completely, before she blinked back down to the ground.

"You measure others and their quirks, I'm guessing," Pariah said casually, her cracked mask breaking away just enough that I could see her face. "Weaknesses, strengths... See, that's not gonna work for me." This wasn't right, I'd seen her face before. "You might be able to overpower a punch junky like Ryoko with a bunch of rocks, to be honest she is a pretty straight forward fighter, what she can do is... Pretty limited." Just through the cracks, I could see one bright, glowing white eye. "But me?"

"Gnngh!" The Overmind's puppet released a sharp gasp, as Pariah appeared right in front of him. She was staring back at him with one burning white eye.

"I can do _anything._"

The Old Man appeared taken off guard, staring back at her and body tensed up. "Hmph, how pathetic, bested by a child..." He chuckled lightly, the lights around him vanishing. "Very well, take back this old man, take that husk you call a person, and enjoy your victory." A twisted, malicious grin spread across his face, "Enjoy it while it lasts, because I'm finally awake again... And this world will know the terror of The Overmind."

Before the golden lights in his eyes faded, and the old man collapsed. His nose was bleeding, as Pariah caught him. Being careful to let him down gently, "Easy there, I've got you." As he began to cough and sputter roughly.

Was that it? It was just... Over?

Pariah, Suru... She just-

So easily... She won.

But... Her Quirk was never suited for-

_ "All your Quirk is good for is running away."_

Hmph, right... That's all I thought about her power when we met.

I guess she was right after all, I never did change... Maybe, maybe that's why-

"I've got to take him to an ambulance," Suru said suddenly, not even bothering to look back at me. "Don't. Move."

"Right..." I wasn't going to argue, she could find me again anyways. Even if I could somehow run, my body was battered and damaged. I didn't feel any pain, but I don't think my legs would carry me very far. I could feel everything slowly, ever so slowly, putting itself back together. But... even if I could run- "Suru, or... Pariah, whatever."

"What do you want?" She asked sharply, shooting me a sideways glare.

"Just... Thank you..."

Like Sen, and Mako, and Adachi, Suru had become so strong.

While I was too paralyzed with fear and my own issues to even fight back.

I couldn't become a hero, I failed at being a villain... So what happens to me now?

I guess... I'm just a prisoner.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed a glimpse of nearly full power Pariah :3**

**We'll get into the details of that new power next chapter, and how far she came in a month since learning to "open her eyes". **

**Also I hope you liked her theme! I had a hard time figuring out what I wanted her music to be, and decided on that remix because with her character being... Well, her Quirk is scary but she herself is kind of a carefree smartass, I wanted something fun and intense. Hope it fit well enough**

**Anyways, final chapter of the season will be up either tomorrow or the day after as I already have it finished.**

**Stay safe, stay healthy, and thanks for reading!**


	31. Season 3, Chapter 30

**Season Three, Episode XXX**

**Dark Days Ahead  
**

**. . .**

**Sonzai Suru**

**. . . **

"Hey, are you alright?" Lifting my head towards the voice, I was met with the concerned gaze of my current guardian. He was a good looking guy, maybe in his late twenties. He had short cut, combed back black hair with a thin mustache. His hero costume consisted of a black suit, and red undershirt like he was going out to a club. "Want a drink?" Offering me a can from the vending machine down the hall.

"It's fine, I'm fine..." My head was pounding. Opening my eye, so to speak, for even just a few short minutes left me totally overloaded on stimulus. Combined with manipulating objects out of my reach, I was pretty burned out. "Just... Why did it have to be her, Vector?"

The older hero sighed lightly, leaning against the wall and rubbing the back of his neck. "Right, your uh... Former classmate, Ryoko... I heard from police she's been brought in for interrogation, they're speaking with her now."

"What about her injuries?" I questioned, "I'm surprised she's even alive..."

"She was given a thorough examination," Vector explained simply, "But they found that her physiology was like that of the other Noumu we've encountered." Well, I figured that much. "Her wounds are healing slowly, so she must have been given a minor regenerative quirk even if she doesn't know it... But she was awake throughout the entire procedure, never tried to fight back or resist in any way."

"Hmph, that's a first..." I wanted to feel good about bringing her in, especially after everything she'd done but-

_S-Somebody... Anybody... I-I... I need HELP! PLEASE! I... I need a Hero to save me!"_

_"P-Please... Someone... Please save me..."_

_"Just... Thank you..."_

"Something must have happened to her," I shook my head, stuffing both hands into my pockets. "The Ryoko I knew before, she would never have begged for help, or thanked me..."

Vector quirked an eyebrow, "You so sure?"

"She hated us," I replied quickly, "Almost killed me with her bare hands when she attacked the camp."

"But you still saved her," I felt Vector place a hand on my head, "You did a good job."

"Are you sure about that?" Teleporting out from under his hand so I was standing just across from him. "Because she basically told us she murdered her father the last time we spoke, she beat my best friend within an inch of his life, and was probably doing MORE work for the League of Villains when this mess blew up!"

Vector stared back at me, before leaning back and folding both arms over his chest. "Are you saying you didn't consider that when you jumped in to help?"

Ugh, "I don't know... I didn't think about it, I got all the details I could about that weird Overmind guy, and then before I knew it I was just... In between them both, protecting her..." Like, my body moved before I had a chance to think, when I heard her voice.

"Regardless of what happened before between you two, your actions today speak volumes for the kind of Hero you're going to be." Vector assured, flashing a big grin. "No, the hero you _are, _Pariah."

"Ugh, whatever just shut up already..." This smarmy jerk just knew exactly what to say huh? Smooth bastard, "And give me that soda."

**. . .**

**Ryoko**

**. . .**

I spent less than an hour at the hospital following the fight. They took samples, X-rays, ran a few quick tests. It seemed like they were more focused on figuring out how my body worked, than they were worried about my injuries. Which made sense, just about all the damage had been healed up by now. Not that it mattered much, considering I couldn't feel anything.

And now, I'd been sitting in this room across from an officer and a few guards. They had me locked up in all kinds of restraints, the kind of gear that could probably hold down even All Might. While they barked questions, asked for information about the League and the man I was supposed to be meeting with. I didn't bother hiding anything, the League cut me loose after all...

"So this... Overmind, Gendo, you said he could possess multiple people, how many did you see under his control at a single time?" The short bald officer asked.

"The most he ever controlled at once was three, but he said he had a massive collection of puppets." I replied, keeping my head down. I didn't want to make eye contact with these people, I felt so sick of everything. "He seemed to be able to... I don't know, activate the people he had control over at will."

"And he tried to take control of your body as well?"

"Yes."

"But you resisted, how?"

"Not sure," I replied, "I couldn't move... But, he made me angry and... I don't know, his control weakened, gave me enough time to take out the floor beneath us, breaking his focus."

"Hmm..." Quickly jotting down notes, likely keeping track of ways to counter The Overmind's possession. "And you don't know anything else about him? Did he say anything specific about his motives? Will he be contacting the League?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, it sounded like he was cutting ties with them... He wants to build his own criminal empire now that All For One is out of the picture."

A few more notes scribbled down, before he rose from his seat. "Anything else left to say for yourself? We've got more than enough eye witness testimony to convict, are you going to fight it?"

"No."

"Hmm... Your former classmates also said you admitted to murdering your father, is that true?"

"Yes."

Why was he being so pushy? "How did you do it?"

"I broke his neck." I would never forget his face.

"Why did you do it?" Does it even matter?

"... I... It doesn't matter..."

"I think it does." Leaning forward on the table, he kept pushing. "Why did you murder your father?"

"If it were a good reason, I would have told you..." I answered, eyes still downcast. Before I sighed heavily, "I was upset, after what happened at the festival... The one he told me he wasn't even going to watch... He crushed my last hope for achieving my dreams while smashing a bottle against my face, so in a fit of anger and hate I killed him, that's it..." It felt like that was such a long time ago, and to think I spent most of the time between then and now on a medical bed.

"And then you went to the League?"

"No, they came to me."

"... Alright, we're finished here... You'll be staying in this room and monitored until you're transferred." He said dismissively, taking his notes and heading for the door.

I'd given up hopes of getting out of here, I was going to get what was coming to me and nothing would change that. "W-Wait!"

He stopped in the doorway, looking back at me. "What?"

"Can... Can I speak to Su- I mean, can I speak to the hero that saved me?" I asked, finally lifting my head to look him in the eyes. "And... If she won't speak to me, just... Tell her I said thank you, again..."

Maybe he could see the desperation in my eyes, or the fear, or the shame. Because his own expression softened a little, before he turned away. "I'll pass along the message."

The door closed, and I went back to wallowing in silence.

I just... I needed to see her, even if it was going to be the last time...

**. . .**

**Sonzai Suru**

**. . .**

"She wants to what!?" I demanded, staring back at the officer who'd delivered this ridiculous message.

"Under any other circumstances we wouldn't consider it," He assured, holding up both hands defensively. "But given your history, and your unique ability to escape a tight situation... We figured we'd leave the decision up to you, and your current guardian."

To which Vector shrugged, "Meh, do whatever you want." As helpful as ever.

"Ugh, fine..." Sure, I'd here what she had to say, if only so I could maybe get information the police might not be willing to share.

"Right this way-" Yeah yeah I know the way, I can feel her locked up tight in that interrogation room. So I just teleported there, appearing before my former classmate.

"Yikes," I announced my presence, looking over the various restraints she was being held within. "They've got you on lock huh?"

She'd lifted her head as soon as I spoke, staring back at me. Her expression was both surprised and... I don't know, uncertain? "Suru, I... Wasn't sure you'd actually come..."

"Well here I am," I didn't plan to beat around the bush. I already had a headache from that fight, "So what do you want?"

She hesitated, swallowing dryly, "I just... I wanted to thank you again, for saving me..." But I knew she was still holding back, "I still... I still can't get over how easily you defeated him, you've grown so much... And I-" Her words hitching, I tilted my head slightly. "I haven't grown at all..."

Was this it? Was she... Really going to finally admit it? "That _is_ what we said before..." Shrugging my shoulders casually.

"You were right." The words came without hesitation, as she lowered her head. "You were always right, I just made one stupid decision after another... Now look at me." She released a short, sad laugh. "I'm some kind of living doll... I don't feel pain anymore, the doctors that examined me said I don't have any vital signs either, I'm basically a walking corpse..."

Okay, this was getting a little darker than I wanted. "Ryoko, listen I-"

"Please, just... Let me speak," Practically begging, I remained silent. "What you said before... I want you to understand how much that meant to me..."

_"Whatever you saw in her mind means nothing, because right now... I'm just another Hero, answering somebodies cry for help."_

"My whole life... I feel like I've been waiting for someone to come along and save me," She admitted, "My dad was a bastard, blaming my mothers death on me... He was abusive, and I just took it... Bottled up my anger, snapped at anyone that tried to be nice to me... I wanted help, but refused to ask for it, deciding that I would become a Hero and save myself..." She released another laugh, I felt my heart sink a little seeing a tear rolling down her cheek. "That's funny, right? I was so desperate to become a Hero, so terrified of failure... I ruined everything for myself." She finally lifted her head, showing me her tear filled eyes. "At least... You guys liked me, at some point, didn't you?" The way her voice trembled, like she was desperately clinging to whatever good memories she had. "You... You actually tried to be my friends..."

This was getting worse by the second, "Hey, you don't need to..." What was I even supposed to say to that? "You can stop, Ryoko... I get it."

"I'm sorry," As the tears started to flow freely, she lowered her head to me. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for Mako, the camp, every horrible thing I've ever said and done..." Openly sobbing now, "Even if, you never forgive me... Th-That's okay, I just... I needed to say it..."

I'd wanted to leave here with some sense of accomplishment. I'd just defeated a villain and brought in this hot mess of a criminal. But seeing her now? There wasn't anything good about this. I'd almost forgotten that despite everything that had happened, Ryoko was still just a teenage girl, like me and Sen. And now, well I think she was at the end of her rope. Turned into a monster, betrayed and abandoned by the League even after everything she put herself through for them. This was rock bottom, if I ever saw it.

What was I supposed to say now? I couldn't just forgive her for everything that had happened, could I? "Hey, don't worry about it." No, but... I could tell her what she needed to hear. "You've been through a lot... I know it seems like the end because well, you're definitely going to prison... But think about it like this," I put on a big grin, "You're going some where safe, where you'll be taken care of... You can finally rest for a little while, that sounds pretty nice right?"

Ryoko lifted her head once more, looking back at me. Sniffling a little, before a small, faint smile spread across her face. "Y-Yeah..." One of the few real, genuine smiles I'd ever seen her wear. "That sounds... Pretty nice, actually..."

"I've gotta get going," I didn't want to stay here. I had to think about this, "Got all kinds of paperwork to fill out in the report, you stay out of trouble, alright?"

"R-Right," She nodded her head, "You'll... You'll tell the others right? Mako, Sen, and Adachi? T-Tell them, that I'm sorry?"

Shit, "Yeah, of course." I didn't have the heart to tell her about Adachi's current situation. But considering how hard he'd taken her escape before... "Goodbye, Ryoko, I hope you can get the help you need."

And then, I was gone.

I had to think about how I was going to break the news to Adachi, after all he already been moved by the protection program. Living his new life, for over a month now. But, I'd still prefer if he'd heard it from me before the news got around I guess...

And this Overmind guy, he sounded like bad news. I had a feeling, in the pit of my stomach, that things were going to get a lot worse.

**. . .**

**Kibari Gendo**

**. . .**

To be denied by a child, was insulting.

But I couldn't let pride or ego make me lose sight of my goals.

With All For One gone, the criminal underworld was vulnerable.

I needed time to awaken my collection.

And I needed a strong host body to command from.

Something like Ryoko's... But stronger.

I needed information, about more of the dolls, the Noumu that the League of Villains were creating.

Perhaps if I could find one, of sufficient power that had been lost or captured...

* * *

**Aaand there's the end of Season 3. Definitely the shortest one so far, but I needed to finish up things with Ryoko before we could move on to the real end game here.**

**And in case that wasn't quite obvious yet, The Overmind will be our finale. **

**Next season is going to be more chill, sort of uh... Slice of life, I'm already almost 5 chapters done with it, so I'll start rolling them out next week probably on saturday or sunday. I'm really enjoying writing something more toned down XD**

**It'll also be almost entirely Adachi focused, so look forward to our best boy settling in to his new life :D**


	32. Season 4, Episode 31

**And now Season 4 begins! **

**Updates will be coming every 2-3 days, no breaks or stops because over this past week in Lockdown I've sacrificed the majority of my sanity and finished a total of 13 chapters basically closing out this entire season! **

**As I mentioned before, this season is going to be completely Adachi focused, and have a nice slice of life aspect to it. I really enjoyed writing it, all the way to the end. **

**It also has some... Mild spoilers for the new My Hero Movie? Nothing really with the plot or characters I promise you just Nabu Island itself :D**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Season Four, Episode XXXI**

**The New Arrivals on Nabu Island  
**

**. . .**

** Kirai Amari**

**. . .**

**Four Weeks Earlier**

"And before we finish today class, I wanted to let you know we'll be joined by a new student tomorrow."

**_"Great, another face to remember."_**

"What, somebody advancing from the middle school early?"

"_**No way, nobody on this island is that smart."**  
_

"No, nothing like that, we've got a small family moving here from the mainland! The son is going to be enrolling in classes immediately."

"Oooh new guy," And as usual, Minori is only concerned about one thing. "I hope he's cute~"

"I trust you'll all do your best to make him feel welcome here, they're already getting settled into their new home but try not to bother them too soon, anyways class dismissed!"

"**_FINALLY!"_**

Students began to file out, I rose from my seat after strapping the pack I carried over one shoulder. Looking towards a few of the other girls who were also getting ready to depart. "So do you guys want to swing by the park while the suns still out, or do you have club activities to do?"**_  
_**

"Nope," The purple haired Minori waved me off, "I've got cramming to do, I fell behind so much over the summer."

"**_It won't help her."_**

"Same," The short, blond haired Kimito added. "Sorry Amari."

"That's okay," I waved them off, knowing not everyone possessed my book smarts. "I'll go alone, want to get in as much sunshine as I can before fall rolls in and the temperature drops."

Minori giggled lightly, "Well you two stay out of trouble okay? Don't let Red make you do something you shouldn't!"

"Don't tease her Minori," Kimito warned, "Wouldn't want Red to jump out and get you!" Followed by a laugh, as we made our way out of the classroom. "So what do you think about this new family we've got moving in?"

"Hmm, seems sudden." I noted with a shrug, "Figured we would have heard about somebody moving to town way before hand right?"

"Maybe it has something to do with everything that's going on?" Minori suggested, tilting her head as she walked. "With All Might retiring, there was all that damage in the city..."

"I'm sure we can ask the new guy tomorrow!" Kimito added, wearing a big smile.

"Or now~" Minori leaned in with a playful grin, "We could go looking, Mr. Aiba said the family was already settling in right?"

I shot her a sideways looks, "I thought you needed to cram..."

"I do, but this is important!"

"No thanks, go snooping if you want but I'm going to be productive with my free time." I replied simply, stepping past them as we reached the entrance to our little high school. "See you guys tomorrow okay?"

"Ugh, fine..."

"Bye Amari!"

With them out of the way, I guess it's time for proper introductions. I'm Kirai Amari, a freshman at the Nabu Island Public Highschool. I'm top of my class, in grades, athletics, and looks if you ask the boys. But we're a small school, on an island with only about a thousand people so there were only two classes in each grade. If you're wondering what I look like, just your typical teenage girl, only about 5'4, athletic build with long black hair and blue eyes.

When I was young I developed a unique mental disorder doctors said was linked directly to my Quirk. Or rather, this disorder gave me two Quirks, and a second personality. That's who the girls were talking about when they mentioned "Red". We call her that because of both her disposition, and when she uses her Quirk our hair turns bright red.

Our Quirks are unique, in that they need one another to keep us alive. That's how Red and I work without fighting over control. If we didn't, well... We wouldn't last very long.

My Quirk is called "Kinetic Conversion". Every movement I make, even my heartbeat, generates kinetic energy that is stockpiled inside of my body. Eventually, it becomes unstable and releases at random, dangerous to both myself and those around me.

That's where Red comes in, her Quirk is called "Kinetic Overcharge". Feeding off the energy I store up, she supercharges her body. She can magnify her speed and power by up to twice their normal levels. Another side effect being, she can only maintain control over our body so long as there is energy stored up. Which she isn't able to do, so her existence is always on a time limit.

We depend on each other, so it's important that we set rules, boundaries, and schedules. I handle most of the schoolwork, while Red deals with our physical activities, and we split family time down the middle as much as possible. Even though I'm only a freshmen, Red and I basically run the student body unopposed. There isn't anyone in this school that isn't a friend of mine, and afraid of _her. _

And now you're all caught up.

**_"I can tell you're excited to meet a new student."_**

_"And if I am?"_

_**"I hope he's got a good Quirk."**_

_"I'm sure we'll find out, and find a place for him in one of the clubs." _

**_"Hmph, I hope he gives you a hard time."_**

_"Why would you hope that?"_

**_"Because I think it'll funny." _**

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

"You excited for your first day at your new school?" Mom asked, as she cleaned the table of plates left behind by our breakfast.

"Honestly?" I replied, stretching after I stood up from my seat. "Not really, compared to UA... Well, it's gonna be pretty boring I think."

Earning a laugh from her, "Well don't go around telling people you were at UA, the whole point of being here is to remain in hiding for a little while."

"Yeah yeah I know," Waving her off, of course I knew that. "I won't say anything..." But, I think she could tell I wasn't very happy about being here.

"Hey, just hang in there for a little while." She assured, patting me on the back. "The League of Villains will be taken down, and you'll be back at UA before you know it!" Before adding, "Just enjoy the vacation for now, you've gone through a lot recently..."

True enough, I didn't need the reminder. Hell, I was wearing a long sleeve shirt under my school uniform just to hide the scars on my arms. "You're probably right... Just gonna be weird, relaxing... I'm gonna get going, see you later."

"Be good and follow the rules!" She ordered, as I made my way for the door. "And try to make some friends!"

"I know," Rolling my eyes, smiling faintly as I stepped out the door. "Right... New friends..."

It had only been a little over a week, since I left the Hospital and the relocation began. I didn't get much say in the whole deal, but we were moved to this tiny little island far off the coast of Japan. Nabu Island, a basically non-existent crime rate, one school for elementary, middle and high school, and only a single old hero keeping the place safe. It was practically a paradise, though I did notice that everyone here was... Exceptionally average.

Not in a bad way, but I was used to running into all kinds of wacky characters around UA and in the big city. But the people here were so... Normal. Meaning of course, that I was going to stick out like a sore thumb. Hopefully that didn't effect my first impressions at School.

"Hey!" I turned my head to a passing truck, a man sitting in the drivers seat. "You're that new boy who moved in right?" He was wearing a big grin, short light brown hair. "Want a ride to the high school?"

It wasn't really a far walk but... "Sure," I shrugged, "My names Kaiji, Kaiji Adachi." I wasn't too worried about any danger here, I'm pretty sure I could handle a single kidnapper. So I made my way around and climbed into the passenger seat.

"I'm Kento Shimano," He greeted as the truck began to move. "It's great to see a new face around here, you moved here with your family right?"

"Just my Mom," I shrugged casually, "Nobody else in the family really."

"O-Oh uh," He stammered nervously, "Sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"Don't worry about it," I chuckled lightly, "We've been by ourselves for awhile, its fine." Right, this guy just stuck his foot firmly in his mouth. But I wasn't offended, I hadn't thought about my dad in awhile honestly...

"R-Right well... My family's not very big either," He tried shifting topics quickly. "Just myself and my two kids, I'll have to introduce you sometime! Mahoro is a bit of a handful but Katsuma loves meeting new people."

Man this guy was friendly, "Sounds nice, I'll mention it to my Mom later."

We pulled to a stop before the school building just a few moments later, "Here's your stop, good luck on your first day!"

"Right, thanks." Nodding as I hopped out, "And thanks for the ride!" Waving him off as he drove away, before turning my full attention to the school itself. I took a deep breath, and started making my way inside. There weren't many people still outside, considering it was just about time for the classes to start. I followed the instructions I'd been given and made my way to the Year One Class A room.

I could hear plenty of chatter inside, class hadn't begun yet. I hesitated while reaching for the handle, feeling a familiar anxiety settling in. It was funny to think, I'd faced down a monster and a fake villain attack, real life or death situations without even flinching. But the prospect of standing before a classroom of judgemental teenagers? Ugh, it made my feathers ruffle.

Whatever, every great journey begins with a single step... Or something.

I grabbed the handle, and pulled the door open. Stepping inside, the room went dead silent. A series of gasps and murmurs spreading throughout the room immediately. "Ah! You must be our new student," The teacher greeted, an older balding man, rather short in size. "I'm Mr. Aiba, please introduce yourself to the class." He ordered with a friendly smile.

I nodded, stepping to the center stage. "Hello, my name is Kaiji Adachi, it's a pleasure to be here." I was even more anxious, as my fears were confirmed. There wasn't a single mutant here, or anyone with even a small quirk related appearance. I was surrounded by basic humans, as a giant lizard man, this was going to be rough I could already tell by the way they stared.

"Does anyone have any questions for Adachi before we get started?" Mr. Aiba asked, leaning back in his chair. I could tell he was just as interested in me as them, I'm guessing new people weren't very common here.

"I do," A purple haired girl raised her hand. "Hi, my names Habuki Minori," She threw in a quick greeting. "Where did you move from?"

Crap, should I give them the real answer? Or maybe it would be best to give a vague one. "Used to live near Kamino Ward before that villain attack," I explained, "One of our uh... Relatives, suggested we move out here while that all got sorted out."

"City boy, got it." She replied with a nod, as if noting that down.

"What's your Quirk?" Called out a boy from the back.

"Lizard." And he would get no more than that. "In case that wasn't obvious."

"Can you move your tail freely."

"Yes."

"How much can you bench?"

"What? A lot, I guess." Okay were we going to get to actual class stuff or-

"Ahem, I have a question," Another girl chimed in. Sitting in the front row, she was pretty, with long raven black hair and deep blue eyes. She had a badge on her uniform, student council or something? "Do you have any particular hobbies, or interests?"

"Uh... In what regard?" I couldn't just say aspiring Hero without giving away too much could I?

"Our school supports a handful of clubs for every grade," She explained, "It's very important for those in our youthful years to not waste all our time, so I take pride in finding a good place for everyone." Wearing a proud smile.

I get the strange feeling she thinks quite highly of herself. "Well, at the moment I think I'm fine spending my time settling in." I answered with a shrug, "I'll check out the clubs... Some other time."

"Hmm, very well... I should also point out," She went on, pointing an accusing finger at my uniform. "That during our summer months long sleeve shirts are not permitted with the uniform, as I'm sure Mr. Aiba was going to inform you, you'll need to get rid of that undershirt."

"Ahem, yes well..." The teacher cleared his throat, "I was going to mention it after class, but she is correct, modifications to uniforms without proper approval is prohibited."

Dammit, "Right, sorry about that it's just-" Alright how do I play this? Not the whole truth, but just enough to make them leave me alone. "I have a few nasty scars, from an accident I was in when I was younger." Okay, mostly a lie, but a few weeks ago was technically still younger Adachi right? "And I am, _very_ self conscious about them."

"O-Oh, well," Aiba blinked in surprise, "Don't worry about it then, you can go ahead and have a seat in the empty row at the back." He assured with a smile, "Wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Thank you." I bowed my head to him, and began making my way to the class. Releasing a silent sigh of relief, I caught a glimpse of that girl with the black hair staring at me as I walked past.

I had a bad feeling that we weren't finished quite yet.


	33. Season 4, Episode 32

**Season Four, Episode XXXII**

**Friends and Enemies  
**

**. . .**

Classes went by fairly quickly, I was surprised by how... _Easy_ everything was. I guess that's the difference between a public school and an elite one. I wasn't even the smartest person in Class 1-Z, but I felt like a damn genius going over lessons today. There were a lot of questions asked by the teacher, but even when I knew the answer I didn't speak up. I had a feeling there was already too much attention on me, last thing I needed was everyone asking me for tutoring...

I paid attention to those around me, trying to get a read on the class as the day went on. There were the usual archetypes, goofballs, jocks, boy obsessed girls, nerds. But I noticed something strange, it all seemed to revolve around _her._ That girl who questioned me during my introduction, the way she watched the others and carried herself. She had a sense of importance that I didn't think possible for a high school freshman. Everyone was either her friend, respected her, or feared her for some reason.

Lunch came and went, we closed out the day with history class. And then I was out the door, packing up my things and getting ready to take off before somebody could stop me.

"Adachi," Of course, my newest problem wasn't about to let me get away that easily. "Now that schools over, why don't I introduce you to some of the clubs?"

I shifted the bag over my shoulder, "Yeah... I don't think I can today, maybe some other time... Besides I wouldn't want to impose." I answered with a shrug, the class room slowly emptying.

"Please," She wore a polite smile, but I could see something twisted in those eyes of hers. "I insist, it'll help you get acquainted with the other students."

What was up with her? "Alright, fine I guess... I've got some spare time..." Not like this homework was going to take very long.

"Excellent!" She clapped both hands together, "Follow me, I'll lead you around." Turning and making her way to the door, I followed behind. "Oh, and since we haven't been properly introduced, I'm the First Year Class President Kirai Amari." She stated, voice almost carrying a smug tone. "I take pride in making sure everyone is doing their best and spending their time productively."

"Fascinating..." I answered idly, memorizing the schools layout as we went. "So, what kind of clubs are there?" Just play along, and get the hell out of here as soon as she's off my back.

"There's the Future Seafarer's Club, considering most of our economy here is based on fishing, and shipping the goods we farm," She explained quickly, "The Club teaches boating safety, studies boats and fishing as well as sea traffic lanes and fishing spots around the island." As he walked by a few windows, giving me a chance to look out over the sun washed town, "Interested? Most lizards are partially aquatic right?"

What? "Uh, no not really, and I think that's racist, or something."

"Hmph, very well... How about the Body Improvement Club? You look like you've lifted weights before," She noted, making me flinch a bit. "Hard to tell beneath that shirt... But the Body Improvement Club does hard physical exercise and body strengthening, as most jobs available on Nabu Island are manual labor. And most of its members are upper classmen that hang out in the gym building behind the school."

Maybe not a bad idea, but I doubt their training facilities were anything like UA's. "Put me down as a maybe for that one, any others?" It might also be a bad idea to show off how strong I am.

Amari continued walking, taking us down a flight of stairs. "We have the Future Doctors and Nurses Club, a class that studies medicine and how to provide medical treatment in the event of an emergency."

"Really?" I blinked in surprise, "That seems kind of advanced for a high school."

"Well, Nabu Island only has three certified doctors," Amari explained with a light scoff, "So having back up medical staff is a handy precaution, it was my idea actually... So are you interested?"

"Not really, next?" I think I was starting to understand what kind of person she is.

"Well, there's the Agriculture Club," Oh boy, she was starting to look a little flustered. "Since produce is one of our main exports, learning to work farming equipment and tend the lands soils is very-"

"Pass." Alright, maybe I was enjoying poking at her her high strung nature a little too much.

"P-Pass, huh? Alright..." Her movements were a little stiff, "Well, our only other Club is the Hero Studies Club, it's our largest club and has the most members spanning multiple grades, they work in the library after school."

Hero Studies huh? Well... "Hmm, maybe I'll give that one a try." I shrugged, it at least sounded like a less boring place to hang out.

"Ah, of course I see now," She smiled lightly, tilting her head. "You'd rather not be a productive member of society, and waste your time fantasizing about celebrities."

Oh? Was that supposed to be an insult? Well, I'd do her one better. "Hmm, you know? I think you're right," Stuffing my hands into my pockets, "I think I just won't join any clubs at all, thanks for setting me straight!" I flashed a toothy grin, turning heel and walking away.

I could practically feel her eyes burning into the back of my head, not that I was too worried. She didn't let me get very far, "You do realize I am just trying to help you, right?"

"No, you're trying to control me," I answered simply, turning halfway to look back at her. "I'm not interested in your games, so I'm going to walk away and you can continue doing... Whatever it is you do around here."

Amari looked taken back, her left eye twitching, glaring back at me as if I'd slapped her across the face. But she regained her composure in an instant, clearing her throat and putting on a smug smile. "You know, you're new here and making friends would only benefit you." She assured, "High School is a tough time for everyone, it would be a shame if you didn't have anyone to turn too," Was that some half-assed threat? "You know what they say, about having friends in high places..."

"Hmm, I do know what they say," I nodded slowly, "Here's one for you, I think you should consider carefully." Before turning back around to keep walking, "Quit while you're behind, because it's only gonna get worse from here." Before I continued on my way, knowing full well I'd just made an enemy.

Well, not a _real _enemy anyways. I knew what a real enemy looked like. She had four arms, and a lot of Quirks...

I shuddered slightly at the memory. "Hmm, maybe I'll swing by the gym and see what kind of equipment they have."

**. . .**

**Kirai Amari**

**. . . **

_**"HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_"Shut. Up."  
_

**_"That didn't go how you thought eh? That scalie bastard has got some balls!"_**

I felt so humiliated, watching him walk off so casually. How dare he just walk away, after spitting in my face. I was just trying to help him! Everyone needs a place in society, everyone must be part of the structure. The fool, the ungrateful idiot! I'd show him, that getting by here wasn't going to be possible without my help. Yes, that's it, I just need to show him how harsh high school can be when you're new, or different. I just had to expose him in some way, make him appear like an easy target for those who would take advantage of his weakness... But how? I hardly knew anything about him.

**_"Well, didn't he say he was self conscious about those scars?"_**

_"Yes, perfect... Assuming he wasn't lying."_

No, no this is perfect! I can expose him either way! If he has embarrassing scars that he's self conscious about, it could make him the target of ridicule. But if he was lying, exposing that he made up the story about getting into an accident, people will be furious! Then I swoop in, use my influence to get everyone to leave him alone! Then he'll see that listening to me is in his best interests...

_"But how do I put him in the right position?"_

**_"Didn't he say he was going to the gym?"_ **Red questioned, **_"You just need to get that shirt off of him right?"_**

_"He'll have to cross the performance field, perfect!"  
_

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

"Oh that building over there?"

"Yep, just across the field where we put on events," A helpful upperclassmen explained, pointing out the way. "Just be careful not to trip on any nozzles for the sprinklers, we've had some rain the past few weeks so they're popping out a bit."

"Right, thanks." I nodded, before starting to make my way towards the gymnasium. It was a pretty nice school grounds despite being so small. The field looked well kept, despite a few nozzles exposed above the dirt, the top layer eroded by the rain no doubt, I had to imagine an island like this got some bad storms.

I was getting a few looks from those hanging around the stands or running around the track as I went. Right, the upperclassmen hadn't seen me until now. I didn't plan on making any introductions yet, not unless they approached me. I just wanted to see what I'd be working with at this Gym if I decided to sign up. I know I gave Amari a hard time because she was annoying, but a club dedicated to physical fitness might be just what I need to stay in shape.

I still needed to find a nice, discrete way to train my Quirk though. Maybe I'd ask around for any secluded spots on this island...

"Yo lookout!" I turned my head towards the voice, it wasn't directed at me. But further down the field, I saw a group of students scattering as the sprinklers activated. Water was spraying in waves, going up and down the field.

"Agh! Hey who did that!" It was coming from the other direction, girls spreading out and covering their hair as they were splashed. I realized it was closing in around me quickly.

"Seems we're having a bit of a malfunction when testing the system!" Oh, of course I should have known. Hearing Amari's voice call out from the stands, "Please clear the field everyone! And try to stay dry!"

I don't know what she was playing, but I could dodge the water easily. "Ngh!" I stopped myself from springing into the air, realizing that jumping ten feet straight up might demand even more answers. Dammit, fine. I stood there and let it happen, getting splashed by water that soaked most of my clothes, and my schoolbag.

"Sorry about that everyone," Amari called out, "My mistake." Releasing a light laugh.

There were a few people that had annoyed expressions, but none spoke out against what happened. Just going about their days, trying to dry off. I wasn't too bothered by it, if the joke was to soak me and make me uncomfortable it wasn't working very well. I turned my back to her, and continued making my way towards the gymnasium. But of course, things couldn't be that easy.

As I neared the large red doors, she was just arriving as well. "Ahem, excuse me Adachi, but you can't go walking into a building full of expensive equipment soaking wet."

I paused, shooting her a confused look. "It's a gym... Most, if not all, modern equipment is waterproof." I paid attention at the UA Gym, unless this place was thirty years behind the times.

But my protesting seemed to draw the eyes of others waiting around, of course it did. I'm sure nobody challenged Amari, even some of the upperclassmen were watching curiously. "Right, but you'll make a mess of the clean floors, do you plan to clean that up?"

"I'll take off my shoes." This wasn't some four dimensional chess we were playing here, was this girl really top of the class?

"Well... I would at least recommend removing that soaking wet shirt as well," Amari suggested, keeping a polite and calm expression. "I mean, you'll be in the gym so what does it matter if you show a little skin? Or uh, scales in your case." Adding a light chuckle.

"My shirt?" I blinked, looking down at my uniform.

"Yes, I know you mentioned those scars earlier," Amari pressed, "But I assure you, you've got nothing to worry about, we are a kind and understanding student body." Wearing a bright, friendly smile. "Unless of course, you were lying, about that accident..."

Ah, right, so that's how it is. She wasn't going to stop bugging me any time soon I think, so I released a heavy sigh. "Alright, fine..." I reached down, taking both my uniform shirt and the long sleeve undershirt by the base. I pulled them up and over my head, exposing my torso.

I watched as not only Amari's, but most of the students faces around us twisted in horror. As they laid eyes on my badly scarred body, the majority of them on the front and coating my arms. It did make me feel self conscious, having so many eyes examining me, I didn't lie about that part. I just didn't want them questioning how it happened. Of course, the removal of my shirt not only exposed my scars but also my well trained muscles, something to be proud of at least.

Amari herself seemed at a loss for words, "W-Well uh, those are... Um..."

"Now can I go inside?" I asked sharply, pressing the advantage.

She didn't have anything left to obstruct me with, and had trouble taking her eyes off of my scars. I'm sure to any normal person, I looked like I'd been mauled... Which wasn't far from the truth actually, "R-Right yes uh... G-Go on in... Sorry..."

I pushed past her, kicking off my shoes at the door before stepping inside. As the door closed behind me, I could hear chatter outside behind me. I breathed a sigh of relief, no questions, good. Before turning my attention to all the sounds of grunting, and heavy breathing.

I was met with the sight of about two dozen students, of varying ages but mainly upperclassmen if I had to guess. They were lifting weights, running on treadmills, power squatting, sit ups. Pretty much everything you could imagine. I had to admit, I was actually pretty impressed by their set up here.

"Damn, that's some good equipment." Not quite on par with UA, but it would do for raw strength training.

"Hey there!" A young man with a deep voice greeted me, he had ebony skin with short cut black hair. A wide build, but just looking at those shoulders barely restrained by his tank-top, I could tell he was all muscle. "You must be that new kid everyone is talking about!" Wearing a big grin on his face, "I'm Tagema Tsuno, Leader of the Body Improvement Club! Were you thinking about joining up?"

"O-Oh uh, hey I'm Kaiji Adachi," I explained, shaking his hand as he crossed the distance between us. "Maybe, just checking out the space for now, but I wouldn't mind somewhere I could stay in shape."

"Well you look pretty fit already," He noted with a grin, "Those are some great muscles, we'd love to have you."

"TSUNO!" A harsh female voice barked from across the room, I looked past the flinching Club Leader towards her. She was short, broad and covered in toned muscles. With burgundy hair and tanned skin, "Are you slacking off!? It's lower body workout month and you've barely even started on your squats!"

"Hey calm down Sugata," He barked back at her, "I'm just greeting a new potential member!"

"Well talk after we're finished!" She argued, "You're the captain, so set a good example!"

I laughed nervously at that, "You sure you're the one in charge here, Tsuno?"

Earning a laugh out of him as well, "Maybe not, but I'm the one stuck organizing everything, want to hit the benches and show us what you're made of?"

It certainly would be nice to flex a bit, I hadn't really gotten any exercise since before the training camp and that was weeks ago. "You know what? Sure, that sounds fun." Plus, I wasn't interested in walking back out those doors...

"Perfect! What do you think we should start you at?"

"Eh, lets keep it simple and start with... One fifty?" I didn't want to scare anyone, so starting low might be a good idea for now.

Though, I had a bad feeling with Amari's meddling it was going to become harder and harder to keep my secrets. At least I was making friends... Well, one friend at least.


	34. Season 4, Episode 33

**Season Four, Episode XXXIII**

**Encounter  
**

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

The next week went by without issue. Amari even played a part in keeping people from bugging me too much about my scars. Which was nice, because rumors about those got around really fast, apparently somebody in the crowd had snapped a picture as well. The Class President herself kept her distance otherwise, evidently my exposure took her by surprise. Maybe it was the end of her bothering me, or just her working on some new scheme, can't say for sure.

I got some details about her from Tsuno while working out at the gym, learned about her weird Quirk and this mysterious "Red" she had hiding away inside of her. I wasn't exactly eager to meet a _more_ aggressive version of Amari. So I was crossing my fingers that didn't happen any time soon.

Classes had just got out, I was leaving when I overhead a few students just down the hall chattering. "No for real! Togama said he was gonna be there!" A young girl with a ponytail and glasses exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm surprised he has the time," Answered a tall thin boy, "You'd think his schedule is locked pretty tight."

"I know right! It's so cool," She beamed, "Lets hurry up, I don't want to miss it!"

Who were they talking about exactly? I had a few ideas, so I followed along. Keeping my distance of course, not wanting anyone to think I was stalking them. Eventually, they reached what appeared to be the library. But there was a sign out front reading "Hero Studies Club Room".

Right, Amari mentioned this one. I'd asked around about them, evidently they were actually just a bunch of fans. What I thought was supposed to be a club about studying hero laws, or for aspiring young heroes, was actually just a gathering of teenagers talking about their favorite heroes. Both pointless, and harmless. But this stir being caused could only mean one thing for this club.

Nabu Island's elusive solo hero was visiting.

I'd heard of him before, an old man that worked the island by himself. Not that more than a single hero was really needed, with a basically non-existent crime rate. But he was also needed at all times, mostly for simple tasks, but I'd yet to actually see the guy. I doubted he knew about our situation, or else I'd have met him already I think. Still, getting a look at this guy didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Hey," I greeted a few members standing by the door. "I heard you've got a special guest today."

"That's right," The glasses girl beamed, "Nabu Island's one and only Garro is going to be here!"

"Cool," I nodded with a friendly smile, "I actually haven't gotten a chance to meet him yet, mind if I sit today?"

"Of course not!" She shook her head, "Come right in! I'm sure he'll be here any minute!"

She opened the door for me, allowing me inside and letting me see the large crowd of others inside. This was definitely the largest club, people from multiple ages, most of them otakus and fangirls. All here to swoon over heroes and analyze them, I doubt there was much actual discussion about Hero Society, Laws, the important details. Though, I couldn't help but notice they all looked... Kind of disappointed.

"Kenzaki!" The girl with glasses called out, drawing attention of a taller student, a girl near the back of the Library, "Hey! What's up," Guiding me through the crowd, nearly dragging me along. "Why does everyone look so down?"

"We got some bad news," She answered, before looking at me. "And uh, you brought a guest?"

"Kaiji Adachi," I introduced myself with a half wave, "Wanted to see this Hero for myself." Shrugging casually.

"Ah, well," Kenzaki frowned and released a heavy sigh, "Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we got a call that he won't be coming in today, sorry Aika."

"Awww why not!?" The girl beside me whined.

"I guess he hurt his back helping out at the docks this morning," She explained, "Remember he's already well into his sixties, so he wants to rest at home in case there's an emergency."

"Tough break," I nodded, "But that's smart, oh well... Maybe next time." I guess I was done here, "Guess I'll head out, thanks for the invite though."

"W-Wait!" Aika suddenly grabbed my sleeve, "You-You said you moved here from the big city right? Near Kamino Ward?"

I blinked in surprise, "Uh, yeah... Why?"

"You must have seen lots of Heroes in action in that area!" She explained excitedly, "Would you... Maybe want to tell us about some of that?"

I shifted nervously as she released my sleeve, "Uh... I don't know, I mean... It's really not-"

"Please," Kenzaki added, "Most people on Nabu Island have ever only known Old Man Garro, it would mean a lot to everyone here..."

_"Go see the hero Adachi! What's the worst thing that could happen?" _Why was past Adachi such a dumbass? Ugh, now I gotta deal with this. "Well... I guess I could talk about heroes for a little bit..."

Kenzaki immediately started barking orders, trying to get everyone together and explain what was going on. Despite how eager Aika seemed, the others didn't look too interested in what I had to say, they were mostly clinging to the disappointment of their hero not coming today. "Alright everyone, try to keep things orderly, and ask Adachi any questions you have about heroes in the big city." She instructed.

"What heroes have you met?" Aika was nice enough to kick things off.

And also put me in an a bad spot, as I had to remember some heroes that _weren't_ from UA. "Well, I once got to meet the Zodiac Twins."

"Who are they?" Someone else asked.

Right, crap, they are less public heroes. "Yin and Yang, twin sisters that each can change forms to six of the chinese zodiac animals," I explained, "They work mostly off the record, like Eraserhead."

"You've met Eraserhead!?"

"I didn't say that," I corrected quickly, "Just that I know about him." Good lord they were chomping at the bit.

"Who's the biggest hero you've ever seen?"

Well, technically speaking... "The biggest hero I've ever seen work was Ryukyu," I stated, "I saw her chasing down a stolen car, flying through the air in her dragon form." Earning some excited gasps, "But, off duty, I did get to see All Might once, it was a long time ago though."

"YOU MET ALL MIGHT!?"

"BEFORE HE RETIRED!?"

"HOW BIG WERE HIS MUSCLES!"

I laughed nervously at the outcry, good god can you imagine if I told them All Might taught my class once? "Yes, yes, and his muscles? He was ripped as all the videos you've seen."

I think I get it, this bunch of nerds, otakus and fangirls. They lived on this secluded island, and growing up the only hero they got to see was this Garro guy, who's been an old man their entire life. They only got to see the flair of Hero work on TV, in the news. They didn't know what it was really like, I'm sure. But they also wanted anything to change the daily boredom.

I wonder, before the Kamino Ward incident, and All Might's retirement...

How many of them wanted to be heroes?

I decided not to think about it too much, but I wasn't able to escape the Hero Studies Club for another hour. Carrying a water bottle on my way out, quenching my parched dry throat from all that talking. I needed to get going, figuring I would head straight home. After all that talking, I wasn't in much of a workout mood and just wanted to finish my homework and relax for a little while. I just needed to stop by my locker near the entrance and grab my other books.

"Huh?" I blinked in surprise, spotting a small note stuffed partway into the slot on my locker. I grabbed the slip of paper, pulling it free before noticing- "Oh no." A small heart drawn on the fold. "This is the last thing I need right now..."

Curiosity getting the better of me though, I opened it up and silently read the paper as I walked. The writing was very clean, someone with a skilled hand no doubt.

Dear Adachi, I saw you lifting weights the other day.

And your scars when Amari made you take you shirt off.

I've had a huge crush on you ever since.

If you're interested, meet me on the old forest trail outside of town.

"Great..." I sighed heavily, shaking my head. I stuffed the note in my pocket, and made my way out the doors. "This is going to end badly, I can just feel it."

**. . .**

**Kirai Amari**

**. . .**

_"I'm not sure this is a good idea."_

**_"Oh come on, its just to get him out here alone."_**

_"And what are you going to do after that?"_

**_"Oh ya know... Just talk."_**

_"I don't believe you."_

**_"Don't care, you tried your thing so it's my turn now."_**

Well she certainly sounded confident, but I wasn't so sure. I'd been afraid to even approaching Adachi since seeing those scars. I couldn't imagine the horrible accident that would make a person look like that, or the pain it would cause. So I kept my distance from him, biding my time and watching, trying to learn what I could. Which, despite a week of observation, wasn't much.

Both he, and his mother were vague about where they came from and their past. Most people brushed it off, happy to have some new faces. However, I felt like there was something else going on here. The way he never talked about himself, or if he did kept things unclear, never spoke about friends on the mainland, or what school he used to go to. It was all so suspicious...

"There..." I noticed him moving along the trail, one hand stuffed into his pocket with the school bag still slung over his shoulder. "Hmph, took him long enough..." I stayed in cover for a moment, "Alright... Take control whenever you're ready, Red."

_**"Right, just give me a moment."**_

Adachi came to a stop suddenly, eyes darting around briefly before he looked towards me. I was still hidden in the underbrush, but he was staring directly at me. "I can smell you, so come out of hiding."

Dammit! I was thirty yards away how the hell did he detect me so easily!? "Alright, you caught me." I answered, rising up from the bushes.

He quirked an eyebrow as I appeared, "Really? _You're_ the one that left the note?" He scoffed, before shrugging casually, "Oh well, I guess that does explain why you've been so obsessed with me since I got here..."

Wait, "WHAT!?" I exclaimed, cheeks turning red.

"Look," He held up his hands, "No offense, you're cute and all but I'm not really in a good place right now," W-Wait... He didn't think this was a trick? "It wouldn't be fair for me to drag somebody else into it... So, thanks for the note but, not interested." AND HE WAS TURNING ME DOWN!?

**_"Pfft! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!"_**

_"SHUT UP! OH MY GOD SHUT UP AND TAKE OVER!" _I felt so humiliated, I didn't even like him like that but he was rejecting me!? HOW!? I'm **_ME_**!? "That's not what this is about you jerk!" I barked back at him furiously, "The note wasn't my idea, _she_ just wanted to get you alone!"

His head tilted slightly, "She?" He repeated, before blinking in realization, "Ooooh, you mean Red, right?" I see somebody around here already told him, "And what the hell does she want with me?"

"Hmph, ask her yourself." I huffed in annoyance, crossing my arms. Totally beside myself after that mess of an introduction. "I'm done."

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

"You're done, huh?" I questioned, "What is that supposed to-" Before she shifted stance suddenly, her black hair lighting up. Changing color to a burning reddish orange, her eyes going from blue to light red as well.

"Aaah, good to get out finally." Her voice had shifted ever so slightly as well, words coming out more loose and carefree than Amari's ever had. "And _you_, boy has it been fun watching you." She said, rolling her shoulders and stretching her muscles. "You've been driving Amari up the damn wall!"

"Hey it's not like I'm trying to disrupt her little school hierarchy." I shrugged casually.

"Trust me, it isn't hard." Red waved me off, "But I don't care about that, she has her way of controlling everyone... And I have _mine._" She smirked in amusement, "You think every high school jock or tough guy is gonna listen to what the student council president tells them?"

I shifted slightly, worried about what she might be getting at. "I suppose the usual class delinquents wouldn't even consider it..."

"Exactly," She nodded, "Not unless they have a reason to fear, and respect us."

"So..." I slowly started removing the bag from my shoulder. "You're a bully."

"Enforcer, is the term I'd prefer to use." Red answered, cracking her neck, "You're out of line, and as much fun as I've had watching you give her the run around, you really pissed me off that day."

"_Quit while you're behind."_

"Ignorance isn't a sin, but you clearly don't understand," Red's body started to glimmer with that red energy, a few orange sparks bouncing off around her. "Who's in control here and that insulting her is insulting _me _as well! So I'm going to put you in your place lizard boy!"

She was serious wasn't she? "Are you out of your mind? You do know using your Quirks on someone else is illegal right?" I scoffed.

"I don't see anyone around to stop me," She replied sharply, "Unless you wanna go running home to your mommy crying."

"Tch, alright fine." I knew a more aggressive version of Amari was going to be an annoyance, but this was ridiculous. "Show me what you can do."

"We'll start off small, I wouldn't want to make you beg for mercy before I've had my fun," Crouching down into a runner's stance, "Just a 25% boost!"

Red bolted straight for me, and almost immediately I realized the difference in our abilities. Or rather, the difference between myself and an average human. Though she crossed the distance quickly, I was easily able to sidestep her attempt to sweep my legs. She slid right past, spinning around and glaring daggers back at me. I held my ground, turning to face her.

"Hmph, so those muscles aren't just for show," She grunted in annoyance, "Fine, we'll go with a full 100% boost!" Red declared, dashing at me again. Her speed had certainly increased, but I evaded her easily by backpedaling. "How do you like that huh!? I've doubled my speed and physical strength!"

Her movements were so sloppy, just charging and swinging wildly. I could easily out pace her, but maybe I should have lost on purpose. I was annoyed, a wasn't about to let her beat on me. "Double huh?" I remarked, smirking lightly as I ducked beneath one of her swings. My tail wrapped around her waist, as I spun past her, using the pull from my tail to send her stumbling and spinning on her heels. "At this rate, you won't even make me sweat." Taunting her as she stumbled and onto her knees.

"Hrrrnnngh!" I could practically hear her teeth grinding, "What the hell is this!?" She demanded, turning on me and taking a leap. "How the hell are you this fast!? You're weighed down by all those stupid muscles! You're just a big stupid lizard!" Her fist cocked back, she threw a punch directly at me with full force.

I caught her fist in one palm, "Aren't you getting a little carried away?" This was getting out of hand, "You're gonna hurt somebody, throwing your weight around like this."

"Gaah! Let me GO!" She barked furiously, grabbing her hand by the wrist and trying to yank it free from my grip. "Dammit! How are you this strong!?"

She was pulling so hard, I decided we were finished. "Alright, that's enough." Letting go, making her fall back onto her ass. "We're done here."

"What!?" Red shouted, glaring up at me. "What do you mean!? We aren't finished! Not even close!"

"Really?" I crossed my arms, "Tell me, Red, how much further can you increase your speed and strength?" I questioned, "To 200%? 300%? Or is this your limit?" I needed to make sure something like this didn't happen again. "Amari seems smart, so let her do the math, compared to what you've seen so far, how much more do you have to multiply your power before you can even keep up with me?"

Red didn't respond immediately, biting her tongue as her heated gaze burned into me. "..."

"I'm going home," I finally said with a nod, stepping past her and back to the trail. "I'd like to think you're better than this, Student Body president, don't do it again."

"HEY!" I paused briefly, hearing her shuffle to her feet as she barked. "You're not just strong, you're skilled, don't think I didn't notice..."

Dammit, "And?"

"Who the hell are you?" Red demanded, eyes narrowed sharply.

I'd done too much, I think. Maybe gotten a little carried away with my taunting, "I'm just the new kid, who wants to be left alone..." Why couldn't she just let up? Would telling her make it stop? No, I couldn't trust someone like her, she might just go on and use that information against me if I gave her the chance.

As I kept walking, I heard my fears confirmed in her low grumbling, "This isn't over... Not by a long shot..."


	35. Season 4, Episode 34

**Season Four, Episode XXXIV**

**Nabu Island's One and Only Hero  
**

**. . .**

**Shisui Adachi**

**. . .**

"Are you sure this is the good idea Mom?" Kaiji asked, as we made our way down the street.

"Oh come on," I nudged him lightly, grinning from ear to ear as we neared our destination. "It's just one dinner, you can handle that right?"

"I just don't know why I need to be here." He shrugged casually.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud," I waved him off, "Besides Kento's got kids too, play with them!"

"They're both like ten." He answered, rolling his eyes.

It was early evening, and both Kaiji and I were cashing in on that man's offer for dinner. I know Kaiji had been having some trouble settling in, but I was honestly enjoying this new life. Nobody knew me here, and my record was wiped clean. When I applied for a job at the docks, they didn't even bother with the background check. Everyone here was so kind, accepting... This place, made me feel like I was finally free of my past.

To be honest, it wasn't Kento's offer to Kaiji that got me here. I'd met him over the past three weeks since we'd moved in, he ran deliveries around the island and even made some trips to the mainland for business. Since I was working as an off-loader at the main harbor and warehouses, we'd run into each other a few times. He was a nice guy, but I felt bad for his kids, knowing that their mother had passed away from illness a few years ago. But they were good kids, Katsuma and Mahoro.

"Hmm, those clouds are pretty dark," Kaiji noted, as we arrived outside their home. "I didn't see anything in the forecast about a storm."

"Could just be some rain," I replied, shifting nervously. "It's the end of the storm season though, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"I hope so..." But the way he stared up at the clouds encroaching in the distance, I could tell he wasn't so sure.

I made my way up to the front door, ringing it's bell once and waiting patiently. Smiling brightly as Kento opened up, "Oh hello Shisui, and Kaiji too, glad you could both make it." He greeted with a warm smile. "I was afraid you might get lost."

"Well when you live in the city as long as we have," I shrugged, "Making my way through a little neighborhood like this is refreshing."

"Ha, I'll bet, come on in." He nodded, stepping aside and letting us both through. "Dinner's just about ready, I was setting the table."

"I'll give you a hand," I offered, kicking off my shoes near the door. "Where are Katsuma and Mahoro?"

"Out back playing," He replied simply, "Would you mind bringing them in, Kaiji?"

To which he shrugged, "Yeah sure, I'll go get them." After getting rid of his own shoes, "Nice home by the way."

"Thanks!"

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

You ever just have that feeling in the pit of your stomach right before something bad happens? Yeah, every time I looked towards those storm clouds I got the same sensation. It was like animal instinct, telling me those clouds were going to bring more than just a little rain.

"Katsuma?" I called out, as I stepped into the back yard, "Mahoro?" It wasn't a very big play area, but they had a few things like a swingset set up under the tree.

"Oh," I looked up at the source of the voice, spotting Mahoro in the tree above me. "Hey Kaiji, you guys are here already huh?" She noted casually, while standing confidently on a branch while Katsuma struggled to climb.

"Yep," I nodded, "You two should come down, dinner is gonna be ready in a minute."

"Hmph," Mahoro pouted, crossing her arms. "We don't want to eat dinner with your stinky Mom."

I stifled a snort of laughter, "Stinky, huh? You know that's not very nice." I pointed out, crossing my arms. Of course I knew what this was about, they'd lost their mother just a few years ago, to see their father spending time with another woman...

"Well it's the truth," She stuck her tongue out at me. "Right Katsuma?"

The poor boy had just finished pulling himself up onto a branch, "R-Right, I think..."

"Besides," She smirked confidently, "We're all the way up here, so you can't make us go in."

Was that a challenge? "Really?" These kids didn't think I could climb this tree? No, I'd give them a better show than that. "You might be right, climbing that tree would be pretty tough, you kids sure are amazing." I shrugged casually, before crouching ever so slightly. And jumping straight up, crossing the distance between us as I launched into the air grabbing a branch with one arm.

"H-Hey no fair!" Mahoro whined, stomping her foot on the branch.

"Agh!" Katsuma yelped suddenly, "I-I'm slipping!"

But before he could actually fall, I grabbed him with my tail. "Alright Mahoro, enough games before somebody gets hurt." I urged, offering her my free hand. She still appeared reluctant, so I quickly added. "The sooner dinner is over the sooner that Stinky woman leaves..."

"Ugh, fine-" But before she could actually grab my hand, the wind picked up. It was sudden, and violent. The tree rocked, I could hear people crying out in surprise in the surrounding yards. "W-Waaaagh!" Mahoro cried out fearfully, the gust strong enough to knock her out of the tree.

"Hang on!" I managed to grab her just barely, letting go of the branch and falling to the ground. I knelt down, tucking both kids close to protect them from the harsh winds. It subsided a moment later, but it confirmed my fears. "We need to get inside." My suggestion punctuated, as a siren of some sort sounded in the distance.

"Katsuma! Mahoro!" Kento was already at the back door, looking towards us worriedly. "Oh thank goodness, quick we need to go."

"Do you guys have a basement?" I asked, letting the kids run to their father as I followed along.

"We're going to the emergency shelter nearby." He answered quickly, "That siren isn't just a storm warning, it means we're about to get hit by a hurricane!"

"What!?" I exclaimed, following him through and into the house. "How did nobody notice until it was so close?"

"I'm not sure," He shook his head, "Come on, do you two have an emergency bag packed at home?"

"Nope." Mom answered, shaking her head. "Don't suppose you've got a spare?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Alright then lets go!"

**. . .**

**Kirai Amari**

**. . .**

"Everyone move to the emergency center behind the school!" I shouted through a megaphone, running along throughout the halls. "We've got a massive storm about to hit the island, drop whatever you can't carry and proceed to the shelter!"

_**"How the hell did this happen?"**_

_"I don't know."_

**_"Nabu Island's storm detection system is one of the most advanced you can get!" _**

_"I'm not sure, something isn't right about this." _Sliding to a stop as we stepped out through one of the doorways, towards the performance field. Bracing as a gust of wind whipped through the area. It was almost enough to knock me right off my feet.

"Amari!" My head darted towards the voice, spotting the history teacher approaching. "The shelter is filling up, you need to get inside before the storm hits!"

"Is everyone accounted for?" I asked quickly, "Do we have any missing students or faculty?"

"None yet," She shook her head, "I'm going to do a final sweep before-"

"Let me handle it," I interrupted quickly, "I'm faster than you, get to the shelter." I ordered.

**_"Don't you mean, _****_I'M faster than her?" _**

_"Just shut up and take over, this is an emergency."_

**_"I know I kn- Wait, what's that?"_**

I stopped, following her direction and staring up at the roof of our school building. "Is that... A person?" It was hard to tell, but it looked like a man was standing there. Wearing a heavy overcoat with long white hair billowing behind him.

**_"No... That's not just some person."_**

As he held up his hand, and brought it down swiftly, lightning roared through the sky. Spreading across the clouds and striking at the lightning rods darting the island.

"Th-There's... There's a villain here!"

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

I was told there were shelters all over the island for emergencies like this. Since the island itself had elevation spread out around the center, the only places at risk of being totally flooded were the docks and beach areas. The town itself might suffer some damage, but the shelters would keep everyone secure and safe. By the time we reached our own, it was already starting to fill up.

But you could tell that this had all been done before, no panic no pushing and shoving. Every was just shuffling their way inside nice and calm, most carrying emergency supply bags with them. And a few men and women at the front doors were marking off everyone that came inside. They were keeping track of who was and wasn't here, that was smart.

"I take it this happens often," I noted, as we passed through. "You all seem well prepared."

"Storms are not a rare occurrence here," Kento assured, holding Mahoro's hand while Katsuma sat on his shoulders. "But it should have been detected before it got this close... Maybe there was a glitch in our system?"

"Those winds were pretty strong," Mom reminded, "Is this place gonna be able to handle a strong storm?"

"These shelters have held for two decades," He nodded, "This is the safest possible place to be on the island."

Two decades huh? Yeah, I thought those hinges looked rusty...

The interior of the shelter was like a massive basement, just a large room underground with heavy support pillars. A lot of drainage culverts to keep it dry if it started to flood, various crates with supplies spread around as well. It had the space for a few hundred people, at least. When we moved to our own little space, my eyes drifted around to everyone that was already here. I felt like I'd been put in crisis mode, not something I'd experienced in a while now. I was on edge, just waiting to act.

I could hear the metal creaking, winds outside were getting strong. The occasional thumping above as something, likely a power-line came crashing down. The rattling of rain striking the surface was getting louder, it was really coming down. I was started to get antsy, fidgeting in my spot. Before I felt a hand landing on my shoulder.

"Kaiji, you need to calm down." Mom whispered, "I know it's scary but-"

"It's not that I'm afraid," I shook my head, leg bouncing idly. "I should be helping, this is what I trained for..."

She took a deep breath, sighing heavily. "I know... But remember, that isn't who you are now..."

I hated it, but she was right. "Yeah... I'll go ask if they need help handing out supplies." I decided, that much would at least take my mind off things.

Rising to my feet, I started heading back towards the doors. They weren't completely closed yet, but water was getting in from the rain. A sharp gust occasionally whipping through the room. Several of the shelter managers were now wearing heavy raincoats, trying to stay dry while everyone inside stayed further away from the doors. They looked worried, and I had a bad feeling as I approached.

"He still hasn't reported in," They were talking among themselves, and hadn't noticed my approach. "The entire school district has gone dark!"

"Hey," I announced my presence, hearing those words. "What's happening? Is someone missing?"

They didn't think much of me hearing the news, and spoke bluntly. "A distress call came from the school, Garro went to check it out but he hasn't reported back yet."

"And we can't get through to anyone there." A woman added, holding up her phone.

I looked around at everyone here, eyes drifting back to my Mom as she spoke with Kento. Realizing the danger of me leaving here right now, and what problems it might cause. "Is... Is anyone going to check on them?"

"We can't now," The man shook his head, "Winds are getting too strong, we just have to trust that Garro will sort things out."

"Right..." I felt a terrible knot forming in my stomach. "Let the hero handle it..."

**. . .**

**Red**

**. . .**

My head was pounding, I could feel something hot running down my cold face as I picked it up from the water. "Wh-What... What happened?" I muttered, wincing as I brought a hand to my face, stomach lurching as I saw the blood staining it. _"I-I'm bleeding..."_

**_"That was too close."_ **Amari's voice rang shakily through my head. **_"If he hadn't reached us in time..."  
_**

Looking up, I saw him, our hero standing before me. Tall and proud in his old age, facing down the villain. "Red, use your power and return to the shelter while I handle this criminal." He ordered.

Garro was an aged man, late sixties, with mostly human features. Aside from the long antlers sticking out of the sides of his head, like that of a great elk. He had a thick white beard that rolled down his chest as well, skin a light shade of brown. Like a great stag, with powerful legs and visible muscle. His costume was already in tatters from defending against the villain's wind blast. Reduced to nothing more than his baggy shorts.

"What... What about you?" I asked worriedly, forcing myself up on shaking legs.

"I'm going to do my duty," He replied quickly, "A real hero, always faces danger head on to protect others! Now GO!"

I didn't need to be told twice, activating my Quirk and racing off towards the shelter through the stormy winds and frigid rain. Looking back at him, the man who'd saved us. "Garro... You'd better not die you old bastard, we need you!"

**. . .**

**Garro**

**. . .**

"Heh, I'll do my best, young lady." Smirked grimly as I stared down my foe. "So, a villain that controls the weather, what business do you have attacking a peaceful island like ours?" He'd seemed content enough to wait for her to leave, what was he after here?

"Hmm?" He tilted his head, pale grey eyes staring down at me. He looked so... Indifferent, "This, this is just a field test... I need to know how far I can push this power." He used a gale of wind beneath his feet to remain hovering in the air. "Controlling the weather, it requires incredible force of will... Break in your focus, even for a moment and you could lose your grip." He raised both hands, before bringing them down.

Bolts of lightning tore into the school, striking the rooftop and shattering portions of the structure with sheer force and heat. "You bastard!" I grit my teeth in anger, fearing for anyone that might have no made it to the shelter.

"I wanted to test it here, my resolve..." He cracked a wicked, uncaring smile. "I needed to know, that I wouldn't hold anything back once I make my attack on the mainland itself," He slowly started to raise his hands again, "It's a shame you won't be around, to watch me bring an entire country to it's knees!" Slashing them downward.

As the bolts came crashing down, I jumped forward. Attempting to cross the distance between us as lightning crashed down behind me, "How foolish," I scoffed, my powerful legs carrying me closer and closer with every bound. "Youth these days, you get a little power and think you're unstoppable!"

He seemed surprised by my speed, "You're pretty spry for someone your age." Before slashing his hands through the air sideways, I was blasted by a wave of high powered winds. I had to dig in my heels to hold my ground, using both arms to shield my face and keep my vision clear. "I'm surprised you can move at all really..."

"Tch, no respect for you elders eh?" I smirked back at him. I understood his movements now, my well trained eyes watching his arms carefully. "This fight won't last long at all, I'm sure..."

"Mm, confident, lets so long that lasts once you've been fried!" As expected, he brought up both hands. The moment he did so, I charged. Springing forward and keeping low the ground. His hands came slashing down, and with them the lightning followed.

Just as expected, his movements controlled the weather. Specifically, the movement of his arms. He corrected his motions as I got closer, slashing sideways to unleash a brutal wave of wind racing towards me. I nearly stopped dead in my tracks, before crouching down and springing into the air. Flipping forward, catching only a light breeze beneath me. I spun through the air, leveling out in front of him while he was trying to move back.

"Stag Strike!" I kicked him dead center of the chest, knocking the young man right out of the air. He slammed in the wall of the school building behind him, while I landed on the ground. Wincing slightly, gripping my leg as pain shot through it. _"Dammit... These legs won't carry me much longer if I have to keep attacking like that."_

I heard a loud thud as the criminal fell from the wall, hitting the ground hard. "Y-You... Gnngh! Dammit... H-How did you..."

"You're young, you've got power, power that you weren't ready for." I answered simply, approaching the downed criminal. "Let me take a wild guess, you struggled with focusing your abilities for quite some time, and the moment you figured out how to control it you ran off on this idiotic plan rather than honing your skill." Stopping a few feet from him, "Consumed by a delusion of grandeur, what a waste of a good Quirk..."

"H-Heh... Y-You think you're so smart..." He managed to push himself up on one hand while holding his stomach, a little blood running from his mouth thanks to my kick. "No, actually... My quirk wasn't very strong, nothing more than a light breeze..." He released a pained coughing laugh. "B-But... I got a little upgrade, on the Black Market." He looked up at me, and I realized my mistake.

His other hand wasn't holding his stomach, it was grabbing something from inside his coat. A syringe of some sort, that was now stabbed into his side. "Gngh! No!"

I was nearly blown back, as the criminal shot upright with his arms spread wide. "AHAAHAHAH! FRY YOU OLD BASTARD!" Bringing both hands down, the sky above roaring to life with lightning.

A quirk boosting drug, I didn't have the stamina anymore to risk outlasting it. I was already close enough, even with that lightning coming down-

"You FOOL!" I roared, tucking my head and driving forward. Stabbing into him with my antlers, driving him back against the wall. My horns spread wide enough, that I only drove them into his shoulders, down to his forearms because the way his arms were spread. He cried out in pain, while I braced for impact as the lightning came crashing down.

I felt a burning pain throughout my entire body, before everything went dark.


	36. Season 4, Episode 35

**Season Four, Episode XXXV**

**Storm Break**

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

**A few minutes earlier...**

"Here, take this extra blanket for your son," I offered, handing out the folded cloth, "Try to keep him dry, so he doesn't get sick." Flashing a friendly smile.

"Thank you." The young housewife nodded her head, walking off to rejoin her family.

"You're a natural at this," Kento noted, chuckling lightly as he continued handing out coats. "You ever done emergency work or crisis training before?"

"Uh-" Think fast, "There was a class on it while I was in school, had a hero come in to teach us how to respond in an emergency if there were no heroes around." Smooth like butter.

"Wow, that's amazing." He blinked in surprise, "I wish my school had been that helpful..."

I was glad he didn't read too much into it, but I had a hard time focusing. Worried about what might be going on outside, as lightning roared in the distance, and the doors rattled and trembled against the tempest battering them. Metal creaking as it was pushed and pulled, reminding me there was a crisis going on outside, and people might need help.

"You seem pretty well trained as well," I noted, trying not to think about it. "Do you run drills here on the island?"

"Yeah, at least twice per stormy season." Kento nodded, "We're so far from the mainland, it would take three to four hours for help to get here in an emergency even if we did get a call out." He explained, "So it's important that we know how to take care of ourselves."

I opened my mouth to respond, before a great metal snap rang out through the shelter. Followed by a cry of shock, "Watch out! The door!"

My eyes darted towards the great steel doors, watching as their rattling was more erratic and violent. Those who had been keeping watch fleeing, as more water and wind forced its way in through the cracks around them. "What's happening?" I asked fearfully, as the crowd of residents gathered here started huddling further back clutching their coats and blankets.

"Dammit, sounds like one of the doors is coming loose!" Kento looked around worriedly, likely searching for his kids. "I told them those hinges needed to be replaced!"

Depending on how bad the storm is, those winds could seriously hurt someone if the doors came open. Maybe even pull people out, "We need to get back!" I shouted, "Find some rope, get everyone anchored before the door-"

Interrupted by creaking steel, one of the final hinges still holding the left door in place finally giving out. The metal sheet was nearly torn away completely, allowing billowing winds and frigid rain to pour through the gap. Some people were knocked over, supplies blown around, the crackle of lightning and roar of thunder booming much louder. People were crying out in fear, children clinging to their parents all around me. I even noticed a few of my classmates cowering with their families.

I grit my teeth, "Kento! Get back with the others, find your kids and keep them safe!" I ordered, before I started to push my way through the crowd. "Everyone get back! Out of my way!"

"Kaiji!" He called out after me, "What are you doing!? Get back here! You'll get yourself pulled out by the storm!"

No, I won't. "KAIJI!" I didn't stop, even as I heard Mom's voice calling out over the crowd, "STOP!"

I could worry about covering for this later, for now I needed to do everything I could to protect these people.

The winds began to push and pull at my body the closer I came to the entrance, between the howling storm and the crowd behind me screaming for me to get back I could barely even think. The freezing rain stung my scales, it felt so cold even through my shirt. I fought through it, one step at a time, reaching the only door still holding in place.

I grabbed on to the handle tight, the metal holding firm. Good, I needed an anchor. I could see the other door just barely hanging on, the wind had ripped it open but if I could just get it back in place we might be able to weather this storm. I tried reaching out further into the torrent, wind and rain battering my body as I struggled against the elements. I was so close, I just needed a solid grip and I could-

"GAH!" I hissed in pain, a wayward cable caught up in the tempest lashed me across the face. I could feel my scales split from my right brow down to my lower jaw. Blood started running down my face and blinded my right eye as I stumbled back.

"Kaiji!" I looked back once, spotting my mother. She looked scared too, but she must have known that I couldn't just stand idle. And wordlessly, she told me it was okay. Giving a single, firm nod to do whatever I had to.

I clenched my fists tightly, "Everyone stay BACK!" I ordered, my muscles tensing up as I started to grow. My new shirt tearing open as I grew larger in size, until I reached full height in my croc form. Ignoring the pain in my face, I weathered the tempest with ease, reaching out and grabbing the shelter door with one hand. I pulled back, fighting through the wind and dragging the steel sheet back into place.

Though the winds continued trying to pull it from my grasp, I held firm. Using my immense strength to keep the doors in place. "Kaiji..." I turned my head halfway towards my Mother, who had made it to my side. "That was reckless, you're bleeding, are you okay?"

"My eye is fine," I grumbled out, "Just the area around it got cut..." Before I noted the rather worried expressions of those in the back, the crowd staring at me fearfully. An understandable reaction, I guess. They were still scared of the storm, and now had to look at my ugly mug. "Everything is going to be okay!" I called out to them, giving a firm nod of confirmation. "I won't budge, I'll outlast this storm and keep everyone here safe!"

Mom released a heavy sigh, "You just can't help yourself can you?" Smiling faintly as she patted me on the arm, "Hey! One of you bring me some cloth!" She barked at those just standing around, "Can't you see he's bleeding?!" Dropping her nice friendly attitude she'd been using since we got here.

"R-Right! Sorry," The shelter chief managed to find some gauze, and was hurrying over. He looked scared, but I didn't take it personally. "H-Here you go..."

"Thank you." I nodded, as Mom took the puffy cotton substance from him, and leaned up to start pressing it against the bleeding wound on my face.

"You just had to jump in didn't you?" She sighed, dabbing away the blood, helping put pressure on to reduce the flow while it slowly clotted and my regeneration got to work. "You know this is probably gonna scar right? Did you really need _more_ scars?"

I released a low chuckle, "Well, at least this one will probably look really cool..."

**. . .**

**Later that evening...**

The storm let up shortly after, so shortly after in fact that I probably didn't need to pull that stunt. Something my mom was happy to reinforce as she bopped me on the head.

But when I learned about the cause of this mess, some psychotic villain hopped up on Quirk Enhancers, I felt terrible. The school had been attacked, a few students suffered injures from falling debris, and Garro was currently in intensive care. The villain himself was properly restrained, and with those injuries to his arms he wouldn't be using his Quirk any time soon, the coast guard would be arriving some time in the night to recover him and start providing relief aid.

The Island had been ravaged by the storm, homes damaged and businesses flooded. It would take some time to recover, and I wanted to help however I could.

Because I couldn't shake the feeling, that if I'd been there... Maybe things would have gone differently.

The Shelters remained open, for people to rest and recover while we waited for the coast guard to arrive and start helping. But many of them had likely suffered damage to their homes as well, it would be some time before they could actually return home most likely. I was currently waiting around with a bandage wrapped around my face, covering my right eye and trying to help with the healing process. There were doctors here that had minor healing Quirks, but I told them to save their strength for others.

Nobody came asking about my power, which was nice. A few did stop by to thank me, mainly from the school. But most parents were still keeping their kids at a distance. I couldn't fault them for it, if I'd never seen anything like... Well, _me_, before now I'd probably react the same way.

This whole event had been pretty exhausting, not physically but...

For now, I would just kick back and relax for a while. "Hey, mom."

"Need something, Kaiji?"

"Wake me if anyone needs help, please."

She sighed heavily, "Alright, fine..."

**. . .**

**Kirai Amari**

**. . .**

_"Why?"_

**_"Why what?"_**

_"Why did it have to be him?"_

After everything happened, after the injured students were recovered and delivered to a medical facility, I tried to stay by Garro's side. He saved my life, I wanted to do anything I could thank him and let him know how important he was to us all once he woke up. But the first thing he did upon waking, was ask if everyone was okay. The old bastard was almost killed by a lightning bolt, and all he cared about were the people that were nowhere near the villain.

And then... We heard about what happened in the residential districts shelter. About what... _He_ did.

And suddenly, all Garro cared about, was speaking to him. So now I was making my way through our wet, damaged island to find the prodigal boy. A part of me didn't believe what they'd said, but after seeing him in action first hand-

_"He turned into a giant monster! And held the doors shut until the storm passed!"_

When I arrived at the shelter, I paused at the entrance. Noting how badly damaged the doors themselves were, and the deep claw marks in the metal. Evidence of the reality I didn't want to accept. I paused briefly, noticing a dark splotch staining the concrete floor just outside. Blood, perhaps? Had he been injured in the ordeal?

It didn't matter, Garro gave me a task. So I made my way inside, stopping by the first person I could see that wasn't busy. "I'm looking for the Adachi family."

"Hmm?" The old man quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, they're near the back, I think the boys is resting..."

I nodded, "Thank you, how is everyone here doing?"

"A little wet and rattled," He said with a small sigh, "But we're okay..."

I was grateful for that, and made my way towards the back. Searching for any sign of our scaly new arrival. I eventually spotted him laying down on a bed, he had a bandage over the right side of his face, and was being guarded by the woman I had to assume was his mother. Upon approach, she rose to her feet, placing herself between us.

"Can I help you?" Almost immediately sounding like she was ready for some form of confrontation.

"I came to get Kaiji," I explained, "Garro wants to speak with him... About what happened here."

"Well too bad," She scoffed, "He's resting... And the last thing he needs is _you_ bothering him." Uh oh.

I swallowed nervously, "You... Know who I am?"

She took another step forward, looking down at me with an intense glare. One that made me flinch and step back, "Oh, you bet I do," Her words cold and sharp, "Leave my son alone or I'll-"

"Mom," I hadn't even noticed him move. Kaiji was already sitting up in the bed, "It's fine, I'm okay really." He wasn't wearing a shirt, just a blanket draped over his shoulders that covered most of his torso, but I could still see the majority of his scars. "What do you need Amari?"

I did my best to regain my composure, "Ahem, yes uh... Garro, would like to speak with you, he's at the emergency medical facility we set up near the school."

"You mean the island's hero?" He blinked in surprise, "Right, lets not waste any time." He rose to his feet quickly, shaking off the sleep. "Stay here and relax Mom, see if anyone else needs help."

To which she rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah whatever," Before shooting me another glare, "Pull any funny business and I'll put _you_ in that emergency facility."

Before Kaiji casually bonked her on the head, "Be nice, please."

I didn't even bother dignifying her threats with a response, and started leaving the shelter. N-Not because I was scared of her! Just wanted to leave quickly... For no other reason.

Kaiji followed me close behind, as we made our way down the street towards the main road that would take us to the school. It was getting late now, darkness covering the island with the power still out. I didn't plan on saying anything as we went, not even sure what I could say...

"So what happened to you?" I nearly stumbled as Adachi spoke, "The uh... Head bandage."

Right, I'd almost forgotten about that. "When the villain appeared, he released a wind attack... Garro protected me, but a piece of loose debris hit me in the side of head." I explained, "Nothing serious, just broke the skin."

"Well that's good."

"Oh really?" I scoffed, shaking my head. "You telling me you'd be concerned for my safety?"

To which he casually shrugged, "You wouldn't be much of a student council president with brain damage, and I don't like elections."

**_"He thinks he's so clever doesn't he?"_ **

"Right, those are the reasons," I rolled my eyes, "I have a hard time believing that."

We were nearly there, when Adachi came to a stop. "Amari, do you think I hate you?"

Certainly blunt, "I figured that was the one thing we had in common, a mutual dislike for one another." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Causing him to release a small chuckle, "I don't hate anyone... Well okay, I hate one person, and it isn't you." He said simply, "You're just a pain in my ass, hardly the largest pain I've dealt with either."

Somehow that only annoyed me further, to think he didn't even view me as a threat or a rival. But why? Its not like I was giving him an easy time... "So what did this special person do to earn your hate?" I scoffed, crossing my arms.

Adachi took it upon himself to keep walking, forcing our trip along. "He wasn't there when somebody really needed him, and a lot of people suffered for it."

The way he said it... He sounded more sad, than angry. It left me wondering, who this person might be. And reminded me just how little I actually knew about him...

We were soon making our way inside of the emergency medical facility, basically an old shopping center repurposed during our little crisis. We soon made it up the room Garro was being kept in, deep in the back. He was hooked up to some equipment helping monitor his life signs. His body had terrible burns running down his back, so they had him laying on his stomach, a few doctors tending to his wounds and trying alleviate any pain.

"Oh man..." Adachi muttered, laying eyes upon him. "What did that villain do to him?"

"Struck me with a bolt of lightning," Garro groaned out, "Not... Not nearly as painful as it looks..." His eyes darting to the doctors hanging around above him. "You can go, I'll be fine... I'd like to speak with the boy in private." What?! What could he possibly- "That means you too Amari, thank you for bringing him."

I clenched my fists tight, silently nodding my head before leaving the room.

_"Why? Why was it always **him**?"_

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

And now we were alone.

I didn't know exactly what this old guy wanted to talk about, but I had a feeling this conversation would have me on edge. I pulled up a seat beside his bed, settling in, "So... You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes... I wanted to thank you for protecting those people." He offered, putting on a pained smile. "I am sorry you suffered an injury in doing so... It pains me to see a boy your age so badly scarred."

I released a short, grim laugh. "Hey, don't worry about it I-"

"But," He cut me off, his light tone suddenly growing darker and more quiet. "I have this sneaking suspicion... The new mark over your eye is not the _only_ scar you've received willingly..."

I swallowed nervously, "Look... These scars were an accident," I assured, trying to maintain the lie. "Nothing more."

"You might be able to fool those who've never seen real combat," He scoffed, "But you can't sneak one past me... Those scars, they cover the front of your body and your arms, yet you have none on your back?" Dammit, this guy really wasn't messing around. At least he was keeping his voice low, "Those are the kind of scars you get, protecting someone... Or facing a powerful foe head on."

Okay, this was bad. Garro didn't seem like the kind of guy that would rat me out, but still- "Okay... Maybe they are, what do you care?"

Earning a short, pained chuckle. "Yes, what _do_ I care? You're just a boy... And you've already proven you're willing to help others... But I've been suspicious of you and your mother since you arrived," He explained, "The lack of records, or notification of your arrival... All very strange, don't you think?"

I shifted slightly in my seat, knowing I couldn't just let him continue to speculate. I Leaned forward so I could lower my voice further, "Look, we're just a son and mother who are trying to start over, okay? The past... The past doesn't matter."

"Mmm... True enough, very well... You seem a good sort, so I won't bother you any further." He relented, releasing a light sigh. I rose from my seat, ready to get out of here before he started to pry mo- "Though, I did have something else I wanted to ask you."

Dammit! "Oh? And what's that?"

"Did you ever dream of becoming a hero?"

I resisted the urge to visibly flinch at the question. Shifting nervously, before looking down at my hands, "Yeah... Once upon a time... Why do you ask?"

"I'm almost seventy years old, Adachi," He explained, "I can't do this anymore... My body physically can't handle this anymore, even the daily tasks of helping those on the island is becoming too much for me... I haven't told anyone aside from the doctors yet, but I'm going to retire."

I felt my heart sink a little, frowning as I looked back at him. "But what about the island? It could be a long time before they get another hero agency all the way out here."

"Heh, I'm sure they'll make do without me carrying groceries or finding lost pets." He chuckled fondly at the memories. "I can retire contently, with the knowledge that... If a real crisis occurs, they'll have someone like you around to protect them."

I wasn't so sure though, "Maybe... Maybe not... Goodbye, Garro."

"Goodbye, young Adachi... And good luck."


	37. Season 4, Episode 36

**Happy Easter to anyone that celebrates it! **

**If not, then happy sunday! Have a good day :D**

* * *

**Season Four, Episode XXXVI**

**Days Gone By  
**

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

_"After a brief skirmish with this mysterious new criminal The Overmind, up and coming hero Pariah managed to save the civilians involved, as well as capture a member of the League of villains using her incredible teleportation quirk."  
_

"T-Two hundred and... Fifty, you sure you don't want to take a break?"

"No." I answered sharply, as I continued benching the heavy weights. Tsuno stood over me, in case of emergency. As if he could even lift the amount I was pumping.

_"Shikemono Ryoko who, since capture, has pleaded guilty to all crimes committed during her times with the League, including the murder of her father, and attack on UA's Training Camp." _

The news report had been playing over and over in my head all day. I had trouble focusing, I felt so frustrated, angry. Not only at the reminder that my friends were still out their fighting, while I enjoyed this peaceful island life, but that Ryoko... The one I'd failed to bring in, had been brought down and taken into custody without me.

What was I supposed to do now?

"Alright, executive order," Tsuno grabbed the bar to stop me from moving it. Bringing me back to reality, "I think 300 reps is enough for one day."

I didn't argue, sighing and racking the weight back onto the stand before I sat up. "Fine, you're the captain..." I stood up quickly, in no mood to talk. If I couldn't bury my thoughts here, I'd go somewhere else.

"Adachi," He stopped me with one beefy hand on my shoulder, "You've been acting weird all day, is something the matter?" He asked worriedly, "You know you can talk to your friends right?"

Right, friends... "Look, I just... I got some news today that wasn't great, I can't talk about it." I explained, "I'm gonna clean up and head home early."

To which he nodded, "Of course, take all the time you need."

"Body improvement club is here if you need us!" Added Sugata, who was currently power squatting across the room. "Right boys!?

"That's right!" Sounded the entire gym, always so spirited and enthusiastic.

Making me release a light laugh, "Right, thanks guys..."

It was the last day of September, I'd been living on this island for just over a month. The time had flown by, but it felt like nothing was changing. Not here anyways, not me. While reports were on the news daily about young heroes fighting a new wave of bold criminals or evil organizations, I was just... Here. Sure, I'd stayed in shape, but as far as training my Quirk went... I felt like I was falling behind.

It was so hard to get away from prying eyes, this island was such a small place. And so many people were already suspicious of me after the storm. And with each passing day, the dispersal of the League of Villains seemed further and further away. And to top it all off, Amari had been worse than ever. Since the storm, she'd been extra suspicious of everything that I did around here, it was a miracle I got any time to myself at all.

"Hey Adachi!" I stopped near the front gates, as a familiar voice called out to me. I turned to see Minori approaching, "Glad I caught you, come on we need your help in the classroom."

I blinked, "With what?"

She placed her hands on her hips, "Geez you really weren't paying attention today, just come on!" She grabbed me by the hand, and started dragging me along.

I allowed it, following her back into the building against my better judgement. "I'm kinda busy today, what's this about?"

The door was pushed open, and inside I saw almost our entire class present. "I found him!" Minori called out, pulling me inside. "Any other ideas while I was gone?"

"None that sound very fun." Shrugged Gawara, a rather solitary guy I'd not spoken with much. "My vote is still for maid cafe."

"And every girl says NO!" Barked one of the ladies, crossing her arms.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" I asked, looking between them all.

"Hmph," Amari was the first to speak as she stood at the front of the class. "During the month of October we'll be given extra time during school to work on our event for the upcoming Cultural Festival." She explained, "We are trying to get an early start by deciding what we're going to do."

I titled my head, "And... I needed to be here for this?" I wasn't very interested in a festival, I'd pretty much go along with whatever they decided.

"Well it wasn't my idea," Amari answered, her eyes drifting over the class, "However, some figured that your... Unique perspective might bring some interesting new ideas to the table."

My unique perspective huh? They meant because I'm from the city. "Right... And what ideas have been pitched so far?"

"Bakery, trivia game, maid cafe, and dating booth." Minori explained with a smile, "I'm personally a fan of the dating booth, so long as we screen out all the weirdos..."

I crossed my arms, listening as they began to chatter among themselves again. Leaning against the door frame in thought, just thinking about how stupid this was. I had no interest in this, I couldn't care less what kind of event we put on. Though, having extra free time during school might give me a chance to-

Work... On my quirk...

"Ahem," I cleared my throat loudly, trying to get everyone's attention. "So uh... I'm basically fine with anything you guys pick but... If you want my suggestion, how about a Quirk Expo?"

I saw a lot of confused expression, but I definitely had their attention. "Care to... Elaborate?" Amari asked.

"Alright so," I may have been able to screw around a lot at UA, but I knew public schools were different. "You know how you can't use your Quirks at school to help with sports or anything like that? Why don't we spend the month training our Quirks, and put on a kind of... Talent show?" If I could get them to agree to this, nobody would question my training!

"Training our Quirks?" Gawara questioned, "How does that work?"

"Quirks are a part of your body," I explained, "And just like any other muscle, you can strengthen it by using it over and over, pushing your limits."

Amari was giving me a nasty side eye, "You seem to know quite a lot about the subject..."

"Well, its not like I learned how to turn into a giant crocodile monster on accident." I shrugged in response, deflecting as best I could.

"Mmm, indeed..." She was still looking at me suspiciously, before turning her gaze on the class. "And how does everyone else feel about this idea?"

"I like it."

"Sounds like it could be fun."

"We'll need permission from the principal though."

Yes yes yes, everyone was agreeing! Perfect, "Well glad I could help." I shrugged, hiding my elation.

Amari however, didn't seem at all interested in letting me off that easily. "Yes, you've helped so much, in fact... I think since this was your idea, and you seem to have some experience with Quirk training already," Oh no. "You can be the one to teach our class!"

Alright, so I might have walked right into this one. "O-Oh uh, you think so huh?"

"TOTALLY!" Minori beamed, "You'd be perfect to teach us!"

"Perfect is a strong word," Another boy shrugged, "But I don't know anyone else on Nabu Island that could since... Well, since Garro left."

"Then it's settled." Amari nodded, wearing a smug grin, "Starting tomorrow, we'll gather when school gets out and begin Quirk training, I know the perfect place in fact." Oh how I wanted to punch her, "Is there anything you'll need to better teach them?"

I shifted nervously, "Uh... I guess a list of your Quirks, in detail, would help." I shrugged, "Where can we train? We're probably going to need a lot of space."

"Oh I think we have a perfect place for that." Amari nodded, "For now, everyone please fill out a paper with your Quirks and how they work," Her eyes flashing with amusement, "You're going to have some extra homework tonight it seems, Adachi."

"I don't suppose anywhere here has a Quirk to relieve headaches do they?"

This was going to be a long month...

After the meeting was adjourned and I had a stack of papers to read through, my _favorite_ person approached me. "Well that went quite well I think." Greeting me with a smug grin.

To which I rolled my eyes, "You just can't help but be a pest can you?"

"What?" She released an exaggerated gasp, "I would never do something to make your life harder!"

I sighed and shook my head, "Whatever, you said you knew a good place for us to train?"

"Indeed I do, just follow me and we'll make our way to the northern beach." She nodded, walking along, expecting me to follow as she made her way out of the school.

Making our way through town, where there was still some construction under way. The time since the storm had been harder on some than others, but at the same time people were helping one another daily. The community on this island surprised me with how tight-knit it was. I can't even imagine going to a neighbor at our old apartment complex and asking them for help...

The sun was starting to set as we reached our destination. After walking along an old and barely used trail, we broke through the treeline to the empty northern beach. There was no sign of anyone around here, weird.

"So what's the deal?" I asked curiously, "Why doesn't anyone use this beach?"

"Mainly because of its distance from the town," She explained, "But also because of the reefs surrounding the shore, you can't go very far into the waters without stumbling through wildlife, so its generally off limits to swim here."

Well, that makes sense I guess. "Alright, I guess it'll be a good place to work with, plenty of room to practice and nobody around to bother us." I began walking along the area, inspecting it. But really I was just killing time as I thought about how the hell I was supposed to do this. I didn't even _want _to do this.

"Should I tell the class you'll need more time?" Amari asked suddenly, arms crossed as she watched me pace around. "Maybe one day is too little time for... Whatever it is you're planning, wouldn't want to overwork our new _teacher _after all."

Alright that's it. "Okay seriously, what the hell is your problem lately?" I demanded bluntly, turning to face her.

She scoffed, shaking her head, "Problem? I don't have a problem, you just seemed like the best person for th-"

"Bullshit!" I snapped at her, "Ever since that storm, you've been even more annoying than usual so what's the deal?" I questioned, "Is it because I didn't say I hated you? Because I don't consider you a rival?"

Yes, I was close, the way she flinched back at my accusations. "Tch, a-as if I'd be so petty..."

"But you _are_ that petty," I scoffed, "Since day one, when I wouldn't join your perfect little power structure you've had it out for me." Maybe this wouldn't have come out, if I wasn't already so frustrated. "Both you and Red, it's like I can't get a moments peace when I'm at school with you psychos!"

"Alright, fine!" Amari barked back at me, "You want to know my problem? Before, it was the way you rebelled against the system I'd set up, one meant to help wayward teens like you get through highschool and make something of themselves." What a load of crap, her system was only about stroking her own ego and controlling others. "But after that night... And even before, when you encountered Red," She shook her head, "There is too much about you I don't know, and I think you're hiding something!" She shouted, slashing a hand through the air. "You fight like a trained professional, your physical prowess is likely higher than anyone on the entire island, your test scores have nearly topped my own, you have extensive knowledge of Quirks, and-" She hesitated briefly, as if she hadn't meant to reach this final point. But rather than backing down, Amari continued. "And you were acknowledged, by our one and only Hero, just before he retired..."

The way her body tensed up, the spite in her eyes only growing and her voice shaking. I think I understood her frustrations, maybe the root of the problem. I'd seen it all around the Island since he left, returning to the mainland to be with his family and get the medical help he needed. Garro meant a lot to these people. And he'd saved her life, just before he retired.

I took a deep breath, and sighed as I let my anger subside. I turned towards the shore, watching the sunset as a cool ocean breeze washed over me. "You took Garro's retirement hard, didn't you?" I didn't bother waiting for a response, "He was _your_ hero, and the last thing he did was..." Acknowledge someone else.

It took her a minute to find a response, "He wasn't just my Hero... He was Nabu Island's Hero." She reminded, "And you? You're just... Some outsider, you... You weren't even _with _him in the end, you didn't see him fight..." Amari shook her head, "We don't have a hero anymore, I know I'm not the only one who's worried about it, people are scared now... About what might happen if another villain shows up." Right, the whole of Japan felt like that now that All Might was gone. "This Festival is a good chance for everyone to relax, blow off some steam and have some fun, so you'd better not screw this up."

"If you're so worried I might screw it up," I crossed my arms, "Why even put me in charge in the first place?"

Amari narrowed her eyes sharply, "Because... If you do fail, the blame will mostly fall on you... But, maybe you can show me what Garro saw in you." She ended with a shrug, "Either way, clocks ticking, so you should get to work."

As she started to walk away, leaving me to think about this whole thing, I couldn't help but watch her go. Maybe she wasn't as shallow as I originally thought, sure she was a sociopath but... She definitely did care about Nabu Island. And she was right about one thing, Nabu Island was in the middle of some dark times. Thankfully, they had a strong community. They just needed a hero...

I don't think I can be their hero, but... I can at least put an actual effort into this Festival.

I smiled faintly, eyes drifting from her to the papers I was holding. "Thanks, Amari..."

**. . .**

**Kirai Amari**

**. . .**

**_"Why are we even going to this stupid class? I can use our Quirk just fine."  
_**

"That is true," I said out loud, as I made way for the northern beach. Today was to the be first day of Adachi's class. "But I want to see how he handles leadership, and organizing this entire show he plans to put on will require more hands."

**_"You don't want to just let him crash and burn?"_**

"Though that is preferable," I smirked faintly, "This is _my_ class, and a poor performance might reflect badly on us as well." And I want to know, I want him to _show _me what Garro saw in him.

_**"Hmm, fair enough." **_

Still, this whole idea of his was unexpected. A Quirk Expo? How childish, that most of our class wanted to run around and put on some kind of show with their abilities. We weren't children, Quirks are for necessary use only. And shouldn't be treated like show pieces or toys. I had a feeling it wouldn't be long before this entire class got out of hand, hopefully this plan of his would fall through before someone got hurt.

I was still surprised however, as I stepped through the treeline following an unkempt trail, to see the rest of the class already standing around. Everyone had come dressed in gym attire, loose fitting clothes for ease of movement. Adachi was standing on a rock, overlooking the crowd and holding a few papers. Likely the list of Quirks he'd been given the day prior. He spotted my approach, and waved me over to join them.

"Alright, now that Amari is here I think we can start," Adachi announced as I joined the crowd, though I was positioned near the front. Adachi looked nervous- wait, no... He just had dark rings under his eyes, maybe he didn't get much sleep? "To start, we need to go over the basics, I read through all of your Quirks in detail last night and I'm honestly surprised you guys don't talk about them more." What? "You've all got some very unique abilities."

"Question!" Minori raised her hand suddenly, "So like, how come you know all this stuff about Quirks and Quirk training?"

Ah yes, _very_ good question Minori! "You do seem like a natural at this type of talk." I added with a nod.

Adachi shifted nervously, "Well... That is... It's just because-" He stopped himself, before taking a deep breath and sighing. "Because I wanted to be a hero once, but because of the our financial situation, I couldn't get into a good school." I blinked in surprise, taken off guard by his straight forward response. "I studied Hero training and Quirk reinforcement a lot, thinking if I got good enough... But, then our house got blown up and here I am." He shrugged.

I saw many of my classmates staring up at him with sparkling eyes, amazed by his story. Give me a break, it probably wasn't even true. "Well, hero life isn't for everyone, I suppose... But anyways, back on topic, you were saying about Quirks?"

"Right..." He brushed off my comment, before focusing on someone from the crowd. "Gawara, step forward." The young man tilted his head in confusion, before nodding and stepping up to the front. "Your Quirk, you called it Recorder, you can repeat noises perfectly for a short amount of time after hearing them."

Earning a few looks from those around him, "Whoa dude," His short friend spoke up, "You never told me about that."

To which he shrugged, "It's a pretty useless power, and I've got no reason to use it so... Didn't feel like mentioning it."

Adachi smirked lightly, "Useless? Far from it, I think." Crossing his arms over his chest, "Sure, right now you can only repeat basic sounds, but if you really worked at it I wouldn't be surprised if you learned to mimic animal sounds or even peoples voices!"

The curly haired boy was taken back, "Y-You really think so?"

"I do," Adachi nodded, before looking past him. "I want you all to be honest with me, and raise your hand if you ever dreamed of being a hero."

I went wide eyed, seeing almost every single person in the class raise their hand. "W-Well, of course," I chuckled lightly, "Everyone fantasizes about that when they're kids... But it isn't very realistic." What was happening? He looked exhausted why did have so much energy!? "I mean, how would Gawara's Quirk be useful as a hero?"

"Are you kidding?" Adachi quirked an eyebrow, "I could already see the headlines, Pro Hero 'Mock' tricks villains into revealing their location by copying the voice of a comrade!" Spreading his hands through the air, while Gawara's face lit up. "Yeah, being able to fight or having a powerful Quirk is great for being a Hero, but it isn't all there is to it... A Quirk is what you make of it, you should never take them at face value."

"Yo that sounds awesome!" Gawara beamed, pumping his fists. "You've gotta show me! How can I learn to do that with my voice!?"

Earning a nervous laugh from Adachi, "I can't really teach you, you just have to practice, over and over, use your Quirk as much as you can handle until you make it happen." He held up the stack of papers he'd brought with him, holding out one to Gawara.

"Uh... What is that?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow. Noting that it was multiple papers stapled together.

"I realized while reading through the Quirks you all gave me yesterday, that there was no way I could train everyone personally over the course of this month." Adachi stated, as Gawara took the papers. "So, I wrote out some rough drafts for training regiments before I went to bed last night... They might not be perfect, but it'll definitely get you all moving in the right direction."

**_"He put THIS much thought into it!?"_**

_"Dammit... We underestimated him, again..." _

"Since we're going to put on a sort of... Talent show," Adachi continued, starting to hand out more and more of the papers. "I thought of unique ways you could all show off your Quirks, and hopefully don't worry about upstaging one another." Everyone starting reading through them, not at all questioning his decisions. "I think Gawara could put on a pretty funny voice act if he picked a few choice voices to mimic, like All Might or Endeavor, mix that with Itsoku's Molding quirk to make some life-like mannequins too." Looking to my two friends from the class, "And Minori, your laser light finger nails combined with Kimito's sparkling dust would make a great light show."

I remained silent, smiling and watching as he handed out the papers. Giving tips and ideas to everyone, like he'd done this all before, like he had no trouble planning this out.

Like... They didn't even need me here. Like, _he_ didn't need-

Wait, _"What?" _I blinked in surprise, looking down at my hands. _"Why... Why do I care if-" _

I shook my head, returning to watching as Adachi continued.

**_"Amari? Are you okay?"_**

_"Don't worry about it."_


	38. Season 4, Episode 37

**Season Four, Episode XXXVII**

**Build Up**

**. . .**

**Kibari Gendo**

**The Overmind**

**. . .**

"So this is him huh?" A marvelous specimen, restrained but showing no sign of sentience just empty eyes. The exposed brain was positively disturbing. "The first Noumu we captured..."

"That is correct, sir." The guard nodded, one of the many who didn't question anything so long as you had the right badge and face. "The one that was part of the USJ attack."

"Mm, yes, Quirks include Super Strength, Shock Absorption, and Regeneration." I noted, rubbing a hand against my grizzled old chin. This body, old and useless. It had nothing but political power.

"Might I ask, Prime Minister sir, what your reason for wanting to see this monster is?" One of the guards questioned curiously.

What? Do you think its strange I hold control over such an individual? No, reaching such a prime target is quite easy. Find a guard, an assistant, a family member who's been exposed. And I can spread my roots like any aggressive virus. "The League of Villains, their threat grows every day... And though I'd prefer to leave everything to our ministry of defense, I'd still like to know exactly what we're up against... I want a full dossier of how this creature functions, prepared by the time I reach the exit."

"Y-Yes sir!"

I understood now, with these advancements the League had made in Quirks, and physiology, I didn't need to find myself a strong enough puppet. I just needed to make one. A new body, for myself to inhabit, with the finest Quirks I could muster. Starting with something that could maintain the body, yes... That would be most preferable, a Quirk that would allow uninhibited self healing. Finding one would be difficult, such quirks are quite rare after all.

Lucky me, that through the Prime Minister of Japan, I had an entire census worth of Quirks to sift through...

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

"Great progress everyone," I stood once more on the stone using it as a makeshift stand. Surrounded by my classmates at the northern beach, "I'm amazed how far you've come in just three weeks."

"Yeah only because of your training methods!" Gawara called out.

"We're gonna kick ass at the festival!"

I laughed lightly at that, "Remember guys, it isn't a competition, and you've still got a week so don't slack off now." I warned, "We'll get together next week, the day before the festival to go over how we'll handle the line up... For now uh, I guess you're dismissed!"

Three weeks, they went by so quickly. We met here on the northern beach every few days to go over progress. And for the most part, everything was proceeding as planned. The progress of my classmates was slow, but noticeable. It wasn't just that they were improving their Quirks, they were building confidence. And I think that was more important, the people of Nabu Island could care less if they actually had amazing Quirks, they just wanted to see everyone doing their best and having a good time.

But as they cleared the beach, I knew I had to get back to my own training. As fun as it was seeing their progress, I had my own to focus on. This month, and my freedom to train without people questioning it too much, it let me work on my Quirk and how I wanted to evolve. I'd gained access to just about every complete genetic strand in the codex hidden inside of my power cells.

It wasn't enough.

Many of them were useless, aside from maybe a good disguise. I'd never find a combat use for a green iguana, or a gardener snake. However, there was something else I'd started to explore. As I sifted through the fragmented, incomplete genetic strands hidden away inside of me. I was close to perfecting it, my new power, and maybe the last one my Quirk was capable of providing. The power t-

"Ahem." I blinked, turning my head to see Red standing there. Rare that she came to talk to me, and by rare I mean it never happened. "What the hell has you so distracted?"

I couldn't exactly say narrating the story could I? "Just thinking about my own training." I shrugged casually.

"Hmph, right... Last time I checked the plan," She crossed her arms, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "You didn't actually explain what _you__'ll _be doing during the Expo."

I stiffed slightly, "W-Well, I figured I would just cycle through a few of my less terrifying forms."

"Huh, is that so?" She wasn't buying it. "Seems like an awful lot of training you're doing, just to bounce between forms."

Alright, I wasn't doing this now. "Is there something in particular I can help you with, or are you just here to bug me?"

Red held my gaze for a moment, maybe realizing I wasn't going to play along with her questioning. "Actually, I wanted your help with something."

"And why didn't Amari mention that before?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Because this isn't Amari asking, it's _me._" She assured, "Come on, follow me."

"Well, at least you're being direct this time," I idly joked, "Instead of sending a fake love letter." Though, to be honest Amari hadn't really been much of a bother lately. Since we started this practicing for the festival, or rather since we had that argument on the beach, she'd started acting differently.

We walked along the northern shore, making our way across the island as day slowly turned to evening. I didn't ask any questions, quietly walking alongside her and enjoying the scenery. I noticed that island in the distance, just off the north eastern coastline. It was connected to the main part of Nabu Island by a long sandbar that just barely broke the surface of the water. Though I'm guessing high tide would change that in a few hours.

"If I didn't know any better," I commented idly as we grew closer. "I'd say you were taking me to a secret location... Probably to kill me."

"Just shut up," She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Do you know what's on that island?" Though she didn't give me a chance to answer, "Ruins, an old castle... Nobody ever goes there, aside from tourist season during the summer."

"And... That's where we're going?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

As we hit the sand again, she remained quiet for a moment. "Because... I need to test something." Red admitted, "And, you're the only person that can help."

An interesting change of tune, "And I don't suppose Amari agreed to this did she?"

"No, she didn't... But she doesn't control what I do in my free time." Red added, "And I don't control her either, our relationship wouldn't work if we tried to interfere with one another like that."

Makes sense, "You're more like sisters, than just different personalities." I noted.

"Yeah, something like that..."

This was... Strange. I'd only ever heard of Red being aggressive, crass and blunt. This weird level of secrecy was different. As we made our way across the sandbar, tides crashing against the natural walkway around us. It took almost ten minutes for us to reach the far side, stepping onto the secondary island. From here, I could see the ruins up the hill. The lack of footprints told me no one had been here in a long time.

She stopped though, before we could make the ascent up to the fortress ruins. Slowly turning to face me, "So... The reason I brought you here..."

Oh this should be good, "Well," I crossed my arms. "I'm waiting."

"Shut up!" She barked at me, cheeks flushed a bit. "This isn't easy for me!" Eyes drifting down, as she took a deep breath, "Look... I want you to fight me again!"

Huh, "So I guess I was pretty close with that whole, murder me, thing."

"Don't be a smartass!" Red barked in annoyance, "I know you were messing around when I attacked you before, but I'm stronger now! I've spent all my time training and I want a rematch!"

Come on, it's been over a month since that happened. "And if I say no?"

"Then I'll just attack you!" She declared, "And force you to defend yourself!" Her hair flaring up, eyes glowing brighter as she started activating her Quirk.

I had a feeling she wasn't going to let me out of this one. So there was no point in arguing with her.

"Alright, fine." It had been too long since I'd had a sparring partner anyways. "But we stop when _I_ say so."

"Hmph, sure whatever, now lets GO!" Kicking off one foot, she charged without warning. I was surprised to find that she was faster than before, more so than I expected. I actually had to put some effort into the first dodge, sidestepping her blow before knocking her back with an open palm strike to the center of her chest. It seemed to knock the wind out of her for a moment. I didn't hit her full force of course, I didn't want to actually hurt her.

"Well, you're definitely faster." I noted, actually putting up my guard this time.

"You think that's fast? Ha!" Her eyes flashed brighter, orange and red sparks dancing around her as a light gust of wind erupted from her body. "That was just my power multiplied by three! But I've gotten a lot stronger! I can push myself further!" I could see her straining herself, gritting her teeth, "Lets see how you handle... Times FOUR!"

She crossed the distance between us in only a second, throwing a heavy handed punch. Even with her power and speed increase, her movements were still straightforward and sloppy. I blocked the attack head on, raising my arms in a crossblock. On impact with her knuckles, I slid back a few inches in the sand.

"I won't let up!" She stepped into it, continuing with a barrage of heavy handed blows. Her knuckles crashing into my hard scales, I let her hit me with everything she had. "HAAAAAH!" With one final, powerful blow I slid back even further. She was panting heavily, her lights starting to die down quickly. "H-How do you like that?" She was totally gassed.

I lowered my arms, smirking faintly. "Well, I definitely felt those ones... In a long drawn out fight, I might actually be in trouble." I saw her smirk melt away as she realized how little damage she'd actually done to me, "But you've got to work on focusing that power, and I'm guessing pushing your body that hard drains your reserves at an equally multiplied rate."

Her despair quickly turned to rage, "Gnnngh! AAAGH! COME ON!" She threw her hands up, "After all of that! I still couldn't even hurt you!?" She dropped to her knees, slamming her fists into the sand. "Dammit!"

Well, she was taking this worse than I thought. "Would you feel better if I came to school tomorrow with some bandages wrapped around my arms?"

"SHUT UP!" Her cheeks were red with embarrassment, and she was pouting as she glared up at me.

No, I wasn't going to let up. "Honestly this was a pretty long walk for such a short fight, we could have done this at the other beach and saved ourselves some time." I was just teasing her at this point, trying to diffuse some of her frustration with bad humor.

"Ugh, just kill me, end my misery." She groaned, burying her face in her hands for a moment. Before releasing a muffled- "Why are you so damn strong?"

"I don't know, genetics?" I shrugged casually.

She finally raised her head, clearly trying to fight a smile on her face. "You're such a jackass..." Shaking her head, Red slowly began to stand up. Her legs a little wobbly, she stumbled a bit. I managed to catch her with one arm, helping her stay balanced. "Gnngh! Dammit... That new multiplier... It's a hell of a rush."

Yeah I could tell, "Do you need help getting back home?" I offered, the idea of leaving her out here alone as it got dark wasn't a very appealing one. "I promise I'm strong enough to carry you." Joking lightly.

"Eh, I would but... Amari might get mad at me." Chuckling lightly to herself as she sunk down and sat in the sand.

I blinked, "What? Why would she get mad at you?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine after I rest a few minutes, just get out of here." She tried to wave me off.

Ha, yeah right. "Nope, not gonna happen." I replied, taking a seat a few feet away. "It's my turn to bug you."

"Oh come on," She rolled her eyes, "I already have a headache..."

"Well, you literally just attacked me so... I'd say this is fair."

"Whatever, fine," She sighed heavily, "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering, how things look from the other side." I shrugged.

"What do you mean, other side?"

"When you're not the one in control." I suppose I should have elaborated on that.

"Oh," She blinked in surprise, shooting me a sideways glance. "That's... It's kind of hard to describe," Red trailed off for a moment, as if thinking how to explain it. "Imagine... You're watching someone, through a screen... You can see things through their eyes, but also they're... Standing right in front of you, the only thing keeping you apart is a glass wall." Huh, it almost sounds like a prison to whoever isn't in charge. "We experience what the other is experiencing, but have our own thoughts and feelings..."

"So it really _is_ two different people in one body." I nodded, "That's amazing..."

"I know she said that she handles the academics and I do the physical stuff," Red went on, "But I'm just as smart as Amari, and she's just as physically capable as me... Minus the Quirk stuff anyways."

"I figured as much, it would be strange if your body didn't retain physical improvements between personalities." I chuckled lightly, "Did you guys ever want to be heroes? I mean, I get the feeling Amari wasn't ever interested but... You've got a great flashy Quirk for that kind of thing."

"Yeah... Once upon a time," Her tone shifted slightly, "But... Amari doesn't like fighting, can barely stand the sight of blood, and with my limitations, only being able to output energy, it'd be too dangerous for her if I ran out of power during a fight or disaster." These didn't sound like her reasons, they sounded like the ones someone else had given her.

But I wasn't going to push it, "Well that's too bad..." No point reopening old wounds. "Must be nice though, always having someone there for you."

She shifted her feet in the sand idly, "Sort of... But, as much as we support one another, we can never actually... I don't know, the way we're separated physically is... How do I say this without it sounding totally stupid or like a sob story?" She ran a hand through her fiery hair, "It's like, if you had an older sister you couldn't hug... We literally can't make contact with one another in any way physically."

"Huh... Yeah, I guess that could get a little lonely," I didn't even think about that. "Have you ever thought about... I don't know, breaking your glass wall? Trying to destroy the screen you watch each other through?"

Red quirked an eyebrow, before shaking her head. "That is the only thing separating us... I don't think breaking it would be a very good idea, might not even be possible."

I shrugged, "Yeah I suppose you're right," Before I pushed myself back up to my feet. "Alright, I'm gonna start heading back."

Red nodded, "See ya round lizard boy." Waving me off as I stretched a bit. "And uh... Thanks."

"For what?"

"For giving me something to work towards," She smirked suddenly, "I _will_ get strong enough to knock you on your ass, just you wait!"

"If you say so," I chuckled, stuffing my hands into my pockets as I started walking towards the sandbar. "But I'm not holding my breath!"


	39. Season 4, Chapter 38

**This chapter is short and wholesome! Our five part finale starts the day after tomorrow!**

* * *

**Season Four, Episode XXXVIII**

**The Big Day  
**

**. . .**

**Shisui Adachi**

**. . .**

Nabu Island.

This place, it had done so much for me. How many years had I gone buried beneath the weight of my past? It all went away when I came here, I was finally free of the stupid decisions I'd made. Because here, nobody knew me. I was hired almost immediately, because I had a clean record. I was able to make friends, go to the local market, visit the beach, without worrying at all about looking over my shoulder or being judged.

Nabu Island, had become my paradise.

I just wish... Kaiji would see how good this place was for us. I knew he was still determined to return to the mainland, to become a hero. I wish he could understand, that we had a chance at a new start here. We could live long, happy lives on this island...

No, now wasn't the time to worry about that. Today was supposed to be a happy day, the day of the school festival. I just had to pick up my escorts, "Knock knock," I said loudly, tapping the woodwork beside the screen door out front. Smiling as Mahoro appeared from around the corner, "Hey Maho, you guys excited for the festival?"

She crossed her arms, pouting lightly. "Yeah, I guess... Daddy's getting Katsuma ready right now."

I flashed a grin at her, "What's the matter? Don't like festivals?" Of course, I knew her problem with me.

"Who'd want to go to a festival with a stinky old lady?" She huffed, turning away from me.

But I'd been wearing her down, because I had a secret advantage most parents didn't. "Well would a stinky old lady bring you..." I was a single parent, and knew how to make friends with kids. "A _new_ doll?" Pulling a small plush frog from my purse.

Mahoro's head turned quickly, blinking in surprise. Though she tried to hide it, her eyes lit up a little as they landed on the toy. "Hmm, well..." Struggling to maintain her pout, "It _is_ kinda cute..."

"Shisui! You're already here," I looked up, handing off the doll to Mahoro as I spotted Kento. Wearing a simple button up, blue plaid shirt and jeans. He was carrying Katsuma in one arm, "Just finished getting ready, what time is the show?"

"We've got about forty minutes," I answered, "Enough time to walk if you'd like."

He nodded with a smile, "That sounds nice, let me just grab my phone and we can get going."

"But I don't want to walk!" Mahoro complained, clutching her new doll.

"Then come here," I launched my attack, grabbing her before she had a chance to run. "You little gremlin!" Lifting her up an placing her on one shoulder.

"Agh! Hey!" She whined, blushing as she tried to save face. "No fair! I'm not a gremlin!"

"And I'm not a stinky old lady," I shrugged, "See how that works?"

Yeah, once I relaxed and cut loose, I was great with kids. Maybe it's because I spent so much of my youth never growing up, but I could be pretty immature. Hard to believe I'd somehow started settling down here, into a normal life. With Kaiji, and this family just down the street. Sure, I had friends around the island, but Kento was... Well, he was too good for someone like me...

"Glad to see you two are getting along," He returned to the door wearing that friendly smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah I am," I nodded with an eager grin, "Lets see what this Quirk Expo is all about!"

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

It was almost noon, the festival was kicking off soon and we were one of the first events on the roster. Everyone was scrambling to get ready, a section of the performance field offered to us to work with. We'd managed to set up a stage, curtains and all where our class would be performing. I was going over the line up, passing between students and giving reviews of what they'd learned, tips, anything I could to help.

"So how are we looking?" I asked idly, walking along as the others continued getting ready.

"Well, everyone's here, the festival opens in about fifteen minutes," Amari explained, looking over a clipboard as she walked beside me. "Our event is scheduled for 12:30, so we've got about forty-five minutes."

"I meant the show," I elaborated, lowering my tone a bit. "You think they'll do good?"

"Honestly?" She stopped, eyes drifting over the class. Before she smiled faintly, "I think it's going to go great... You really surprised me with your teaching skills." Before she shifted slightly, "Seems all you do is surprise me..."

To which I shrugged, "Well, if you're only expecting me to disappoint you, you're always gonna be pleasantly surprised." I finished with a smug grin.

Amari blinked in surprise, "No I didn't mean that I- Oh just shut up." She rolled her eyes, continuing on her way.

I chuckled as she walked off, looking towards the other students. Everyone here, they'd really surprised me. And I guess I'd surprised myself a bit too. I knew this whole thing started because I wanted to avoid the festival, and Amari just wanted me to screw up. But... I'd really enjoyed helping them out, making more friends, increasing their confidence. I never realized how much I enjoyed lifting other people up...

Today wasn't about me though, I didn't do this so feel good. In the beginning, it was just to get in some training. But I wanted to see them succeed, to see their spirits lifted, and to see them lift the spirits of those who were worried about the future of Nabu Island. All this time, the island was still recovering from the storm, homes being rebuilt and business reopening daily.

The scars had almost faded completely, and today... Today we were going to wipe them away for good.

Fireworks signaled the start of the festival some time later. People from all over the island were coming onto the school grounds, visiting the little shops that had been set up. Buying crafts made right here, by the sons and daughters of Nabu Island. Time was running out, and it wasn't long before the area outside of our stage started to fill up. Dozens of people had come, not just parents or family of those in the class. Other students, and people who just wanted to see the show.

Sure hope nobody has stage fright...

I was behind the stage, waiting on standby for the signal to begin. Amari was the first to take the stage, a mic in hand and a bright smile on her face.

"Welcome everyone! I'm so happy you could all come out to see our Expo," She greeted, brimming with confidence. "I know we've been rather secretive about this show, but I assure you it'll be cleared up before we begin... Now, I'd like to invite the student that suggested this idea to the stage to explain." Stepping away from the center, looking back towards me. "Kaiji Adachi! Come on out!"

I took a deep breath, and braved the masses. Stepping forward, keeping my head held high. I was met with a wave of applause, and a single. "YEAH THAT'S MY BOY!" Oh Mom, never change.

"Thank you all for coming," I began as I reached the mic. "As most of you probably know, I'm pretty new to Nabu Island, and haven't exactly gotten around to meeting everyone yet... But I wanted to say, to each and every parent in the crowd who came to see their son or daughter, you've all got some amazing kids." Flashing a big smile, "Our show today, is maybe a little unorthodox, a Quirk Expo," I continued, spotting my Mom in the crowd with Mahoro on her shoulders. "Over the last month, our class has been practicing with their Quirks, learning how to use and improve them... Everyone's going to get a chance to come up here, and show off what they learned!"

Another round of applause, parents shouting out their votes of confidence or approval.

"However, I don't want to put anyone on the spot, so I'll go first." Just gotta keep it simple, "My Quirk, is called Lizard... I have a genetic codex for all kinds reptiles inside of me." I tensed up a bit, starting to transform. Rather than going large, I shrunk down to my gecko form. Earning a few gasps and chuckles from the crowd. "This allows me to take the forms of different reptiles, the form some of you saw or heard about from the night of storm, was my crocodile form, this is a tokay gecko." My skin suddenly changing color, earning more responses from the crowd, "A tiny little creature, that can camouflage itself."

I wanted them to understand, I wasn't a secret monster, and showing them such a harmless creature was the best way to do it.

"But this show isn't about me," Before I started returning to my normal form. Filling out my clothes again, "So lets get started with our first student, Oniko Gawara!" It was show time. "And his assistant-"

**"HA HA HA!" **A booming voice sounded over the speakers, one familiar to all in Japan. Eyes started darting around, searching for the sound. **"Fear not citizens! Help has arrived!" **The confident, joyful voice of All Might ringing out. **"Why?" **As the curtains were pushed aside and out slid an incredibly life-like statue of the former Number One Hero himself, followed by Gawara himself, wearing a small mic attached to his shirt. **"****Because I AM HERE!" **

In response to hearing All Might's iconic voice booming from his teenage mouth, the crowd erupting a roars of cheering and laughter. Kicking off the show with a bang, "Oniko Gawara! Quirk; Recorder! He can repeat and mimic noises he's heard for a limited time afterwards," I explained with a grin, "After all his hard work, he's learned how to mimic people's voices as well!" Before his assistant stepped as well, from behind the curtain. "And the creator of this statue, Itsoku! His ability to turn objects into near perfect replica's of people is both incredible and terrifying!"

**"What's that!? I villain!?" **Gawara was still hamming it up, **"Fear not good people of Nabu Island! I will protect you!" **Holding up a fist triumphantly, earning more cheers. **"With my DETROOOOIT! SMAAAAASH!" **

"I don't remember teaching him that though," I joked along, the crowd laughing. "Guys got a future in show business I'm sure, with that acting." Before Gawara took a bow, finishing his performance, waving to the crowd and his parents. As he made his way back stage, I looked over the card, "Next up, we have another dual performance!" A sparkling white dust began to flood out from beneath the curtain. It was harmless, wafting in the breeze and lifting into the air. Already mesmerizing the crowd with the glittering lights. "With Kimito's Stardust!" Before strands of deep purple lights began piercing the sky as well, the laser lights adding even more colors to the prismatic dust. "And Minori's Laser Light nails!" Both girls stepping out onto one the stage, waving as they were cheered on.

Minori displayed her Quirk proudly, dancing through the dust the weaving her hands through the air around her. More beams firing from her fingers, while Kimito breathed out unleashing a fresh burst of her beautiful Stardust into the air. The crowd just kept eating it up, loving every second of their performance.

The show went on, the crowd growing as we continued. Slowly, down our carefully prepared list, everyone got their time to shine. Showing off their Quirks in ways their parents never thought imaginable. It felt so good to watch, seeing their smiles and laughter. Not every performance was an explosive hit like the first, but still people cheered and did their best to support everyone that had the courage to take the stage. They were just happy to see the spirits of their sons and daughters were still burning bright, in spite of everything that had happened.

I'd eventually left the stage, allowing the class to take care of their own introductions. I stood back behind the stage, watching them go one after another. Soon though, we came to the end. Everyone rushed back out onto the stage, and I took hold of the mic one final time.

"Can we get one last round of applause?" I asked the crowd, "This class, they worked so hard and had the confidence to get up here, and it was a privilege to work with them!"

The response was thunderous, but as I was taking it in. A familiar fiery redhead snatched the mic from my hand, "And another round of applause for the scaly dumbass that suggested this idea, and made us all work our butts off!" Red called out, earning an encore as I laughed, both the crowd and the students themselves cheering me on.

"Thank you everyone," I replied, after taking the mic back from Red. "Not just for the applause, but for accepting me and my mother into your community... Nabu Island is an incredible place, with great people." I added, dropping the fanfare for a moment, "I know things have been rough lately, but I'm glad we were able to make you all smile!" But I didn't give them the chance to applause, I didn't need or want more applause. "Now go visit the other performances and games the other classes set up! They all worked hard too!"

And so, with that performance it all came to an end. I accepted the praise of my classmates, and the people of Nabu Island. Reaffirming the trust that may have been lost during the storm. As well as reminding them that we're still strong, and the youth haven't lost their spirit.

It was the end of my second month in this place, living as a normal person. I still didn't know when I'd be able to return to UA and continue my journey to becoming a hero.

But for now... I was content.


	40. Season 4, Chapter 39

**Season Four, Episode XXXIX**

**Season Finale Part One**

**Unraveling**

**. . .  
**

**Kirai Amari**

**. . .**

We were here in that place, sitting across from one another.

Separated by a thin sheet of glass.

A debate we'd argued over many times before in the last month, finally coming to a close.

_**"Well... Are you going to do something about it?"**_

_"I don't know... Should I?"  
_

**_"Personally, I think you should go for it."_**

_"R... Really?"_

**_"I mean... What's the worst that could happen?"_**

_"He could say no..."_

**_"But at least then, you don't have to keep waiting."_**

_"..."_

**_"Alright, if you don't go ask him, I WILL!"_**

_"Okay okay, I'll... I'll do it."_

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

The days since the festival rolled by quickly. Already, November had come and gone. Today was the second day of December. The temperature hadn't changed much, since the island was located so far south. Though the air did get dry, and it did drop a little bit. Less people were spending time at the beaches, some were preparing for the holidays and the new year. And I was happy to say, that Nabu Island had completely recovered from the events of the storm. Supposedly we'd be getting a new hero out here too in the coming weeks, likely after the new year.

For now, I was just going through the motions. Training when I could, and doing my best to ignore the events occurring on the mainland. As the League of Villains seemed to go quiet after a recent attack on a small city. Word was going around that they'd been driven underground and defeated thanks to the citizens and heroes of that city who worked together. I didn't realize, how that was about to change everything...

"Mom," I called out, slipping on my shoes near the door. "I'm heading out to train, be back in a few..." I trailed off, noticing that not only was she not responding, but I could hear hushed muttering through the wall. Narrowing my eyes, I snuck around to the next door, leaning against it to try and listen in.

"And you're sure... It's... It's safe, now?" Who was she talking to? "No, no I'd prefer to stay here... But, I'll have to talk with Kaiji... Right, thank you detective." Before she hung up, and released a heavy sigh.

My heart clenched a little, as I reached for the frame and knocked a few times, "Mom? Are you in there?"

"Oh don't give me that," She groaned, "I know you were listening..."

Guess I'm not as sneaky as I thought, "Who was that?" I asked, as I pulled open the door.

"That, was Detective Tsukauchi." She explained, setting the phone aside, "Apparently, the League's Operations have gone underground, and they aren't targeting anyone right now... He says we're safe to come out of hiding."

My eyes widened, "R-Really?" After just over three months, "You mean we can..."

"No, not we." She shook her head, looking up at me. "I... I want to stay here, Kaiji... I've thought about it a lot and-"

"Hey," I cut her off, holding up a hand. "You don't need to explain, I know... This place has been really good for you."

She released a small, sad chuckle and lowered her head. "Thank you... But, what are you going to do?"

"Well, preferably go back to UA." I shrugged.

"I mean, about your friends here." Right, of course. "You've left quite an impression, if you just disappear... What are you going to tell them?"

"..." I had to think about this, if I didn't do this carefully... "I don't want them to know about... Well, you," I shrugged, "I won't let them start treating you differently... I'll come up with something, I'll lie if I have to, to make it work and protect you."

She smiled softly, releasing a somewhat relieved sigh. "Thank you... Tsukauchi is just waiting for a call to send someone to pick you up, so we don't have to rush."

I nodded, "Right, I'm gonna head out and keep doing business as usual until I think of something."

"Good idea, see you later tonight."

I left home, making my way to the northern beach. Hoping I could figure out how to go about this. I did want to return, see my friends again, continue working to be a hero but... I had a feeling it wasn't going to be easy, leaving this place behind. And telling everyone, I was never very good at giving out bad news.

I didn't get the chance to think about it though, as I arrived on the beach a short while later to see a familiar face waiting for me. "Oh, hey." I waved as I spotted Amari, "What are you doing here?" Before adding, "Please don't tell me Red wants another rematch."

Amari laughed lightly, "No, nothing like that I just... I wanted to talk to you about something."

Uh oh, she sounded nervous. "What's up? Did something happen?"

"No no it's just-" Before she stopped herself, sighing lightly. "There you go again, always worrying about everyone else... You really are something, Adachi." Okay now I'm really worried. "You know, I have to thank you... Things have changed so much since you showed up, not just for the school, and the island... But for me."

I swallowed nervously, "What uh... What do you mean?" I was starting to get a bad feeling where this was going.

"I was so complacent, I put myself at the top of a system I created... Telling myself that I was helping them," Before she shook her head, "I was just a control freak... But you saw right through me, you challenged my stupid game and beat me every time, you burst the bubble I'd built and made me want to be a better person."

I tried to play it off, "I mean, I'm flattered but all I really did was act like a smartass and not play along." Shrugging casually.

She laughed lightly, leaning in a bit closer. "You helped me get over myself... And then the festival, how you lead the class... Honestly, Adachi I... I think I might have-" Those eyes, the way her cheeks were lightly flushing. Oh no, this is bad, very very bad.

"Hey!" I panicked, interrupting her before she could get any further. "D-Do you uh... Want to go for a walk?" I needed to buy some time, this was the worst possible time for what I think she was about to say.

Amari blinked in surprise, "Oh uh... Sure," Smiling lightly, as I started moving. She followed beside me, hands behind her back and fidgeting nervously. "So where are we going?"

"Oh ya know... Just walking." I shrugged, laughing nervously. Putting us on route towards the southern part of the island. I kept silent for a few minutes, biting my tongue. And she just kept watching me, like she knew I had something to say. "I-I uh... I actually had something I needed to talk to you about too..." Maybe... Maybe the truth was the best way to go about it.

Her eyes lit up for a brief moment, "R-Really? About what?"

We were still pretty far from anywhere people might hear us, the only thing nearby was the harbor. "Okay so..." I came to a stop, taking in a deep breath. "This, this isn't gonna be easy for me to explain... You might want to sit down." Motioning to the nearby benches along the trail.

Amari was starting to look worried, and took a seat while I remained standing. "Okay... You're starting to freak me out."

"The thing is, I wasn't completely honest when I explained how we ended up on Nabu Island." If there was anyone I could tell to help me figure out how to get this information out there safely, it was probably the well respected class president. "Our apartment _was_ destroyed in the Kamino Ward incident, but that isn't why we moved out here."

She frowned as she looked up at me, "What are you talking about? Then why did you move here?"

I braced myself, looking her in the eyes. "Before I say this... I need you to understand, my mother is a good person, who's tried her best to take care of me ever since I was born." That was the most important thing right now, I don't care what anyone thought of me but... My mom, she deserved to be happy. "She acted as bodyguard for the League of Villains, because they threatened to kill me... I didn't even know about it for a long time, but when I found out and confronted her she turned everything over that she knew about them to the Police." I watched Amari's eyes widen in horror, "The information she provided is what lead to the raid on their hideout, to recover the missing UA student." Just one piece at a time, "Afterwards, we were put into the witness protection program, in case they tried to come after her for revenge..."

Amari slumped back in her seat, eyes drifting downward. "So that's it... That's why you appeared here so suddenly, and were always so secretive."

"Would you believe me if I told you it gets worse?" I asked, nervously chuckling. "You asked me before, who am I, how did I learn to do the things I do, well... Before this mess all blew up, I was a student at UA High School, undergoing hero training." I rolled up my long sleeves, exposing more of my scars. "I got these during the League of Villains attack on our summer training camp, I'm sure you heard about that in the news..." I could see her connecting the dots in her mind, as if everything was falling into place. "Afterwards, to come here I had to give up on being a hero... To protect my fellow students from being targeted, and keep my mom safe."

She looked back up at me, "I guess that explains why you were always so... Dismissive, so unfazed by the games I tried to play... Compared to what you've probably seen," She released a short, self-mocking laugh. "I must have seemed so petty..." Well, she wasn't wrong. "But, why are you telling me this now?"

And now came the worst part, "Because we got a call earlier today," I explained grimly, "They said, that the League's activity has gone down significantly, and they're likely focused on rebuilding rather than going after someone... They said it would be safe for me to return to UA."

I could see her awe turn to fear as the final piece fell into place. "So... You're going to leave, aren't you?" It wasn't a question, it was an accusation.

"... That was always the plan..."

She rose from her seat, "But can't plans change?!" Amari demanded, "You... You've made so many friends here, you've helped us out so much... You helped me," She pleaded, "You... You don't have to leave, you could just stay here right?"

Yeah, this was about as hard as I imagined it would be. "Amari, I-"

"Why would you even want to be a hero anyways!?" She asked, grabbing both my arms. "Look at this! These scars, you've been brutalized and you're not even a pro hero yet!" Amari was desperate, "Aren't you... Afraid, of getting hurt again?"

I released a heavy sigh, pulling my arms away. "I know it's hard to understand, but... Being a hero, it's always been my dream." I smiled faintly, as her own expression began to sour. "I want to protect others, fight for those that can't... I know it's going to be hard saying goodbye, but-"

"Screw you!" Amari shouted at me, voice cracking as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "Y-You can't just... Come into somebody's life, make them care about you and... Just leave at your own convenience!"

I held up my hands defensively, "Hey come on, it's not goodbye forever, my mom is going to stay here, this place has been good for her... I promise I'll be back someday."

She clenched her fists, eyes shut tight. "I-I..." Before they opened, and I saw that one eye was blue, the other red. "We don't WANT you to come back!" Her voice was distorted, I could tell something was wrong, very wrong. "Just, LEAVE! GO back to the mainland and follow your stupid dream!" Her body flashing briefly with light that dispersed almost immediately, "We... We don't want to see you, or your criminal mother ever again!"

I was worried about her, but I knew pushing might just make things worse. I backed off, "I'm sorry, to both of you..." Before I turned my back to them, and started walking away.

I could hear her breaking down, collapsing on the bench and starting to sob. She just needed time, to process all of this I think. And I needed to think about how I'd explain it to everyone else too. But mostly, right now I just wanted to walk and clear my head. My heart heavy knowing I'd crushed the feelings of a friend...

** . . .**

**The Overmind**

**. . .**

A pathetic, average body belonging to the captain of this ship we had commandeered for our voyage. That's what I was currently restricting myself too at the moment, as we sailed to our destination. The prize ahead of us so clear in view...

"Ah, here we are." I smirked, golden eyes hidden behind sunglasses. Tipping the captains hat on my head back a bit, "Nabu Island."

"Peaceful little place," Sounded the rough voice of the mission leader. Standing almost seven feet tall, with a wolfs head, bluish fur and black dreads sticking out the back behind his ears. Wearing a trench coat over a grey dress shirt and blue jeans. He was broad shouldered, with a powerful reptilian tail resting on the floor behind us. "Not for long though."

Chojuro Kon was his name, a mercenary with exceptional stamina, strength, and raw combat ability. "Indeed, once we hit the port you'll need to destroy the other ships... And send someone to destroy their communication hub to prevent a distress call from getting out." He went by the underworld name, Chimera, thanks to his monstrous quirk. I'd recruited him for this mission, as to limit how far I stretched my power.

"Not a problem for my team," He grunted, pulling a cigar from his inner coat pocket. He stuck the end in his mouth, a small plume of flame erupting from between his lips to light it. "Do you have a specific location on the targets?"

"No, but it's evening so they'll likely be home in the residential district." I explained, "Kento Shimano, or his son Katsuma, both have the Cell Activation Quirk I need, once you've made landfall I'll head to the island over there and await your team."

"Sounds good to me." He smirked wickedly, showing his fangs. "Too bad the hero here just retired, smash and grabs are no fun without a decent fight." We were nearly into port now, a few ships still moving in for the evening as they finished out their day. "Hey! Ubadachi!" He shouted suddenly, "Why don't you get to work disabling those ships."

A fit man, dark skin with crop cut black hair, approached the front of the ship. He wore jeans, combat boots, and a vest with nothing else beneath it to cover his muscular chest. "Whatever you say boss." He clenched his fists, assuming a power stance. Before two large barreled cannons emerged from his shoulders, like heavy artillery pieces. "I might even be able to take out the communication tower from here."

"No, leave it to Onikiri," Chimera shook his head, "Your salvo will have them running scared, we don't want to destroy the tower just disable it, so it'll show up as a power failure when the mainland can't make contact." He took a long drag from his cigar, releasing the smoke with a heavy breath. "I'll hit the market area and stir up trouble to keep them distracted and send some running back home, we'll send Ratel to the residential district to find our target."

I smirked in amusement, they certainly performed well enough. I'd be sure to keep this bunch as one of my contacts once we finished up here, maybe even connect them to the network. "Well since you've got it all figured out, I leave the rest to you."

Ubadachi smirked, his heavy cannons starting to steam. "Let the fun begin."


	41. Season 4, Episode 40

**Season Four, Episode XXXX**

**Island Under Siege**

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

The sun was setting, as I walked along the road. I'd left Amari behind just a short while ago, and continued on my way down the trail. She had to process what was happening, and I had to live with it. She was mad at me, I understood why. I didn't realize how much her opinion of me had changed, dammit, why was I such an idiot? A cute girl starts developing feelings for me and I didn't even notice until-

All thoughts came to a halt, as a thunderous cacophony of sound erupted up ahead. My eyes widening, as the sound of explosions, metal shrieking and people crying out filled the air. I felt my blood run cold, I knew something was wrong immediately and started sprinting as fast as I could towards the scene. Smoke was already rising, I knew this wasn't just a fire or an accident.

The harbor had been attacked.

By the time I started coming over the hill, the damage was done. Boats were sinking into the shallows, warehouses full of holes and some burning. People were scrambling to get everyone out, some were injured but it didn't look like anything was too serious. My eyes caught movement in the distance, I spotted a boat pulling away from the ruined harbor, where it was going I couldn't tell and didn't care.

"Hey!" I called out, racing down to meet those who were recovering, "What happened!? Is everyone alright?"

"It was villains!" One man shouted, "Four of them, jumped off that boat after one of them attacked the other ships!"

"We've got some people banged up," Another man added, supporting someone with an injured leg. "But we were already closing down for the day, so there weren't many people here..."

I nodded, "Good, get the call out, and get to a shelter." I ordered, going into full crisis mode. "Did you see which way the villains went?"

"No," The man shook his head, "We lost sight of them after they passed through the harbor, but they didn't seem interested in us just destroying all the ships."

Meaning they don't want anyone leaving, "Alright, I'm going after them."

"What!? Y-You can't go-"

Now wasn't the time to hide, I was already beyond caring about the truth getting out. We were under attack, _my home_ was under attack. And there was no hero around to save us. While he tried to stop me, I blasted off in full sprint, showing impressive speed as I took off heading inland searching for any kind of trail. At the same time, pulling out my phone. "I need to warn everyone, fast!"

**. . .**

**Kirai Amari**

**. . .**

The thundering noises in the distance finally snapped me back to reality. Raising my head, I could see the smoke. I stared at the signs of fire, still trying to regain my composure. But before I even had a chance to question what was going on my phone went off. Pulling it out, I blinked in surprise seeing it was my mother. "Hello?"

"Amari!? Where are you right now? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," I quickly cleared my throat, wiping my eyes as I stood up. "What's wrong?"

"Villains attacked the harbor," My entire body stiffened. "Your father got a little banged up but he's okay, we don't know where they are but the evacuation order just went out and we're heading to the shelters... You need to find someplace safe, where are you?"

"Not too far from the harbor, don't worry I'll find a shelter, has anyone sent a distress call to the coast guard yet?"

"I'm sure someone is working on it," She replied, "Just stay safe, and get to the residential shelter if you ca-"

Before the call suddenly cut out, "Mom? Hello? Mom!?" I pulled my phone away, looking at the screen. My eyes widening, fear clenching tightly around my chest.

No signal.

**. . .**

**Shisui Adachi**

**. . .**

"What the hell..." I muttered, staring off into the distance as I spotted smoke rising. "A fire?" Blinking in surprise.

"Shisui!" My head snapped around to the older woman standing at the end of our walkway. "Thank goodness, is Kaiji home too?"

"What? No uh, what's wrong Mrs. Ishimura?" She seemed so flustered, what was happening?

"You should call him quick!" She exclaimed, "Villains attacked the harbor! They moved inland but we don't know where!"

I immediately pulled out my phone, face turning pale as I noticed the symbol at the top. Telling me I had no signal, "Dammit, they must have taken out our signal tower." I muttered, "Is everyone heading to the shelters?"

She nodded, "Yes, you should too."

"Right, I'll head that way immediately." I felt my heart starting to race, as she continued along her way I walked out onto the road. Looking around briefly, seeing people starting to flee their homes and head for the shelters quickly. I started running down the street, towards Kento's home.

Why now? Why did this have to happen now!? Of all times, just when things were going so well. And Kaiji was out there somewhere, knowing him he was likely charging right into the thick of this mess trying to help people. I could only hope that a distress call got out before the tower went down. Or else we were totally alone out here, dammit! But why even attack Nabu Island? There wasn't really anything of value here, aside from cash but to go to such lengths... Attacking the harbor, isolating us, what did they want here?

I slid to a halt, spotting an unfamiliar face outside of Kento's door.

"Knock knock!" She called out, banging a fur covered hand against the frame. "Anybody home!?"

She didn't wear much, her entire lower half covered by a layer of black fur. She had a thick tail hanging behind her as well, and a mane of fur with white streaks running up her back to meet with her wild black hair up above. Her skin was only visible around her forearms, and exposed midriff, a light tan color. Her chest was also covered in that same thick black fur, but her face was beautiful and ferocious. Even from the side I could see her sharp teeth, and blood red irises.

"Yes yes I know," My heart clenched as Kento started opening the door. "We heard the news we're heading the shelter in just- AGH!" He yelped, as she grabbed him by the neck.

"Are you Kento Shimano?" She asked with a feral sneer.

"Gnngh! Wh-What are you!?" He demanded, struggling against her grip. "Wh-What do you want with me!?"

"So yes? Good," She chuckled, "Don't suppose your brat is here too huh?"

"DADDY!" I heard two voices cry out from within.

Any reservations I'd had were already long gone, clenching my fist tight. I charged, "HEY!" Cocking back one fist, "Hands off my man!"

"What?" Was all she got out before I leveled her with a powerful punch. Hitting her square in the jaw, knocking her through a nearby fence as Kento landed on his ass.

I immediately turned my attention to him, kneeling down. "Hey are you alright?"

He coughed roughly, rubbing his throat. "Sh-Shisui... That was-" His words interrupted by a harsh cough, "So... _Your man_ huh?"

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, grab your kids we're leaving."

"No, you aren't going anywhere." I looked back just barely in time to avoid a clawed hand slashing at me. It grazed my cheek, drawing blood as I backstepped, pushing Kento away. "Oooh you're quick, and strong!" She sneered, pressing the attack. Slashing at me left and right, it took everything I had to dodge.

Almost four months since I'd left the League, and completely halted my physical training they made me do to keep my body in shape. I'd gotten weaker, slower.

Still, this wasn't the time to back down. Clenching my fists, I started to activate my Quirk, "Hrnnngh!" Fangs grew within my mouth, hardened scales along my arms, a powerful tail behind me, and claws erupting from my fingers, "HRAAAGH!"

My Quirk, Komodo Dragon. I take on aspects of one of the worlds largest lizards, including its claws, fangs, powerful tail, armor-like scales, and its deadly venom.

I started slashing back at her, "What do you want with the Shimano family!?" I demanded, sparks dancing between us as we traded claws. I spun around suddenly, trying to slap her with my powerful tail.

But she hopped over it with ease, raising both legs and kicking me hard in the stomach. The blow knocked me right off my feet, I slammed into a tree with the wind knocked out of me. "None of your business, lizard bitch." I had to duck as she slashed at me with her claws. They cut clean through the bark and trunk, I'd have lost me head if I'd been a second slower.

Still, it gave me an opening. I lunged upward, sinking my fangs into her exposed forearm before slamming her ribs with my tail forcing her to slide back. "Kento get the kids and RUN!" I shouted, blood running from my mouth.

"Hrrngh! That hurt," The villain didn't look pained though, in fact she looked as though she quite enjoyed seeing her blood run. "But you'll need more than a love bite to bring me down." Chuckling wickedly as she ran her tongue along the wound.

"Don't be so sure," I spat her vile blood from my mouth, rising to my feet. I winced in pain, gripping my stomach, I think she broke a rib with that kick. "Komodo Dragon venom is deadly, because it thins your blood, prevents it from clotting wounds." I explained, putting on a confident smirk, "In fact, if you don't get that wound sealed, you'll probably pass out from blood loss if you keep exerting yourself."

She quirked an eyebrow, before releasing a wicked laugh, "Aahahaha! Oooh, very scary, I'm going to bleed out," She mocked, before wiping away the blood on her arm and holding up the wound. "Well would you look at that," The blood had already stopped flowing. "Seems I'm a bad match up for you, lizard bitch."

I tensed up, eyes wide. "B-But that's impossible... I know I shot you full of venom with that-" My words cut off as she crossed the distance before I could react, cracking me across the jaw hard enough split my lip.

"There's you're receipt for that sucker punch, BITCH!" She roared with a wicked laugh, grabbing my arms as I recoiled. She slammed her knee into my stomach, I felt another bone snap. "Oooh that sounds like another rib!" I wanted to scream in pain, but there was no air in my lungs. "How many more can we break? ONE!" Another knee to my stomach, "TWO! THREE! FOUR!" I was helpless against her, totally overpowered. Finally finding some relief, as she released my arms only to grab my head and slam her knee into my face. I was knocked back, falling flat out on the ground dazed and bleeding from both nose and mouth. "So here's the thing," Planting one foot on my chest, "Komodo Dragon oooh big scary," She continued mocking me, "If I were anyone else, maybe that venom would have been a problem... But Ratels have a _very_ high tolerance to venom and poison." She started putting on more pressure, threatening to crush my sternum. "Sorry lizard bitch, but this was a bad match up for you~"

"Please stop!" Kento, no! "I-I'll come quietly, just don't hurt her anymore, please..."

She looked back at him, tilting her head. "Don't hurt her anymore huh?" She didn't sound too happy about that. "Funny, you're assuming I can't paste her ass all over the pavement, and _then_ take you and your son by force!"

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

Would you believe that a part of me was excited right now?

"Hey!" My blood was boiling. As I stumbled across the scene playing out on the road to my home. Watching as this woman, this villain, stood over my bloody and beaten mother.

"Huh?" She looked back at me, quirking an eyebrow, "Oh, I think I see the family resemblance, is this your mommy~? Sister? Aunt?" She asked with a mocking tone.

"Did you come here for her?" I wasn't in any mood for games. Fists clenched so tight in hurt. "Are you with the League of Villains?"

"The league of- Fuck no!" She barked back at me, "I came here for that dipshit and his kid! Your stupid mom is the one who decided t-"

I took her completely off guard with my speed, jumping at her and punching her square in the face. I felt her nose give way beneath my knuckles, breaking instantly. "That's all I needed to know."

She stumbled back, away from my mother, gripping her face and cursing loudly. "GAH! FUCK! Fucking FUCK that hurts!" She cringed, blood running down her face. "God dammit! What the hell is it with you people sucker punching me!?" But she recovered quickly, trying to take a swing at me. I ducked beneath it with superior reflexes, before catching her follow through swing by the wrist. "Gnngh!"

I looked her dead in the eyes, "You hurt my Mom, so I'm gonna hurt you now." Using my other hand, I leveled her with a heavy handed blow. Dazing her with the strike to her face once more, her blood coating my knuckles.

I let go of her wrist, she stumbled back. "Gaah! You little fucker!" Lunging at me with her claws at the ready, I was ready for her. Knocking aside her blow, she tried to throw punch forward at me. But this one I caught with an open palm, "Gngh!" Her eyes widening, before I cocked back my free hand. "N-No! Not the face again!" Using her open hand to cover her face.

"Okay, sure."

***Snap***

"AAAAAAAAAGH! FUCK!" She screamed, as I delivering a sharp blow to the back of her elbow, breaking her arm right at the joint rendering her deadly claws useless on that side. I followed through as she swung wildly at me, rage in her eyes. I sidestepped a lunging strike, catching her arm before slamming my knee into her elbow. Another sickening crunch sounding her other arm breaking. "God DAMMIT!" She stumbled back, panting heavily with both arms hanging limp at her sides. "Wh-What the hell is this?" She demanded, gritting her teeth, sweating heavily from the pain. "Th-There wasn't supposed to be anyone on this island that could... Who the hell are you!? You're not a hero! You're just some brat!"

I advanced on her as she stumbled back, down the driveway and towards the road. "My name is Kaiji Adachi, and you made a mistake coming here." She kept backing up until she hit the fence across the way. "You see, for three months now I've had to take very special care not to use too much effort, physically... Or I could break something, or hurt someone." This, this is why I was so excited. "Training on rocks is fine and all... But now," Flashing a toothy grin, "I get to cut loose, and go all out on you bastards!" I delivering a final blow to the side of her neck, while she couldn't defend herself. The villain collapsed to the ground unconscious, in no state to continue fighting.

Hmm, if they were all this weak, this might not be so bad. I turned slowly, looking back to Kento who was currently sitting over my Mother, "Hang on Shisui, this might hurt but..." He placed both hands over her stomach, they started to glow a faint green. He looked like he was struggling, "Gnngh!" Gritting his teeth, I saw my mother wincing in pain. Before letting out a gasp for breath, eyes widening as she slowly sat up. "There... How do you feel?"

"B-Better..." She nodded, wincing a bit. "Not fully repaired but, I won't be choking on blood any time soon..." Before she looked past him to me, "Damn Kaiji, you really have gotten stronger."

To which I nodded, looking to Kento. "You have a healing Quirk, I didn't know that."

"Cell Activation," He explained, "I can make my own body heal at an accelerated rate, it works on others too but that's much harder to perform." Too bad he didn't have proper training, "Katsuma has the same Quirk."

Speaking of which, Mahoro and Katsuma were clinging to him, both terrified I'm sure. "Kento, you work for a delivery company right? Do you know if they have any enemies? Do _you_ have any enemies?"

"What? No, of course not!" He shook his head, and I was inclined to believe him. It was hard to imagine him doing anything to harm someone else.

I nodded, "Did they say why they were after you?"

"N-No," Shisui answered, "But she wanted Katsuma too..."

"Then it's safe to say it has something to do with your Quirks." I surmised easily enough, "You guys need to stay away from the Shelters."

"What?" Kento's eyes widened, "But, why?"

"They knew enough to destroy the harbor, and the shut down the comm tower." I explained quickly, "Meaning they probably know about the Shelter's too, they'll look for you there, and it puts everyone else in danger." My eyes darted to mom, "Stay with them, find some place to hide while I chain this one up, and go after the others."

To my surprise, she didn't try to argue. "Alright, I know I couldn't stop you even if I tried... But be careful, please."

I nodded, "You too, stay safe."

"Kaiji wait!" I stopped briefly, as Kento called out to me. He sounded worried.

"Kento," I looked back at him quickly, "There isn't time for the full story, other people might be in danger and I-"

"I know," He nodded firmly, helping Mom to her feet. "I do have a lot of questions, about the both of you but... I don't care about that right now," He shook his head, giving me a fiery stare. "What you did to that one," He pointed to the Ratel woman. "Do the same to the others, before they can hurt anyone else, give them hell Kaiji!"

Well, seeing mom get beaten down certainly lit a fire under him. I couldn't help but smirk, "You've got it."

I'd already broken the law by attacking this woman, I went looking for a fight and knew the consequences. But even if I face repercussions for my actions, I wasn't going to stop. I'm not going to hold anything back, now that I know what they are capable of, and willing to do.

**. . .**

**Chojuro Kon**

**Chimera**

**. . .**

Just as I thought, the moment the attacks started and word got out, they began flocking to the shelters. Idiots, finding that man or his son would be like shooting fish in a barrel. Assuming Ratel didn't already find him while searching the residential area, she could be quite persuasive when it came to gathering information.

Too bad though, nobody to toss these cars at or send running away screaming. The streets of the market were almost entire empty, guess I got here late.

"Status report." I said into my earpiece.

"Ubadachi here, I've joined with the captain at the side island, location secure."

"Onikiri reporting, overloaded the tower fuse box so it'll be a long time before they can fix it up." He explained with a cocky tone, "Moving to the rendezvous."

"..." I waited in silence for a moment, continuing my walk down the main street of the shopping area. "Ratel! Report! What's your status? Have you secured the target or not?" But there was no response, "Dammit, crazy girl... Guess I know where I'm heading ne-" I stopped just as I turned, spotting a young man standing further down the street. Walking down the road that connected this area to the residential district. "Hmm, and what do we have here?"

I could smell it, Ratel's odor on him even from this distance. No, not just her scent, her blood. "Figured I'd find another one of you here!" He called out, coming to a stop about thirty yards away.

"Another one, eh? So you did run into Ratel," I noted, smirking in amusement. "And you're uninjured, but reek of her blood... Suppose she must have gotten careless."

"No, just completely overpowered." He replied, tail slapping the asphalt behind him. "She couldn't even lay a scratch on me."

I like this kid, "You're cocky, I like that," I chuckled, sizing him up. "Don't suppose you're interested in helping me tie up this job a little faster are ya?" No harm in trying, "Might have a new job opening, always got room for another beast in my crew... I find I enjoy being in the company of my own kind."

"Not interested, and I'm not your kind," He answered with a smirk, "But I want to know, why are you after the Shimano family?"

"None of your business, kid." I scoffed, "But if you know what's good for you, you'll hand them over before somebody gets hurt."

"The only person that's gonna get hurt here today is you and your goons," Quick to answer. "You won't find them, I sent them away from the shelters to hide out, you'll never find them before someone comes to check on our island!"

Hmm, is that so? "Well then," I rolled my shoulders, "I guess I've got some time to kill then, I'll start by beating you into the ground!"


	42. Season 4, Episode 41

**Season Four, Episode XXXXI**

**I Will Stand  
**

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

The cracks in the street, toppled cars, crushed doorways. This guy was a real beast, I could tell that much. I needed to be careful, the way he spoke gave me a bad feeling he might be the guy in charge. Which was both a blessing and a curse, if I could take out the brains of this operation the others might be easier to deal with. But, it also probably meant he was the strongest out of the bunch.

"Go on kid," He smirked, showing his sharp teeth. "Make your move..."

I crouched slightly, bracing myself. "Lets go!" I started sprinting straight at him, I needed to hit him hard and fast. So I started to use my momentum, and the new flexibility I'd learned from gaining a snake form, I began to cartwheel at him. Flipping head over heels before finally launching myself up into the air above him, "HaaAAAGH!" Slamming my heavy tail down onto him as he raised both arms in defense, a shockwave releasing between us on contact.

But he didn't budge, "Tch, is that it?" Shrugging me off and pushing me away.

I landed on my feet, sliding back a bit. "Not even close." My body began to morph rapidly, scale colors changing as I shifted into the rhinoceros iguana form. Muscles bulking up a bit, scales hardening while a horn protruded from my snout.

"Well aren't you an interesting one, but I'll warn you now that I'M the only apex predator around here!" He sneered with amusement, "So go ahead! Lets see how many tricks you've got lizard boy!"

I charged, picking up speed and focusing the point of impact. "Try THIS!" Slamming into him with my horn, or at least trying. He grabbed me by the head with both arms, stopping me with ease. "Hrnngh!" I grit my teeth, struggling against him.

"Not bad, I can see how you overpowered Ratel." Before he pivoted his feet, turning and throwing me like a ragdoll. "You won't have such luck with me, you hurt the pack but you're dealing with an Alpha now!"

I smashed through a nearby storefront, shattering the glass. Even as the shards were still falling, I had already begun to change. Switching to the Tokay Gecko, turning invisible as I blended in to the environment. I crept out of the store, moving behind to try a sneak attack. I jumped into the air, transforming mid launch. My legs melded together in one long thick tail, scales changing to a pattern of various shades of brown. The Python, with this form I might be able t-

"Gah!" He caught me out of the air, his reflexes lightning fast. Holding me by the throat with a vice grip.

"Weren't you listening?" He scoffed, tightening his hold and preventing me from breathing. "I already said I could smell Ratel's blood on you so why would you think you could sneak up on me, come on!" He winced slightly, raising his other arm to defend himself when I swung my massive tail at his flank. It was just enough to make him loosen his grip, I managed to slip out and jump back. "You're boring me brat! Show me something fun or stop wasting my time!"

I'd hoped to conserve more stamina, but I guess I didn't have a choice. "You asked for it..." Gritting my teeth, clenching my muscles as I started to grow larger. Growing in size, surpassing even this beasts height as I changed into my croc form. **"HRAAAAGH!" **Unleashing a thunderous roar, I lunged for him with one mighty fist cocked back.

The earth beneath us shook, as he stopped the blow with a single hand. "Hrrrngh!" His feet sliding back a back, "Now we're talking! You might be worth a fight after all!" Before he pushed back, stepping into it and throwing a punch with his free hand. He struck me square in the chest, enough force to create wind between us and push me back a few feet. "The look in your eyes, I can tell you feel it!" He sneered, showing his fangs. "You're just prey to an apex like me, and you know it!"

Dammit, this guy wasn't anything like that crazy chick, no he was on a completely different level. I spun around, trying to slam him with my mighty tail. But he brought up both arms, blocking the attack without even budging this time. And it was then that I realized, I'd only been able to move him before because he was off guard. This villain was a real monster, I hadn't even seen his full power yet.

"What's the matter brat!?" He threw my tail down, jumping up and smashing down on it with his boots. I could feel bones snapping, before he jumped up with surprising agility, "Is this the best you can do!?" He demanded, spinning mid air, he slammed me across the face with his own powerful tail.

The blow had me reeling back, and he pressed that advantage. Throwing more powerful punches, each one slamming into my scaly hide. I backstepped with each hit, trying to gain some distance between us. This guy fought like a trained professional, measuring each strike and hitting with full force. I hated to say it, but this monster was hitting even harder than Ryoko did with those damned Impact Drivers!

Still, I couldn't let him back me into a corner.

I managed to push back, knocking aside an incoming blow before I lunged at him. My jaws open wide, trying to snap them closed around his head. But my jaw was slammed shut by a brutal uppercut, and as my head snapped back he delivered another brutal blow to my ribs. This one carrying enough power to force blood from my mouth. I slid back on my heels, cocking back my fist and trying for another brute force punch.

But he ducked beneath my swing, grabbing me by the wrist and throwing me over his shoulder. "What a waste of time!" He sneered, letting go and sending me smashing into someone's pickup truck. "Stay down if you know what's good for you brat." He scoffed.

I winced in pain, struggling to get up. I could tell I had a few bone fractures, but nothing serious. "Why are you stopping?" I growled out, forcing myself out of the wreckage, "I didn't hear a bell." I still had a few tricks I could pull out, I just needed time. This fight was far from over, I had a lot more to throw at him.

"Heh, funny." He replied, pulling a cigar from his pocket. "I'm stopping because you're just wasting my time, and at this rate it wouldn't even be fun to beat you senseless until the Pros arrive."

I clenched my fists, "You think I'll just let you walk away and hunt the Shimano family?!"

"No not really, because I'm not interested in a game of hide and seek." A plume of flame from the side of his mouth ignited the cigar, "So how about this, you've got until morning tomorrow to deliver either the father, and the son to me on the other island, or me and my men kill every single person on this island until we get them."

I tensed up, eyes widening. "You... You wouldn't!"

"Nabu Island has a population of about a thousand people," He shrugged casually, "It would not take long... So the choice is yours." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, "We'll start checking shelters tomorrow morning, and there's no way off this island or a way to contact the mainland," He added, turning his back to me. "So you'd better think this over, _very_ carefully, little hero." Releasing a final, mocking chuckle as he started walk away.

I narrowed my eyes, watching him go as I started to weigh the options. Shaking off the pain, I returned to my base form and started heading for the nearest shelter. I wasn't defeated yet, this wasn't a loss. This was just the first round, and the gears were already turning. I just needed time to think this out, good thing he gave me until morning...

**. . .**

**Kirai Amari**

**. . .**

"Are the short range radios still working?"

"Yes, we can at least stay in contact with the other shelters."

"Good, good... Amari? Are you okay?" The older woman asked, "Your eyes, you look like you've been crying."

I avoided making eye contact, "N-No, I'm fine, this is from... Something else." We were hiding out now in the Shelter located between the harbor and market districts. People who were injured in the initial attack were being taken care of and most people from the market were working on hanging out supplies.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Another voice sounded over the small radio.

"Akatsume? Yes this is the south shelter."

"Thank goodness, finally got this piece of junk working..." He sounded quite relieved, "I'm calling from the residential shelter, one of the villains has been defeated!"

My eyes widened, looking around to the others who appeared equally shocked. The older woman pressed the button to respond, "Say again, Akatsume? One of the villains was defeated? By who?"

"Kaiji Adachi dragged her in here just a short while ago, beaten and locked up in chains!" He exclaimed, "He didn't stay long though, before running back out."

"C-Copy that, thanks for the update... Is everyone accounted for over there?"

As they kept talking, I stepped away from the group. Processing what I'd just heard, imaging that just moments after the attack started he was already...

"Got another injured coming in!" Somebody from the door called out, my eyes darting towards the entrance. Before I spotted him, clothes a bit tattered and he looked beaten and bruised.

"Where's the shelter head?" Adachi demanded, pushing past those at the door trying to assist him. "We need to contact the other shelters."

"Kaiji!" The old woman called out to him, "Over here, is it true what they're saying? You defeated one of the villains?"

To which he nodded, not even noticing me as he made his way over. "Yeah, I found out that the villains are after Kento and Katsuma."

"They haven't reported into any shelter."

"Because I told them to stay away," He explained, "The shelters are one of the first places the villains would look for them." Sound thinking, "But we need to move everyone."

"What!?" She stepped back, "Are you crazy? There are villains out there! We can't move everyone now!"

He shook his head, "The villains are backing off for now, I fought with another one in the market area, I think he was their leader." Th-The leader!? "He isn't interested in chasing them down, so we have until morning to turn one of them over."

"And..." I finally announced my presence, approaching from behind. "And if we don't give them up?"

Adachi turned, looking back at me. His eyes slowly drifting to everyone else waiting for the answer, "Don't worry about that, it's not gonna happen." What is this? I'd never seen this side of him before, not completely anyways. He was so... Fierce, so determined. "For now, we need to move everyone, the shelters aren't safe so we should gather everyone as far away from where the Villains are, they're waiting on the ruins island."

"We could use the shopping center," The old woman chimed in, "Plenty of supplies and space for everyone, and its almost on the opposite side of the island from that area."

"Put the call out, and find anyone that might be able to fix the communication tower." Adachi nodded, "I need to go get Kento and bring him in."

"Let someone else fetch them," She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You already look pretty rough, take a break before you hurt yourself."

He looked back at her, holding her gaze for a moment before sighing. "Alright, they're hiding out in Mrs. Ishimura's greenhouse."

She nodded her head, "Who wants to head there? While the rest of us start relocating and letting the other shelters know what's going on."

"I'll go!"

"Me too."

"Get a move on then!" She barked, "We don't have much time..."

She was right, the sun had set and darkness enveloped the island. In just a short eight hours, we might be facing down a serious catastrophe. This was worse than the storm, this wasn't just a threat to the islands infrastructure, these villains were going to do something terrible. Even if Adachi wouldn't say it, it wasn't hard to extrapolate what they were planning.

I'm not afraid to admit that I was scared, looking around at people as they started moving. Taking whatever belongings they'd brought, and evacuating the area while the shelter head began putting the call out. Adachi took a seat nearby, gratefully accepting a bottle of water someone offered him. He nodded in thanks before starting to chug the precious liquid.

I hesitated, before slowly approaching him. "How are you doing?" I asked, nervously fidgeting.

"Just a little banged up," He assured, setting the water aside. "Nothing my natural regeneration can't fix in an hour or two."

"You have natural reg- you know what? Nevermind," I shook my head, sighing heavily before finding a seat across from him. "So, you really weren't kidding about that Hero stuff huh?"

Adachi nodded his head, "Yeah... Trained in handling villain attacks and most forms of crisis."

"So... What was the boss villain like?" I asked worriedly.

"Strong, much stronger than the first villain I knocked out," He shrugged, "I basically took her down without getting a scratch, but that big guy? Damn, he's a tough bastard... Basically took every one of my moves without so much as flinching." He must have seen the look of horror starting to spread across my face because he held up both hands, "Relax, this was just round one, next time I've got it."

"Your confidence is..."

"Staggering?"

"I was gonna say misplaced."

Earning a chuckle out of him, "Maybe, but I'm still breathing so the fight isn't over yet." How could he be laughing at a time like this?

"... So what are you going to do?"

"Oh don't worry, I've got a plan," He assured, leaning back in his seat a bit. "Just ironing out the kinks right now, give me an hour and I'll have... Something."

That didn't inspire much confidence, "Alright... Come on, we should get moving." Offering him a hand, it was shaking slightly. "We've gotta join the others... Then you can tell us all about this plan."

He looked up at me, before taking my hand and gripping it firmly. "Amari," His eyes met my own, and I could see that fire inside of them. "I know its scary, but I'm going to beat these guys." Before he pulled himself up, and starting walking along with the crowd.

I watched him go, hesitating briefly. Before looking at my still quivering hand.

Yeah, I wasn't so sure.

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

The shopping center was loaded, every floor and room packed with the refugees from each shelter. In just two hours, the entirety of Nabu Island had set up in the various buildings and surrounding parking lot. People were working hard to make sure everyone had supplies, blankets, food, water. But they were all scared, and all confused. I know that was partially my fault, I'd asked them to accept a lot on faith but I couldn't hold back the truth anymore.

Just like the festival, I needed to keep their spirits up. I needed to give them a reason to hope.

Luckily, this travel time had given me all that I needed to put together a plan. I just had to make sure I didn't screw any of this up...

"Kaiji!" Kento arrived, along with his kids and my mother. He made his way over, wincing as he saw me. "Geez you got pretty banged up... Let me fix you up." He placed both hands on my arms, clenching as he started to activate his ability. I could feel the movement inside, as bones that were fractured repaired themselves, bruised muscles putting themselves back together. "Haah... There, feel better?"

I nodded, "I do, thanks." Before looking to mom, "How are your injuries?"

"Eh, not totally fixed but I'm getting there." She shrugged, "Doctor Fixit here is giving me regular treatments." She chuckled, nudging Kento. "So how goes saving Nabu Island? I assume you've already got this whole thing figured out?"

To which I shrugged, "Pretty much, I'm going to explain the situation to everyone here shortly... And might have to explain _our_ situation too."

She sighed lightly, "Yeah, figured as much..."

"W-Wait, Kaiji." Kento had a sudden grim look as he shifted nervously, inhaling deeply. "I know I was a little fired up earlier and uh... Maybe told you to do stuff that wasn't very responsible of me, but..." He stammered a bit, "I've been thinking... I don't know what they want with me, but if it keeps everyone safe, I'll turn myself over to the villains."

Both my mother and I quirked an eyebrow as we looked at him, before she released a short chuckle. "Oh Kento, you dumbass..." Patting him on the shoulder.

He blinked, cheeks flushing, "Wh-What do you mean? Why am I dumbass!? I'm trying to self sacrifice for my community here!"

I crossed my arms, smirking in amusement. "If that was your plan, you _really _shouldn't have healed me first, or you should have waited and snuck away without saying anything." His eyes widening in realization. "Sorry tough guy, but I can't let you do that, and I _know_ she won't let you do that."

"Damn straight," Mom added with a nod, before looking to me. "I know I can't stop you from doing something about this, just don't get yourself killed okay?"

I chuckled lightly and nodded, "Yeah I won't, settle in you're gonna be here for awhile." Before I started making my way towards the center plaza. Our time until morning was running out, and I needed to get things in motion. Now that I was fully healed, it was time to begin. I reached the center plaza in short time, where a few people had already finished hooking up the PA system I asked for. Good, I wanted everyone to hear this...

"Adachi," Amari was waiting nearby, "Are you sure about this?"

"We don't have a lot of options." I replied, taking a deep breath as I grabbed the mic. "Besides you haven't even heard my brilliant plan yet!"

"Well earlier you just said plan, not brilliant plan." She corrected.

"That's how all my plans start, bad, regular, then brilliant." I assured, "You'll see... Ahem," I flipped on a switch on the mic causing it to ring out loudly. Certainly getting everyone's attention. "Hello people of Nabu Island," Voice echoing throughout the PA system in the shopping center. "I'm Kaiji Adachi, but I'm sure you mostly know that, there aren't any other lizards living on this island... I'm sure most of you have heard, the villains attacking us are here for Kento, and his son Katsuma... I don't know why, but it must have something to do with their Quirks, it's the only explanation." I looked out over the gathering crowd, "I know everyone is scared, because we don't have a Hero... And we've lost our way to communicate with the mainland, but... I promise, that I'm going to save everyone!"

That alone brought a wave of mutters and unsure chatter among the audience. "You're going to save us?" Somebody called out, "But you're just a kid!"

"Isn't his mother going to stop him?"

"Shisui! Stop your son before he does something crazy!"

"HEY!" I looked out, spotting her among the crowd, standing tall despite her injuries. "Kaiji!" Her eyes met my own, I could see both the struggle and pride inside of them. "Don't you see these people are scared? This is the part where you do something inspirational you know!? Get your ass in gear!"

"What!?"

"You can't be serious!"

"I _am_ serious! Don't you dare doubt my son, or I'll kick your ass!" She barked back at them, "He's a UA student after all, and he's already a hero!"

That just drew their eyes back to me, watching with bewilderment, I myself was taken by surprised that she was the one to say it. "Thank you, Mom..." I smiled softly, before taking in another deep breath. "I made a promise, to Nabu Island's former hero just before he retired... He asked me to protect this place, and I don't plan on letting him or anyone else down!" I had to stand tall, I had to give them hope that we would get through this. Invoking Garro's name was a start. "This place, this island... It's my home too, and I won't let these criminals ruin it or harm a single person here! So long as I'm still breathing, I will stand up, I will _fight_, and I will save everyone!"

I could see it. There were no applause, no cheering in this dark hour, but they acknowledged me. With a silent resolve, a calm determination and trust. I had earned their faith, now I just had to do something with it.

"We have until dawn before they come for Kento and Katsuma, six more hours." I went on, "A few mechanics are already working on bringing the tower back up, once that call goes out it'll take four hours for the coast guard to arrive." We were going to be cutting this close. "We can't afford to wait around for the villains to come for us... And I don't want the fight to be here, because I don't want anyone getting hurt," Before I looked out over the crowd, "But I need the help of two Quirks for my plan to succeed, I need Itsoku from Class 1-A, and student council president, Kirai Amari, meet me outside the camp in a few minutes..."

With that, I stepped down. Setting aside the mic, and making my way out of the shopping center. I kept my eyes forward, wearing a determined expression. I couldn't let anyone see even a hint of doubt on my face.

This was it, this was my chance to be a hero.

I'd failed so many times before. At the festival, letting Ryoko go. And at the camp, failing to capture her.

I was sick and tired of failure, I wasn't going to let that happen again...


	43. Season 4, Episode 42

**Season Four, Episode XXXXII**

**Counter Attack**

**. . .**

**Red**

**. . .**

**_"This is a terrible idea, this is barely even a plan!"_**

_"See? This is why he asked ME to do this."_

**_"Because he knew I'd see reason and refuse!?"_**

_"No, because he knew you'd chicken out!" _

It was almost morning, the sun would be rising soon. I was walking down that long, straight sandbar. Behind me I was dragging a cart, with our gift to the villains. It appeared to be two bodies, both tied up and gagged with bags over their heads. One being that of Kento Shimano, and the other of his son Katsuma. It was all part of Adachi's plan, using Itsoku's Quirk and some of their extra clothing to create these realistic dummies.

The trick would hopefully fool them from a distance, and give Adachi time to make his move. His strategy meeting was impressive, he'd put together a pretty good plan out of just the bits of information we had. Right now it was all about buying time, and keeping them away from the rest of the civilians. We'd gotten the call out, the coast guard was on the way, we just needed to hold out until they arrived.

Our fear was that so much of hinged on Adachi actually being able to defeat the remaining villains or at least stall them, all by himself...

_"I wish there was a way we could help him..."_

_**"He's the one with training, if we got involved we'd just get in his way."  
**_

_"Still... It doesn't feel right to leave all of this up to him."_

**. . .**

**Kibari Gendo**

**The Overmind**

**. . .**

"Such magnificent ruins," I noted, walking alone the ancient stone plateaus. "I'll have to visit them again some time, perhaps in my new body..."

"Yeah yeah the rocks are very well preserved." Chimera grunted, resting on his laurels as we waited for dawn. "It's almost time, sun will be up soon... Any sign of our delivery, Ubadachi?"

"I'll check again." The gunner nodded, staring out over the beach through a scope. "Hmm I don't see any- Wait, yeah! We've got someone coming, looks like they're dragging a cart along... Might be two bodies on board."

"Seems they were smart enough to listen." I smirked in amusement.

"I wouldn't be so sure." The boss grunted in response, rising to his feet. "That scaly brat, is he down there?"

"Nope, it's a girl... Another kid."

"Tch, figures..." Chimera spat out his cigar, "Onikiri, come on we're gonna check it out... Ubadachi, set up position on the lower approach and be ready to open fire."

"Yes sir." He nodded, and began the descent into position.

"Guess I've got no choice." The other man shrugged, dressed in a casual pair of jeans, boots and white t-shirt. His skin was pale, and he had snow white hair, albino.

"Be ready for anything."

Hmm, that boy certainly has Kon spooked. Though it was my understanding he was quite handily defeated during their first encounter, I suppose there is no problem with being cautious. Either way, this was only going to end one way, with me getting what I want...

**. . .**

**Red**

**. . .**

I saw them, the villains, making their way down from the ruins towards me. The fields and trail connecting the beach front and the ruins themselves up the mountain were slowly lighting up as the first signs of dawn began to break on the horizon. Sunlight, just barely peaking beyond the edge of a dark sea. I felt so terrified, all three of these men looked like they could, _and would_ kill me without a second thought.

One of them stayed back, taking position on the upper slope. I had to assume he was their ranged fighter. While the other two, the beastly man and his albino comrade approached. I swallowed nervously, trying to steady my nerves.

"You look scared kid," The larger, fur covered beastman spoke. "What's the matter? Your parents make you come out here all by yourself?"

"N-No... I volunteered," I answered, trying to hide how nervous I was. "M-My Quirk lets me... Move really fast, so... I figured it would be safest, if I delivered the hostages and ran..." Adachi seriously fought this guy!? He was huge! And so damn intimidating, I felt like any second he might just kill me where I stood!

"Heheh, smart... But I've got no interest in extra hostages." He took another step closer, and I took one back away from the cart. "Ah ah ah, don't you move yet." He smirked, "Gotta make sure these are the two we're looking for..."

"What would I gain from bringing anyone else!?" I argued, continuing to step back as he approached.

To which he shrugged, "Fair point... Go on then, get out of here brat, and pray that these are the two we want or I'll make sure you die slowly!" Showing his fangs, eyes narrowing like a wild beast.

I turned, and started to run away. Not releasing my Quirk just yet, I needed to save that energy just in case. But I started bolting back across the sandbar.

**. . .**

**Chojuro Kon**

**The Chimera**

**. . .**

"That's right get running, damn kid..." I grunted in annoyance, walking over to the wagon. I narrowed my eyes at the fleeing girl though, as I saw her look back just once. Not at us, but at our ship parked just nearby.

"Uh, boss?" I looked back at the wagon, to see Onikiri pulling off the bags that had been placed of their heads. "I think we've got a problem."

These... These weren't people! My eyes widened, as I took in the sight of these... Eerily well made dolls, like they'd been molded to look exactly like a person. But their faces were blank. "Dammit! We've been tricked, UBADACHI!" I shouted up the hill, "Put one in that little brats leg! She'll tell us where-"

But I was interrupted by a loud, horrific metal screeching noise. It pulled my eyes to the ship, where I watched it lurch suddenly. As if it had begun to take on water, but that wasn't possible!

Until I saw that scaled kid stepping out of the shallows. His body was altered, more green in color but he was slowly returning to normal. Though, one thing that didn't change were the eight inch long, razor sharp blade-like claws extending from his fingers. "You've gotta be kidding me, he wrecked our ship!" Onikiri exclaimed.

I clenched my fists, "Alright brat you've officially pissed me off!" But I realized, he wasn't looking at me. Without warning, he started sprinting up the hill towards- "UBADACHI LOOK OUT!" He was moving fast, faster than he had yesterday. There was no way either of us would catch him in time!

He tried turning the guns on him, the cannon barrels extending from his shoulders adjusting to his position. He opened fire, unloading a barrage of energy bolts. But the boy dashed between them, knocking a few aside with his bladed fingers as if they were nothing! He jumped right at Ubadachi, my comrade's head snapping back as the kid delivered a flying knee to his face. Before he jumped over and slashed downward, cutting clean through the gun barrels almost all the way to the shoulder.

Landing, pivoted his feet and slammed Ubadachi right upside the head knocking him to the ground.

"That little bastard..." Onikiri grit his teeth, fists clenched.

He looked back down at us from his position up top, his eyes narrowed sharply. "Heheh," I couldn't help but chuckle, "This kid..."

His eyes...

The way he was looking at us_._

It was different than when we'd fought before.

Like _we_ were the prey this time.

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

Step one, disable the boat, "That's two down out of four," Step two, bring down the ranged attacker, he's the most dangerous to those on the island if he gets past me. "So which one of you wants to get knocked out next?" Step three, keep the fight here and away from the town. Step four, fight until the Coast Guard arrives, or until I win.

I used Red as a distraction because I trusted she could escape with her incredible speed. Then I used my marine iguana form to swim between the islands without being noticed. Finally, use my new control over my Quirk to tear apart the rudder and ship hull so the villains can't escape. Now there only option was to be stuck here, even if I lost they had no way of getting off this island before the Pros showed up.

"Hmph, you're pretty good I'll give you that kid," The beastly man chuckled, crossing his arms. "Why didn't you whip out those blade claws when we were fighting?"

"My Quirk lets me change my body based on complete genetic strands in my cells," I didn't have any problem explaining, there was no weakness he could exploit. "The forms you saw yesterday, were most of my complete strands... However, there are incomplete ones, that I can put together manually... To get the pieces I want from species that I don't have a complete strand of, I didn't have any ready on such short notice... But you made the mistake of giving me eight hours to put together a few new tricks to try out." I held up my clawed hand, "You ever hear of a Therizinosaurus? Basically a giant feathered monster with claws that were about a foot long."

And that was just the start.

"You said yesterday that you were an apex predator right?" I scoffed, planting a foot on his unconscious comrade, "The Alpha? Well you don't get to be the alpha without beating the one already in charge," Fists clenching tightly. "This is **_my _**island!" Tail slamming the ground, putting cracks in the stonework.

"This fucking kid..." The albino villain grumbled.

But the beast, he released a hearty laugh. "Damn kid, I'm impressed, you've got a hell of a pair to make a claim like that... I guess you _were_ just messing around last time, what's your name?"

I didn't lower my guard, "Kaiji Adachi."

He nodded his head, "I won't forget that name, I'm Chojuro Kon... But most call me Chimera." Before he hiked a thumb over his shoulder, pointing to the main island, "I hope they remember you, and what you did here." Before he rolled his shoulders, "Now lets go, no holding back this time!" Stomping one foot, releasing a gust of wind around himself from the sheer force. "Onikiri, stay back unless I say otherwise..."

Interesting choice, I still didn't know what that other guys Quirk was but I needed to keep an eye out just in case. Either way, I nodded my head, "Ready when you are, old man." As I began walking down the hill towards him.

"Tch, old man huh?" He grinned, making a point to show his fangs. "Fine, I let you go first last time..." He slowly started walking forward towards the slope. Pausing briefly at the base, before he took in a deep breath.

Was he going to jump? Start running?

"HnnAAAGH!" He opened his mouth wide suddenly, a torrent of burning hot flames suddenly erupted from within. Spreading up the mountain and threatening to engulf me.

I was taken off guard, but he'd also made a mistake. Blocking me from his line of sight, and I took advantage of that. Rather than shy away from the flames, I charged right in. Leaping into the air, flipping over the raging fire. Mid flight, my body began to change. Around my head, my skull started to reshape. Horns shrinking, and a hard helmet-like carapace formed. "HRAAAGH!"

I slammed my rock hard dome right on top of his head. "Gah!" The blow was enough to draw blood from his brow, the beast stumbling away before swinging at me with a brutal backhand.

I defended using my forearms, taking the brunt of his swing that sent me tumbling back onto the burning slope. I had to roll out of the way immediately, as Kon jumped at me slamming both fists down. He struck only earth, uprooting large chunks of scorched soil and shaking the terrain. Mid roll I sprung back up to my feet, pivoting as my head returned to normal and my tail started to transform.

The end grew thick, bony, hardening into a natural club while at the same time armored plates started growing along my back. I followed through with the movement, slamming into his flank just as he got an arm up. The blow carried enough force to force him sliding back across the hillside.

"Hrnnngh!" Kon was gritting his teeth, glaring daggers at me. I could tell he was pissed off, but excited. "That the best you got!?" He demanded, the back of his sleeves suddenly tearing a feathers jutted from the back of his elbows and forearms. At the same time his boots were torn apart as his avian style talons were revealed, digging into the dirt.

I wasn't backing down anytime soon, "I'm just getting started!"

**. . .**

**Kirai Amari**

**. . .**

I know he told me to run once the fighting started but... I couldn't help but stay and watch, I felt like Red wanted us to be here too. I was further down the sandbar, keeping my distance as Adachi fought the supposed leader of these criminals head on. I could hardly believe what I was seeing, watching his body rapidly transform, taking on aspects of creatures I could only guess were prehistoric.

It was amazing, he wasn't just... Fighting this villain, he was winning! I could see it, with every strike he was driving the beast back. And he kept bouncing back, no matter what the villain hit him with he got right back up. I couldn't help but continue staring, like I was watching some incredible piece of history unfold before my very eyes.

I wanted to cheer him on, I wanted to shout his name. I wanted... I wanted to tell him how I felt, even if he was going to say goodbye after this.

But... I didn't want to distract him, so I kept quiet. I gave him my silent support.

I wasn't a hero, I wasn't a fighter... I couldn't do anything but believe in him.

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

Front flipping through the air as his fist struck nothing but earth, I planted both feet on Kon's chest. Kicking as hard as I could, but he flexed me off without much effort. Rather than fall back, I back flipped away and landed on my hands. Spinning in place as my club tail spun around picking up momentum, I slammed the hardened bone right across his jaw causing blood and a tooth to fly from his canine maw as he recoiled.

Springing back up onto my feet, panting lightly. While the beast wiped his jaw clean, "Hmm... Guess you aren't just all talk," He growled lowly, blood running from his muzzle. "But I'm starting to get annoyed, time to get serious!"

Of course it was, "Was wondering when you'd stop screwing around." I goaded him, resuming my fighting stance.

"Onikiri! Hit me!" He shouted suddenly, my eyes widening.

"On it boss!" The albino villain brought his hands together, some strange energy sparking between them. Before he suddenly lunged at his leader, slapping both hands onto his back. "One super charge coming right up!" One piece of their initial attack finally falling into place, that the communication tower hadn't actually been damaged but the fuse box looked like it had been overloaded and had circuits blown, it had to be this albino guys quirk!

"Hnnngh!" Kon's entire body tensed up, muscles trembling, threatening to tear apart his trench coat from the inside as he clenched his jaws. "Gnnngh! AAAGH!" There was some kind of power coursing through him.

I had to jump back as he lunged at me, his fist slamming into the hardened ground just beyond the soft grassy slope sending cracks through the surface. I landed near the path leading up to the ruins, sliding back as my claws scraped the cobblestone. But I hardly had time to think, a shadow overhead already told me he was coming. I back-flipped, landing on my hands before launching myself upward. My feet made contact with his ribs and chest on the way down, throwing off his trajectory while I used the kick to spring myself further up the hill.

The Chimera landed on his feet, digging in those sharp talons. "Come on brat! That one didn't even tickle!" He sneered, charging at me like a wild beast.

I looked around, spotting some rubble left behind by the ruins. Spinning around, I swung my clubbed tail. Sending boulders hurdling towards the Chimera. But he smashed through them with his bare hands, not even slowing down. Dammit, I needed more distance to think or wear down his power up. But he wasn't just stronger, he was faster too! My one advantage now only a slim difference in our abilities.

As he reached the first plateau he opened his jaws wide, unleashing a torrent of flames. This time I ran around the edge of his cone spray, jumping up and planting both feet on one of the old castle walls. I put all the power I could into my legs, launching myself at him. I cocked back one fist, slamming him across his injured jaw. It made the beast recoil, but by the time I'd landed and turned to face him he was already lunging at me.

I ducked just barely beneath his outreached hand, a single claw grazing my cheek and cutting clean through the scales. Before I grabbed him by the wrist, "HnnnRAAAAGH!" Turning over, and smashing him into the ground with an over the shoulder throw. The stonework cracking all around us, I tried to use the opportunity to get away before I felt one hand grabbing me by the ankle.

"Finally!" He snarled, rising from the ground. Mid rise he tossed me, letting go of my leg and grabbing a hold of my tail, "This thing sure is annoying, I wonder how hard it is to take it off!" Before he spun me around overhead, slamming me hard into the stone floor.

"Gaah!" I gasped out, the wind forced from my lungs. But he didn't let go, turning me over and dragging me back up. I was slammed face first into the stone floor, the impact to my head was jarring, leaving me dazed.

"What's the matter kid!?" He demanded, tossing me up only to grab me by the back of my head. "Running out of steam!?" Charging towards the nearest stone pillar, smashing me through it head first. Before he finally let go, throwing me clear across a large gap in the stonework. I only just barely made it across, tumbling to a stop on the ground. I was left dazed, body totally rocked by his brutal attack. "You want to run your mouth, you'd better be able to back it up!"

I started to push myself up, spitting out blood and dust from the stonework. "Funny... You should say that..." I managed, rising on shaky legs. "Because, _I'm_ not the one that needed... Somebody else's help to get the advantage." But looking at him now, that overcharge was wearing off, whatever that power boost was it only lasted a few minutes.

"I'm not proud of it, but a win is a win." He smirked, "But, you wouldn't have lasted long anyways... Let me show you, exactly the kind of power I'm going to use to level your precious little Island!" The Chimera's body began to tense up as he doubled over, he was starting to grow. "I... Hate using this power... Because I always end up destroying my clothes... But I'll make an exception for you kid... YOU'VE EARNED IT!" He wasn't just getting bigger, he was massive! His clothes were torn to shreds, all but the tattered remains of his jeans. "I'll show you! Why I've been called a monster my ENTIRE LIFE!"

Well, he wasn't joking about being a monster, standing no less than fifteen feet tall. Curved horns jutting from his head on both sides, his dreads now mixed with a wild mane of fur. The feathers on his arms grew longer as well, his tail bigger and thicker, feet turning into massive talons. He threw back his head, unleashing a terrible, thunderous roar that could have echoed for miles.

This power was... Well, now I knew how it felt to be on the other end of my croc form.

"You know," I took a half step back, it was time to play the run game. "You could have just lead with this... And saved us both a lot of time!" This was going to hurt, a lot.

But he didn't respond, not with words anyways. Instead, he opened his maw wide. But at this distance, flames would reach me in time. I knew that.

I wasn't ready however, as his glowing maw unleashed not a swathe of flames but a burning red beam of light. I tried to move, but it still blasted my right side, searing into the scales and burning my flesh as I was blasted clear off the platform. An explosion following, as I was blown into the forest down below.

* * *

**Just two chapters left of this season! And then, assuming I finish it in time... We'll have a special presentation waiting for you...**

**Next chapter won't be up until thursday, its the climax of this season technically and is just over 6000 words so its getting a lot of extra work. Can't for you to see it! **


	44. Season 4, Episode 43

**Pikapowerz: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! As for upcoming things, I will say that this arc will not end with everyone fighting together lol  
However, the story isn't over yet. Who knows what you'll see before its over~  
**

**Anyways, here's an absolutely unit of a chapter. Hopefully I didn't miss anything in editing... But here it is! The climax of the Nabu Island Arc!**

* * *

**Season Four, Episode XXXXIII**

**My Hero  
**

**. . .**

**Kirai Amari**

**. . .**

Run.

I have to run.

I had to reach the others, warn them about what was happening.

But it was so hard to see, tears streaming down my face.

_**"Amari!"**_

I watched him take that hit, after such a brutal beating.

I should have just run away when it all started, I never should have seen-

_"Do you think he's dead?"_

**_"It doesn't matter!"_**

I could hear the terror in her voice as well. I'd reached the end of the sandbar, breathing hoarse as I forced myself to sprint through my choked sobs. I couldn't stop, I had to tell everyone to run, to hide. _I _had to run and hide. That monster, the one stomping down the sandbar behind us, it was the most horrifying thing I'd ever seen. A creature that size, with that kind of destructive power... It would roll over Nabu Island just as easily as any hurricane.

But at least hurricanes don't have murderous intent...

_**"HEY!" **_

She tried to force control, just as we reached the top of the stairs that lead down to the beach. Causing me to stumble, I tripped and fell to my knees. I was gasping for breath, struggling to get back up. _"Red! Wh-What are you doing!?"_ She was stopping me from moving, trying to take over.

The world around me faded for a moment, and I was staring back at her. The glass separating us, and she was surrounded by that blazing aura, her amazing Quirk. **_"We can't just run away!" _**

"You can't be suggesting we try to fight that thing!" I barked back at her, "W-We have to run! Warn everyone and-"

_**"And then what!?"**_ She demanded, slamming her fist into the glass. **_"We run around screaming and crying and waiting to die? Or we hand over the Shimano family and let them be taken by that monster?!" _**

"What do you want me to do!?" I demanded, fresh tears flowing, the same ones I could see running down her face. "I'm scared, I'm not strong like you are... I don't want to die, I don't want anyone to get hurt but... I-I just can't do anything!"

_**"We can stand up!" **_Slamming her fist into glass once again, **_"We can try to slow them down! For him!"_**

_"Hello, my name is Kaiji Adachi._"

My eyes darted around, hearing a faint echo of his voice, I stepped back from the glass. "I-I'm not... I can't do..."

_**"We can't just give up now!" **_She argued desperately, beating the wall between us. **_"Not after... After everything he's done!"_**

_"I'm just the new kid, who wants to be left alone..."_

**_"We tried to put him through hell!" _**Images, memories briefly flickered all around us. **_"And he still always tried to help!"_**

_"It's fine, I'm okay really. What do you need Amari?"_

**_"No matter how hard we tried to make things for him." _**She was so passionate, I'd never heard her so fired up before over someone else. **"He... He was-"**

_"You took Garro's retirement hard, didn't you?"_

_"Do you need help getting back home?"_

_"Must be nice though, always having someone there for you."_

Maybe... Maybe I hadn't realized it, but I wasn't the only one that had fallen for him._** "COME ON!" **_

My eyes widened, as the glass began to crackle. Every time she spoke, her fist striking the screen and spreading the cracks further.

_"Being a hero, it's always been my dream."_

**_"He's your friend!" _**

_"I will stand."_

_**"My friend!" **_

_"I will _fight."_  
_

**_"So lets do this for him!"_**

__"I will save everyone!"__

With one final blow, the glass shattered. The wall between us collapsing entirely as both her raging emotions and my silent grief collided. She stumbled into me, and out of instinct I embraced her. For the first time in my life, since Red became a part of me, I was able to feel her. Maybe it wasn't real, maybe it was all in my head, but as far as I was concerned... I was hugging my sister, my best friend, for the very first time.

"We'll do this for him, together."

My eyes opened wide, I felt a surge of energy rushing through me. It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced, this power, this was what Red felt all the time? My hair was still mostly black, but had burning red streaks running through it. I rose to my feet, any hint of exhaustion I had before was gone. I felt powerful, I felt alive. I felt... Whole.

I turned slowly, hearing the heavy footsteps of the enemy approaching. Strangely enough, I still felt afraid. But there was something else there, stronger than the fear trying to constrict my heart. I think I understood, the sensation I'd always shied away from when things got dangerous. I couldn't understand until now why Adachi would put himself through the pain it takes to be a hero. I couldn't understand how he wasn't afraid of getting hurt, or dying when fighting monsters like this... But that's it isn't it? He didn't fight because he wasn't afraid, but because only in the darkest depths of fear does courage truly shine.

I could see the sparks dancing off my body, and knew for sure that I was going to shine now, brighter than ever before. I glared at the monster and his albino companion, fire burning in my eyes. "You two... You're not going to hurt anyone else!" The tears that still sat at the corners of my eyes burned away, my sorrows replaced by righteous indignation, and a desire to save everyone.

**"Hrrrnnn..."** The massive beast growled lowly, **"I'm done wasting my time with brats!" **

He opened his mouth wide, glowing jaws preparing to fire that beam from before. My body moved, the moment he unleashed the attack. Moving at full power, the maximum I could handle, 300%. Maybe, compared to all these heroes and villains, that wasn't very much coming from a high school girl with only slightly above average physical ability... But it was enough to get me past the monster while he was blinded by his own attack.

Running right through his legs, I took the other villain completely by surprise. His red eyes widening, "What!?"

Maybe I'm not as skilled as any of them, maybe I'm rough around the edges, sloppy, ungraceful. But dammit, with this kind of power I'm still hitting like a truck! "This is for KAIJI!" Slamming my fist right into his jaw, a heavy handed punch that I leaned too much into. Lifting him right off his feet, and driving him into the sand. On impact, an explosion of sand and dust was released. When it began to clear, I opened my eyes and blinked in surprise. Looking down at the face of a man bleeding from the mouth and nose, planted firmly in the ground by my punch. His eyes were empty, he was unconscious! "I... I got him..." I almost couldn't believe it.

My victory was cut short however, as something broadsided me. A thick scaly limb crashing into my flank, sending me tumbling across the sands. I definitely felt my arm break on impact, the pain was terrible but... Maybe it was the adrenaline, my heart was pumping so fast, I got back to my feet ignoring the pain. There was something else too, the impact, the kinetic energy he'd struck me with using that massive tail...

"Hrrnngh!" Clenching my right hand, I felt that power channeling through my body. It was then that I realized what this change in body meant. No longer was my Quirk divided, I could convert and release all the energy my body generated! I didn't have to worry about suddenly running out of power! "HAAAAH!" I charged, my arm cocked back and burning with that same power he just struck me with.

He tried to fire another beam at me, but I weaved around the bright red lights. Racing up to the monster, jumping straight for his jaw just as the beam started to disperse. "AAAGH!" Screaming as I slammed him right beneath the jaw using the full force of what he'd just given me plus my own 300%. "Gnngh!"

I wasn't used to this power, and didn't understand my limits yet. What kind of harm it could do to an unprepared body. Even as my attack made the monster stumble back, the backlash through my right arm broke it completely. I hit the ground, wincing in pain. My left arm broken by his tail, and the right now shattered and purple with bloody knuckles thanks to my own ignorance, dammit.

**"Not bad... For an amateur..." **He growled lowly, glaring down at me. **"Aww, what's the matter, need a hand?" **He mocked.

It hurt, so much pain I wanted to scream. But I bit my tongue, gritting my teeth. "E-Even... Even if I all I have is my legs..." So much pain, how did heroes put up with this!? "I... I won't give up! I will protect everyone!" I closed my eyes tight, trying to fight off the tears I couldn't wipe away. "Just... Just like... A real hero!"

The beastly villain chuckled in amusement, standing over me and enveloping my entire body with his shadow. **"A hero huh? Aren't you a little too weak to be a hero?" **He asked, clearly enjoying my torment. **"Two punches, and you're falling apart... But, I'll give you an A for effort before you DIE!"  
**

I moved- no, _she _moved me! My legs jumping back, even though my body was in so much pain. "R-Red..." I landed in the sand, nearly falling again from the shock and feeling in my broken arms. "St-Stop talking, stop thinking!" Wait, what is this? "We have to warn everyone!" Red, I could feel her talking, but it was me saying the words. "R-Right, of course you're right I-I have t- Nngh!" It hurt, my arms hurt so much. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before, and to keep moving right now seemed like an impossible task. "Don't think about it!" Red barked through my mouth, "I won't let us fall down, just RUN!"

The power we had left, I used it to bolt. My movements wild, erratic as I struggled against the pain. Darting past him, up the stairs and towards the main road. Behind me I heard his booming voice, mocking laughter. **"Where are you running kid!? There isn't anyone else that can save you now!" **A bright light followed his words, I had to resist every urge to look back. Before bolts of red light, like smaller version of his beam attack, flew past me.

Blanketing the forest edge, striking the earth and road and causing a storm of smaller explosions. I kept running, evading every last one on reaction alone. I needed to reach them, I needed to warn everyone! It couldn't be long now, the Coastguard would arrive any minute, help would be here soon! I just needed to hang on a little longer! It was so hard, fighting through not only the physical pain but the terrible sense of dread weighing down on my shoulders.

Images of burning homes, piles of bodies, dead friends and family. They flashed through my mind with every step, I didn't even realize how hard I was breathing, the pounding in my chest, the ringing in my ears. The world around me was a blur, but I knew I was almost there. "Red! What do we tell them to do? Hide in the shelters? Maybe move down to the shore? Try to signal the coast guard?" I asked worriedly, waiting patiently for her response as I ran. "Red? Come on this isn't the time to give me the silent treatment!" Something was wrong, there was... An absence, inside of me. "RED!"

"Amari!?" My eyes darted up, I hadn't even realized I was already outside the shopping center. I spotted Shisui standing by the entrance with several others, "What happened? Where's Adachi?" She asked worriedly, before wincing, "Oh my god, your arms... Get inside quirk!" Moving to my side, I could feel her almost trembling as she tried to help me.

It took everything I had not to collapse against her, my legs felt numb. "K-Kaiji he... He's-" I didn't know how to say it, or even what to say. I didn't even know for sure if he was dead.

"Lookout!" Someone shouted, just before more explosions erupted against the wall of the shopping center. Shisui covered me with her body, as bits of rubble rained down. "Get inside! Everyone head for the back exit!" I heard more shouting, but I couldn't help looking back even after the shockwaves from those explosions knocked me to my knees.

**"Run all you want, it won't save you..." **The Chimera sneered, marching down the street towards the center and passing other buildings. **"I gave you a choice, but you got cocky trying to play hero so now EVERYONE DIES BEFORE I GET WHAT I WANT!" **

"Hurry inside," Shisui pulled me up by my shirt. "You have to hide! The coast guard shouldn't be far off, escape with the others!" Before stepping past me, I could see her struggling. She'd been injured the night before right? She was straining her body to try and transform. "I-I'll buy you all the time that I can!"

"Shisui no!" Kento shouted from inside.

"Just get Katsuma and Mahoro out of here!" She shouted back at him viciously. I saw others watching from the windows, frozen with fear.

I felt those tears welling up again, staring at her shoulders from behind as she turned to face the beast. _"I know she's scared, fearing for her sons life but she's still..." _

**"Another rat trying to get in my way," **He snorted, releasing a burst of flames from his nostrils. **"Hmm? Oh, you don't have the same intensity as he did... But I can see it in your eyes, smell it on you... You're related to Kaiji, aren't you?" **Smirking wickedly. **"A shame I had to kill him, he was a tough kid." **Clearly just trying to toy with her.

I could see her hands clench into fists, her body shaking. "My name... Is Shisui Adachi, the proudest mother in all of Japan!" She shouted suddenly, her body transforming, growing reptilian claws and a powerful tail. "I know my son! And I know he'd NEVER lose to a bastard like you!" Even as tears welled up at the corners of her eyes. "So bring it on you giant freak! I'm no hero, but I can keep you busy until he gets back or until the Coast Guard arrive!"

He looked surprised, for a moment at least. Before releasing a low, rumbling growl. **"All you wannabe heroes, so annoying... You can talk all you want, but in the end none of you are strong enough to get the job done," **His eyes drifted past us, towards the shopping center as people scrambled around inside. **"A hero has a lot they need to protect, you think you can fight me and save them at the same time!?" **He demanded, taking one mighty step forward towards us.

"You're absolutely right." My eyes widened as everything came to a screeching halt, I looked past the beast towards the main road. People watching from inside the building releasing gasps and muttering to one another. That voice, it was deeper than I remembered but- "A hero has so much to protect in this world." A fresh wave of tears started to pour down my face, and the Chimera turned to face him as well.

His shirt was gone, burns coated his right side from ribs to shoulder, but he was still standing. And he'd transformed again, I barely recognized him.

Taller, maybe pushing nine feet. He still had a lean form with strong muscle tone. His tail wasn't clubbed anymore, instead it had two spikes jutting out of both sides. There was armored plating covering his back, shoulders and forearms. While his head had two long forward facing horns just above his eyes, and a smaller one on his nose, with a shield-like frill on the back of his head. At the same time, his jaw had adjusted, stronger and more powerful with a row of large sharp teeth.

It was unlike anything I'd seen him use before, a vast hybrid of different prehistoric creatures.

**"How the hell are you still alive!?" **The monster demanded, turning all focus onto Adachi. **"You annoying brat, what the hell is driving you this hard!?" **He clenched his clawed hands so tightly blood ran from his palms. **"Why won't you just stay down!?"**

Not a bad question, even with all those injuries he was still- "Maybe this isn't something you'd understand..." He crouched low on powerful legs, as if he were about to charge. "But I already failed somebody once, I wasn't there when they needed me the most... And I swore I would never let that happen again!" His voice burning with passion, anger. "Amari!" I flinched as he called out, "I'm sorry you had to fight because I let my guard down, sit back with the others and enjoy the show... This will all be over soon."

I nodded slowly, wincing with every movement I made. "R-Right I'll-" I couldn't believe him, even after all he just went through he's apologizing to me? Why is he so-

_"Well okay, I hate one person."_

_"So what did this special person do to earn your hate?"_

_ "He wasn't there when somebody really needed him, and a lot of people suffered for it."_

I grit my teeth, "Kaiji... You..." I struggled to speak, before taking in a deep breath. Before a lingering shadow of Red's voice mingled with my own, and together we cried out, "No matter what happens! Even if you leave Nabu Island, you'll always be MY hero Kaiji!"

I saw his mouth twitch, a faint smile forming even as he stared down the beast. "Thank you, Amari... I promise I won't let you down!"

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

The jaw of a tyrannosaurus rex, capable of 8000lbs of bite force.

The horns and protective head shield of a triceratops along with its dense hide.

The armor plating of an ankylosaurus.

The agility and jumping power of a raptor.

And the powerful, piercing tail spikes of a stegosaurus.

This was it, my ultimate move, the strongest form I could create. The thing I'd been working on since before the festival!

Combining the defenses of the worlds more powerful herbivores, with the strength and speed of deadly predators!

**Jurassic Hybrid! **

**The Armored Apex****!**

My tail slammed the asphalt behind me cracking it, as I opened my maw and unleashed a thunderous roar. At the same time, Kon opened his jaws unleashing another blistering heat blast. Though, rather than a single beam of light this time it came out as a hailstorm of shots. I dashed between them, putting my legs to work as my claws dug in and gave me more leverage.

I crossed the distance between us, charging the beast at full speed. "HrraAAAAAGH!" I launched myself at him, the earth shaking around us as I slammed into the Chimera.

"Gaah!" He was forced back by the sheer impact power, the pain primarily coming from my horns stabbing into the thick hide of his forearms. "Graah!" He backhanded me away, every part of my body aching with the contact.

I dug my claws into the ground to regain my footing. My body was on fire, muscles screaming at me, overworked by excessive use of my power. On top of the beating I'd already been given, I was already fighting at my limit. But that was nothing new for me.

His shadow loomed over me, cocking back one fist. My legs wouldn't move me in time, I had to counter attack. Pulling back my left arm, "HRAAAGH!" We both roared, throwing forward our fists.

A gust of wind erupted between us as our knuckles met, I struggled to hold him back with raw power alone. Maybe if I was at full strength, but in this injured state he was overpowering me. Finally it was too much, my arm started to give way. But rather than let myself be smashed, I let go. Leaning away from the blow and letting him hammer my left arm, the bones nearly shattering from the impact as I rolled through, moving behind him.

**"Not gonna happen brat!"** He snarled, swinging his massive tail at me.

Just what I wanted, "Ready to see what 8000lbs of bite force feels like!?" I shouted, gritting my teeth and bracing as I held up both arms and caught the Chimera by his tail. I opened my jaws wide, showing off every single long, sharp tooth I had. Before bringing them down against the tail. I couldn't fit my jaw entirely around it, but I didn't need too, just needed to reach the bone.

Once my teeth were sunk in, all it took was applying that immense bite force and- ***Crunch***

**"AAAAAAAAAGH!" **The Chimera howled in agony, tail going limp as the bones near the base were crushed. I didn't manage to get my arms up in time, as he swung back at me. Broadsiding me with one massive forearm, I was thrown off my feet and crashed into the unforgiving stone wall of a nearby building. **"You're gonna pay for that!" **

I stood up, I couldn't afford to stay down no matter how much it hurt. "Come on then!" I also couldn't afford to stand around and talk, I didn't know how much longer this body would hold out.

The Chimera charged, attempting to crush me against the stone. But I jumped to the side, letting him smash through the storefront. A quick glance to those watching from the Shopping Center reminding me that I should probably do my best to limit damage. If that were possible at this stage. But the beast erupted from the buildings crumbling frame, still running hot.

**"HRAAAGH!" **He threw another massive first towards me, but rather than take him head on I spun around. **"AAGH!" **Sinking my spiked tail into his wrist, using the embedded spikes as an anchor to hurl myself towards he face. But as I was about to reach him, he opened his jaws wide and I saw it. The beginning of his beam attack, and orb of light forming between his jaws. If he fired that off now-

"I won't let you!" A diverted my flight path, planting a foot against his lower jaw and pivoting. Flipping over his shoulder, I opened my own jaws wide and sunk then into the left shoulder and drove my legs into his lower back. "Hrnnngh!" Biting down hard, as I pulled him back, forcing him to fire that beam straight into the sky while his shoulder joint was crushed beneath my jaws earning another agonized howl from the villain.

He managed to grab me with his good arm, throwing me as hard he could towards the shopping center. I smashed into the ground, tumbling to a halt. Getting up was so hard now, I felt like my vision was getting blurry. It couldn't be blood loss, not external anyways... It had to be exhaustion, the adrenaline was wearing off, the pain was becoming stronger. I was wearing him down, but I needed to do more damage and put him down for good. And I think I knew how...

I just needed him to use it again.

The Chimera was panting heavily, wincing in pain as he nursed a totally destroyed shoulder. **"You're DEAD!" **I stood on shaky legs, faking the appearance that I could barely stand or move, that I was an easy target. And like any hungry predator, he took the bait.

The moment he began to inhale, before the light had even started showing through his teeth, I charged. Putting everything I had into my legs, crossing the distance as his mouth began to glow. I jumped, aiming straight for his face and that open jaw where the orb of light was shining bright. I cocked back my right arm, eyes wide and teeth grit knowing this was going to hurt.

"Smile you bastard!" I didn't try to slam his jaw shut, I wasn't sure I had the power left in my arms. However, I did have the strength to thrust my right arm right down his throat. Grabbing that orb of light, and pushing it deeper. It seared my skin, burning terribly, but I could still feel it getting bigger and more deadly. Meaning this big bastard couldn't stop the firing process once it started!

The Chimera's eyes were wide with fear, he tried to slam his jaw shut but I planted one foot on the lower jaw to keep that from happening. The light gleaming from within his mouth finally hit critical mass. I closed my eyes, bracing for the worst as it all erupted with one massive, terrible explosion. I was thrown from Kon's head, hitting the ground a few feet away. I tumbled across the cold, unforgiving asphalt. The cries of fear and shock coming from the citizens watching told me I was close to the shopping center entrance.

Fearing a counter attack, I was on my feet in seconds. The adrenaline pumping through my veins in a fresh new wave, I didn't even notice the lack of pain coming from my right arm. But my fears seemed unfounded, less than a second later the Chimera fell to the ground as well. His head and mouth smoking as he coughed and gagged.

**"Gah! Agh! D-Dammit!"** He choked out, slowly sitting up. **"You've... Gotta be out of your mind..." **He had burns around his face, blood dripping from his jaws, fur stained and scorched. His voice was hoarse, after his throat had been destroyed by the attack. **"Was that... One attack, really worth your entire arm?"  
**

My eyes widening, darting to the right. Before I felt a wave of nausea wash over me. It took everything I had not to vomit, as I laid my eyes upon the cauterized stump just below the shoulder on my right side. It was really gone, my right arm was-

I was totally blindsided as he attacked, throwing a brutal kick sideways. It caught me off guard, and I was sent flying. The talons cutting into my scales, drawing more of my blood. I hit the ground again, further away from the center thankfully. Landing on my back, sucking air after his blow forced it from my lungs. I rolled out of the way as a shadow loomed overhead, narrowly avoiding being stomped beneath his foot. Springing off my only remaining hand, I landed back on my feet.

**"You're really still kicking huh?" **He growled out, reaching up to wipe his bleeding mouth. **"But how much more can you take, I wonder..."**

"I was just wondering the same thing about you, old man." I growled right back, crouching low. I should be thankful that I lost my arm actually, the pain and new rush of adrenaline were the only things keeping me going. That being said, this big bastard didn't look much better off. His breathing was haggard, legs a bit shaky, he'd been maintaining this massive form for quite some time now. "But I'm still standing, so we aren't done yet!"

He sneered down at me, licking his lips with a burnt tongue. **"Then lets end this, right here and right now!" **He demanded, clenching his only working hand. **"Before either of us collapse, and I have to call the best fight of my life a draw! One final attack!" **

Dammit, he wasn't going to give me a chance to think here. "Fine by me, whenever you're ready..." Digging my clawed feet into the ground beneath me.

**"You'd better not hold anything back," **Chojuro added, crouching as if he were about to pounce. **"I'll kill you if you don't stop me RIGHT NOW! So show me that primal, beastly power you have Adachi!" **

Without anymore warning, he charged. One mighty fist cocked back, aiming to beat me into the ground. But rather than meat him head on I spun around, evading the blow and sinking my tail spikes into his forearm again. Causing him to hiss in pain, while I swung myself up to his face. Reaching out with my one good arm, I dug my claws into his fur just barely enough to draw blood and anchor myself to his shoulder. I opened wide, aiming to crush his other shoulder as well to completely disable his arms.

"GAH!" My plans brought to a screeching halt as he smashed us both through a nearby wall, throwing himself at it just to get me off of him. The moment he had me clear, he tried grabbing at me with his remaining hand. Rather than take it, I lashed out with my tail. "Ngh!" But even as the spikes buried themselves in his palm, he grabbed on tight.

**"You're already at your limit!" **He howled furiously, throwing me as hard as he could at another building. **"So just GIVE IT UP AND DIE ALREADY!"**

I managed to right myself, spinning through the air. I only grazed the corner of it, bricks grinding off my armor plating along my back. The blunt force still impacting my ribs, but I was fine. Hitting another building feet first, planting them against it and digging in my claws to hold myself in place. "No! Not now, not when I'm so close!" I barked back, my eyes wild and bloodshot I'm sure. "You said it yourself! A hero has so much to protect in this world!"

**"Stubborn brat!"** The Chimera was charging me, full speed ahead with shaky steps, running on fumes just like me. **"HRAAAAGH!"**

This was it, he was wide open and his movements were erratic. I had him off balance, "When we've got nothing left, but the thought of those we want to save!" My eyes drifted, for a split second to the packed windows of the shopping center. Where dozens of faces I recognized, faces I'd come to care about, stared back.

Mom, Amari, my new friends in class, the body improvement club, _everyone_ on Nabu Island. I can feel it, your faith in me. All of your hopes, to be able to greet tomorrow with a smile on your faces. Those were the smiles I wanted to protect, the smiles I WILL PROTECT!

"We go beyond!" Head down, horns up, I launched myself at him. Using both my tail and my legs to put all the force I could into the charge. "HRAAAAAGH!"

I came in faster than he expected, passing right beneath his outstretched arm. I slammed into his lower torso head first, my long horns stabbing into his ribs while the smaller nose horn pierced his gut. It was enough to not only bring his charge to a complete halt but drive him back a few feet. Chojuro coughed, sputtering as his blood ran down my horns and dripped from his mouth to my back. It wasn't just the flesh though, on that impact I could bones giving way.

**"Gnnngh! Hnnngh!"** He struggled, gritting his teeth, trying to grab me with a weak, trembling hand. Before I pulled out, dragging my horns from his flesh and fur as I stumbled back. He collapsed, falling backwards and landing flat on the ground. I only made it another step before almost doing the same. But I had to stay up, I couldn't let myself fall before knowing for sure that it was over.

There were no sounds, aside from the crashing waves along the shore and my own breathing. I'd really done it, I could finally close my eyes and-

"Kaiji"

Oh right, Mom. "I'm alive..." I grunted out, turning my head towards her voice.

She was running over from the building, panting heavily as she approached. Others following cautiously. "K-Kaiji..." She sounded like she was about to cry. "Your... Your arm." I'm sure I looked absolutely horrifying, covered in blood that wasn't mine and missing a limb.

"D-Don't worry... I it only hurts a lot, fingers crossed I pass out soon." I released a short, pained chuckle.

"J-Just hang on," She pleaded, "We'll get you to Kento for healing."

Not a bad idea, now that things were supposedly safe. I sighed heavily, as someone went to fetch him. I felt an incredible sense of relief, letting myself relax finally as I returned to my normal form. That took some of the pain out of my muscles but I was definitely gonna be laid up for awhile. I wanted to collapsed, but I couldn't let myself relax just yet. The citizens kept their distance from both me and the villain, which was good... Because I suddenly heard a rough cough from a certain angry blue chimera.

He'd shrunk back down to normal size, but wasn't moving off the ground either. "H-Hey... Kid... You alive over there?"

"Yeah." I grunted in response.

"Can you move?"

"I can if you can." Not like I was really in any shape to keep fighting.

Earning a pained chuckle from him, "I believe you... I don't think I could move even if I wanted... You're definitely the toughest fight I've ever had."

"Thanks?" I wasn't too sure how to react to praise that came from a villain.

"I get it... I'm a monster, I'm just another villain," Yeah pretty much. "I won't defend my actions, if this situation was reversed and I had the strength to move, you'd be dead... But, you've proven your superiority, I've been at this game for two decades and you outplayed me at every turn..."

I narrowed my eyes at his trembling body, "Why are you telling me this?"

"The fights over," He answered casually, "No reason we can't be civil right?" He was joking, right? "And... Well..."

"And?" So there _was_ another reason.

"The other reason, because you're the first person to earn both my hatred, and my respect," He grunted, releasing another chuckle. "And live to tell about it."

For some reason, that actually filled me with sense of pride. "Thanks, I think..."

"Don't read too much into it... Also, I've got some information that I'd rather give to you than the police."

What? "Is it... About why you wanted the Shimano family?"

"I was just here for the capture," He grunted out, "The one who hired me... Rising star in the underworld, showed up with a mass of wealth and connections behind him... Nobody knows how, he wanted to use their Quirks to make something... Don't know what," This was actually very important, I needed to remember all of this for the police. "He went by, The Overmind."

"That's quite enough out of you," My head darted up to the voice. Spotting a rather average looking man standing there, "It's so hard to find good help these days..." Before he suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Gnngh!" The Chimera stiffed suddenly, his eyes clenching tightly shut. Before they began to open, this time glowing a pale gold. "I'll just have to finish this myself..." His voice now distorted, like another voice was speaking alongside his own. He started to sit up, as if the injuries I'd inflicted on his body were barely slowing him down. "You certainly did quite a number on this old man," He grunted, forcing himself up as I stepped back. "I'll have to wrap this up quickly..."

I didn't understand what was happening, not entirely. Only vague memories of the name Overmind on the news months ago. But this was bad, "I already put you down once, I'll do it again!" I barked back at him, bracing myself. I was running on fumes here, it took everything I had not to collapse.

"Hrnnngh!" He grit his teeth, starting to grow larger once more. "Admirable bravado, young man..." Growing just as he had before, towering over us all. **"But I will not be denied again... Not by another child." **

It seemed our battle had just gone into overtime...


	45. Season 4, Chapter 44

**Season Four, Episode XXXXIV**

**A Return to Normal...  
**

**Or Anything But?**

**. . .**

**Kaiji Adachi**

**. . .**

I'd like to say I put up a valiant struggle, and overcame the Overmind's counter attack.

But the truth is...

**"You're quite an impressive child," **The puppet Chimera chuckled, lumbering over me as he prepared to attack. **"Someone like you, could grow into a real thorn in my side... So I'll have to get rid of you now."**

The truth is, the fight was already over.

"I'd like to see you try!" I barked back at him, clenching my one fist tightly.

"What rotten luck." Everything came to a halt as an unfamiliar voice rang out, making both me and the Overmind look towards it. "Of course I get here _after_ all the fighting is over." I recognized her immediately, the stature, the athletic build, the rabbit ears and hero costume. Flanked by a large squad of armed soldiers, it was the Number Five Pro Hero, Miruko! "Oh well, guess I'm here for clean up."

The Overmind growled lowly, turning to face her. **"Then you can die first."** He started to open his bleeding maw, a faint glow forming but it began to sputter and release nothing but smoke as he lurched forward. Coughing roughly, the wounds I'd inflicted on Chojuro were too much for him after all! **"It seems I've lost yet again... How annoying." **Shooting me a sideways glance, **"You'll come to regret getting in my way, boy." **

"EYES ON ME DUMBASS!" I hadn't even noticed her move, she was so fast. Miruko crossed the distance between herself and the Chimera in a split second, jumping into the air. Her leg was already cocked back, "Bye bye Mr. Monster!" Slamming it right in the side of his neck, displaying raw power that sent him crashing into the nearest building wall. He smashed clean through, getting buried in the rubble while the Rabbit Hero landed gracefully before me. "Ha! What a lightweight!" Wearing a confident grin.

I released a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding, almost collapsing to my knees. "You've got... Great timing..."

"I've got great _everything_," She scoffed, eyes scanning the streets. "So whats the deal? I thought there was supposed to be like five of these guys."

"The rest have already been dealt with," I answered as coastguard members moved by me, two checking my injuries while others marched into the building to check on everyone. "A-Are you the only hero they sent?"

"Nah," She waved me off, "But clearly I should have been... The others are landing in other parts of the island to do a clean sweep..." Before she finally looked back to me, while my struggled to stay on my feet. The adrenaline had completely worn off, the aches and pains, the exhaustion, it was all hitting me. "Damn, you lost an entire arm? That's pretty hardcore... I heard there was some kid here fighting the villains by himself but I didn't expect... What's your name?"

"Kai-" I hesitated for a moment, realizing I had a better answer to that question. Before giving more firm, less formal response. "Rizado." Straightening up, despite my injuries and standing tall.

Miruko smirked, nodding her head. "Well, excellent work, Rizado... You let the medical boys take care of you while we clean up."

I nodded, feeling a growing sense of pride. "Thanks..."

**. . .**

**Many Hours Later...**

"We've done what we can for you," The doctor explained, as he finished putting some soothing salve and bandages around my shoulder stump. "But you've still got a few bone fractures, and the arm... Well, there isn't anything we can do about that."

"We were able to recover it," Chimed in another doctor, "But it was far too damaged to attempt reattachment."

I nodded my head, "It's okay I understand, there's a pretty okay chance that it'll regrow on its own." I assured with a faint smile, "Lizard, and all that... Might take awhile though."

"I hope you can recover fully," The doctor said with a sad sigh, "I wish we could do more..."

My mother was sitting beside my bed, leaning back. "You've done plenty, thank you."

As they cleared out, I leaned back in my bed. It was nearly evening, the day had gone by slow. The villains were gathered, and carted off by the Heroes and Coast Guard. I was amazed at how many big name pros had been dispatched, not only was Miruko here but Ryukyu and Hawks had been sent as well! I hadn't gotten a chance to meet them though, thanks to my injuries. I had been laid up most of the day, but the doctors worked tirelessly on me, Kento stepping in with his cell activation to relieve the worst of it.

The majority of my injuries were from blunt force trauma. Bone fractures, internal bleeding, and those burns along my right side running from ribs to shoulder from the blasts I took. But for the most part, I got off easy by the end of the day. The accelerated healing they all provided left me in solid shape. I was still sore, and exhausted, but I was going to be okay.

Amari was laid up in a bed down the hall resting, both her arms were bound in casts the last time I saw her. Unfortunately, Kento wasn't able to heal her because she didn't have the right blood type for his quirk to activate her cells. Meanwhile, the Coast Guard had the island under lock and key. They were putting out fires, clearing the debris from ruined ships, and helping replace the damaged parts of the communication tower that had been jury-rigged to work.

Over all, I think everything turned out alright. The damage to the harbor, and those old ruins wasn't great but... Aside from myself, Mom and Amari, nobody had any serious injuries.

"Hey! Kaiji what are you doing!?" Mom freaked out the moment I swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Relax," I smiled faintly, rising on shaky legs. "I can walk... I just want to get some fresh air." I lied, fearing what she might say if I told her the truth. "And I'm gonna see how Amari's doing."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Fine, go do your thing..." She sighed and waved me off, "I'll be here."

I left the room I'd been kept in for privacy, and stepped a little further down the hall. My body was still sore, legs felt so weak. But I could manage, there were things I needed to do, and say before this place got swarmed by reporters or I was taken to be questioned further. I came to a stop outside her door, knocking twice. "Amari? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, come on in." I was relieved to hear her so calm.

I pushed open the door, stepping inside. "Hey I-" Words catching as I saw both her parents sitting beside her bed. "H-Hey there, I don't think we've met." I chuckled nervously. Okay come on Kaiji, you just faced down a giant monster and won, you can handle talking to a girls parents right?

The mother had Kirai's eyes, but deep red hair. While the father's hair was short, slicked back and raven black. "No we haven't, but Kirai certainly has told us a lot about you." The father said while crossing his arms, causing his daughters face to flush red.

I knew this might be only chance to say it, so I took a deep breath and bowed my head to them both. "In case I don't get the chance again, I want to apologize to both of you."

"Adachi!" Kirai exclaimed.

"Wh-What for?" Her mother asked, sounding so confused.

"I asked for her help, and failed to protect her." I explained, keeping my head down. "Her injuries are my fault, because I wasn't strong enough to keep her safe, and I take full responsibility."

"W-Well that's..." The dad stammered a bit, I think I'd left him at a loss for words.

"Adachi, stand up you big dork." Kirai ordered with a heavy sigh, "Mom, Dad, can you give us a second?" The way she spoke, it was more casual than usual.

"Right, we'll go get you something to eat." Her mother nodded, as I stood up and the two filed out.

I blinked, looking back at her. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously, can you drop the super serious tone and just relax? You're way too intense, nobody cares about how or why," She scoffed, leaning back in her bed. "They're just happy everyone is alive."

Oh, right. "Heh, sorry about that." I chuckled, making my way over to a seat. "So how are you doing?"

"How are _you_ doing?" Amari countered quickly, pointing her splint and bandaged arm at my right side. "You're missing an entire arm!"

"It'll regrow... Probably." I waved her off, "Either way, I'm used to this... This wasn't even as bad as the _last _time I fought someone." I pointed out, "That time I almost died."

"You are just too much," She groaned, lowering her arm and shaking her head. "You'd think three months on a calm tropical island would have curbed that... But I'm glad it didn't."

"Well between you bugging me, the festival, and the storm its not like I had a lot of chances to mellow out." I joked, but... There was something still nagging me though, about her. "So... Are uh... You and Red okay?" I asked, noting the red streaks in her hair, and the orange mingling with the blue of her irises. Her behavior, manner of speaking, they'd both changed as well.

Amari tensed up a bit, before sinking into her bed a little. "Yeah... About that," Uh oh. "I wasn't sure if I should tell you... Because I'm pretty sure you're immediately going to blame yourself but... I think Red is gone."

I nearly fell out of my chair with how fast I shot up to my feet. "What?!"

"Don't freak out," She held up both arms as best she could. "Seriously, if you freak out I'm gonna start freaking out! Okay?" I did my best to contain my worry, simply motioning for her to continue. "She's... Gone, but not really? I mean, I can't talk to her, I can't feel her but... I feel, complete?" She seemed to have trouble finding the right words. "Like, I always... Lacked something that Red had, the aggression, the self confidence, the... Strength... When we combined, I think she filled in all the missing pieces."

I think I understood, "You mean, you're one person now."

Amari nodded her head, "Red always had problems with being calm, not panicking, controlling her emotions... Something I never had an issue with," She looked down at her body. "I think, this is who we were always supposed to be..."

I get what she meant before, I already felt like this was my fault. But, was Amari okay with this? "And... You're not sad, that she's gone?"

"Of course I am," She replied, breathing out and wearing a faint smile. "But, I know she's still with me... It's not like she died, we're just the same person now... Hell, it might be easier to say that Kirai is gone too, I'm not exactly the same person I was yesterday." Before she narrowed her eyes at me. "But no matter who is and isn't gone, _neither _of us want you to kick yourself over this, so don't!" Her voice raising suddenly, "You just saved an entire friggin island! Go celebrate, be praised and adored by the masses! Don't mope around here with me."

Yeah, she was definitely different now. "Yeah, I guess you're right..." Scratching the back of my neck with my only hand. "But... I did still have something else I wanted to talk to you about, with the whole... Me leaving, thing."

She blinked, her intensity fading away quickly. "Yeah, I sort of... Blew up at you before, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," I assured, holding up my only hand, "It's fine-"

"No it's not!" She cut me off quickly, glaring daggers. "I snapped at you, despite all the good you've done and... Even after the horrible things I said, you still put everything on the line for us." Amari scoffed after finishing, shaking her head. "I get it, you have to go back because the world needs more people like you, and you're so much bigger than our tiny little island." Her fingers twitched a little as she paused. "And... And I meant what I said before," Her cheeks flushing a little. "You're... Always gonna be my hero."

I was happy to see that she'd come around, even if saying goodbye was going to be hard. I knew we'd at least be parting as friends still. "That's... Thank you, Amari." I smiled sadly, "I promise I'll come back, I'll visit whenever I can." Before looking to the door. "I won't forget this place, or you."

Her eyes glimmering a bit as she looked up at me. Before realizing that she was staring, and quickly looked away. "Y-Yeah well... You'd better not, and don't think you're leaving without my number." She huffed, "I want to hear all about UA, and being a hero, all that stuff."

I nodded, flashing a toothy grin. "You've got it... I've gotta go do something, but I'll be back."

"Well it's not like I'm going anywhere..."

**. . .**

It didn't take me long to find one of the people I'd been looking for. In fact, as I stepped outside it seemed like he was waiting for me. Not exactly my first choice, but he did have a higher status so maybe he'd have more answers to all of my questions. Still, his timing was suspicious.

"Good to see you're up and about," The Winged Hero Hawks greeted, casually sitting at a bench just outside the shopping center. "But, shouldn't you be resting kid?"

"I've slept enough," I waved him off. "And I wanted to catch one of you heroes before you left, I have some questions about that villain."

Hawks quirked an eyebrow, "Big scary blue dog man?" Before casually leaning back and folding his arms behind his head. "He was a mercenary I guess, has a _pretty_ big criminal record-"

"No," I cut him off sharply. "I want to know about the Overmind."

He paused briefly, his expression shifting slightly. "... And why would you want to know about him?" He asked curiously.

"He was behind this attack," I explained, he already knew that though right? "He's after something specific, his Quirk is unlike anything I've ever heard of... And he's got money, connections, appeared out of nowhere." I shook my head, "I know most focus is on the League of Villains but... Is anyone trying to track this guy down?" I questioned, "You're the Number Two Hero, I figured you might have some inside knowledge."

Hawks' head tilted back a bit, "Well, you're not wrong..." And he released a heavy sigh, leaning forward with elbows on his knees. "Everyone knows that whoever this guy is, he's a serious threat... But tracking him is damn near impossible, finding out who he's got attached to his network is impossible unless they're being actively controlled... And stopping him from jumping bodies, isn't possible."

Well that was all terrifying, "So... What is the Hero Public Safety Commission doing about it?" I questioned, "I mean, he's attacked before right? A few months ago..."

Hawks seemed to catch on to my concern, about that specific incident. "Hey, you're one of those Class 1-Z kids aren't you?" How did he- "Heroes have been buzzing about you guys, your friends have turned into some really promising young stars." He explained, seeming to shift topics. "And I'm sure your name will be making headlines by tomorrow morning once news of all this breaks." Did he know about my connection to Suru and Ryoko, the ones at the heart of the first Overmind attack?

Still, I didn't realize that the others were doing so well back on the mainland. "Yeah... I'll have to catch up with everyone once I go back." Before I clenched my fist in afterthought, "Don't try to handle me, or change the subject... What does the HPSC really know about the Overmind?" I demanded, seeing right through that casual smile of his. He knew something, not just about me but about this entire thing.

Hawks' smile faded slowly, he remained silent for a moment as his eyes drifted towards the evening sky. "Geez... You're way too intense for a teenager, you know that?" He scoffed, shaking his head. "I'd say leave this whole thing to the Pros... But that wouldn't settle you down, so I guess I've got no choice." He reached into his pocket, hand fishing around for something before he pulled out a small piece of paper. It was folded up, "_This_ is what I was sent here to do after all..." Holding it out to me, "It turns out a certain branch of government has taken an interest in you, and your friend Suru..." He explained, as I accepted the paper. "You want the truth? Heroes are stretched thin right now, and its getting harder and harder to find out who we can trust even among our own people..."

I looked up from the paper to him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"If you want answers," He ignored my question, "If you want to get tangled up in this whole mess... Call that number, and ask for Adam Fletcher."

My eyes widened for a moment, hearing that name. "Adam... Fletcher." Eyes landing on the paper once more.

Hawks must have realized that I recognized the name, "Tch, should have known... The old bastard always liked to target potentials early..." He sighed shaking his head, "Just understand kid, if you get involved in this... You're going to go through hell before its all over."

With that, he rose to his feet and started walking away. And I'm not sure I could stop him even though I wanted more answers. I watched Hawks go, a sudden sense of dread hanging over me as I realized what kind of weight he must be carrying on his shoulders. My eyes landed on the paper one final time, I clenched it between my fingers before thinking about everything that's happened to me since I applied to UA.

I narrowed my eyes sharply, and began to unfold the paper.

"I've already been through hell..."

* * *

**And there you have it! The end of Season 4! **

**We've only got one more season left of this story, and things are only gonna get more wild before its over. **

**But before we hit Season 5, I'm preparing a special something that should come out in the next week or two. Think of it like... Our Movie, it'll be one chapter, probably somewhere between 10,000 - 15,000 words. And it'll cover the progress some of our other class 1-Z members have made since the group split up.**

**Like I said, probably 1-2 weeks from now, bank on being 2 because work has picked up again.**

**Also I've updated the title image! To our new, scarred Adachi~ **

**As always, thanks for reading! I'll see you with that special premier in a while!**


End file.
